


От звезды до звезды

by fandom_Xenophilia, Skjelle



Series: Maxi, 4 lvl [1]
Category: Predator Series
Genre: Action/Adventure, Humor, M/M, Swearing, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:11:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 89,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2299376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Xenophilia/pseuds/fandom_Xenophilia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skjelle/pseuds/Skjelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мини-экипаж исследовательского корабля в поисках настоящих сокровищ сталкивается с неожиданными неприятностями, находит новые сокровища, теряет здравый смысл и здоровье, приобретает бесценный ксенолингвистический опыт и пытается выиграть Большой Куш.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: #. fandom Xenophilia 2014 - "От звезды до звезды"

К середине дня у них накрылся второй вездеход. Остановился среди песков, натужно чпокая, рванулся вперед, отважно прополз сотню метров и заглох окончательно.  
– Твою мать, – обреченно подытожил Йонге, отпуская руль.  
Руки гудели от усталости – ворочать тяжелой техникой среди раскаленного песка было совсем не здорово, особенно если гнать ее на пределе возможностей – неудивительно, что сначала сдохла одна, казалось бы, безотказная машина, а потом и вторая.  
Рудольф у него за спиной промолчал. Потом тяжело вздохнул и спрыгнул. Йонге опустил голову на руки, пользуясь возможностью отдохнуть. Усталость даже пересиливала страх, который ворочался в глубине живота – скорее, скорее, надо бежать.  
Рудольф возился, глухо бормоча проклятья сквозь респиратор. От пинков вездеход слабо вздрагивал и, похоже, был тверд в намерении сдохнуть окончательно. Йонге не задавал вопросов, экономя кислород – его и так было слишком мало в душной атмосфере. Фильтры справлялись с трудом. За полтора дня один раз их уже пришлось менять.  
– Сдох, – резюмировал Рудольф. – Слазь.  
– Не хочу, – буркнул Йонге. – Можно я прямо тут поджарюсь? С комфортом.  
– И лишишь меня возможности пинать твой тощий зад всю дорогу? Конечно же, нет.  
Рудольф дернул Йонге за рукав, и пилот неохотно сполз с нагретого сиденья. За спиной, пока еще далеко, равномерно полыхало. Косой взгляд показал, что ничего не изменилось. Терминатор двигался с неумолимостью, свойственной всем природным катастрофам. Йонге почувствовал, как начинают болеть глаза, и отвернулся. Впереди картина чуть больше обнадеживала.  
– Фора есть, может, дойдем, – Рудольф рассматривал далекие скалы из-под ладони, щурясь от немилосердно палившего солнца.  
Голубые глаза казались болезненно выцветшими, слишком светлыми. Йонге на миг посочувствовал приятелю. Уроженец Берлина-три не слишком хорошо переносил жару. Хотя настолько раскаленные пески вообще вряд ли кто-то мог считать отличным местечком для отдыха. Может, какие-нибудь колонисты – выходцы с жарких земных континентов. Йонге был так же далек от колонистов-пустынников, как брюхоногие от полетов.  
Жарко, жарко, мучительно жарко.  
Калисея душила высокой температурой и малопригодным для дыхания воздухом. Казалось, сквозь поры респиратора мелкая пыль проникает в легкие и оседает там скрипучей шершавой пленкой. Каждый вдох трется об нее и шелестит.  
Йонге машинально поискал губами тонкую форсунку и глотнул немного теплой, вонявшей химией воды. Гадостная атмосфера позиций не сдавала: даже конденсат до конца не очищался.

Рудольф повращал плечами, наклонился к вездеходу и вытащил увесистый чемоданчик скорой помощи и перекинул напарнику. Йонге едва успел поймать пластиковый кирпич.  
– Осторожней! – возмутился он. – Предупреждать надо!  
– Лучше меньше болтай, – буркнул Рудольф, отстегивая от боковых стоек лайнер.  
Йонге, поначалу хотевший начать дискуссию о вреде взваливания на товарищей тяжелого груза, придержал язык. Даже от такого помешанного на механизмах типа, как Рудольф, он не ожидал готовности тащить на себе дополнительные тридцать кило. Плюс еще десять сверх того – универсальный аккумулятор, свинченный с вездехода.  
– Ты что, собрался стрелять в терминатор? – пошутил он. – Надеешься отпугнуть подобное подобным?  
– Я надеюсь добраться до скал и как следует там окопаться. Возможно, выкурив или поджарив местных обитателей.  
– А…  
– А если ты будешь шутить, то и тебя поджарю!

Последнее слово Рудольф рявкнул, приседая и навьючивая на себя оборудование. Йонге мудро промолчал. Рудольф до сих пор не мог успокоиться, и Йонге вполне его понимал – в конце концов, именно первый пилот Йонге Далине затащил компаньона в дальнюю разведку, оперируя данными, раздобытыми через десятые руки, и обещая все мыслимые богатства на расстоянии всего половины дневного перехода от стоянки в единственном оазисе. Четыре часа, сто пятьдесят километров на вездеходах – и вот она, их сокровищница.

– Кто вообще дал тебе эту чертову карту?  
– Проверенные люди, – сквозь зубы ответил Йонге.  
– Хрена себе проверенные!  
– Отвали!  
По синхронизации пошла кривая ярости пополам со жгучим желанием схватить и трясти напарника, пока не отпустит. Йонге скривился под маской респиратора.  
– А они не могли предупредить, что здесь бывает такое?  
Йонге подавил раздраженный ответ. У напарника было на тридцать килограмм больше причин задавать язвительные вопросы.  
Карта, выданная братьями Кросс, содержала множество данных, начиная от примерного маршрута аж поперек двух спейсштрассе и заканчивая примерными геоданными по самой Калисее.   
На маршрут они угробили две недели, пробивая дальние маяки в качестве неустойчивых, но все же ориентиров. На Калисею успели потратить один разведочный день и еще половину.   
Терминатора в карте и в планах коммерческого товарищества "Далине и Вебер" совершенно точно не было.  
«Фелиция» успела почти испуганно передать, что фиксирует резкое изменение газовой среды, совмещенное со скачком температуры, а следом дальнобойный передатчик накрылся. Мгновением позже страшно перекосило синхронизацию, деморализовав обоих напарников до полной потери ориентации.  
Долгих двадцать минут спустя – Йонге проверил по таймеру – штормить перестало, но дикие скачки не спадали, пиками выходя за пределы допустимого.  
И уже после, еле разобравшись с то и дело сбивающимся фокусом зрения, они увидели.  
Дикое, беззвучное зарево, охватившее весь горизонт за спиной.

Оборвав размышления, Йонге поторопился за напарником, уже шагавшим к скалам.  
Зеленоватый песок вязал ноги, цеплялся за ботинки, словно уговаривая – стой, не беги, все равно сгоришь и станешь частью меня.   
Вездеходы точно так же барахтались, не достигая расчетной скорости. Шли едва-едва километров семьдесят в час, отважно штурмуя дюны.  
– А кто брал такие вездеходы? – не выдержал Йонге десяток шагов спустя.  
– Это, – внушительно сказал Рудольф, не оборачиваясь, – четырехтактный топливно-инъекционный движок «Rotax» с автоматической коробкой передач.   
– Прекрасно!  
– Способен преодолеть без дозаправки расстояние до трехсот пятидесяти кэмэ, – механик грозно сделал ударение на "кэмэ", – по пересеченной местности!  
– И что?  
– И все, – злобно ответил напарник. – Какой бюджет, такая и машина. О песке надо было предупреждать!  
– Я смотрел только на зыбучесть!  
Синхрон опять вскипел и тут же намертво отрубился. Йонге споткнулся, подвернул ногу и беззвучно проклял братьев Кросс.

Съемка с атмосферников зыбучести действительно не показывала, карманная версия георадара тоже успокаивающе помаргивала зелеными огоньками: ни обрывов, ни затаившихся трясин – сплошной песок, покрывающий скальное основание толстенным слоем.  
Меси себе и меси, пока не дойдешь, куда нужно. Или не накроешься горелой дюзой.   
До скал ого-го еще топать.  
Рудольф даже не шел, а передвигался – с неумолимостью легкого танка. В раскаленном мареве он был единственным якорем, за который цеплялся взгляд, и Йонге неотрывно пялился ему в спину.  
Вот голова дорогого друга Рудольфа, не защищенная ни шлемом, ни каской, пронзительно-белобрысая от природы. Смешно будет, когда у них кончится противосолнечный и сквозь белые волосы начнет просвечивать обгоревшая розовая кожа. Хотя Рудольф, конечно, не дурак, намотает что-нибудь на себя.  
Вот шея друга Рудольфа, красная то ли от перегрева, то ли от напряжения. Вот плечи друга Рудольфа – широкие такие плечи, надежные, могут унести не только тридцать плюс десять килограмм, но еще и стандартный рюкзак, в котором множество полезных вещей, снятых с первого вездехода. Жалко, спасательного маячка там нет. Не делают гипер-маячки размером с рюкзак. Даже с два рюкзака – все равно не делают.  
Вот остальное тулово друга Рудольфа, затянутое в легкую куртку: с размером старина Руди не угадал, рукава натягивались, то и дело грозя треснуть.   
Под респиратором Йонге машинально усмехнулся. Напарника он с удовольствием подкалывал насчет разожранного брюха, и Рудольф немедленно выходил из себя. Он-то гордился мышечным рельефом и всячески культивировал здоровый образ жизни, третируя Йонге, который то начинал вкалывать как проклятый, то снова жрал «всяческое дерьмо».

Хорошо бы сейчас подзакусить таким второсортным дерьмищем и запить совсем уже невообразимым пойлом. А то концентрированные батончики надоели ужас как…

Размышляя о концентрированном дерьмище и отличиях его от дерьмища, поданного на тарелочке, Йонге уткнулся взглядом в задницу Рудольфа и бессмысленно рассматривал ее, пока глаза не заболели. Голова закружилась, его качнуло и он поморщился, прикрываясь ладонью.  
Пока они не обсуждали проблемы, вытекающие из полетевшей к глистам синхронизации, – не до того было. Сама по себе перспектива выживания находилась под большим вопросом. Йонге представил, как они доберутся до скал, пересидят там обжигающее прикосновение газового фронта, возможно, найдут даже что-нибудь ценного, а тогда и…   
Йонге опять шатнуло, он едва не упал, плюнул на все и принял вторую дозу блокираторов.  
– Ты чего там возишься? – Рудольф даже не обернулся.  
– Решил копнуть слегка, вдруг найду редкий элемент, – мрачно пошутил Йонге.  
– Мы сами вот-вот в редкие элементы обратимся, – проворчал Рудольф. – Жарений и бифштексий. Не слыхал о таких?  
Йонге хохотнул.  
– Во, и я тоже, – продолжил механик. – Найдут потом залетные геологи два редких пласта в песчаной породе…  
– Стеклянной, – педантично поправил Йонге и снова хохотнул. На этот раз больше от нервов, чем от настоящего веселья.  
– Короче, сломают свои зеленые мозги, – Рудольф воодушевленно поправил на себе сбрую лайнера. – А нас выставят в музее.

Йонге догнал его и пошел рядом. Все равно идти в песке было одинаково тяжело – хоть след в след, хоть по нетоптанному. Но рядом с Рудольфом идти было веселее.  
– Не дрейфь, парень, выберемся! – бодро продолжил Рудольф и неожиданно потрепал Йонге по голове, пропустив сквозь пальцы жирные от грязи и мокрые от пота волосы.  
Тут же отдернув руку, он почти испуганно кинул взгляд на товарища. Йонге понимающе ухмыльнулся краем рта. Хотя Рудольф этого видеть и не мог.  
– Церебролин дать? – он многозначительно похлопал по карману разгрузки. – У меня еще много осталось.  
– Нет, – теперь Рудольф взъерошил собственные волосы. – Я что, сам не справлюсь? Это для вашего брата без них жизни нет. Вот и жри свою химию.  
– От имени всех пилотов, – торжественно сказал Йонге, – нарекаю тебя почетным мудаком.  
– Ха!

Дальше шли в молчании. Жара просачивалась сквозь респираторы, превращая беседу в мучение. Йонге то и дело пытался сглатывать, но густая липкая слюна словно приклеивала язык к нёбу. Скалы маячили вдалеке, не собираясь приближаться. Очень походили на мираж, но радар уверенно отчитывался – там есть твердые образования, да еще и с вкраплениями удивительных элементов. Один за другим показывал значки неопределимых сочетаний.  
Йонге отпил еще глоток воды, смахнул пот со лба и решил перейти в состояние автопилота. В конце концов, не зря же он посещал курсы по управлению собственным телом. Ребята говорили, что очень удобно отключаться и выдавать все карты подсознанию.  
А Рудольф послужит отличным ориентиром и не позволит убрести в пустыню.  
Полуприкрыв глаза, Йонге медленно и глубоко задышал, стараясь не обращать внимания на неприятную сухость в носу. Сосредоточился, постарался раствориться в жарком воздухе. Как ящерица на нагретом камне – чтобы каждая жилка пропиталась солнечным зноем и расслабилась.  
Глубже, глубже под закрытые веки, в красноватую полутьму. Туда, где не нужно думать, как дотащиться до скал вовремя и какой ты дебил, если не отследил все возможные косяки еще до посадки…

От удара Йонге вздрогнул и очнулся. Он влетел в спину Рудольфа. Сначала он хотел прочувственно высказать свое мнение о напарнике в подробностях, но обнаружил, что губы спеклись окончательно. А еще Рудольф стоял молча и неподвижно, даже не среагировав. Одно плечо ушло вниз под грузом лайнера, но напарник даже не пытался восстановить равновесие. Йонге постучал механика по плечу и, не дождавшись ответа, обошел кругом.  
Сразу же захотелось заорать вслух, что Рудольф – придурок, и блокаторы ему, видишь ли, не нужны, сам он справляется.  
Слегка подняв голову, механик стоял как вкопанный. Закатившиеся глаза влажно поблескивали белками под полуприкрытыми веками. Йонге слегка оттянул плотную резину респиратора и понял, что первый же пришедший в голову диагноз совершенно правильный.   
Рудольфа накрыл классический церебральный «затык».   
Вокруг ноздрей запеклась кровь, губы сильно побледнели. Йонге злобно потер переносицу, размышляя, что скотина белобрысая могла бы и воды глотнуть, легче стало бы – но нет, дотерпелся, что нервная система отказала.  
Йонге вытащил из кармана коробочку с церебролином, вытряс на ладонь две капсулы и запихнул их в рот Рудольфу.  
С мстительным удовольствием пилот пронаблюдал, как вялое лицо идет судорогой и оживляется, а глаза распахиваются и тут же выпучиваются. Церебролин растворялся от контакта со слюной, даже если ее было совсем немного. И еще церебролин страшно горчил. Словно специально для таких случаев.

Рудольф встряхнулся, замотал головой и с ненавистью уставился на приятеля. Судя по яростным движениям кадыка, он глотал теплую воду, стараясь отбить хинную горечь.  
– Ну ты скотина! – наконец прохрипел он.  
– Зато бодро бегающая, а ты чуть не стал скотиной дохлой, – парировал Йонге. – По-хорошему говорю, возьми таблетку. Мозги вскипят – я тебя не потащу.  
– Ниче не вскипит, – буркнул Рудольф, но протянутую коробочку все же взял. С отвращением осмотрел и запихнул в карман. – Ни у кого еще не вскипело, а я чем хуже?  
– Допустим, никто еще в разлаженном синхроне не застревал, – безжалостно сказал Йонге.  
– А Мисимо? – Рудольф двинулся с места. – У них вообще на выходе из гипера все развалилось!  
– Мисимо дюзы склеил через полгода.  
– Оптимист долбаный, – проворчал Рудольф.

Йонге не стал поддерживать давно изжившую себя дискуссию. Последствия сломанных синхронов занимали почетные места во всех курсах по звездоплаванию, начиная от экстернов в шарашках и заканчивая солидными системами повышения квалификаций в военной академии при Совете человеческого блока.   
Еще когда чувства одного начали прокидываться к другому, вызывая вещественно ощутимые галлюцинации, он твердо решил, что от чипов придется избавиться. Добраться до убежища, и если они отсидятся – заняться мозговыми проблемами. В аптечке лежал походный опернабор, и с его помощью можно было попробовать выковырять глейтер вручную.   
Лапки останутся, но без соединения с глючащим чипом уже не навредят. 

***

В спину все сильнее лупил раскаленный ветер, намекая, что надо еще немного поторопиться. Щиколотка сначала потихоньку напомнила о себе, потом заныла, а затем и вовсе разразилась стреляющей болью, проходящей даже сквозь подошву.  
Йонге крепился, сжимал губы под респиратором и жмурился чаще обычного, смахивая выступающие от солнца слезы. А заодно негодовал, какого хрена они не взяли в запас хотя бы один поляризованный визор.   
Злость помогла пройти еще почти тысячу шагов, хотя на подсчетах Йонге сбивался дважды. Потом он сдался и все-таки принял таблетку обезболивающего. Он не любил пользоваться такими штуками даже в экстренных случаях – особенно в экстренных. На капсулах можно и со сломанными ногами пробежать десяток километров, но что потом будет с костями, а главное, кто их будет собирать обратно – большой вопрос.   
Поэтому Йонге все равно припадал на ногу и старался ставить больную ступню как можно мягче. 

Рудольф пару раз оглянулся, а затем остановился.  
– Что у тебя?  
– Нога, – буднично ответил Йонге. – Все нормально. Я на анальгетике. Дойдем.  
– Ладно. Сначала дойдем, потом разберемся с твоей щиколоткой, а потом я набью тебе морду.  
Он обхватил Йонге за пояс, чуть не оторвав пилота от земли и размашисто зашагал, словно к нему и не добавлялось еще почти девяносто кило живого веса.  
Йонге мешком не висел, старался как мог, но Рудольфу должно было приходиться нелегко. Поймав себя на том, что все больше начинает переживать за товарища, Йонге чуть не плюнул с досады. Стоило только слегка отвлечься, как проклятый синхрон захватывал мозги с неумолимостью паразита. На корабле у Йонге всегда был наготове виртуальный электрошокер. А теперь ограничитель пропал, и паразит резвился вовсю.  
Воюя с разгоревшимися эмоциями, Йонге перестал следить за передвижением, и тут же поплатился: споткнулся и навалился на Рудольфа. Оглядевшись, он понял, что скалы медленно разворачиваются и остаются по левую руку.   
Либо у Рудольфа появился план, либо поехали дюзы.  
– Стой, ты куда? – прохрипел он, тормозя приятеля. Пальцы скользили по куртке, мокрой от пота. Да он и сам был не лучше: бока под футболкой так и обтекали. – Сдурел?  
– Не дойдем, – отрезал Рудольф. – Но есть варианты.  
Йонге прищурился, пытаясь рассмотреть хоть что-нибудь в сплошном мареве. То, что раньше на общем фоне тоже казалось частью скальной гряды, выделилось в нечто самостоятельное. И оказалось гораздо ближе. Йонге с досадой покосился на георадар – тот не показывал расстояние, и до сих пор отображал скалы вместе с непонятной штукой одним массивом.  
– Откуда ты знаешь?  
– Я вижу.  
Йонге медленно повернул голову и понял, что Рудольф все-таки тот еще запасливый говнюк. Товарищ Вебер нацепил на себя геоглассы. Прозрачный экран, опущенный перед глазами, поблескивал зеленью диаграмм. Йонге поднял руку и потряс георадар. Приборчик показывал скопление твердых базальтовых пород прямо по курсу, однако его мощностей не хватало на подробный анализ, и казалось, что он глючит: значков редких элементов становилось все больше. Такой чистой вырезки Йонге за всю свою разведывательную деятельность не встречал.  
– Вижу каверну, – дополнил Рудольф. – Прямо в этой штуке, которая мне кажется подозрительно искусственной. Больше некуда.  
Йонге кивнул и захромал с утроенным усердием. Он уже чувствовал, как шпарит в бок. Жар накатывал волнами, Йонге казалось, что плазменные сгустки дотягиваются до него и лижут кожу. И он упорно старался развернуться так, чтобы они доставали до него, но не до Рудольфа, ведь тому приходится тащить на себе девяносто и еще тридцать, плюс еще десять кило груза. Дружище Рудольф двужильный, но не железный, он не сможет вытянуть всех, если отдать его Калисее на растерзание…

Скалы вынырнули из песка совершенно неожиданно.   
Только что Йонге месил песок, и вот уже под ногами захрустели мелкие камни.  
Йонге все еще держал руку поднятой и согнутой, закрываясь от огненной стены, и мышцы адски болели. Присматриваясь, он сообразил, что это не совсем скалы – скорее, тот же зеленоватый песок, но принявший причудливые формы, вроде сталагмитов.  
– Так… где копать? – поинтересовался он. – Я могу, например, грызть известняк зубами.  
Бормоча про идиотов, шутящих даже на смертном одре, Рудольф потащил его между раскаленных столбов. Но здесь была тень, и Йонге почувствовал себя лучше. В этой тени зеленые отблески на экране Рудольфа стали четче, и Йонге наконец-то увидел в них призрачно отрисованную каверну. Нужно было всего-то обогнуть здоровенную плиту песчаника, выглядевшую удивительно странно для пустыни. Словно гребень волны – застывшей, и уже успевшей обтесаться со временем.   
Йонге оттолкнулся рукой от шершавого спекшегося бока, поднажал, и они с Рудольфом опять выскочили под солнце.

– Ах ты ж, еб твою мать, – первым нарушил потрясенное молчание Рудольф.  
Йонге был с ним совершенно солидарен. Сразу стало ясно, что сканер не врал: здесь действительно имелось огромное количество редких элементов. Чистого, качественного, обработанного материала.  
В форме корабля.  
Йонге автоматически попытался прикинуть, какой расой он построен, в первую очередь отказавшись от мыслей о деле рук человеческих. Люди так не проектировали. Слишком большой для слаиков, слишком строгий для маисов и слишком вычурный для ушастых вентуров…   
Рудольф тащил напарника прямо ко входу в корабль, и Йонге плюнул на традиционные для таких случаев предосторожности. Кому суждено быть съеденным инопланетной тварью, тот должен позаботиться, чтобы не сгореть.  
– Гадом буду, они месторождение с кораблем попутали, – прохрипел Йонге. – Это же, походу, редкостная удача!  
– Какая удача, нам бы в горелый сухпаек не превратиться, – грозно сказал Рудольф, ступая на пандус. – Смотри, эта хрень тут рухнула.  
– Это только часть хрени, – Йонге припал на ногу и скривился. – Она там, в песке… Глубже надо!  
– А выбираться-то как? – напарник почти судорожно перехватил лайнер.  
– Не дрейфь, – Йонге уже чувствовал себя почти на гиперволне. Всего десять шагов до входа. – Смотри, карта с зонда, который тут два года ошивался. И за два года не заметил ничего подобного, вроде этой... – он неопределенно махнул рукой в сторону накатывающей адской бури. – Значит, это что-то редкое. Земля не трясется, значит концы не отдаем.  
– «Фелицию»!  
– Выдержит, – уверенно сказал Йонге. – Это же мой корабль.  
– Мой!  
Внимательно поглядев в злые светлые глаза, Йонге медленно опустил руку в карман и достал блистер.  
– Наш, – мрачно поправился Рудольф. – Я себя контролирую.

Они вскарабкались по покореженному пандусу и нырнули в спасительную тень. Внутри тоже было жарко, но все-таки лучше, чем на открытом воздухе. Респиратор позволил вдохнуть чуть более холодного воздуха, и это было почти райским наслаждением.

– Дальше, – сказал Рудольф, едва-едва позволив себе и товарищу передышку, – Закапываться так закапываться.  
– Тогда все время по прямой, ориентируйся вон на те трубы. Если здесь док выгрузки, то должны быть и технические ходы. Как минимум ярусов пять-шесть будет внизу.   
Рудольф прищурился. Йонге сам не мог бы сказать, откуда у него такая уверенность, но все пилоты по-настоящему глубоко синхронизировались с кораблями. Поэтому, даже оказавшись на чужом межзвездном велосипеде, они вполне успешно определяли, куда идти.  
– Вообще-то, – строго сказал напарник, – ты только что спер из моей головы ценные знания.  
Йонге озадаченно склонил голову. Помолчал, прислушиваясь к собственным мыслям.  
– Твою же мать.  
– Ладно, – Рудольф ухмыльнулся. – Разрешаю тебе использовать свой гений. Топай.  
Растерянно улыбаясь, Йонге кивнул.  
Шагать по ровному полу было куда легче, и Йонге быстро двинулся вперед, используя георадарную подсветку. На ходу он то и дело касался кончиками пальцев теплой обшивки.   
Дальше, дальше, вот за этой толстенной трубой, потом у места расстыковки повернуть направо, потому что здесь стенки толще, защита прочнее, а значит, гнали по ней то, чего нельзя допустить на свободу, что страшнее всякой канализации, а это может быть только…  
Они уперлись в закрытую дверь. Плюс в этом был – Йонге как во сне пощупал толстенную плиту и понял, что за ней – то, что им нужно. Путь в спасительную глубину, где они смогут затаиться и закопаться. Минус же состоял в том, что дверь кто-то тщательно запер.

Йонге на пробу ухватился за массивные аварийные рукояти, явно сделанные не под человеческие руки, но хорошо узнаваемые. Навалился, но результата предсказуемо не получил.  
– Дай я.  
Рудольф загрохотал прикладом лайнера у него за спиной, и Йонге поспешно отступил. Сначала просто в сторону, а потом и вовсе отошел назад, встав за напарником. Рудольф повозился с настройками, слегка попятился, оттесняя Йонге, и вскинул оружие. Йонге на всякий случай зажмурился.  
Вспышки не последовало, только легкий свист генератора. Йонге рискнул приоткрыть один глаз и увидел, как тонкая слепящая нить движется по двери, вырезая обширный контур. Доведя луч до порога, Рудольф выключил лайнер и шагнул вперед.  
Йонге внимательно прислушивался – ничего. Никакого шипения выходящего газа. Рудольф помедлил несколько секунд, затем подошел к двери и толкнул ее ногой. Вырезанный контур легко поддался и рухнул в темноту.  
Дальше было настолько темно, что терялся и без того слабый свет георадара. Напарники остановились, не рискуя идти дальше. Чужой корабль оставался мертв, но опасение, что внутри до сих пор кто-то может быть, мешало оторвать ноги от пола.  
– Scheisse, твою мать, – выразил Рудольф общие чувства.  
– Не кипи, что-нибудь придумаем, – бодро сказал Йонге, хотя особой бодрости не чувствовал. – Так. Радар у нас есть, даже два.  
– Глассы не дам, – набычился Рудольф.  
– Я и не прошу. Помимо радара у нас есть что? Знания у нас есть. Кристаллические формы жизни откидываем?  
– Не их профиль, – согласился Рудольф.  
– Газовые, аморфные и прочие тоже не годятся, – бормотал Йонге, программируя георадар. – Основные соотношения минералов в средней белковой форме жизни… с допущениями на плюс и минус…  
– Биолог хренов, – восхищенно сказал Рудольф и снова заглянул в провал. – Давай быстрее. Нам задницы вот-вот припечет.  
– Я не хочу, чтобы нам их откусили, – рассеянно возразил Йонге. – Еще чуть-чуть… готово!  
– Поздравим товарища Далине, только что разработавшего и внедрившего мясной радар, – торжественно сказал Рудольф.  
– Биологический, – поправил Йонге. – Ну, посмотрим…

Радар показывал успокоительную пустоту, и только с самого края экрана виднелась полоса. Йонге плечом отодвинул Рудольфа и перешагнул порог. Сдавленно сопя, Рудольф пролез за ним, тут же задев лайнером неровный срез, и выругался.  
– Что там? – он сунулся через плечо Йонге. – Что за хрень?  
– Что-то имеющее отношение к биологии или, как ты там сказал, к мясу. Но слаборассеянное.  
– Змеюка, что ли? Жирная.  
Йонге сделал несколько шагов вправо и хмыкнул.  
– Труба с дерьмом, – резюмировал он. – Пересохшая, но что на свете более постоянное и длительно хранящееся, чем дерьмо?  
– Твое плоское чувство юмора.  
Йонге проигнорировал выпад, и дальше они потопали бодрее. На ровном полу нога почти не беспокоила, поэтому Йонге силком задавил опасения, решив подумать о последствиях несколько позже.

Проход заворачивал, и они послушно следовали воле неведомого архитектора, ухитрившегося сделать корабль-улитку. Спираль вроде бы даже не сужалась. Периодически возникали новые двери и короткие лестницы, уводящие в темноту. Иногда Йонге оборачивался, но в слабом свете расстояние скрадывалось. Даже фекальная труба исчезла с экрана.   
Еще четверть часа спустя на георадаре отобразилось огромное помещение, а парой минут позже даже сквозь толщу улиточных наслоений послышался глухой мучительный рев. Надрывался терминатор, наконец-то добравшийся до скал.  
Йонге прислонился к стене и прерывисто вздохнул. Титаническая мощь словно пыталась раздавить их и вплавить в песок. Но синхрон по-прежнему давал о себе знать нервными рывками, поэтому даже сквозь первобытный страх перед природой Йонге твердил себе – «Фелиция» жива. У них отличный маршрутный искин, он уже четыре года занимает один и тот же борт, за это время у любой машины вырабатывается инстинкт самосохранения. Крошка «Фелиция» знает, что нужно спасать свою ультрасовременную начинку и прочную шкурку, используя все ресурсы. Даже если на борту никого нет.  
– А вдруг базальт поплавит?  
Рудольф озвучил вопрос, одинаково мучавший обоих. Йонге торопился вглубь корабля вовсе не потому, что предпочитал перестраховаться. Он видел, что стены деформированы. В целом они оставались крепкими и не собирались обрушиться людям на голову, но геометрические узоры, покрывавшие поверхность от пола до потолка, были сдвинуты. Волнообразное нечеткое движение, идущее сверху вниз. Словно четкие линии потекли от высокой температуры.  
– Чем дальше заберемся, тем лучше. Возможно, ты даже не успеешь насладиться горящими волосами в собственном носу.  
– Ну и мерзость, – буркнул Рудольф.

***

Корабль казался бесконечным. Йонге уже почти забыл о проблемах с ногой, смело наступая во весь размах. Пока не налетел на неровность в полу. Здесь нога наконец-то возмутилась, подвернулась, и пилот с грохотом и проклятьями полетел на пол. Рудольф махнул рукой, попытавшись поймать напарника, но вместо этого поддал Йонге ускорения длинным стволом лайнера.  
– Да чтоб тебя, – прохрипел Йонге, перекатываясь на спину. – Добить, что ли, решил?  
– Ага, и консервы сделать. Девяносто кило тушенки на дороге не валяются.  
– Семьдесят два, – педантично поправил Йонге. – Или ты кости тоже собираешься употреблять?  
– А что, хороший бульон из мослов, – мечтательно сказал Рудольф. – Вот вернемся, пирушку закатим. Я тебе покажу, какие рецепты хранятся в самом совершенном в мире компьютере.  
– Это где? – уточнил Йонге, поднимаясь.  
– Тут.  
Рудольф выразительно постучал себя по макушке, и Йонге хотел уже отпустить колкость, однако помешала волна жара, хлынувшего из коридора. Фонарик, встроенный в радар, мигнул и погас.  
– Ух ты ж, епт…  
Этот жар был куда круче пустынного. Словно по коридору течет лава, только невидимая. В темноте даже не блеснуло, и от этого становилось страшнее, чем если бы они увидели багровое зарево.   
– Думаю, о бульоне позаботимся потом, – быстро сказал Рудольф. – Двигаем.  
– А ты видишь, куда идти?  
– Процентов на семьдесят, – вздохнул механик.  
Отрубившаяся термочувствительная электроника фонаря не собиралась приходить в себя, и надежда оставались только на глассы Рудольфа. Какое-то время они могли выстраивать модель окружающего пространства, но не слишком долго.  
– Значит, двинули.

Запала хватило ненадолго. Нога Йонге решила, что если уж ей не дано болеть, то она окончательно слагает с себя все полномочия и просто тащится следом за хозяином.  
Терпеливый Рудольф без лишнего напоминания взялся помогать, и на долю Йонге осталось придерживать лайнер, чтобы тот не мотался слишком сильно.  
В пародии на древний земной танец – Йонге тщетно пытался вспомнить, как там его, пляска маленьких птичек? – они прошли еще тысячу шагов, торопясь скрыться от лижущего спины горячего воздуха. Потом коридор стал просторнее, а на радаре отразилось устье, моментально расширяющееся до необъятных размеров.  
– О, главный зал, – пропыхтел Йонге. – Ну или грузовой отсек, хрен знает…  
– Дальше пойдем?  
– Дай посмотрю…  
С помощью Рудольфа Йонге добрался до ближайшей стены, нащупал привычные узоры, отследил несколько метров повторяющейся структуры и с облегчением не обнаружил характерных сдвигов.  
– Глассы отцепить можешь?  
– Нет, так быстро не смогу, – после заминки отозвался Рудольф. – Похоже, тут контроллеры тоже накрылись. Я ослепну.  
Йонге с чувством ругнулся. Неприятности сыпались, как из дырявого фильтра. Нога, фонарик, и, наконец, перестаравшийся с подключением к радарному сканеру напарник. Рисковать они не могли: насколько Йонге помнил, в стандартной аптечке не было ничего для глазной микрохирургии.  
– Я могу подвинуться, – почти виновато сказал Рудольф. – Тут проводка с запасом сантиметров пятнадцать.  
Йонге неловко переступил и приложился щекой к щеке напарника. Респираторы заскрипели резиной, Рудольф прижал экран пальцем с одной стороны, Йонге отцепил прозрачную пластину от сенсорного обруча и осторожно потянул на себя. Пять сантиметров, семь, десять…   
– Стоп! – свистящим голосом сказал Рудольф.  
Йонге прищурил один глаз и уставился в экран. Сначала все расплывалось, эффект объемного присутствия упорно не возникал, но потом глаз с трудом адаптировался.  
– Бля, давай быстрее, я нихрена не вижу, – прошипел Рудольф.  
– Терпи! – ответно прошипел Йонге. – Синхронизатор хренов! Гуглер!  
Судя по сопению Рудольфа, он готов был устроить яростную перепалку, отстаивая права любителей проекционных «очков», но пока сдерживался. Йонге мысленно поблагодарил его – обстановка в зале, холле или доке и без того была слишком гнетущей.  
Йонге наконец-то смог наполовину синхронизироваться с экраном без всякой проводки – и разглядеть стены. Строгие вертикальные узоры, расположены на одной линии. Красота.  
– Отсидимся здесь, – вынес он вердикт, возвращая экран владельцу. – Отцепи от себя эту хрень, пока не разбил.  
– Красного шершня тебе в глотку, – мрачно ответил Рудольф.  
Йонге ощутил, как в руки ему тыкают лайнер, хекнул и присел, принимая неожиданный груз. Рудольф почти беззвучно возился с экраном, и только по невнятному шипению из-под респиратора Йонге догадался, что дела идут не очень.  
Опираясь на лайнер, он проковылял в центр зала, инстинктивно стремясь занять самое удачное для тотального просмотра место. Рудольфа долго не было слышно, но затем в темноте прозвучали шаги, и Йонге выставил руку, чтобы напарник не налетел на него.  
– Да вижу я тебя, – недовольно сказал Рудольф. – Я ж совсем снимать не буду.

Йонге уже не казалось, что здесь кромешная тьма. Вряд ли он адаптировался к ночному зрению, скорее в атмосфере содержались люминесцентные частицы, слишком маленькие, чтобы различать их по отдельности, но достаточные для…  
Радар деликатно мигнул, и Йонге машинально скользнл по нему взглядом. После чего люминесценция перестала его интересовать.  
– Черт, кажется, тут у нас не только дерьмопровод.  
– Что там, дай гляну… Хм-м…  
На экране высвечивались тусклые пятна. Идеально размещенные в форме окружности. А значит, это не были местные животные, случайные трупы и прочие естественные образования.  
– Живые? – коротко поинтересовался Рудольф, отбирая лайнер.  
Йонге пошатнулся, схватился за напарника и недовольно цокнул языком. Затем подкрутил настройки, внимательно изучил состав солей и минералов.  
– Нет, – вынес он окончательный вердикт. – Скорее мумии. Кальцинирование костных структур слишком сильное. И почти нет свободных конгломератов.  
– Ладно, я понял, – прервал его Рудольф. – Главное, что никто на нас не прыгнет.  
Йонге постучал по радару и поднял взгляд.  
– Вспомнил, – сказал он. – Точно. Думаю, здесь анабиозные камеры. Надо глянуть.  
– Да куда ты ломишься…  
Рудольф поймал его за воротник куртки и потащил назад. Йонге опять потерял равновесие, напарник «помог», и Йонге неуклюже приземлился на пол.   
Возмутиться он не успел – Рудольф отложил лайнер и наклонился. Йонге скорее догадался, чем увидел, что в руке у Рудольфа нож, и резко подался назад.  
– Ты чего?  
– Хотел как в кино, – разочарованно протянул Рудольф. – Разрезать штанину и все такое.  
– Разбежался. Ботинок сними для начала, хирург!

Рудольф еще погромыхал во тьме, и внезапно вспыхнул свет. Совсем слабо, но для отвыкших глаз – почти болезненно. Йонге закрылся ладонью и заморгал. Через несколько секунд он адаптировался и смог разглядеть источник заряда – Рудольф подкрутил выдвижной прицел на лайнере и выставил его подсветку на максимальную мощность.  
В четыре руки они стащили с Йонге ботинок, закатали штанину, и Рудольф неодобрительно покачал головой. Йонге тоже рассматривал лодыжку без удовольствия – опухшая и изменившая цвет, она говорила если не о переломе, то о растяжении точно.  
– Наводи свой мясогляд, – скомандовал Рудольф. – Цела кость?  
Йонге повозился с настройками и добросовестно начал рассматривать лодыжку через призму высоких технологий. Радар был достаточно хреновым способом диагностики, поэтому ручаться можно было только за очевидные вещи. Крупных трещин Йонге не разглядел.  
– Вроде чисто. На всякий случай зафиксируем, – с сомнением сказал он. – Жаль, диагноста в наборе нет.  
– Есть.  
Йонге пристально посмотрел на Рудольфа. Несмотря на респиратор, у того был вид человека, которого сейчас сожгут за убеждения, но он от своего не отступится. Йонге приподнял бровь, спохватился, что в еле-еле размазанном подсветкой мраке это незаметно, и выразительно кашлянул.  
– Ну, он жрет как корабельный генератор, – простонал Рудольф. – Я не могу!  
– Я понял, запас энергии для тебя дороже напарника.  
Рудольф промолчал, но Йонге знал, что удачно наступил на больную мозоль. Как пилоты были одержимы кораблями, так механики полностью уходили в любовь к машинам. С точки зрения психологии и то, и другое являлось девиацией. Для Рудольфа энергозапас действительно мог оказаться важнее, чем некий недоказанный перелом. Ведь перелом можно залечить, а опустошенный аккумулятор в их условиях не поменяешь.  
– Бинтуй, – наконец сказал Йонге, откидываясь на локти. – Устал я.

Рудольф выпотрошил аптечку и приступил к процедурам. Резко запахло ацинком, Рудольф быстро, но уверенно начал обматывать щиколотку мокрым бинтом. На открытом воздухе фиксирующий раствор застывал, мягко сдавливая лодыжку. Йонге слегка пошевелил ногой, и умный бинт тут же скорректировал силу сжатия. Через полминуты Рудольф закрепил магнитную липучку и выразительно отряхнул руки.  
– Упарился, – сообщил он. – Снять бы к чертям этот намордник, вся рожа мокрая.  
– Еще бы не упарился, что-то я похолодания не чувствую. А с намордником – не советую. Разве что на пару минут. Универсального детокса нам не положили.  
– А чего он дорогой, как та собака, – буркнул Рудольф.  
По правилам аптечку следовало оснащать пресловутым универсальным детоксом, но из-за него стоимость всего набора подскакивала в два с половиной раза, и они оба единогласно решили, что им нахрен не нужен дорогущий препарат на пустынной планете, основная ценность которой – геологические залежи редких сочетаний элементов.

***

Жара стояла такая, что испарина медленно собиралась в капли и щекотно катилась по бокам. Йонге прикинул, сколько еще будет действовать анестезия, мысленно отложил предполагаемую операцию с чипами на пару часов и принялся раздеваться. В случаях, когда ничем полезным заняться было нельзя, первый пилот предпочитал самый экономный и полезный для здоровья вариант – спать.   
Стащив куртку и футболку, он тщательно расстелил их на полу и устроился как можно удобнее. Повертелся, крякнул от неожиданно впившегося в локоть острого края и сдвинулся в сторону. Рудольф сопел неподалеку, склонившись над лайнером и ковыряясь в нем. Для успокоения, наверное. Йонге смотрел, как аккуратно двигаются в подсветке чужие пальцы, и с каждой секундной убеждался, что лучшего напарника ему было не сыскать.  
Здоровенный добродушный дружище Рудольф, хоть и со своими задвигами, но все же замечательный друг и верный товарищ, в такого влюбишься и не заметишь…  
Моргнув, Йонге понял, что вновь залип.   
Раздраженно перевернувшись на другой бок, постарался выгнать из головы все мысли о человеке за спиной. Это еще хорошо, что тут жарко, а будь холодно – сломавшийся глейтер разбушевался бы, требуя, чтобы Йонге немедленно призвал Рудольфа на обогрев. В перспективном светлом будущем Йонге поклялся написать многостраничную жалобу в официальный центр разработок с требованием предоставить экипажам возможность ручного управления.

Йонге начал проваливаться в сон, когда от присутствия совсем рядом шевельнулись волоски на руках и загривке. Широко распахнув глаза, Йонге перевернулся на спину и едва не вздрогнул. Рудольф склонился над ним, неприятно-знакомо закатив глаза. Йонге протянул руку и несильно ткнул напарника кулаком в лоб. Рудольф встряхнулся и ошалело на него посмотрел.  
– Знаешь что, давай-ка мы займемся вторичными проблемами, – решительно сказал Йонге. – Так я на тебя церебролина не напасусь.  
– А чего с меня-то сразу? – Рудольф сел прямо и сложил руки на груди. – Это, между прочим, твоя беда, я только вторая линия. Основные проблемы с твоей стороны.  
– Вот именно поэтому я буду пить результаты научных достижений в области нейрофармацевтики, а в тебе достаточно слегка поковыряться, чтобы вытащить чуть-чуть микросхем.  
Рудольф с сомнением покрутил головой и опасливо пощупал загривок. Для механика синхронизация шла через пилота, поэтому глейтер-контроллер был гораздо проще. Но даже при этом удалять его было довольно опасно.   
Впрочем, куда опаснее то и дело залипать, теряя сознание.  
– Сейчас закинусь еще для бодрости, и приступим, – весело сказал Йонге. – Больной, прошу.  
– Не знаю, куда бежать в первую очередь, все медоборудование такое высококлассное, – мрачно пошутил Рудольф.  
Уложив лайнер так, чтобы самодельный фонарь давал максимально направленный поток света, Йонге извлек из аптечки скальпель – простейший механический инструмент, без всяких новомодных зондов и датчиков – и склонился над Рудольфом. Тот лежал, неудобно вывернув шею, оберегая экран, и это существенно усложняло операцию.  
– Снимай тряпки, сделаем тебе валик, – наконец определился Йонге. – Не могу я резать, когда ты весь перекособочился.  
– Да я вообще в твоих талантах сомневаюсь! – не выдержал Рудольф. – Их-то тебе позаимствовать не у кого было!  
– Пошел нахрен, – с достоинством ответил Йонге.

С валиком было определенно лучше.   
Йонге прикинул, как удобнее разрезать кожу, возможно, отделить небольшой кусочек вроде крышки, посмотреть, куда идут управляющие нити, и потихоньку их перерезать. Даже расщедрился на местное обезболивание, хотя в свете того, как Рудольф пожмотничал на генератор, можно было и отомстить. Однако благородный космический пилот и изыскатель удовлетворился тем, что сел на Рудольфа верхом, накрепко придавив того к полу.  
– Это чтоб я не сбежал, что ли? – прохрипел Рудольф. – Задушишь!  
– Придушенный пациент намного спокойнее реагирует на врачебные ошибки.  
Поерзав на приятно голой спине – да чтоб тебя, срочно резать! – Йонге прищурился и провел тонкую линию сбоку от восьмого позвонка. Рудольф лежал неподвижно. Йонге не поддался соблазну потрогать его пальцем и провел скальпелем вторую линию.   
Лезвие резало кожу, как мягкое масло. Осталось резануть еще раз, и можно тянуть. Только сначала определиться, сверху или снизу…  
Йонге занес скальпель, и в этот момент над головами у них громыхнуло так, что стало больно ушам.

Рудольф дернулся, Йонге предусмотрительно отвел руку в сторону.  
– Что это было? – живо заинтересовался пациент.  
– Аплодисменты в честь твоего избавления, возможно, – с сомнением отозвался Йонге.  
– А если научней?  
– Если научнее, то…  
Громыхнуло вновь, на голову Йонге отчетливо посыпался то ли песок, то ли мелкий композит. Он прикрыл свежие надрезы ладонью. Рудольф благоразумно не шевелился. Зато оживились мелкие волоски на тыльной стороне ладони самого Йонге. Напряглись и начали подниматься, а следом за ними – и на руке, и опять на загривке. Наконец слабое свечение появилось на кончике отведенного в сторону скальпеля.  
– Скорее всего, нас бомбит молниями, – закончил Йонге. – Следом за терминатором идет электрический фронт, вот и лупит.  
– И долго…  
Остаток фразы потонул в очередном раскате. На этот раз свечение на кончике скальпеля стало ярче, а затем жидкий мрак начал расступаться. Йонге отчетливо видел реющие в воздухе пылинки. Заряженные электричеством, они светились и суетились, как планктон. Сразу стало вдвойне радостно, что у них имелись респираторы. Панорама огромного зала проступала все явственней. Строил его кто-то титанический; волей-неволей лезли мысли о какой-то великой древней расе – столько барельефов было натыкано в обычном служебном помещении.  
– Чешется, – пожаловался Рудольф.  
Йонге и сам чувствовал, как начинает зудеть кожа. Что уж говорить про волосы. Он энергично почесал в затылке, почесал загривок, поскреб по животу, проклиная природные явления.  
– Кому суждено быть убитым током, тот не поджарится? – прогундосил Рудольф и тут же раскатисто чихнул.  
– У тебя что, аллергия на ионы?  
– На светящуюся пыль, – поправил его Рудольф и снова чихнул. – Твою мать!  
– Попробуй не чихать хотя бы десять минут, я еще не дорезал.  
– Ладно-ладно.  
Рудольф коротко содрогнулся, давя очередной чих. Йонге прицелился сделать последний надрез. На всякий случай выждал несколько секунд, чтобы закон Мерфи успел отработать. Ничего не происходило, и он коротким уверенным движением резанул последний раз.  
Словно и впрямь аплодируя хирургу, небеса разверзлись с новой силой. Атмосфера почти вспыхнула ветвистыми разрядами – от одной пылинки к другой, все быстрее и свирепее. Инстинктивно пытаясь спрятать лицо, Йонге быстро нагнулся.  
И на него рухнул потолок.

Удар был такой силы, что сначала Йонге даже не ощутил ничего, кроме костедробильного сотрясения: самым пугающим ощущением было четко ощутимое движение глазных яблок в глазницах и явственно сместившиеся в носу хрящи.  
А потом Йонге стало очень больно.  
Он захрипел, пытаясь поднять голову, руку, повернуться, хоть что-нибудь… И по-прежнему ничего толком не видел, хотя яркий свет постепенно гас: градом катящиеся слезы не давали рассмотреть окружающий мир. Дышать тоже не получалось: Йонге разевал рот и тщетно пытался втянуть воздуха, но легкие застыли и не собирались двигаться.  
Отчаянно клацая зубами, он внезапно наткнулся на твердое и стиснул это изо всех сил. Твердое сжалось, а потом брызнуло пронзительной горечью.  
И боль прошла.   
Йонге облегченно разжал зубы, выпуская прокушенный наконечник мед-инъектора. Спасибо доброму гению «Цейс Индастриз», предусмотревшему и жидкие формы лекарств, и анализатор химической активности в слюне человека… Спасибо, боже, за лошадиную дозу анестезии…   
Йонге попробовал снова повернуть голову, наслаждаясь ушедшей болью. Чересчур сильно наслаждаясь. Просто непотребным образом.  
Мысль о такой-то матери пришла одновременно с вопросом, насколько лошадиной была доза.   
Он имел очень слабое представление о лошадях и прочих земных животных, нынче водящихся только в заповедниках, но знал градации: мышиная доза, нормальная, лошадиная и слоновья. Кажется, даже слоновья была недостаточной в сравнении с принятой им.

– Йонге! Йонге!  
Голос Рудольфа пробился сквозь вату в ушах.  
– Йонге, ты живой?!  
– Да-а, – проскрипел Йонге, роняя каждый звук отдельным колючим шариком.  
– Слезь с меня, придурок! Раздавишь!  
– Н-н…  
Йонге хотел сказать, что не может, но слова окончательно застряли в горле. Каждый раз, когда он шевелился, приятное давление на спину возрастало. Он поерзал, и острый приступ чистого физического удовольствия пронзил его от плеч до самого паха, тут же стекая в яйца и каменно там затвердевая. Йонге уперся в пол обеими руками, приподнялся, не стерпел наслаждения и лег обратно. Рудольф был такой горячий, такой мокрый…  
Йонге с тупым удивлением смотрел на собственные руки и никак не мог понять, когда они успели превратиться в иглобразов. Тонкие коричневые иглы торчали из тыльной стороны ладоней. Сверху коричневые, у основания красные. Все руки красные. Пол красный.  
Боже-боже, как хорошо, он сейчас просто умрет…

– Рудольф, – язык еле ворочался. – Помоги, Руди.  
– Да чтоб тебя!  
Рудольф приподнялся, выжимая атлетический вес, и Йонге заорал. Член дернулся, выплескиваясь прямо в штаны. Рудольф резко подался вниз, вновь укладываясь на пол. Йонге заерзал, причиняя себе все больше повреждений – и удовольствия, – и медленно перетащил неподъемные руки на плечи Рудольфа.  
– Эт-то передо-оз, – Йонге слышал, как его собственный голос замедляется и уходит вниз, словно на тормозящей записи. – Блока-ада… Нейро…  
Не договорив, он ткнулся губами в шею Рудольфа и жадно втянул его запах. Здоровый мужик, крепкий, потный… М-м-м!  
Йонге опять заелозил, наслаждаясь тем, как вновь затвердевший хер трется о мокрые штаны и как это хорошо, особенно если налегать сильнее и шевелить лопатками, вызывая острые толчки по всей спине, так, что даже по бокам течет.  
Запах пыли и железа проникал даже сквозь респиратор. Йонге жадно глотал его, не в силах насытиться.  
Каждое движение воздуха делало его существование все восхитительнее.

На этот раз Рудольф проигнорировал вдохновенный вопль, вырвавшийся у Йонге, и все же дожал вес до конца. На последнем рывке тяжесть, обнимавшая спину Йонге, распалась и исчезла. Пилот разочарованно застонал.  
Рудольф упорно продолжал подниматься вместе с ним и наконец встал на все четыре точки. Йонге из последних сил вцепился в него и прошептал: «Тащи!» в самое ухо, не забыв его лизнуть. Горько-соленый вкус пота будоражил не хуже искусственных феромонов.  
Рудольф осторожно поднялся, и Йонге в который уже раз захрипел, толкая бедра так, чтобы попадать членом в упругие ягодицы. Спина играла все новыми красками удовольствия. По стенам огромного зала текли световые узоры, и Йонге казалось, что они пульсируют в том же ритме, что и его перегретый член.   
Снова дав молофьи, он едва не разжал пальцы. Но Рудольф уже обернулся и поймал его сам.  
– Что ты сожрал? – внятно спросил он.  
Все плыло, но Йонге четко видел, что зрачки Рудольфа за прозрачной пластиной экрана были совсем бешеные, сжавшиеся в точки.  
– Блокада… слишком… импульсы поменял…  
– Да ты совсем ебанутый, – прошипел Рудольф.  
Йонге хотел кивнуть, потому что действительно только ебанутый мог хлебнуть столько блокаторов, что мозг начал путать сигналы, и самые интенсивные – боль и удовольствие – заработали одинаково. Однако мышцы его уже не слушались.   
Рудольф уже тащил его к очень далекой стене, неловко прижимая поперек корпуса, и каждый, каждый его шаг отдавался такими сладкими толчками в паху, что ни кивать, ни говорить Йонге не мог.

На ходу Рудольф содрал с него респиратор. Йонге не смог даже толком испугаться, а Рудольф уже стащил собственную маску и часто задышал.  
– Зачем… отдай ма-а…  
– Если ты малость задохнешься, то перестанешь лупить мне по мозгам, – прохрипел Рудольф.  
Йонге хотел спросить, на кой хрен тогда Рудольф и сам избавился от респиратора, но дышать стало и вправду слишком тяжело. Отчасти это гасило боль-удовольствие.  
Он честно постарался помочь – хотя бы не упасть, – когда Рудольф в буквальном смысле прислонил его к стенке и велел держаться. И Йонге стоял как мог, слыша отголоски чужой паники, зная, что если ляжет – то уже не поднимется. Сердце не выдержит, и в мир иной пилот Йонге Далине отправится на грани полного блаженства.  
Но жить хотелось больше.  
Несколько каменных игл в руках сломалось, заставляя Йонге мычать сквозь стиснутые зубы и шумно сопеть. Рудольф пару мгновений ничего не делал, затем выматерился на берлинском и занялся его спиной.  
Это было даже хуже, чем руки. Йонге совсем потерял голову в липких удушающих волнах удовольствия, колени подгибались, из открывшегося рта постоянно текла слюна. Держаться за стенку он уже не мог.  
Если бы не обстоятельства, он бы с гордостью сказал, что это самый охрененный оргазм в его жизни, но умом понимал, что дела его плохи. Слышал, как на пол с дребезжаньем падают осколки, извлекаемые из его собственной шкуры: не один и не два, а куда больше – на втором десятке он бросил считать.  
– Я хочу лечь, – еле ворочая языком, произнес он.  
– Не смей, – Рудольф схватил его сзади за шею и ткнул лбом в стену. Йонге застонал. – Не вздумай падать. Я тебя привяжу, если надо, пока вся дрянь не вытечет.  
– Я ж так помру… А-а-а, мать твою!  
Йонге опять намочил штаны.  
– Не помрешь, – твердо сказал Рудольф.

***

Полчаса спустя, успев отхватить интоксикации и непочтительно проблевавшись возле какого-то барельефа, забинтованный по всему торсу Йонге сидел на полу и разглядывал руки. Их Рудольф бинтовать не стал, ограничившись многочисленными дезинфицирующими и антикоагулятными наклейками. Йонге по-прежнему наслаждался своим противоестественным состоянием, то и дело начиная ерзать. Мокрые штаны неприятно холодили и к тому же частично приклеились, но… это тоже было приятно. Йонге дернулся сильнее и покривился от счастья.

– Тьфу, смотреть тошно.  
Рудольф отвернулся, демонстративно подхватил лайнер и двинулся в обход помещения. Йонге проводил его сожалеющим взглядом. Если бы он мог стоять на своих двоих, не теряя равновесие каждые несколько секунд, то непременно бы догнал бычару и завалил.   
Уж это-то Йонге Далине умел, и не таких заваливал. Правда, трахать еще не пробовал, но в виде исключения можно было и расширить послужной список.  
«Долго еще под кайфом будешь?»  
Йонге растерянно потер ухо, в котором так неожиданно зазвучал голос. В прошитой электричеством атмосфере глейтерная связь заработала неожиданно четко.  
«Не знаю. Может, день-два».  
«Чего?!»  
«А чего ты хочешь, я твою шкуру спас! Того и гляди почки откажут!»  
В ухе захрипело, словно там набирали полную грудь воздуха для ответной обличительной тирады, но вместо длинной фразы Рудольф неожиданно удивленно хмыкнул. Йонге подождал дальнейших разъяснений, но Рудольф только шипел фильтрами респиратора.  
«Сожрали тебя там, что ли», – буркнул Йонге. В штанах ныло и пульсировало.  
«Не. Идти можешь?»  
«Зачем?»  
«Посмотришь на спящую красавицу».  
«Что это?»  
«Это цитата. Тащи сюда свой похотливый зад, есть на что полюбоваться».  
Скрипя зубами, Йонге поднялся и потащил похотливый зад.

По крайней мере, на ходу он слегка отвлекался, и молофья переставала давить на яйца. Он помял рукой у себя в паху, не сдержался, потянул сильнее и спохватился только когда понял, что сейчас к чертям раздавит самую уязвимую часть тела.  
Добравшись до Рудольфа, он тяжело оперся на мощный базальтовый вырост, поднимавшийся из пола на добрых полтора метра. Весь его вид гласил о том, что корабль тут валяется со времен крайне доисторических.  
– Не лапай, – Рудольф потянулся к нему, словно хотел стукнуть по пальцам, но вовремя спохватился и отдернул руку. – Артефакт это, понял?  
Йонге повнимательнее взглянул на вырост.  
– Да ладно. Капсула?  
– Угу.  
Йонге привстал на цыпочки для лучшего обзора. Собственный рост позволял не выделываться, однако сейчас Йонге с удовольствием встал бы на табуретку, а то и полез бы в капсулу самолично. Что угодно, лишь бы сбросить переполняющий адреналин.  
– Представь, работает.  
Рудольф опять озвучил их общие мысли, и только тут Йонге вспомнил, что не завершил выковыривание чипа. Правда, сейчас ему в руки скальпель брать не рекомендовалось. Йонге представил, как сладострастно кромсает себя острым лезвием, содрогнулся от предвкушения и торопливо загнал все мысли в эндорфиновую клоаку.   
Тем более перед ним сейчас было нечто куда более интересное.  
Под толстым запыленным щитом, в котором Рудольф протер смотровое оконце, лежал… чужак. Чуждый. Инопланетчик.

Здоровый, метра два с лишним. Совершенно целый, без следов гниения или распада, очевидно живой, просто в анабиозе. Крепкая даже с виду шкура поблескивала, покрытая тонким слоем инея. Он был повсюду: на плечах, на животе, на сомкнутых и перекрещенных клыках, на закрытых глазах и длинных кожистых дредлоках, выраставших из боковых и затылочной частей головы.  
Йонге машинально поймал языком железную на вкус струйку и поднял осоловелый взгляд на Рудольфа. Тот успел обойти капсулу и точно так же неотрывно пялился в ее недра. Йонге готов был заложить весь оставшийся запас церебролина, что у отважного механика вот уже третий раз за сегодня идет кровь носом. Прямо как у него самого сейчас. Неугомонный протокол синхронизации разжижал мозги почище ультразвука.  
– Давай его достанем, – сипло сказал Рудольф.  
– На кой тебе дохлый яут? – возразил Йонге, силком заставляя себя отлепиться от капсулы. – Вместо тушенки, что ли?  
– Не-а. Я хочу его трахнуть.  
Йонге вымученно хохотнул. Если Рудольф заговорил, как озабоченный имбецил, значит, синхрон совсем пошел вразнос. Рудольф почти уткнулся лицом в прозрачную преграду и разве что слюни не ронял на саркофаг. Мысль, высказанная им, была такой же крамольной и чудовищной, как и привлекательной. Йонге чувствовал, что ему нестерпимо хочется кого-нибудь отодрать. Пусть даже это яут. Даже дохлый яут…  
В капсуле тихо, но отчетливо щелкнуло, и межзвездный охотник открыл круглый желтый глаз.

***

– Давай его шлепнем.  
– Отвали уже!  
Рудольф выдвигал кровожадное предложение в сотый раз. Йонге не мог найти разумного объяснения этим расчленительским порывам. Его всегда воспитывали, что с любым более-менее антропоморфным инопланетчиком можно договориться. В обитаемом космосе разумных рас водилось немало, но каждая из них слишком дорожила своей домашней планетой, чтобы заниматься глупостями типа массовых сражений с соседями по галактическому сектору.  
Само собой, встречались разные оголтелые индивидуумы, иногда объединявшиеся в банды, вполне тянущие на межпланетные конгломераты, но в прогрессивном разумном обществе таких принято было линчевать без суда и следствия. За разжигание межрасовых конфликтов.  
– Он мне не нравится, – проворчал Рудольф. – Вон смотри, капсула старая, как моя прабабка…  
– Ты выращен в пробирке, – педантично поправил Йонге.  
– Заткнись, это гипербола. Так вот, капсула старая, корабль старый, и эта рожа, скорее всего, застряла тут еще со времен, когда такие, как он, болтались по чужим планетам, как по своим охотничьим угодьям. Понял?  
– Думаешь, это социопатический девиант? – с сомнением протянул Йонге.  
– Да убийца он! – потерял терпение механик. – Говнюк, который на всех смотрит как на мясо! Надо его шлепнуть прежде, чем он оттуда вылезет и решит, что мы – его трофей!  
– Товарищ Вебер, вы уже определитесь: вам шлепнуть или трахнуть? – неожиданно противным даже для себя самого голосом сказал Йонге.  
От шока блокада начала медленно спадать, и он уже не чувствовал всеобъемлющего удовольствия. Пока что он ощущал, что у него отсутствуют спина и руки.  
– Не уверен, – после паузы ответил Рудольф.  
Йонге закатил глаза.   
Добрых четверть часа они бродили вокруг треклятой капсулы, рассуждая о ее содержимом. Рудольфа кидало из одной крайности в другую и, судя по всему, сам он от этого злился невероятно. В конечном итоге оба отошли на безопасное расстояние и решили перевести дух.  
Прежде чем окопаться за одним из монументальных анабиозных сооружений, они убедились, что тут глухо: подсветка не активировалась, а в глубине просматривался скелет со странным черепом.  
Пока Рудольф напряженно всматривался в капсулу, уже начавшую подмигивать красными сигналами яутского языка, Йонге устроился у него за спиной и рассматривал плоды своей неудачно прерванной хирургической операции.  
Кровь уже подсохла, кожа отслаиваться не спешила, и, судя по всему, выходило, что придется резать заново, а потом еще и отрывать лоскут.  
– Давай я закончу? – предложил он. – Эта хрень все равно еще пару часов размораживаться будет.  
– Откуда знаешь?  
– А вон там числовые параметры показываются.  
Йонге хорошо видел мигающие красные черточки. Он не знал, какие это цифры, но чувствовал, что ничем иным черточки быть не могут. Как пилот чувствовал. А заодно прикинул, сколько занимает выход из анабиоза на полной механике. Рудольф повозился со сканером и, видимо, вывел себе на экран транслятор. Кивнул своим мыслям и перехватил лайнер.

Приняв это за согласие, Йонге выбрался из-за саркофага.   
Проковыляв по залу, он нашел скальпель и критически осмотрел валявшуюся на полу одежду. Ладно, куртки еще можно взять, они синтетические. Но футболки оба предпочитали натуральные, и вся эта натуральность была залита кровью до такой степени, что проще выкинуть, чем очистить. На жаре еще и вонять начнет. Аккуратно собранный рюкзак окончил свое существование под плитой. На спину первому пилоту приземлился всего лишь меньший ее собрат – очередной барельеф, выполненный из не слишком тяжелых, но хрупких материалов.  
Отряхивая куртки от мелких осколков, Йонге мстительно порадовался, что производители барельефа уже давно сдохли, и сдохли даже яуты, занявшие корабль, а вот люди вполне недурно себя чувствуют.  
Словно отзываясь, член слегка напрягся, и Йонге скривился.

Окончательно выпотрошив наполовину раздавленную осколками аптечку и рассовав ее содержимое по карманам, он вернулся к Рудольфу. Сел у того за спиной, подул на скальпель и снова приступил к художественной резке.  
По молчаливому уговору раскладываться, как в прошлый раз, они не стали. То и дело поглядывая на капсулу, Йонге осторожно и медленно резал кожу, поддевал ее острым лезвием, пилил, тянул шкурку… Рудольф старался не шевелиться, но все равно иногда непроизвольно дергался.  
– А вот и наш красавец. Сейча-ас…  
Йонге добрался до чипа, растопырившего тонкие ножки-нити, и по одной начал отрезать их. Процесс затянулся, поскольку дотошный хирург требовал у пациента обязательных отчетов после каждого отчленения: не пропала ли чувствительность в пальцах, не отказали ли ноги, а как насчет непроизвольных мочеиспусканий?  
Наконец он расправился с последней лапкой.   
Предполагалось, что основные крепления прямиком расположены на позвонке, сращены с костью и напрямую слиты с нейростволом, но Йонге надеялся, что обрезки периферийных нитей хватит, чтобы расправиться с неуместным и даже опасным в их ситуации протоколом.  
– Ну все. Глядишь, отпускать начнет.  
– Интересно, что наверху? – Рудольф покрутил головой. – Ты там лишнего не отпилил?  
– Не-а, – беспечно откликнулся Йонге. – А сверху должен быть каток. Представляешь, километры стекла?  
– Нет. Но меня утешает то, – Рудольф поднялся с места и самолично пришлепнул пластырь на свежую рану, – что глобальные катаклизмы случаются очень редко.  
Йонге попробовал высчитать, сколько потребуется времени, чтобы расплавленный песок снова превратился в самого себя. В итоге он решил, что масштабы измеряются в геологических категориях. Чертов инопланетный корабль сопротивлялся стихии невероятно огромное количество времени.

– Подождем, пока яут вылупится? – полувопросительно произнес Йонге.  
– Чтобы грохнуть живого?  
– Прекращай. Рискну предположить, что этот корабль может принести множество сюрпризов.  
– Хреновые обычно эти сюрпризы, – отметил Рудольф.  
– Я думаю, основная хреновина случилась с нашим кораблем, – парировал Йонге. – И эта древняя калоша может нам помочь.  
– Да ну?  
– Слушай, это ты механик, вообще-то. Я лишь предполагаю, что с таким запасом прочности вполне возможно наковырять себе запчастей для ремонта уже нашей крошки.  
– Моей крошки, – ревниво поправил Рудольф.  
Йонге даже не стал комментировать. Давний спор был настолько затерт и сто тысяч раз перебран по винтикам, что ему даже лень было отстаивать свое право на «Фелицию».  
– Ну, идея неплохая, – сообщил Рудольф. – Кстати, сколько дают за артефактные модели кораблей чужой расы?  
– Если они на ходу, то много.  
– Ладно, не будем шлепать этого чудика. Пусть вылезает, а мы его тогда к стенке – и в рубку. Хочет жить, пусть реанимирует этот их арендованный летучий горшок.  
Йонге показал большой палец.

***

Расхаживая по залу, Йонге заглядывал в капсулы, но больше никого пригодного к воскрешению не нашел. Несколько трупов почти свернулись в клубки, обхватывая себя руками. Зудело любопытство – яуты не использовали чужие корабли для полетов, их знали исключительно по вычурным кораблям собственного производства. Возможно, когда-то на заре времен они все-таки захватили чужой «бублик», но почему дружно улеглись в анабиоз – воображения не хватало.  
– Интересно, что тут за триггерная система.  
Рудольф возник за плечом совершенно бесшумно, и Йонге передернулся.  
– В смысле?  
– Активация. Не по запаху же.  
Йонге машинально принюхался, но запаха действительно не было. Зато в огромном помещении слегка похолодало. Пристальное рассматривание потолка, в котором нынче зиял темный пробой, не позволило определить, что творится снаружи.  
– Я тут подумал, – Йонге почесал в затылке. – Оно ведь не реанимируется, если его молнией сквозь ярусы приложило так, что внутренности развалились.  
Повисла пауза.   
Наконец Рудольф хрюкнул, задрал респиратор и смачно плюнул. Йонге полностью разделял его чувства. В краткосрочном угаре наживы он совершенно выпустил из головы титанические события, приведшие к его, Йонге, физическому ущербу. А возможно и к активации капсулы. Еще стоило прикинуть, как блокаторы скажутся на почках и прочем ливере.  
– Да ну его нахрен тогда, – наконец сказал Рудольф. – Пусть сам возится с этой развалиной. Айда обратно. «Фелицию» черта с два расплавишь каким-то терминатором, вернемся.  
– Пешком, – простонал Йонге.  
– А ты на что надеялся? Мы вообще в скалы шли зарываться!  
– Дай мне пострадать!  
– Я могу и один пойти.  
– Ну уж нет, – Йонге даже схватился за ствол лайнера. – Хоть ты мне энергорезерва и пожмотничал, но мне потеря целого механика вместе с ценным оборудованием невыгодна.  
– Тогда еще пять минут на дорожку – и выдвигаемся. Я даже согласен на химию.  
– Еще бы, без нее не доползем, – проворчал Йонге.  
Сто пятьдесят километров вытягивали на пару суток ходу с остановками только на отлежаться.  
– Найдем, все поправим, – оптимистично продолжал Рудольф, – если на ходу, то мотнемся прямиком сюда, если нет, вездеход возьмем...  
– Если этот хмырь все-таки раньше нас не улетит. Вдруг я ошибался?  
Рудольф молча наклонил лайнер и любовно провел по стволу. Йонге вздохнул. Гуманистический подход не помог.  
– Ну тогда давай, стреляй уже, – Йонге недовольно подтянул штаны, чувствуя, как они застывают от крови. – Нет, стой.  
– Чего?  
Йонге рысцой отбежал за третью по счету капсулу. Рудольф терпеливо выжидал, не задавая вопросов. Он отлично знал манеру напарника периодически впадать в хаотические раздумья, обычно заканчивающиеся чем-нибудь интересным.  
– Готово! – Йонге торжествующе вышел на свет, застегивая штаны. – Надо ж облегчиться перед торжественным мероприятием.  
– Говнюк, – констатировал Рудольф и вскинул лайнер.

Йонге пропустил мимо ушей сотрясение воздуха, издаваемое ротовым аппаратом товарища, а потом еще и заткнул эти самые уши, чтобы не оказаться жертвой взрывного темперамента лайнера.  
Рудольф с десяток секунд водил стволом по едва заметной траектории, выбирая место. Йонге отслеживал эти движения, чувствуя, как начинают слезиться глаза от невероятной концентрации – словно он сам был прицельным крестом на визоре.  
И еще Йонге думал, что сейчас Рудольф выстрелит, и два с лишним метра прекрасно сложенного тела, слепленного из жил и мускулов, с большой гривастой головой – все они превратятся в атомную пыль…  
– Стой!  
Его крик совпал с выстрелом. Йонге зажмурился, а когда открыл глаза, чуть не засмеялся от облегчения и одновременно ощущения полной идиотичности произошедшего.

В последний момент Рудольф сместил прицел, и выстрел прошел по касательной, всего лишь расплавив бортовую механику капсулы. С грохотом посыпались барельефы в глубине зала. Бросив взгляд на потолок, Йонге присел на полусогнутых, готовясь уворачиваться. Но грохот стих, и больше ничего не происходило. Йонге выдохнул.  
В тишине, наполненной потрескиванием остывающего металла, этот звук показался очень громким.  
– Не могу, – признался механик, вешая лайнер за спину. – Красивый, зараза.  
– Красивый, – медленно согласился Йонге.  
Он сделал шаг, чтобы направиться к выходу, но потом круто развернулся и уставился на Рудольфа. Тот все еще не двигался с места, пялясь на капсулу.  
– Слушай, по ходу, не помогла наша операция, – печально сказал Йонге. – Зря я в тебе ковырялся. Ладно, если заразы никакой не занес.  
Рудольф махнул рукой и тоже потопал на выход. На стволе лайнера весело плясали огоньки электростатики. Проходя мимо Йонге, Рудольф неожиданно с оттягом шлепнул его по заднице. Пилот от неожиданности подскочил.  
– Ты какого хера творишь? – заорал он в удаляющуюся спину.  
– Проверил, ушел синхрон или нет, – отозвался Рудольф.  
– И что?  
– Не ушел.

С трудом удержавшись, чтобы не сплюнуть, Йонге чуть ли не бегом поспешил за напарником. Хотя в весовой категории они были равны, периодически он ощущал себя менее значительным, чем Рудольф. Обычно помогало вызвать на любой подходящий экран их общие характеристики и повертеть трехмерную проекцию. Математика не врет.  
Догнав широко шагающего Рудольфа, он уже почти беззлобно ткнул его локтем, удостоился косого взгляда, и на этом вопрос окончательно был исчерпан.

Они прошли ровно три яруса, причем Йонге кропотливо замерял уровень температуры с помощью уцелевшего на куртке микродатчика и строил благополучные прогнозы на возвращение. Однако на четвертом ярусе их поджидал сюрприз. Стихия доконала древний корабль. Коридор был полностью завален.

– Verdammte Scheisse!  
Йонге промолчал, но подумал то же самое, только на родном языке. Рудольф вертел головой – медленно и непрерывно, словно машина, поэтому Йонге не спешил предлагать варианты. Напарник и без того искал, где можно попробовать прорубиться сквозь осевшие и частично расплавленные конструкции.  
– Глухо, – наконец констатировал он.  
– Пошли обратно, может, запасные выходы есть.  
– Только если в главный зал, по стенам тоже тупик.  
По пути обратно они все так же тщательно изучали, куда еще можно сунуться. Рудольф даже обнаружил пару технических ходов, но они тоже следовали судьбе общего коридора и в конце неизбежно оплывали в сплошную массу.  
– Можно спуститься еще глубже, – с сомнением сказал Йонге. – Там будут сбросовые люки… Да ладно, молчи, сам знаю, что идея так себе.  
Рудольф кивнул и не стал зачитывать лекцию о вреде выхода прямиком в горную породу, куда, несомненно, сбросовые люки и упирались.

Вернувшись в зал, оба первым делом изучили капсулу. Сквозь стеклопластик уже не было видно внутренности, там клубился густой желтый пар, и вроде бы процесс выхода из анабиоза продолжался своим чередом. По общим прикидкам он уже должен был завершиться, однако выстрел из лайнера плохо сказывался на всем, что попадало под него, поэтому мероприятие рисковало затянуться.   
За время их отсутствия в зале произошли изменения: часть пола поднялась, словно готовилась встать дыбом, но так и застыла. Видимо, заело мощные механизмы.  
– Есть план, – Рудольф попинал капсулу. – Мы все еще ищем выход, но на всякий случай ждем, когда выберется этот хмырь. Он должен знать какие-то альтернативные возможности. Пригрозим ему, что шкуру спустим, на все согласится. Неплохо, а?  
– Сначала можно попробовать договориться, – Йонге не сдержал смешок.  
– Не верю я в мирные переговоры с древним осколком цивилизации, – скептически отозвался Рудольф. – Говорю тебе, он еще застал те времена, когда мы только-только в космос выходить начали. Небось, до сих пор считает себя самым крутым охотником, а тут два трофея на подносе.  
– Сейчас он себя точно никем не считает, – дотошно поправил Йонге. – Но я тебя понял. Давай, что ли, записку ему оставим. Вдруг раньше вылезет, чем мы явимся.  
– Где? На чем?  
– А вот, – Йонге махнул на застрявший при подъеме сегмент пола. – Сразу в глаза бросается.  
– И чем писать собрался?  
– Не писать. Выжигать.

После краткого, но яростного спора Рудольф согласился потратить заряд в качестве средства коммуникации, но потребовал от Йонге предельно кратких формулировок. Пилот поковырялся в словаре-переводчике, подбирая нужные фразы, и наконец показал Рудольфу результат.  
– Словно палочник насрал, – кратко дал определение Рудольф.  
Йонге фыркнул, но вынужден был согласиться. Гигантские палочники действительно очень похоже раскладывали свои фекалии в местах гнездования.  
Припрятав крошечную коробочку переводчика обратно в нарукавный карман, Йонге прищурился, сквозь ресницы глядя на точные движения лайнера.  
– Готово, – Рудольф довольно отряхнул ладони, придерживая оружие локтем. – Заметно, да?  
– Чтоб меня так после анабиоза встречали.

Оставив на металле дымящиеся красноватые следы, сложившиеся в общий синопсис последних событий в галактике, тандем из пилота и механика удалился на поиски выхода.  
Корабль был большой. Где-то им все-таки должно было повезти.

***

– Тут, видно, только скорлупа целой осталась, – сетовал Рудольф. – Все остальное за хренову тучу лет обвалилось.  
– Прорубиться, конечно, можно…  
– Это надо знать, где прорубаться.  
– Возвращаемся? – предложил Йонге.   
Они уже полчаса как сидели возле очередного завала.   
Йонге все еще чувствовал себя бодро, ненормальная эйфория отпустила, но Рудольф присматривал за ним вполглаза все это время и внезапно вынес вердикт о необходимости отдыха.  
– Нет. Ты отдыхай, я присмотрю тут.  
Усталость пока еще не подобралась вплотную, маячила за краем сознания, обещая потом отыграться за все разом. Йонге мог идти дальше, но Рудольф явно хотел отдохнуть, хоть и прикрывался заботой о ближнем.  
Йонге покосился на прислонившегося к валуну напарника, подвинулся ближе, развернулся и улегся, наплевав на то, что сейчас происходит с его красиво забинтованной спиной. Рудольф сначала напрягся, когда пилот устроил затылок у него на коленях, но затем успокоился и даже неуверенно потрепал Йонге по волосам.  
Жест получился совсем уж слюнявый и глупый, поэтому Рудольф немедленно отдернул руку и вообще заложил обе под голову. Йонге сонно смотрел в потолок, пытаясь разглядеть отдельные детали, но роящиеся частицы постепенно истаивали – чем выше, тем их было меньше, и потолок совсем терялся во тьме.  
Йонге попробовал снять респиратор, но воняло тошнотворно, да и Рудольф тут же разразился пространной руганью, где «идиот» было самым мягким словом среди всех использованных.  
– Ладно-ладно, – прервал Йонге. – Все, уже надел, смотри.  
– В сиделки я еще не нанимался, – буркнул Рудольф. – Спи!  
Йонге длинно зевнул, едва не сдвинув челюстью респиратор, моргнул пару раз, почесал бедро и очень быстро задремал.

Проснулся он, когда Рудольф заворочался. Йонге упорно не хотел открывать глаза, вдобавок ко всем несчастьям безобразно слипшиеся, но Рудольф сдвинулся окончательно и уронил его головой на камень. Йонге недовольно заворчал.  
– Мне обоссаться, что ли? – немедленно среагировал Рудольф. – Сам-то успел побегать по углам, а я вот-вот лопну.  
– Поосторожнее с единственным пилотом, – пробурчал Йонге, переворачиваясь на бок. – О Йезус Мария!  
– Чего?  
– Спина, говорю, болит! Мы долго спали?  
– Пять часов, – сообщил удаляющийся голос Рудольфа. – Лажанулись по полной. Даже охранную камеру не подвесили. А если яут заявился бы?  
– Не заявился же.

Йонге никак не мог продрать глаза, и в результате пришлось задерживать дыхание, стаскивать респиратор и выдавливать питьевую воду. Повозив грязными пальцами, он все-таки расклеил веки. Но видел все равно мутно и, скорее всего, в анамнезе теперь мог прописать еще и вирусную инфекцию типа конъюнктивита.  
Философски съев таблетку антибиотика, Йонге сел и осторожно попробовал наклониться. Спина предупреждающе заболела – еще не очень сильно, но достаточно внушительно, чтобы немедленно прекратить все эксперименты.  
Рудольф топтался за поворотом и ругался, и Йонге подавлял неуместное желание крикнуть: «Помощь нужна?» – но, к счастью, Рудольф справился быстро, аж застонав от счастья.   
Йонге плюнул и заткнул уши.  
То ли после длительного сна синхронизация разладилась окончательно, то ли влияла еще одна из миллиона возможных причин, но спокойно выслушивать такие звуки он был не в состоянии.  
Вернувшийся Рудольф странновато посмотрел на него, зачем-то вытер руки о штаны и тут же спрятал их за спину.  
– Обратно идем? – полувопросительно сказал он.  
– Угу.

По молчаливому уговору впереди на этот раз был Йонге с биорадаром. Рудольф старался не сопеть слишком громко, чтобы не мешать товарищу пялиться в экран, но когда им оставалось совсем немного – остановился, предварительно глухо кашлянув.  
– Чего?  
Йонге обернулся, стараясь следить сразу в двух направлениях.  
– Глаза болят, – признался Рудольф. – Как проснулся, слезятся и залипают, не вижу ни хрена. Я так даже не прицелюсь.  
– Вот и допрыгался с очками, – зловеще сказал Йонге.  
– Да иди ты! Я с ними и по месяцу ходил, когда ты еще ковырялся в пердушках летающих на своем Гауссе.  
– А ты…  
Йонге оборвал сам себя. Беспредметный спор, касающийся предыдущих сфер деятельности обоих, был еще одним давно прискучившим занятием. Снова вглядевшись в радар, он убедился, что никакого движения нет, и полностью перенес внимание на Рудольфа.  
– Дай посмотреть.

Рудольф сдвинул экран, насколько мог, Йонге включил на переводчике карандашную подсветку и безжалостно полез с ней в глаза напарника. Тот явственно стиснул зубы, честно стараясь не моргать – аж респиратор сдвинулся. Глаза у Рудольфа были красные, с желтоватой пленкой на ресницах и волоконцами гноя, плавающими по белку.  
– Жри ацехалин, у тебя тот же конъюнктивит, что и я подхватил. Пылища тут такая, что откуда хочешь гной полезет.  
Рудольф еще раз усиленно поморгал и, судя по странным движениям под респиратором, начал искать нужный податчик.  
– Аптечка где? – наконец спросил он.  
– Бросил в главном зале. Все по карманам распихал.  
– И кардиогенератор тоже?  
– Его раздолбало. А что, он тебе нужен?  
– Аккумулятор вынул? – угрожающе-ласково спросил Рудольф.  
– Нет, он тяжелый, да и не нужен особо, – с достоинством ответил Йонге.  
– Чего? – Рудольф поднял голос, но поперхнулся и продолжил злым сорванным шепотом: – Тебе лень полтора лишних кило утащить? Совсем зажрался, herr Jonge?  
– Если б не я, ты бы сейчас с дырками в затылке валялся, – хладнокровно парировал пилот. – Мне по правилам вообще в штопалке лежать надо, а не по чужому космическому корыту ползать.  
Рудольф снова засипел, а потом махнул рукой, уступая. Йонге опять перевел все внимание на радар. И невольно напрягся.   
Пока они мерялись должностными обязанностями, на самой границе возможностей радара появился объект. Он двигался по коридору в их направлении.  
Йонге сделал шаг назад и ткнул экранчик под нос Рудольфу. Тот пару секунд всматривался, затем кивнул и пробежался по клавишам настройки лайнера. Йонге не сильно разбирался в характеристиках плазменного оружия, только знал, что существует около восьмидесяти тактических комбинаций, позволявших управлять плотностью, скоростью и характеристиками заряда. Кажется, Рудольф перевел его в режим веерного огня.  
– Сначала предупредительный, – прошипел Йонге.  
Респиратор съел все звуки, но Рудольф кивнул и показал три пальца. Йонге ни хрена не понял, однако переспрашивать было некогда – объект на радаре медленно, но уверенно приближался. Видимо, тоже хотел выбраться наверх.  
Рудольф еле заметно кивал головой, словно отсчитывал шаги, и, когда объект подобрался к повороту за угол, щелкнул предохранителем. Лайнер тонко, почти беззвучно пискнул, и широкая полоса прочертила всю коридорную арку поперек.  
Пятно на радаре отпрыгнуло так быстро, что на несколько мгновений Йонге потерял его – прибор не успевал обрабатывать информацию.  
Затем пятно снова появилось – уже у другого конца арки, хотя никто поперек прохода не пробегал. Йонге это не смутило: маскироваться любили все, а в сверхъестественные способности вроде телепортации он не верил. Скорее всего, яут использовал что-то вроде преломляющей голографической завесы. Глаза не помогали, а вот аппаратура – вполне.  
– Вот говнюк, не читал он, что ли, нашу записку? – риторически поинтересовался Рудольф.  
Йонге хотел ответить, но тут в пыльном воздухе скользнули лазерные лучи и тремя дрожащими нитями света уткнулись ему в грудь.  
– Ты глянь, какое старье! – вслух восхитился пилот. – Он же использует лазерное наведение, это ж позапрошлый век!  
– Ага.  
Рудольф наклонил ствол лайнера и снова переключил настройки. Теперь лайнер выдал рассеивающийся конус. Затем основной ствол надломился, и два вспомогательных ответвления наклонились в сторону противника.  
Йонге с искренним удовольствием наблюдал за спецэффектами от мастера: целый рой лазерных нитей моментально сменил цвет с красного на голубой, затем они налились сиянием, лихорадочно пробежали по полу и потолку и вцепились в невидимую фигуру.   
Пылающий ярко-голубым контур обрисовал высокий силуэт, даже отростки-дредлоки на голове выделились и засияли. Яут метнулся назад, лучи потеряли его, а Рудольф зычно расхохотался. Впрочем, быстро умолк, хватая воздух под респиратором.

Пару секунд спустя яут вышел из-за угла. Уже без защитного контура, во всем первозданном виде. Йонге отметил, что двигается он неловко, но после анабиоза в пару-тройку сотен лет, если не больше, удивляться не стоило.  
В несколько широких шагов яут оказался совсем рядом, на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Рудольф поставил лайнер опорным шнеком на пол и демонстративно прихватил за ствол. Словно копье держал.  
Йонге сыграл в хорошего парня и помахал яуту. Охотник склонил голову, внимательно рассматривая обоих, а затем тоже поднял руку и сделал движение ладонью.  
– Есть контакт, – процитировал Йонге крылатую фразу, чье авторство уже давно никто не помнил.

***

Несмотря на мирную встречу, до непринужденного дипломатического общения оказалось далековато.   
Большинство разумных рас выражалось рычанием, шипением, свистом, бульканьем – в общем, чем угодно, кроме воспринимаемой на слух раздельной речи. Заморачивались над составлением лингвограмм и интеграцией их в мозги только совсем оголтелые ксенолюбы.  
Сами инопланетчики зачастую могли копировать человеческую речь, но только в самых примитивных формах, да и то съедали половину слов, привычно начиная рычать или свистеть уже на втором предложении.  
У команды «Фелиции» даже мало-мальски годного ретранслятора не было, поскольку они не планировали внезапно общаться со случайными залетными гостями.  
– Давай ему напишем, что ли, – предложил Йонге, продолжая успокаивающе помахивать.  
– Опять заряд тратить? – кисло уточнил Рудольф.  
– Ну, если у тебя в запасе есть баллон краски…  
– О!  
Рудольф поднял палец и полез в карман. Оттуда он с торжествующим видом извлек лучевой маркер. При дневном свете он был бесполезен, но в местах скопления радиации можно было нарисовать что угодно – и пока сохранялся опасный для жизни уровень, маркер светился.  
Гораздо более слабо, но все же работал он и в наэлектризованной атмосфере. Рудольф на пробу черканул по ладони, довольно кивнул и вручил его Йонге.  
– А почему я?  
– Потому что оружие у меня.

На всякий случай Йонге изобразил целую пантомиму с маркером, прежде чем идти на встречу с представителем чужой расы: покрутил, снял и надел крышку, порисовал им в воздухе и даже лизнул. Яут рассматривал его с невозмутимым видом, слегка подергивая клыками.   
Йонге осторожно присел, подобрал кусок обшивки подходящего размера и, сверяясь со словарем-переводчиком, написал: «Читал нашу записку? Кивни, если да».  
Развернул самодельную табличку и осторожно показал.  
Яут смотрел на нее не моргая, кивнул и протянул руку. Йонге подавил желание оглянуться – он и так знал, что Рудольф наготове. Вытерев «доску переговоров» о штанину, он положил на нее маркер и отдал яуту. Тот быстро зачиркал, потом стер все написанное и написал снова, но уже гораздо меньше.   
«Кого-нибудь здесь видели?»  
Йонге покачал головой, спохватился и просто выразительно развел руками, повертев пустыми ладонями. Яут снова кивнул. Маркер запорхал над «доской». Протянув Йонге инструменты общения, яут расправил плечи, упер одну руку в бедро и тряхнул гривой.   
Йонге, прочтя написанное, еле сдержал смех.  
– Рудольф! Иди сюда. Он спрашивает, почему тот, кто компенсирует мужскую гордость большим стволом, так робко прячется сзади.  
– Я ему ща компенсирую по самые гланды, – зловеще пообещал Рудольф.

С облегчением убедившись, что конфликтов не будет, Йонге задумчиво хрустнул пальцами. Оставленное послание было довольно общим: что корабль тут лежит давно, яут пропустил как минимум несколько веков развития, и нынче не принято охотиться друг на друга с копьем.  
– Йонге, – пилот похлопал по груди ладонью.  
– Рудольф, – церемонно представился товарищ.  
Яут мгновение переводил взгляд с одного на другого, а затем издал клокочущее взревывание.  
– Это он рыгнул или представился? – напряженно спросил Рудольф, поглаживая лайнер.  
– Возможно, блеванул, – предложил свою версию Йонге.  
Яут взревел еще раз.  
– Гхрбуэр? – переспросил Йонге.  
Яут выбросил вперед руку и выхватил у пилота маркер. Доску Йонге отдал сам. Яут старательно нарисовал несколько символов, украсив их вспомогательными значками ударений и нисходяще-восходящих интонаций.   
Напарники долго рассматривали именную конструкцию, потом Йонге осторожно стер несколько длинных и непроизносимых слогов и показал результат охотнику. Яут пощелкал челюстями и кивнул.  
– Сайнжа, – проговорил Рудольф, тщетно попытавшись передать рычание.  
Яут задумчиво поскреб себя по подбородку, щуря глаз, потом неожиданно махнул рукой и кивнул.   
– Явно неправильно, – шепотом сказал Йонге.  
– Пойдет, – так же негромко ответил Рудольф.  
Обретший имя охотник постучал себя кулаком в грудь. Потом потянулся и похлопал по плечу сначала Рудольфа, а затем Йонге. Пилот недовольно отметил, что хоть он и первым пошел на контакт, но в таблице о рангах яута Рудольф ухитрился получить первое место.   
Наверное, из-за лайнера.   
Маркер и «доска» вновь перекочевали к нему.  
«Надо выбраться, – написал Йонге. – Корабль взлетит?»  
Яут не стал дожидаться, пока ему покажут написанное, шагнул вперед и склонил голову, рассматривая. Протянул когтистый палец и стер последнее слово.  
– Про спасательные капсулы спроси и про запчасти! – посоветовал Рудольф.  
Все трое стояли тесно друг к другу, вглядываясь в следы маркера. Йонге послушно написал все требуемое. Яут опять все стер и отнял маркер.  
«Я не пилот. Тут была катастрофа. Никого не видели?»  
– Бедняга, не может поверить, что все его приятели померли, – посочувствовал Рудольф без особой искренности.  
«Нет, ты один выжил. Нам нужно наверх. Знаешь запасные выходы? Основные завалило».  
Яут взял маркер, но ничего не написал, а начал накручивать волосы на палец. Йонге украдкой покосился на них – нет, все-таки не волосы. Кожаные жгуты, сросшиеся из множества жилок.  
– Всю память отшибло в анабиозе, – прокомментировал Рудольф.  
«Есть карта завалов?» – наконец накарябал Сайнжа.  
«Проверили восемь коридоров и отводные штреки».  
Яут жестом отказался от маркера, выпрямился и пошел в сторону криогенного зала, приглашающе взмахнув рукой. Йонге с Рудольфом переглянулись, механик пожал плечами и поднял лайнер. Йонге первым устремился следом за яутом.

– Интересно, можно ли забрать себе корабль, на котором остался только один чужерасец? – рассуждал Рудольф по пути, раскачивая стволом лайнера.  
Прицел скользил на уровне яутских лопаток.  
– Если его отсюда выселить – запросто. Не их же корабль.  
– Ну тогда я буду следить, – многозначительно пообещал механик.  
Не в силах избавиться от соблазнительных цифр, начавших прокручиваться в голове, Йонге закивал.

Криогенные камеры яут разбил. Все одиннадцать штук. В тусклом свечении суетливых пылинок разбитое оборудование зияло мрачными провалами. Даже сквозь респиратор пробивался тонкий запах давно случившейся смерти.  
Пока напарники с молчаливым недоумением рассматривали одну за другой – и Йонге никак не мог отделаться от вопроса: неужто яут осуществил весь этот вандализм голыми руками – Сайнжа пробовал раскочегарить автоматику.  
То ли анабиоз действительно плохо влиял на умственные способности, как гласили основные постулаты отказа от криогеники, то ли Сайнжа был чистым охотником – но он явно понятия не имел, как правильно обращаться с захваченным кораблем. Шарахался он по залу довольно долго, пока не остановился у непримечательного участка стены. Долго тыкал в него пальцами, прикладывал ладонь и нажимал на различные комбинации узоров.  
– Примитивная техника, – негромко заметил Рудольф. – Как думаешь, его такого назад свои примут?  
– Он же реликт, еще как примут. И изучат. Черт бы его драл, они вообще летали на этом корабле?  
Сайнжа наконец нашел нужную комбинацию, и в стене образовался темный провал.   
Свет там ожидаемо не горел, а пыль недостаточно проникла, чтобы образовать приятную иллюминацию. Яут оглянулся и пошел первым.   
Сомнения все еще оставались, но напарники предпочли рискнуть с проводником, нежели самостоятельно изучать огромную пустую колымагу.  
– Я все больше убеждаюсь, что они на нем не летали, – прошипел Йонге на ходу. – Вот засада!  
Рудольф вышел вперед, и экран перед ним позеленел целиком от интенсивного сканирования. Йонге взял на себя обязанность по отслеживанию биологических объектов. Настойчивые вопросы яута про неведомых других навевали подозрения.

Коридор прихотливо извивался. Йонге по привычке попробовал сосчитать изгибы, но в темноте, едва подмазанной искусственным освещением, расстояния тоже смазывались, и он дважды сбивался со счета.  
Он почти не смотрел по сторонам и опомнился, лишь когда ударился плечом о стену. Оглянувшись, Йонге даже при слабой подсветке радара понял, что коридор сузился. Маячившие впереди тенями яут и Рудольф, судя по всему, чувствовали себя не слишком-то удобно – Рудольфу пришлось тащить лайнер в наклоне, а Сайнжа сгорбился и согнулся.  
Чем дальше, тем сильнее опускался потолок. Чертовы барельефы, напиханные даже в сугубо утилитарный проход, задевали по макушке. Когда движение стало совсем затруднительным, а у Йонге начала развиваться клаустрофобия, он остановился и взял Рудольфа за плечо.  
– Я в эту кишку не полезу, – заявил он.  
– Слушай, если яут собирается тут пролезть, то для нас места хватит, – попытался утешить его механик.  
– Мне больше кажется, что он не знает, куда лезет. Вперед, можешь идти за ним, я подожду.

Пока они разговаривали, яут, успевший вырваться вперед, явно почуял назревающий бунт, и вернулся. Протиснулся к ним, заставив Рудольфа развернуться, и буквально вжал того в стену. Йонге не сразу понял, что означают вращения кистью в воздухе, но потом сообразил и отдал Сайнже маркер. Фыркнув на Рудольфа, яут потянулся и накарябал на стене очередное послание.  
– Не понял, – Йонге обвел пальцем последнее слово.  
– Да вы раздавить меня решили в ходе переговоров? – просипел Рудольф.  
Яут поправил написанное.  
– О, вот это уже лучше, – Йонге забрал маркер. – Ладно, я согласен продолжать. Впереди распределительный узел. Насколько я помню…  
– Это я помню, а не ты. Оттуда можно попасть много куда. Хватит ковыряться в моих знаниях!  
Йонге улыбнулся и кивнул.

Рудольф выдохнул, и Сайнжа протиснулся обратно вглубь хода, уже больше напоминающего лаз. Йонге пропустил Рудольфа вперед, малодушно предпочтя возможность отступить в случае чего.

Через десять минут им пришлось опускаться на четвереньки. Йонге уже помогал тащить лайнер, который Рудольф бросать упорно не собирался, хоть и матерился при каждом звуке соударения со стеной.  
Йонге в красках представлял, как сейчас их начнет, например, внезапно заливать техническими жидкостями, и принюхиваться начал вдвое внимательнее. Пол под руками был шершавым, но сухим – и только пару раз Йонге явственно вляпался в капли чужого пота.  
Фатум оказался благосклонен, видимо сочтя достаточным издевательством всю ситуацию, в которой они варились.   
Проход закончился, когда Йонге уже приходилось экономить воздух, дыша по чуть-чуть – иначе начинало давить на сгорбленные плечи, а самое главное – на спину.

Задница Рудольфа исчезла из виду, а потом и сам Йонге вывалился в свободное пространство. Здесь было светло – знакомая уже электрическая пыль кружилась в воздухе, а вдобавок на стенах красовались световые узоры.   
– Торжественная иллюминация… в честь дипломатической миссии! – прохрипел механик.  
– Проспонсировано грозой, – согласился Йонге.  
Пока оба оглядывались, Сайнжа проследовал к огромной консоли, сделанной чуть ли не на светодиодах.  
– Спорим на сто мультиен, что тут уже давно все сдохло и…  
Рудольф едва начал, а на консоли уже загорелись незнакомые желтые символы.  
– Я выиграл, – радостно сказал Йонге. – Гони валюту.  
Рудольф показал ему внушительную фигу, однако Йонге не впечатлился – сам он мог показать не меньшую. Манипуляции яута возле консоли были куда интереснее.   
Особенно потому что язык на ней был явно чужой. Сайнжа только что пальцем по кривым строчкам не водил.  
Йонге сел, по привычке оттянул респиратор, убедился, что дышать все так же трудно – и прихлопнул мокрую резину на лицо.  
Рудольф опирался на лайнер всем весом. Глядя снизу вверх, Йонге увидел, как дергается кадык – Рудольф жадно глотал воду. Йонге тоже глотнул и поморщился. Лучше за последние пять часов конденсат не сделался.  
Яут негромко заклекотал, и консоль разделилась пополам. Йонге вытянул шею, щуря глаза. Видно было плохо, пришлось вставать.  
Сайнжа нетерпеливо постукивал ногой, и едва на свет явилась допотопная клавиатура – Йонге прищурился, разглядывая ее и пытаясь разобрать, не прикручена ли она часом через переходники – немедленно опустил на нее все десять пальцев. Когти сухо пощелкивали по клавишам. Над консолью медленно и монументально засветился гигантский экран. Не голографический – монитор был попросту встроен в стену. На экране сложились привычные уже фекалии палочников.   
– Говорит, есть выход, – перевел Йонге, сверяясь со словарем. – Если пройти через… А, ладно, лишние детали. Выберемся.

«Никого не было на твоем устройстве слежения за живыми объектами?»  
– А вот это меня уже нервирует, – задумчиво сказал Йонге.  
– Чего?  
– Он постоянно спрашивает, не видели мы тут кого…  
– Думаешь, шифруется?  
Йонге неопределенно повел плечами. Для Рудольфа этого оказалось достаточно.  
– Ну так мы сейчас все узнаем, – механик ухмыльнулся.  
– Погоди, что ты там собирался узнавать?   
Йонге содрогнулся, ощутив, как заработала синхронизация. Ему еле удалось выстоять прямо, когда Рудольф нагнулся и аккуратно положил лайнер. А когда механик выпрямился, они стали одним целым. Теперь в свою жалобу по инстанциям можно было вписывать претензию – глейтер не вырубается, даже если перепилить ему лапки. Оставшееся тельце живет, радуется и портит жизнь носителям.  
Они чувствовали друг друга почти идеально. Йонге словно дышал двумя парами легких, видел двумя парами уставших и слезящихся глаз и вдвойне был готов вытрясти из Сайнжи правду.  
Раздражение, усталость, боль, приглушенное удовольствие, еще больше раздражения, страх, нетерпение, голод, жажда, боль, зависть, раздражение, ксенофобия, раздражение, зависть, зависть, злость.  
Гнев.  
Разорви его и съешь.

Мысль вспыхнула, будто сверхновая. Обожгла каждую клеточку и вселила уверенность – так и нужно сделать. Поставить чужака на место, объяснить ему, что он – не венец творения своей планеты, а завалявшийся в саркофаге реликт.   
Под ногами скрипела пыль. Сайнжа обернулся и свел надбровные щетинки. Оставшиеся три метра напарники прошли нога в ногу. Йонге вытащил маркер.  
«Что ты скрываешь? Кого ищешь?»  
Сайнжа резко провел ладонью, стирая светящуюся надпись. Свободной рукой прощелкал по клавиатуре. Среди плавающих графиков опять высветился четкий текст.  
«Не ваше дело».

Рудольф выразительно размял кисти рук и ударил кулаком в ладонь. Йонге убрал маркер.   
– Ну тогда, – почти спокойно сказал он. – Придется устроить допрос.  
Гнев. Одна из самых сильных эмоций, легко подхватываемая в синхронизации – одинаковая для всех людей. Самая простая для усиления до предела.  
Сайнжа развернулся, раззявил клыки и на допотопном плазмомете вспыхнули лучи наведения.  
Рудольф оказался быстрее.  
Выбросив руку, он ударом кулака своротил установку с плеча Сайнжи. Яут крутанулся на месте, точно таким же ударом сбив Рудольфа. Берлинец грохнулся на пол, перекатился и по-звериному присел, горбя спину. Йонге видел все краем глаза. Уже завершая свое движение. Выброшенная нога метко ударила яута прямо между ног. Уж слишком клыкастый выставлял напоказ свое звание охотника – озаботился только оружием, так и разгуливая по кораблю нагишом.   
Впрочем, анатомия позволяла. Йонге тут же убедился, что все мужские причиндалы яута надежно спрятаны под толстым слоем мускулатуры. Яут махнул рукой, метя когтями в голову. Йонге уклонился, синхронизация вновь дернулась, и он присел, уходя в сторону еще больше.  
Словами обмениваться не приходилось – он чувствовал, какое движение сейчас произойдет, синхронизация все делала за двоих – и оба кружили вокруг яута, как голодные драссы.   
Монитор за спиной яута начал меркнуть. Сайнжа присел на широко расставленных ногах, напружинился и рванул вперед, прижав руки к бокам.  
Пилот и механик кинулись на него в едином движении. Сайнжа выбросил руки, целясь когтями в мягкие человеческие тела. Йонге развернулся, пропуская пять костяных ножей, и в коротком размахе ударил ребром ладони по локтю яута. Вся кисть заныла, но Сайнже досталось куда больше. Его перекосило на один бок, а Рудольф, точно так же благополучно избежавший шинковки, добавил в развороте локтем по хребту противника.  
Сайнжа резко кашлянул, тут же подавился и упал на колени.   
Удар был такой силы, что кто-нибудь послабее точно остался бы со сломанной шеей.  
Ведущая обоих нить треснула и осыпалась.

– Вот говнюк.  
Рудольф задрал респиратор и сплюнул. Тяжелое дыхание разводило ребра, Рудольф отчаянно пытался заглотить как можно больше воздуха, и Йонге поймал себя на том же. Нахмурился и почти силой утихомирил грохочущее сердце. Уперся в колени и потряс головой.  
– Хорошо еще… что анабиозный говнюк…   
Спина вновь заболела, и он осторожно прикусил податчик. По языку скользнула горечь, Йонге тщательно глотнул и сморщился. Он почти ощущал, как негодует его печенка.  
Яут ворохнулся, и Йонге торопливо присел за спиной. Выдергивая ремень, Рудольф присел рядом. В три витка запястья яута оказались скручены за спиной. Йонге тоже сдернул ремень и без затей накинул на жилистую шею. Поставил локоть между чужих лопаток, кивнул Рудольфу – и рядом встал локоть напарника. Йонге обмотал свободный конец вокруг запястий, стиснул в кулаке, и Рудольф накрыл его пальцы своими, замыкая для надежности.  
Едва Сайнжа заворочался, оба синхронно нажали, одновременно выкручивая охотнику руки, ломая суставы и вынуждая запрокидывать голову. Яут хрипло зарычал, напрягся, сводя лопатки, однако успеха не достиг.  
– Кого. Ты. Скрываешь?  
С каждым словом Йонге – а вместе с ним и Рудольф – нажимал на позвоночник, тянул ремень на себя. Сайнжа хрипел, рычал, пытался сбросить обоих. Без маркера добиться внятного ответа они и не смогли бы, но Йонге не хотелось ответов – ему хотелось причинять боль. Рудольф нажал еще сильнее, Йонге повторил за ним, и яут заелозил, содрогаясь и уже даже не хрипя. Несмотря на драку, гнев все еще клокотал в груди, порождая во рту железный привкус.   
– Твою мать, – почти жалобно сказал Рудольф. – Опять!  
Йонге провел языком по верхней губе и действительно почувствовал вкус железа. Липкий, кровавый. Синхронизация доканывала их.  
– Ладно. Отпусти, сломаешь, – сквозь зубы сказал Йонге.

Рудольф отпустил, и Йонге тоже повело назад. Он слегка развернулся и поменял хват. Они накручивали дредлоки яута на кулаки, и охотник вновь запрокидывал голову, пока шея не оказалась выставлена и напряжена так, что еще чуть-чуть – и кадык прорвется сквозь кольца легкой брони. Йонге на секунду задумался, почему яут хоть и нагишом, но все же носит эту сбрую. И был ли там кадык на самом деле.  
Сайнжа захрипел и защелкал, растопыривая клыки, ворочая глазами из стороны в сторону. Йонге показалось, что он видит в крошечных черных зрачках страх.  
– Кого. Ты. Скрываешь, – повторил он.   
И готов был повторить еще раз двадцать, хотя яут не мог им ответить. Ему казалось, что если он докопается до правды, то все тут же встанет на свои места. Синхрон починится, «Фелиция» прилетит за ними, а чужой корабль сам собой встанет на аукцион. Места яуту в этих волшебных прикидках не находилось.  
– Н-не!  
– Смотри, как сразу все сговорчивыми делаются, – восхитился Рудольф. – Эй! А откуда ты знаешь наш язык? Умный такой? Скотина, охотился, что ли? Говори!  
Вспышка злобы остро отдалась меж ребер. Рудольф двинул коленом, попав яуту в бок.  
– Н-не-е…  
Йонге чувствовал, что ему нестерпимо хочется коснуться влажно поблескивающих клыков. Люди и яут втроем так терлись друг об друга, что его снова начинало клинить. Болящая спина требовала немедленно утешить ее еще одной дозой анестезии, но Йонге не сдавался. И куда больше забот доставлял неумолимо начавший напрягаться член.  
– Плохо дело, – сквозь зубы сказал Рудольф. Йонге чувствовал, как разжимается его рука на запястье яута, и волей-неволей повторял то же самое. – Или мочим его, или…  
Сайнжа рванулся вперед. Ремень лопнул с оглушительным треском. Вцепившиеся в дредлоки напарники почти пролетели следом за яутом. Сайнжа рухнул, попробовал перекатиться, но груз был слишком тяжел. Клубок из двух людей и одного яута застыл на полу, тяжело дыша.  
Приложившись спиной, Йонге еле соображал, и перспектива лечь на яута казалась ему самой уместной. Он нашарил ремень, болтавшийся на яутской шее, вцепился в него, словно в якорь, и зажмурился. В голове крутился ураган. Теперь глейтер пробрасывал еще и дикое количество отчетов об ошибках. Сквозь пелену Йонге почти не обратил внимания, как когтистые пальцы медленно разжимают его кулак. Ремень щелкнул. Йонге протянул руку вслепую, наткнулся на плечо Рудольфа и крепко сжал его.  
– Господи, чтоб я сдох, – еле-еле ворочая языком, признался он.  
– Что за говно в моей голове, – почти с ужасом согласился напарник.

Перспективы рисовались удручающие, но удивительным образом Сайнжа не спешил тут же восстанавливать слегка поруганную честь. Широченная грудная клетка под головой Йонге вздымалась и опадала, словно ничего не случилось – равномерно, спокойно.   
Рудольф поднялся первым и потянул синхроном пилота за собой. Йонге почти не открывал глаза, предоставив Рудольфу самому пялиться в клыкастую рожу. Под задницей на жестком полу валялось что-то еще более жесткое и немилосердно впивалось сквозь брюки.  
– Ты почти говоришь по-нашему, – голос Рудольфа звучал почти без угрозы. – Откуда же ты можешь знать наш язык, если провалялся сотни лет в анабиозе?  
Сайнжа зашевелился и сел. Йонге все-таки открыл глаза. Экран окончательно погас, и все освещение сосредоточилось в узорах да пыли. Охотник стряхнул обрывки ремней и прочистил глотку.  
– Не-ерр … мха-ар… марх…  
– Дай ему мой маркер, – устало сказал Йонге. – Он в нагрудном кармане. У меня все болит.

Рудольф долго ковырялся в его куртке под чужим пристальным взглядом, но все же достал искомое и вручил яуту. Сайнжа прямо у себя на ладони набросал очередную кучу палочек.  
– Переведи, – ткнул Рудольф напарника.  
– Угу. Сейчас. Это не наш корабль. Мы исследователи. Вылетели недавно. Непредвиденное нападение. Умерли все, остался один Сайнжа.  
С каждым словом голос Йонге становился крепче, как и градус изумления.  
– Чего? – Рудольф дернулся, Йонге тоже рвануло, но силы истощились окончательно, и он застонал. – Ты, мудилище клыкастое, не с древних времен тут валяешься?  
– Не-ерр похима-а…  
Сайнжа так выговаривал короткую фразу, что стон в конце нее заставлял Йонге нервничать, невзирая на общий упадок сил. Он живо представил себе этот же звук, но издаваемый в другой обстановке. Например, если найти все-таки, где у яутов скрывается член и…

Сайнжа сунул ему под нос ладонь.  
«Надо уходить. Здесь может скрываться опасность».  
– Он говорит, валить надо, – медленно повторил Йонге.  
Гул под сводами черепа постепенно затихал, превращаясь в еле различимый шелест. Сайнжа торжественно протянул маркер, и Йонге машинально запихал его в карман. Пошевелил лопатками – боль снова злорадно откликнулась тысячей острых лапок.  
– А я понял, чего он такой спокойный, – Рудольф поднялся, постоял пару секунд и медленно направился за лайнером. – Раз не совсем из прошлого, то и кидаться не стал.   
Лайнер лязгнул, Рудольф вздохнул и выпрямился.  
– Только нахрена ему старое вооружение?  
– Фанат, видимо, – Йонге тоже поднялся, борясь с желанием наглотаться обезболивающих. – Я таких встречал. Не поверишь, где.  
Рудольф грозно засопел и нежно погладил лайнер по стволу. Почти против воли Йонге ухмыльнулся. Главным фанатом старинного оружия был лично товарищ Рудольф Вебер.

Сайнжа поднялся с обидной легкостью. Отряхнулся и неторопливо пошел к консоли, на ходу болезненно вращая плечами. Оттеснил угрожающе сопевшего Рудольфа и склонился над клавиатурой. Экран долго не реагировал, но после многочисленных нажатий и даже одного пинка в консоль самая середина все-таки вновь засветилась.  
«Я приношу извинения за ложь. Не следовало обманывать воинов. Однако у нас были чрезвычайные обстоятельства».  
– Переведи, – вновь потребовал Рудольф.  
– Отстань, у тебя тоже словарь есть, – отмахнулся Йонге.  
– Но мне тяжелее перенастроить глассы.  
– Короче, он извинился, – буркнул Йонге.


	2. Глава 2

Яут грохотал под консолью. Экран все больше сдавал позиции, поэтому рассмотреть, чем занят великий охотник, получалось с трудом. Рудольф, ворча, крутил настройки глассов.  
Куда больше внимание Йонге теперь занимали темные углы.  
В обмене записками медленно прорисовалась удручающая картина. Группа охотников, увлеченных старинными технологиями – в переводе звучало как «биотехнологии», но словарю Йонге не слишком доверял – десантировалась на заброшенный корабль-грузовоз. Яуты и раньше находили такие – обломки великой цивилизации, построившей множество ковчегов, заполнивших их странными формами жизни и разославших свои корабли за точки невозврата.  
Обычно найденные корабли оказывались пусты и безжизненны, но иногда там попадалось интересное и почти стопроцентно – смертельное.   
Яуты обожали риск.   
Группа Сайнжи обшарила корабль и нашла что-то…   
Переводчик не справился, обозначив найденное как «твердое мясо».

– Спроси у него, откуда капсулы взялись, – посоветовал Рудольф, глядя на задницу охотника.  
Яут попятился и выбрался на волю, с трудом удерживая в руках целую охапку различного барахла. Здесь даже имелись гораздо более продвинутые устройства, чем плазмомет.  
– Эй, – Йонге помахал. – Вы и капсулы здесь нашли?  
Сайнжа выпрямился и внимательно уставился на него. Спохватившись, Йонге снова взялся чертить маркером.  
«Взяли с собой», – невозмутимо отпечатал Сайнжа в ответ.  
– Все равно врет, – отметил Рудольф.  
– Я ж еще не перевел, – с подозрением сказал Йонге.  
– Тебя ждать замучаешься. Я словарик выковырял из базового комплекта.  
– Чем пожертвовал?  
– Точностью, – вздохнул напарник.  
Йонге тоже вздохнул. Сайнжа методично навешивал на себя странные агрегаты, пока не вооружился до самых клыков. Рудольф презрительно посматривал на ассортимент, лаская верный лайнер. Йонге был уверен, что механик просто завидует легкости выбранного яутом оружия.  
Сайнжа встряхнулся и заклекотал. Йонге обтер доску о штаны.  
«Пойдешь с нами? На наш корабль?» – вывел он.  
– Совет да любовь, – противным голосом сказал Рудольф. – Только зачем он нам? Этим кораблем он управлять не сможет.  
– Обычно за спасение платят много, очень много денег, друг мой. Забыл?  
Рудольф безмолвно закатил глаза и тут же сморщился. Конъюнктивит просто так не сдавался, заставляя глаза болезненно реагировать на слишком активное движение.  
– Наконец, если мы не взлетим, то можем пустить его на холодец, – невозмутимо закончил Йонге.  
Рудольф прихлопнул респиратор и вздрогнул плечами.  
Сайнжа гонял по экрану что-то смутно похожее на аэросъемку. Все чаще сердито щелкал клыками, а потом раздраженно пнул консоль и обратился к клавиатуре.  
«Принимаю ваше приглашение. Зрею, опять проходила свирепая молния?»  
Напарники переглянулись.  
«Вас зацепило?» – осторожно вывел Йонге.  
«Броня крепка. Страшен не огнь, страшны те, кто следом»  
Экран погас.

Йонге невольно потянулся к поблескивающей куче и наугад вытащил из нее несколько кривых изогнутых лезвий с рукоятями.   
– Мы не сгорели только чтобы быть сожранными, – сердито сказал Рудольф.  
Покопавшись в оставшейся куче, Йонге нашел восхитительную вещь: длинная гибкая полоса металла с короткими, но острыми шипами. И, судя по тонким подвижным лапкам на плоской стороне, она напрямую сцеплялась с носителем. Прищурив глаз, Йонге посчитал лапки, сделал поправку на рост яута и определил, что это идет прямо на позвоночник.   
Сайнжа выразительно покачал головой, отбирая у него «многоножку».  
Йонге вздохнул, но мысленно согласился, что ни ему, ни Рудольфу не стоит проверять себя на совместимость с инопланетными биопротезами. Поэтому дополнительно вооружился лишь маркером и самодельным планшетом.  
Сайнжа оглядел консоль, погладил плазмомет и сделал шаг назад. Без всяких подсказок напарники попятились. Серво едва слышно зажужжали, оружие повернулось. Йонге зажмурился.  
Вспыхнуло даже под веками.  
– Твою мать!  
Прикрывая глаза ладонью, Йонге осторожно разомкнул ресницы.  
В распределительном узле горел даже воздух. Жар волнами накатывал со стороны расплавленного конгломерата, в который превратилась консоль и экран. Рудольф матерился и осторожно пытался протереть глассы рукавом.  
Яут обернулся. Желтые глаза воинственно полыхали.  
– Если это и старинный плазмомет, то только внешне, – резюмировал Йонге.  
И расчихался. Вонь горелых инопланетных технологий забивала горло.

***

Сайнжа уверенно повел их в один из одинаковых коридоров. По пути он небрежно хлопнул по декоративной с виду панели, и в коридоре вспыхнул свет – и спустя пару секунд погас. Яут недовольно заворчал, Рудольф несдержанно хрюкнул. Йонге почувствовал непреодолимое желание внести на свой обломок запись: «Облажался – один раз».  
Технический коридор ощутимо поднимался. Йонге чувствовал, как изменяется уклон, и искренне радовался. Его уже допекли как коридоры, так и весь чужой корабль в целом. Пустая скорлупа, не стоящая его пострадавшей спины. Даже призрачные перспективы отгрести деньжищ за находку испарились, как только стало известно, что первыми тут побывали яуты. Уж они не дураки, нашли бы что-то ценное – не стали бы делать из корабля охотничьи угодья. Ну или сначала нашли и вывезли, а потом уже занялись охотой.

– Прошли уровень первого завала, – сообщил Рудольф.  
– Отлично, делаю ставку на виднеющийся вдалеке нормальный ужин. Терпеть не могу жидкие концентраты.  
Сайнжа обернулся, на миг ослепив обоих раскорякой фонарика на лбу. Йонге отгородился от него планшетом, выслушал недоуменное ворчание и спешно накарябал: «Мы хотим есть».   
Яут покивал, развернулся и устремился дальше. К счастью, этот проход неизвестные архитекторы делали под нормальных прямоходящих индивидуумов, не стремящихся ползать на брюхе.  
Все шло так складно, что Йонге начал то и дело посматривать на радар. Тот успокоительно показывал один объект спереди и один объект сзади, а также размытую полосу очередного говнопровода на самой границе досягаемости.   
И еще падала температура. Йонге даже застегнул куртку, а подумав – и пряжки на разгрузке. Рудольф за спиной пыхтел, как неисправный дизель, и уж ему-то наверняка холодно не было.  
– Наверху можем тащить по очереди, – предложил Йонге.  
– Я сам.  
Сайнжа обернулся, и Йонге махнул, показывая, что разговор идет не с ним.  
– Что это сам? Твой героизм никому не нужен.  
– Это не героизм, – Рудольф снова запыхтел. – Это месть! Тащить буду я, а страдать – еще и ты!  
– Ну тогда удачи, – невозмутимо сказал Йонге и принялся насвистывать.  
Сайнжа вновь обернулся, поиграл щетинками и приложил палец к клыкам, негромко зашипев.  
Йонге кивнул и свистеть перестал.

Коридор все больше заворачивал, и когда Йонге начал опасаться, что вот-вот придется заниматься восхождением по склонам, Сайнжа остановился. Негромко заворчал и шагнул в сторону, открывая обзор.  
Свет фонаря позволял рассмотреть глухо закрытый люк привычной конструкции: запорное колесо, стопоры, замки и четыре рукояти. Йонге тщетно попытался найти на нем хоть подобие панели управления, но люк стоял в обшивке абсолютно монументально.  
«Чем открывать?» – написал Йонге прямо на стене.  
Яут ухватился, налег с рычанием. Мускулы под шкурой проступили натянутыми канатами. Сама шкура словно сделалась тоньше и светлее. Тяжелые кости внезапно четко обрисовались по всему скелету, и Йонге с легкой завистью подумал, что сам-то он после анабиоза такие трюки вытворять бы не смог.  
Люк не поддавался. Сайнжа перестал налегать на рукояти, зашипел и отступил. Судя по нервно дергающимся челюстям, его не устраивал очередной провал. У Йонге просто руки чесались взять маркер и поиздеваться, но он сдержался.   
Вместо этого написал: «Отойди» и помахал табличкой у яута под носом. Сайнжа скрестил руки на груди и шагнул чуть в сторону. Свет фонаря метнулся по стенам и ушел вверх – яут высокомерно задрал голову.  
– Давай прорежем дырку, – воодушевленно сказал Йонге, взглядом ища напарника.  
На прицельной рамке вспыхнул свет.  
– Просверлить хорошую дырку я всегда готов, – хмыкнул Рудольф.  
Йонге тоже шагнул в сторону и сделал широкий жест.

Проходя мимо, он задел Йонге, и внезапная приливная волна синхронизации заставила Йонге шумно втянуть воздух. Рудольф сбился с шага, остановился, прислонил лайнер к стене и круто развернулся.  
– Респиратор сними, – потребовал он.  
– Не понял?  
Рудольф шагнул вперед, сдергивая с себя пыльную резиновую маску, и даже в скупо льющемся из-за его спины свете Йонге успел заметить контраст между чистым лицом под защитой и потемневшим – вокруг. Миг спустя Рудольф так же молниеносно содрал с него респиратор, еще шагнул, уже тесня напарника решительно выпяченной грудью, и с размаху поцеловал.  
Они так стукнулись зубами, что Йонге глухо взвыл от боли. Рудольф сгреб его за затылок, притягивая к себе. Поверх боли и пугающего возбужденного трепета яростно вспыхнуло его, Йонге, собственное и чистое негодование.  
Полторы тысячи дней: четыре года и еще месяц они держались на почтительном расстоянии друг от друга. Соблюдали личные границы, уважали право каждого на приватность и успевали поймать синхрон, когда начиналась лишняя раскачка.  
Один вылет похерил всё.  
На три секунды Рудольф заглушил его губами, а затем отпрянул, и Йонге в ярости отшвырнул его руку. Оба задыхались – бедный кислородом воздух обжигал горло и легкие. Йонге судорожно натянул респиратор обратно, чувствуя, как они опять синхронизируются, и видя, как руки Рудольфа двигаются точно такими же суматошными рывками, терзая завязки и магнитные липучки.  
– Совсем ебанулся! – рявкнул пилот, нервно вытирая ладони о штаны. – Я сказал, жри церебролин! Еще руки протянешь, пристрелю нахер!  
– Надо было все-таки трахнуться еще на первом вылете.  
Рудольф почти мурлыкал, и это злило даже больше, чем мутные глаза наркомана и поплывший взгляд. Яут, с интересом наблюдавший за разыгравшейся драмой, издал вежливое клокочущее покашливание, и Рудольф резко отвернулся.  
– Мозги пересобери! – пожелал Йонге в спину напарнику.

Подхватив лайнер, механик выбил дробь команд на клавишах и упер развернувшийся приклад в пол. Сайнжа скользнул вдоль стены, освобождая пространство, и оказался в пугающей близости от Йонге. Протянул руку, шевеля когтями, а мгновением позже лайнер жахнул без предупреждения.  
Все пространство коридора будто встряхнуло.   
Сайнжа уперся рукой в стену, словно прикрывая пилота, и беззвучно оскалился.  
– Нормально, – сказал Йонге, сам себя не услышав. – Это волновой. Скотина белобрысая.  
Отцепив от себя аккумулятор, Рудольф выковырял оттуда две батареи, заменил их на лайнере, швырнул выгоревшие на пол и первым двинулся на свет.   
От люка не осталось ничего. Сквозь дыру заструилась удушливая жара. Йонге машинально вжался в стенку – на миг представилось, что волна раскаленного газа засела в засаде, выжидая, когда они сунут носы на поверхность, чтобы атаковать со всей мощью.  
Яут оттолкнулся от стены, приставил ладонь ко лбу, всмотрелся наружу и тоже двинулся к выходу. Пилот постоял на месте, а потом выместил раздражение на стене, пнув ее, хотя и хотелось врезать кулаком. Но кисти все еще болели.

Оба прекрасно были осведомлены о побочных эффектах, когда кораблем управляли всего двое. Про усеченные парные команды шуточки ходили еще с прошлого столетия. Чем больше людей, тем проще, как с распределенными вычислениями. Чем меньше – тем сильнее оказывалась их связь, практически «голова к голове», и работать в таких условиях становилось почти невозможно.  
Даже семейные пары рисковали застрять в койке, едва войдя в первый синхрон, и остаться в ней уже навечно. Ну либо до прибытия бригады санитаров.  
После нескольких десятков казусов фармакология поднатужилась и сделала шаг вперед, предоставив отважным естествоиспытателям десятки различных блокаторов нейронной деятельности.  
Вкупе с сильными волевыми качествами и рациональным мышлением это давало неплохие результаты, и вскоре шуточки про церебральный секс обросли такой бородищей, что произносить их вслух стало уже попросту неуместно.  
Они с Рудольфом прекрасно справлялись, пока корабль работал согласно режиму оптимальной загрузки. Разбогатеть в космосе было легко, в каждой солнечной системе пряталось сокровище, только следовало его найти, откопать и вывезти. Главное – иметь хороший корабль и крепкие работящие руки. Потому они и отправились искать себе сокровище. Но никто не предупредил, что несметные богатства охраняются огнедышащим драконом.

Горячий воздух заставлял покрываться испариной, и тут же высушивал ее вновь. Бормоча в респиратор проклятья, Йонге застегнул куртку. Потеть он мог сколько угодно, но допускать испарение влаги не собирался. Им еще предстояло тащиться обратно двое суток.  
Остановившись на самом краю, он огляделся.  
Пустыня, расстилавшаяся до самого горизонта, превратилась в самый натуральный полигон. Сначала по ней прокатился терминатор, расплавив песок, а следом по еще горячей массе как следует помолотило миллионовольтными разрядами.  
Псевдостеклянная масса застыла буграми, наплывами, и обезображенный пейзаж намекал, что ползти к цели двум людям и одному яуту придется осторожно, очень внимательно глядя под ноги.  
Йонге мрачно попробовал найти хоть что-нибудь приятного.  
Во-первых, раскаленный день сменился сумерками. Во-вторых, все небо затянули тучи, непонятно откуда вылезшие в пересушенном обедненном климате. В-третьих, проклятая пыль, заряженная электричеством, по-прежнему клубилась в воздухе, наполовину забивая сигнал «Фелиции». А он все-таки шел – без вспомогательных маяков Йонге чувствовал только смутную, инстинктивную тягу в направлении оазиса.  
Йонге поднял руку, пошевелил пальцами, и между ними скакнула ярко-синяя искра.  
– Мать твою!  
Рудольф только что получил более основательный удар от лайнера. Йонге огляделся еще раз, бросил прощальный взгляд на корабль, и осторожно полез вниз. Шершавая обшивка помогала идти уверенно, но в конце все равно нужно было прыгать. Йонге тормознул, основательно потопал ботинком и сиганул на стекло, оберегая забинтованную ногу. Приземлиться нормально не вышло – он упал на колено. Рудольф шагнул вперед, молча протянул руку, но Йонге решительно отпихнул его.  
– Пекло, хоть вообще не вылезай, – пожаловался напарник. – Может, до ночи подождем?  
Вел он себя как ни в чем не бывало, и Йонге решил не нагнетать обстановку, но записал на память устроить прояснение отношений, как только подвернется возможность. Желательно уже вне этой гадской планетки. Отдельного удара в челюсть Рудольф заслуживал за идиотское бахвальство своими умениями контролировать хер в штанах.  
– Раньше стартуешь, быстрее загрузишься, – прохладно сказал Йонге. – Я хочу как можно быстрее, – это слово он специально выделил, – починить наши модули.  
Яут, источающий сияние каждым навесным элементом вооружения, тяжело прошел, цепляясь длинными когтями на ногах, отнял многострадальный маркер и прямо на обшивке нацарапал: «Куда дальше?».   
Йонге вновь прислушался к сигналу, на всякий случай закрыв глаза, и уверенно махнул рукой, показывая направление. Подумал и дописал, что идти долго.

Первые же шаги к цели продемонстрировали, что расчеты на два дня были даже еще оптимистическими.   
Все время казалось, что зеленоватые волны слишком гладкие. Йонге балансировал обеими руками, и нога вела себя совсем отвратительно.  
– Слушай, Рудольф, а может, вы до корабля и обратно, а? – задумчиво протянул Йонге, оглядываясь на скалы. Теперь ясно виделось, что возникли они от удара корабля. Раскаленная порода расплескалась и со временем причудливо застыла. – Я тут не поскачу.  
– Ну да. А кто смотреть за этой рожей клыкастой будет, когда я спать лягу?  
– А ты не ложись, – посоветовал Йонге. – Есть такие хорошие таблеточки…  
– Отлипни со своими таблетками. Я лучше тебя потащу.

Сайнжа, терпеливо выслушивавший их, зарокотал, надув горло, и потребовал выдать маркер. Короткая оживленная переписка закончилась тем, что яут предложил свои услуги по переноске раненного товарища. Так и написал: «соратника по общему делу».  
«Надорвешься».  
«Слаб тот, кто не может три дня и три ночи нести повелительницу семьи, останавливаясь лишь для краткого отдыха».  
– Чего он там рисует, поэму, что ли? – Рудольф вновь чихнул и яростно почесался.  
Йонге держался из последних сил: непрерывная электрическая щекотка доканывала. Ему хотелось чесаться непрерывно, да еще и спина под ускоренной регенерацией вела себя неприлично.  
– Говорит, у них баб принято на руках по три дня таскать.  
– Так то бабы… – разочарованно сказал Рудольф и сам себя оборвал. – О, а ведь точно!

Женщины яутов отвечали биологической концепции матриархата: суровые, влиятельные и при этом здорово превышающие и ростом, и размахом плеч своих мужчин. Про три дня Сайнжа явно наврал, но от него и не требовалось бежать без остановки.  
– Я могу еще и дорогу прорубать, – добавил Рудольф. Поставил лайнер и сделал крошечный шажок к напарнику. – Ты это… прости, в общем, за ту хрень в тоннеле.  
– Я-то думал, ты раньше завтрашнего не разродишься, – ухмыльнулся Йонге.  
– Но таблетки глотать не буду, – поспешно добавил механик.  
– Без проблем. А я, если что, сразу по яйцам бить буду, – милостиво согласился Йонге.  
Рудольф поскреб в затылке, вновь поднял лайнер, повесил его как балансир, и осторожно двинулся вперед, прощупывая путь.

Яут подошел и присел, предлагая Йонге обе руки. Пилот помотал головой. Представив, как яут несет его, вынуждая всем весом спины налегать на жесткую костистую руку, он содрогнулся, ощутив явное эхо боли. Вместо этого он похлопал яута по плечам. Сайнжа озадаченно скосился на его руку, но присел еще чуть ниже.  
Йонге примерился и устроился у яута на спине, стиснув ногами и руками. Сайнжа подхватил его под бедра, выпрямился, покрутил головой, проверяя, можно ли дышать – гаду везло, никаких респираторов не нужно, – и направился следом за Рудольфом.   
Йонге на всякий случай сложил пальцы в хитрую дулю, переплетая друг с другом. Такому трюку его научил один приятель, частенько ходивший в наемниках: потеря сознания, говорил он, не должна приводить к тому, что ты падаешь и теряешь свою дурацкую жизнь.   
Разработанная им хватка требовала определенных тренировок, но сложенный «замок» расцепить было невозможно без дополнительно и осознанно приложенных усилий.  
Как Йонге и ожидал, его быстро начало клонить в сон. Остатки бродящей в крови химии подавляли нервную деятельность, стоило только на несколько минут расслабиться. Яут двигался быстрее, чем рассчитывал пилот, и Йонге даже слегка укачивало.   
На синхроне вяло тлела зависть: Рудольфу идти было нелегко, однако Йонге считал справедливой данную компенсацию за то, что сам Рудольф жив и невредим.

Он пришел в себя, когда Сайнжа пытался разжать ему пальцы.   
К его чести, яут старался не использовать когти, но все равно едва не ломал хрупкие человеческие кости. По крайней мере, Йонге считал себя хрупким, когда спал, а не бил по морде.  
– Эй, осторожнее!  
Ноги стояли на твердом, и он разжал замок. Придерживаясь за яутские плечи, выпрямился.  
– Я думал, ты его задушишь.  
Голос Рудольфа звучал глуховато. Йонге поморгал, огляделся и с сожалением понял, что не имеет понятия, сколько они прошли. Электрический туман сгустился еще больше, и полностью скрывал ландшафт, да еще и мельтешил искрами, но хотя бы перестал так колоться.   
Сам Рудольф обнаружился под навесом из плавленого песка. Механик обнимал лайнер и устало моргал. Йонге шагнул ближе, невольно оттолкнув яута. Сайнжа еле слышно проворчал что-то, прозвучавшее как ругательство.   
По биологическим часам настала глубокая ночь, и в это время порядочным людям полагалось спать, а не изучать посторонние скальные образования.  
– Ложись, – сказал Йонге. – Я первый на дежурстве.  
Рудольф даже не кивнул, просто завалился на бок, не отпуская лайнер, и немедленно отключился. Йонге уселся рядом, вытянув затекшие от долгой поездки ноги. Яут бродил в тумане, то почти совсем скрываясь, то выныривая на более разреженный участок. Казалось, он напряженно ищет что-то, но завязать непринужденный разговор они не могли.

Сайнжа действовал ему на нервы битый час, но затем все же свернул поисковую деятельность и тоже скатился в облюбованную людьми ложбинку. Йонге предупредительно убрал ноги, и яут лихо проскрежетал когтями по стекломассе. Наполовину опустошенный маркер вновь перекочевал к охотнику.  
«Жрать хочется».  
«У нас на корабле синтезатор. Какая формула?»  
«Белок, жир, кислота».  
Йонге подумал, прикинул все плюсы и минусы и решил, что готов поделиться с Сайнжей кое-какими запасами. Насчет кислоты он не понял, но чисто белковую заправку мог предложить. Оставался вопрос технический – о вилке и ложке.   
Мини-синтезаторы для марш-бросков были у каждого уважающего себя космолетчика: система макро-капилляров устанавливалась на раму из биопласта и крепилась на голое тело, равномерно распределяясь по бокам, бедрам и ногам. Потребляла система электричество и тепловое излучение носителя, жадно тянула из атмосферы мало-мальски пригодные для синтеза молекулы и ответственно трудилась на благо хозяина. Несмотря на катастрофические события с падением потолка, Йонге удалось сохранить при себе целую раму. Но капилляры были несъемные, а трубки податчиков слишком коротки, чтобы тянуть полметра.

«Есть белок, – написал Йонге. – Искусственный и немного. На вкус как дерьмо».  
«Я польщен», – Сайнжа отчетливо усмехнулся, щуря глаза.  
«Только быстро, податчики под респиратором. Без него не могу дышать».  
«Понял».  
Йонге на пальцах показал универсальный отсчет. Три – он набрал воздуха, – два – яут широко раскрыл пасть, один – Йонге сдернул респиратор, максимально отогнул трубку и вывернул голову, чтобы не мешать.  
Развернутые мандибулы целиком накрыли его лицо. Влажное колючее прикосновение было откровенно противным. Йонге зажмурился, и вовремя – один из клыков скользнул по брови и уперся в глаз. Йонге вслепую схватил яута за дредлоки и предупреждающе потянул.   
Чавканье над ухом ускорилось.  
Йонге мог долго не дышать, минут пять, но только если предварительно как следует набраться запасов. Респиратор подавал бедный кислородом воздух, и резерв истаивал на глазах. Чувствуя, как начинает стучать сердце, пилот дернул уже всерьез, и Сайнжа отвалился, обслюнявив его напоследок.   
Йонге лихорадочно натянул респиратор и сделал глубокий вдох. Потом протер глаза и посмотрел на яута. Тот облизывался. Мелкое подрагивание перепонок и постукивание клыков друг об друга Йонге понял именно так.  
«Спасибо. Не так плохо, как ты обещал».  
Йонге продышался и показал большой палец. Потом спохватился, показал сложенные кольцом большой и указательный, окончательно запутался и махнул рукой. Сайнжа похлопал его по плечу, предусмотрительно рассчитывая силу. Снова взял маркер и помедлил несколько секунд, прежде чем начать выводить глифы.  
«Ты пахнешь хорошо».  
Йонге на миг застыл в мучительном размышлении, как на такое отвечать, а Сайнжа уже строчил дальше.  
«Дай еще. После заморозки всегда голод».  
Пилот забрал маркер в собственность, повертел в пальцах и осторожно написал, что может поделиться еще, но попозже, когда синтезатор доберет необходимую зарядку. Яут комично погрыз палец клыками и кивнул. Йонге хмыкнул.   
Попробовал бы он не согласиться!

Поерзав, он осторожно расположился так, чтобы как можно меньше травмировать спину. Прохладное стекло поначалу приятно освежало, но затем он всерьез задумался, не застудит ли так себя к чертям, вызвав еще и абсцесс на свою голову. Вернее, на спину.   
Калисея быстро остывала. Как всегда в пустынях: днем мозги готовы расплавиться от перегрева, ночью сопли в носу замерзают.  
Сидящий рядом яут сосредоточенно ковырялся в собственных когтях и, кажется, вообще не мучился вопросом одежды. Даже на расстоянии чувствовалось, какой он теплый. Йонге силой подавил дикое желание обнять горячую тушу.  
Рудольф во сне обеспокоенно заворчал и пару раз перебрал ногами. Синхронизация не давала покоя даже наполовину отключившемуся мозгу. Глубоко и равномерно дыша, Йонге постарался успокоиться и засунул руки под мышки. Осторожно, помня о пластырях. Впрочем, руки восстанавливались быстрее: он почти не обращал внимания на легкие иголочки боли в тыльной стороне запястий. Главное, все сухожилия и вены уцелели.  
Сайнжа подвинулся ближе и двумя пальцами вытащил маркер из кармана куртки пилота.  
«Холодно?»  
Йонге затряс головой, категорически отрицая телесную слабость.  
«Ложь не к лицу воину».  
Йонге пришлось потратить секунд десять, чтобы отнять маркер. Сайнжа отдавать не хотел и издевательски дергал челюстями.  
«На себя посмотри», – отписался Йонге, едва маркер перекочевал ему в пальцы. 

В последующие минуты маркер с переменным успехом переходил от одного к другому, и на стекле появлялись кривые надписи самого различного содержания.   
Спохватился Йонге, только когда обратил внимание, что в прозрачном корпусе осталось меньше половины пропитки. Окончательно забрав ценный инструмент, он демонстративно спрятал его во внутренний карман. Сайнжа молча рассматривал его несколько мгновений, а потом молниеносно придвинулся. Они и без того съехались, пока устраивали литературную дуэль, а теперь яут с легкостью одной рукой схватил Йонге за плечи, а второй полез к нему за пазуху, сдвигая замок куртки.  
Сильнее боли в плечах Йонге поразила высокая температура. Широченная ладонь легла ему на грудь, словно грелка. Сайнжа неловко подергал пальцами, явно ища маркер, промахнулся и уехал в подмышку. Йонге вскинулся, ожидая ноту протеста от изодранной спины. Но стоило горячим пальцам коснуться бинтов, как активная поверхность скрытых под ними пластырей немедленно сработала, и не один раз. Остаточная доза анальгетика уходила прямо в мышечную ткань.   
Йонге ощутил, как отпускает его немыслимое болезненное напряжение, и запрокинулся, невольно расслабляя шею, до того, как оказалось, почти закаменевшую.  
Глаза закатились, рот приоткрылся, и Йонге решил, что хорошо быть в респираторе – иначе наглотался бы отравы по самую печенку.   
Яут продолжил изыскания, забыв про маркер. Йонге немедленно попытался задремать, откровенно греясь под прикосновениями. Даже разбушевавшийся синхрон, немедленно среагировавший на первый попавшийся объект, не заставил его изменить намерение. Сайнжа оказывал такое целительное действие, что мозги отключались сами собой.   
Яут потянул его к себе, осторожно разворачивая. Он так хитро держался между ранами – самыми выдающимися – что умудрился не причинить лишней боли. Йонге опомнился, только почти оказавшись верхом, да и то потому, что ударился коленями в стену.  
– Я не буду спать на тебе верхом, – пробормотал он. – Ноги затекают, неудобно.  
Яут развел и свел челюсти, и Йонге решил, что это такой невербальный знак вопроса. Лезть за маркером было так далеко… Он переборол себя и начал разворачиваться, беспощадно наступая всем весом на добровольно вызвавшийся диван. Один раз даже угодил коленом в пах и тут же испуганно отшатнулся, но яут не среагировал.   
Йонге автоматически сделал себе внутреннюю пометку – если они все же решат избавиться от диковинного компаньона, то бить по яйцам действительно бесполезно.  
Стараясь не шуметь и не будить беспокойно ерзающего напарника, он развернулся и уселся на яуте, как в кресле. Тут можно было и достать маркер, и написать каких угодно посланий, но живое тепло так приятно воздействовало на спину, что все тело обволакивало покоем, как в капсуле. Йонге сложил руки на груди, плотно застегнулся, сурово глотнул иммуномодуляторов и немедленно отрубился.

***

– Ну нихера ж себе!  
Йонге судорожно вздрогнул от глухого вопля прямо над головой. Одновременно в бока впилось острое, а поверхность под ним содрогнулась. Рефлекторно ударив назад локтем, Йонге рванулся, обдирая себя окончательно, и высвободился под дикий треск рвущейся застежки. Потеряв равновесие, он кубарем скатился по стеклянному склону и пребольно тормознул о такой же стеклянный сталагмит.

– Ой, бля, – сказал сверху Рудольф.   
Туман рассеялся и видно его было очень хорошо.  
– Да ты озверел, кретин! – заорал Йонге, очухавшись.  
Болела ушибленная спина, ныли оба колена, грудь пекло и жгло, словно его драли бешеные кошки… да что там кошки, его яут ободрал!  
Гривастая фигура поднялась рядом с Рудольфом, и Сайнжа тоже глянул вниз.  
– Охренели, скоты помойные! – не мог угомониться пилот. – Рудольф, крыса импотентная! Ты зачем орал? Сука, я весь ободрался! Чуть шею не свернул!  
Вопил Йонге так выразительно, что даже Сайнжа проникся драмой и внезапно для обоих напарников отвесил Рудольфу подзатыльник.   
От него механик едва не полетел следом за товарищем, спас его только лайнер, оттягивающий чересплечный ремень.  
– Ты чего руки распускаешь? – взревел Рудольф, оборачиваясь к яуту и сжимая кулаки.  
– Правильно! Так его! Мало врезал еще!

Рудольф тут же перевел все внимание на напарника и в нелестных выражениях сообщил ему, какого он мнения о тех, кто в ночь вместо несения караула устраивается на том, кого нужно караулить, и спит, разве что не пуская слюни от счастья, пока товарищ беспокойно ютится на холодном стекле в обнимку с единственным верным другом-лайнером.  
– Ты б еще штаны расстегнул! – закончил Рудольф выступление.  
Йонге все это время упорно карабкался наверх, цепляясь потными ладонями за неровную поверхность, но от такого вывода едва не навернулся обратно. С трудом выровнявшись, он все-таки закончил восхождение и с кулаками бросился на Сайнжу.   
Будь он чуть более собран или хладнокровен, яуту могло не поздоровиться. Но Йонге распылялся попусту, и его нападки больше уходили в попытки не поскользнуться на стекломассе. В конце концов, яут просто перехватил его сначала за одну руку, потом за другую и выдал страшное горловое рычание, раздув шею, как рогатая жаба. От такого пилот моментально пришел в себя.  
– А ну пусти, – процедил он сквозь зубы. – Сид’хаа!  
Сайнжа удивленно мигнул и выполнил команду. Йонге прокашлялся, сглотнул, приводя в норму моментально запершившее горло, и полез за маркером.   
Рудольф наблюдал с большим интересом, но лайнер уже взял наизготовку. Оглянувшись, Йонге нашел их верный псевдо-планшет и немедленно нацарапал на нем все мучавшие его вопросы и излил возмущение.  
«Так теплее», – ответил Сайнжа, двумя словами перекрыв все написанное.  
– И все равно он говнюк озабоченный, – прокомментировал Рудольф.  
– Да ты еще больший говнюк, где я столько пластыря возьму? Неизвестно, какую инфекцию эта скотина под ногтями носит. Я уже задолбался пить антибиотики, скоро срать ими стану!  
– А ссать уже начал? – полюбопытствовал Рудольф.  
Йонге подарил ему взгляд, полный такой ненависти, что напарник явственно смутился.  
– Вперед, – процедил Йонге. – Все выспались, пора идти.  
«Дай еды», – написал Сайнжа.  
«У него возьми», – мстительно перевел стрелки Йонге.  
Сайнжа кивнул и решительно направился к Рудольфу. Тот попятился, загородился лайнером и угрожающе набрал комбинацию стрельбы. Уточнять, что именно происходит, он не стал, видимо, чувствуя, что ответа не дождется.

С удовлетворением пронаблюдав за тем, как Сайнжа начинает кружить вокруг механика, Йонге гордо и в полном одиночестве похромал к далекой цели. После поездки на спине яута ему стало значительно лучше, и хромал он больше из осторожности. Раздражала только необходимость придерживать разодранные когтями яута бинты, норовившие сползти с торса. И горчило во рту от очередной дозы спасительной химии.  
После пары десятков шагов хромота сделалась меньше, а потом он окончательно размялся, и дальше шагал совсем уверенно. Даже поймал равновесие. За спиной никто не стрелял, да и криков слышно не было, плюс Йонге предусмотрительно бросил там же маркер, поэтому был уверен, что спутники поймут друг друга.  
Пару минут спустя его догнал Рудольф. Пошел рядом молча, натужно сопя сквозь респиратор, а потом несильно хлопнул напарника по плечу   
– Что еще?  
– Вот.  
Рудольф почти смущенно протянул упаковку пластыря. Йонге, чье настроение отнюдь не улучшилось от убойной дозы антибиотиков, выхватил пачку, даже не подумав поблагодарить.   
На ходу разодрав упаковку, он быстрыми движениями заклеил восемь длинных царапин, разлиновавших его грудь и живот. Заодно прихватил и бинты. Пластырь нагрелся и успокаивающе впрыснул небольшую дозу обезболивающих.   
Йонге с тоской подумал, что после таких приключений ему точно придется вытрясти со счета в таманском банке все запасы, сделанные на черный день, и полностью потратить их в каком-нибудь солидном реабилитационном заведении, где ему заменят весь пострадавший за многие годы организм. 

– Слышь, Йонге, ну не злись, – Рудольф все так же топал рядом. – Ну хочешь я этого яута прям щас хлопну?  
– Нахрен мне такие подарки сдались, – буркнул Йонге.  
– Ну это он же тебя ободрал, – праведно возмутился Рудольф.  
Йонге покосился на него, всем видом выражая, что он думает о столь ярком образчике подмены понятий. Рудольф засопел вдвое громче.  
– Ну давай я сам себя порежу! – наконец, с надрывом предложил он.  
– А вот это уже лучше, – похвалил Йонге. – Больной осознал свою неправоту и готов приступить к курсам психотерапии.  
Наблюдать за тем, как Рудольф мычит и пыжится, не в силах полностью наступить себе на гордость, требовало слишком много внимания, и Йонге рисковал снова упасть, поэтому махнул рукой на попытки Рудольфа вести себя порядочно.  
Если они доберутся до корабля... нет – когда. Когда они доберутся до корабля, им все равно предстоит синхронизация по полной программе. По самым скромным прикидкам весь синхрон надо было обнулять и проводить заново. Там-то Йонге планировал вдосталь полюбоваться на эмоциональные выплески напарника. То, что сложно произнести вслух, все равно вылезает наружу, стоит только копнуть чуть глубже.

– Прости, а? – тоскливо попросил Рудольф  
Он точно так же знал, что синхрон все расставит по местам. И потому на видимой части лица отчаянно проступало, насколько не хотелось ему купаться в недовольстве напарника. Совершенно обоснованном. Йонге помедлил пару садистских секунд.  
– С тебя поход по Сиреневой Улице.  
– Договорились!  
Напряжение начало спадать. Рудольф приободрился, Йонге тем более чувствовал себя намного лучше, ощущая, как пластырь энергично борется с повреждениями. Но антибиотиков глотнул еще.  
– А я вот еще чего не понял, что вы от меня с этим придурком хотели? – завел светскую беседу напарник.  
На миг Йонге пожалел, что они уже не в раскаленной пустыне, где много разговаривать физически невозможно.  
– Он голодный. Говорит, после анабиоза жрать всегда хочется.  
– Раньше думать надо было, когда в капсулу лез, – хмыкнул Рудольф.  
– Возможно. Однако меня воспитывали в духе ксеногуманизма, поэтому я с ним поделился. Он жрет белок.  
– Хм-м...  
Рудольф оглянулся, а затем резко тормознул. Йонге тоже остановился, мигом почуяв неладное.

Сайнжа стоял на месте, пристально вглядываясь в низко опустившиеся тучи. Они успели обогнать его на добрый десяток шагов. Напарники переглянулись и тоже уставились в небо. Там тяжко и медленно клубились длинные завитки, переползая один в другой. Переполнявшее их электричество чувствовалось с каждым уколом искорок, бродящих в тумане. То, что поначалу воспринималось как благословение, скрывшее измученных людей от яростного белого солнца Калисеи, теперь немедленно начало казаться опасным.   
Йонге сразу же вспомнил настойчивые расспросы яута, видели ли они кого-нибудь на корабле, а так же его неохотные уклончивые объяснения насчет цели экспедиции.   
– Сволочь клыкастая, – пробормотал Рудольф, отзеркаливая его подозрения.  
– Тоже прикидываешь, с чего отважный межзвездный охотник так нервничает?  
– Ну.  
Сайнжа перестал пялиться в облака и быстро зашагал к ним. Поравнявшись, махнул рукой, указывая в сторону корабля, и похлопал себя по бедрам, показывая, что стоит быстрее шевелить ногами.  
– Мать твою, скрывает что-то, – злобно сказал Рудольф, перехватывая лайнер.

Чем быстрее они шли, тем тяжелее становилось дышать. Фильтры респиратора работали изо всех сил, стягивая кислород буквально со всей округи, но все равно этого было мало. Йонге тяжело глотал воздух, раздувая пострадавшую грудную клетку, и каждый такой вдох отзывался иголочками в спине. Раны уже затянулись, но корка присохла к коже, натягивая ее при малейшем движении. Йонге поиграл плечами, ощутил мучительный зуд и сосредоточился на том, чтобы смотреть, куда ставит ноги.  
Сайнже было легче всех – оружия он не нес, если не считать того, что к нему было намертво прикручено, а когтями мог цепляться за поверхность не хуже, чем шипами спецобуви. Волей-неволей оказалось, что он вырвался вперед и прокладывал маршрут.   
Людям все равно приходилось идти в обход там, где яут просто прыгал, и постоянно оглядывающийся охотник то и дело недовольно ворчал.  
По нему совершенно не было видно, что он страдает от голода или последствий долгого анабиоза. Йонге преисполнился глухой и завистливой злобы, но она была даже кстати – помогала идти и не падать. Он мечтал, что когда они доберутся до корабля, то яут попадет в карцер и будет там отсиживаться, скрючившись в три погибели. В болезненно прищуренных глазах Рудольфа читались примерно те же желания и чаяния.   
Ничего, еще сотню километров...   
Даже думать было тошно.   
Йонге мысленно сплюнул и утешился мыслью, что хотя бы с едой и водой у них нет особых проблем, в отличие от яута.   
Рудольф, похоже, начал впадать в состояние полуавтономности, отпуская при этом контроль над глейтером. Йонге пришлось дышать еще чаще, пока, наконец, он не остановился. Рудольф, полностью синхронизировавшийся с ним, остановился тоже.  
Подзатыльник немедленно привел механика в себя. Осоловело моргая, он смотрел на Йонге, крепко сжимая лайнер.  
– Не западай, – велел Йонге. – Мне дышать нечем из-за этого. За двоих я не потяну.  
– Понял.  
Кивнув как автомат, Рудольф стиснул челюсти – Йонге не видел этого, но был уверен – и снова двинулся следом за успевшим оторваться от них яутом. Йонге пристроился ему в хвост.   
На ходу он начал отдирать тонкие полоски пластыря от тыльной стороны ладоней – сначала аккуратно, а потом смелее, когда с каждым сантиметром свободной кожи все больше убеждался, что регенерация прошла успешно. Новая кожа была розовой и тонкой, но все же это значительно лучше, чем панцирь из пластыря и антибиотиков.  
Йонге с удовольствием сжал кулаки, покрутил запястьями, и вдохнул во всю грудь. И немедленно закашлялся. Калисея вновь напомнила, что они не на экскурсионную прогулку вышли.

– О, смотри!   
Возглас Рудольфа тоже превратился в кашель. Йонге тупо уставился перед собой. Напарник прочистил глотку, плюнул из-под респиратора и махнул рукой, указывая направление.  
– Вездеход!  
Сайнжа первым добрался до машины, и уже с интересом колупал когтем намертво спекшиеся и залитые стекловидной массой детали.  
– Что-то это все мерзко выглядит, – резюмировал Йонге. – Я думал, только нас поджарить может.  
– Да не дрейфь, с «Фелицией» все в порядке, – уверенно сказал Рудольф. – Я же чувствую.  
И потер загривок, где Йонге недавно производил свои хирургические опыты. Пилот точно так же невольно покрутил головой, прислушиваясь к ощущениям в позвоночнике.  
– И кстати, – Рудольф присел и задумчиво уставился на борт машины. – Это второй. В смысле, мой. Который раньше накрылся.  
– Нам это что-то дает?  
– Возможно, только знание, что мы ближе к цели, – Рудольф выпрямился во весь рост. – Поковыряю-ка я его. 

Всего десять минут понадобилось, чтобы выяснить – ничего полезного содрать с вездехода нельзя. Рудольф вслух пострадал о несовершенстве перепродажной техники, и коллеги по несчастью тронулись дальше. Йонге смотрел исключительно себе под ноги, и только случайно отвлекшись на блик, скользнувший по стеклянистому склону, понял, что его полуживой георадар что-то пытается показать.  
– Эй!  
Возглас вышел совсем слабым и хриплым. Йонге глотнул воды и крикнул снова, уже внушительнее. Рудольф и Сайнжа одновременно оглянулись.  
– Или у меня барахлит радар, – сказал Йонге, – или мы здесь не одни.  
– Дай посмотреть!  
Упорно таща с собой лайнер, Рудольф размашисто прошагал к нему и впился взглядом в тусклый экран, где медленно передвигались точки. Их можно было счесть помехами, если бы не строгая упорядоченность – точки выстроились в клин и маячили на границе досягаемости.  
– Ебать мои протезы.  
Рудольф оттянул респиратор и сплюнул. Сайнжа аккуратно переступил плевок и подошел к напарникам. Склонившись над ними, он загородил своей волосней весь обзор, словно лианами, и в наступившем полумраке точки стали гораздо отчетливее.  
– Дерьмо какое-то, – пробубнил Рудольф.

Йонге похлопал себя свободной рукой по карманам, вспомнил, что оставил маркер этим двоим, и немедленно потребовал его обратно.  
– А-а... – Рудольф кашлянул и отчетливо покраснел.  
Йонге выдержал театральную паузу, и, наконец, Рудольф, путаясь в показаниях, признался, что в пылу выяснения отношений с яутом совершенно упустил из виду маркер и не знает, где он.  
– Я могу попробовать рычать, – мужественно предложил он.  
– Это совершенно бесполезно, – почти печально сказал Йонге.  
Сначала он ткнул пальцем в точки. Потом попробовал жестами изобразить вопрос, потыкал в Сайнжу, почти что сплясал боевой танец. Яут смотрел на него с антропологическим интересом, пощелкивая мандибулами, и на секунду Йонге даже стало не по себе под неподвижным взглядом круглых желтых зенок. Пилот уже совсем было махнул рукой, когда Сайнжа полез в толстый наруч, пристегнутый к левой руке, и торжественно достал оттуда маркер.  
– О-о!  
Сдвоенный вопль облегчения вырвался у напарников одновременно. Йонге немедленно завладел маркером и, поглядывая на критически снизившийся уровень заправочной жидкости, аккуратно написал вопрос на покатом боку стеклянного валуна.  
«Что это? Ты знаешь?»  
«Догадываюсь. Плохие предчувствия. Надо идти быстро»  
«Вы за этим охотились?»  
«Точно сказать нельзя. Прошло много времени»  
– Давай его пытать, – кровожадно сказал Рудольф. – Задрали меня эти загадки.  
«Мой друг предлагает тебя пытать»

Сайнжа помедлил, постукивая по торцу маркера когтем, а затем в несколько штрихов изобразил нечто. Йонге и Рудольф несколько мгновений разглядывали скорпионообразную хрень. Восемь лап, длинный загнутый хвост. Яут пририсовал длинный хоботок, тянущийся из брюха, и грамотно изобразил рядом лужицу.  
– Точно ядовитые, – с непонятным удовлетворением сказал Рудольф.  
Яут добавил точное изображение человеческого черепа, мастерски выполненное все в той же набросочной технике, и стало окончательно ясно, что неприятности с терминатором были только предварительными, так сказать, пристрелочными.  
– Ладно, я согласен быстро бежать, – мрачно сказал Йонге, ревниво забирая маркер. – Если надо будет, поделись с ним жратвой.  
– А не жирно будет?  
– Уберешь жиры из податчика, – безжалостно отрезал Йонге.  
Клин точек на радаре слегка сдвинулся, и Сайнжа повелительно взмахнул рукой, призывая всех трогаться с места.

Точки исправно держались на самой границе радара.  
Прошел час, другой, и Йонге окончательно убедился, что неизвестные многоноги следят за группой, выжидая подходящего момента. В воспаленном от жары и жажды воображении струились картины, в которых многоноги, облаченные в яутскую броню, свирепо скакали по пустыне, взгромоздясь друг на друга. С гиканьем размахивали хвостами и жаждали вкусить человечины.  
Последняя мысль была настолько дикой, что Йонге мигом пришел в себя. Жрать чужую еду инопланетные твари не могли. Даже в межрасовых дипломатических сношениях приходилось осторожно блюсти диету, тщательно проверяя, чем тебя пытается угостить сосед.  
Рудольф то и дело поглаживал лайнер – и точки будто не рисковали подобраться ближе.   
Йонге угрюмо размышлял об отодвинувшейся перспективе в очередной раз заночевать среди стекла. На этот раз удобно устроиться на яуте уже вряд ли получилось бы. К тому же взваливать на Рудольфа обязанность не только тащить лайнер, но и караулить в дозоре выглядело не особо порядочно. Злобно поглядывая на радар, Йонге старался держаться след в след, примеряясь к царапинам, оставленным когтями яута.  
Сайнжа, похоже, вовсе не собирался тормозить. Запас энергии в огромном теле был поистине титаническим. Неладное Йонге заметил только когда Сайнжа перестал прыгать, а затем изменил цвет. Вернее, менял он его постепенно, но Йонге заметил это только тогда, когда пристально пригляделся к здоровенной фигуре. Он даже не успел выдвинуть теорию истощения, как Сайнжа пошатнулся и остановился.

– Ну и скорый, гад, – прохрипел Рудольф, садясь, где стоял.  
– Мы так все загнемся, – Йонге присел рядом. – Надо отдыхать.  
– Места здесь хреновые, – Рудольф забулькал водой и откинулся на холм, закрывая глаза. – Укрыться негде.  
– А заряд у тебя большой?  
– Смотря для чего.  
Сайнжа подошел к ним и грузно плюхнулся рядом.   
– Надо найти, где можно пещерку вырезать.  
– Да иди ты...  
–Смотри, терминатор идет быстро, если бы он еле полз, тут бы все укатало как бетон. А остались и холмы, и дюны эти дурацкие, – Йонге прервался и подышал. – Внутри все еще должен быть песок. Прорежем дырку, выгребем, и устроимся под куполом.  
– Резать буду чуть-чуть, – после недолгого молчания предупредил Рудольф. – Вон пусть яут доламывает, туша здоровая такая, прям хоть сейчас мировые рекорды ставь.  
– Дай ему пожрать, – устало сказал Йонге.

Рудольф поерзал, но не стал исходить на контраргументы. С перспективой встречи, а то и сражения с многоногой дрянью, лучше было подставить плечо товарищу инопланетчику.  
Молча перекатив к Йонге лайнер, Рудольф боком подвинулся к яуту и выразительно похлопал себя по респиратору, а Сайнжу – по локтю. Яут обернулся, Рудольф оттянул резину и показал наконечник. Тут же оживившийся яут полез за халявным пропитанием. Даже не полез, а кинулся.  
Рудольф отшатнулся, соскользнул и слегка проехался в низину. Сайнжа устремился за ним под невнятные проклятья механика. За шкирку вздернув человека на ноги, яут раскрыл пасть и присосался к Рудольфу. Вернее, к патрубку, но на взгляд Йонге это выглядело именно как нападение с присасыванием. Кошмарное зрелище.   
Хорошо, что Рудольф дрых, когда Сайнжа имел знакомство с пищевыми дотациями от Йонге, иначе с механика сталось бы шмальнуть узкофокусированным пучком по большой яутской голове.  
Йонге отсчитывал секунды задержки дыхания, и на восьмидесятой Рудольф слегка задергался. Йонге прислушался к себе, убедился, что напарник не задыхается, и продолжил наблюдение, но на всякий случай уложил тяжеленный лайнер так, чтобы в случае чего быстро прочистить вытянутый череп от мозгов. 

Яут жрал, только что не причмокивал в процессе. Толстые клыки судорожно подергивались, ероша волосы Рудольфа. Йонге снова прислушался, поерзал и с изумлением пополам с негодованием и даже каплей восторга понял, что его многострадальные штаны вновь рискуют попасть в зону поражения.  
Рудольф, говнюк эдакий, заторчал от яута.  
Дальше все покатилось круче, чем он мог предположить в самых странных видениях. Сжимавший Рудольфа за плечи, охотник ослабил хватку, и Рудольф поднял руки, хватаясь за дредлоки. Яут лихо просунул обе ладони под застегнутую куртку снизу и начал ее задирать. Йонге даже показалось, что он слышит треск прочной ткани. Не отрываясь, Сайнжа переключился на молнию и неуклюже, но достаточно быстро расправился с ней.   
Рудольф поднялся на цыпочки, стоило только широким когтистым лопатам как следует пройтись по его спине. Йонге схватился сначала за пах, а потом, неожиданно для себя самого – за грудь.   
Дико подскочивший пульс грохотал прямо в ушах, и ему не хватало, не хватало воздуха...

Рудольф в низине содрогнулся с головы до ног, вцепился в яута еще сильнее и рванул, отстраняя Сайнжу от себя. Йонге уже не видел, а скорее чувствовал, как панически механик натягивает респиратор, изо всех сил старается вдохнуть как можно больше кислорода и все это время пытается держать Сайнжу на расстоянии.  
«Прекрати дергаться!»  
Рудольф послушно замер, обеими руками закрыв яуту пасть, и постарался успокоиться. Глубокое дыхание быстро передалось Йонге, и за полминуты обоим удалось восстановить нормальное сердцебиение, отогнав призрак удушья.  
«Держи свой хер в штанах», – добавил Йонге.  
«Это сложно», – угрюмо отозвался напарник.  
«А ты постарайся. Я сдохнуть не хочу. Тут совсем дышать нечем»  
Связь серотониновой биохимии и окружающей среды Йонге представлял плохо, но факты твердили, что возбуждаться в чертовом электрическом тумане опасно.   
Йонге поежился и старательно отогнал воспоминания, чтобы не спровоцировать повтор.  
«Выбирайтесь уже».

Придерживая лайнер, он смотрел, как Рудольф пытается освободиться и, наконец, со всей дури бьет Сайнжу коленом в пах. Яут слегка дернулся, но хватать механика за жопу перестал.   
Вытащив руку из-под задранной куртки, он с явным сожалением напоследок провел ладонью по напряженной спине Рудольфа и разжал хватку.  
Рудольф выкарабкался, едва не соскользнув пару раз обратно. Сайнжа из низины вышел так, как люди обычно ходят по ровной поверхности.  
Йонге заранее достал маркер и вкратце нарисовал прямо на боку лайнера, что сейчас для людей опасны гормональные колебания. Сайнжа вдумчиво ознакомился с посланием, посмотрел на взъерошенного Рудольфа и коварно дописал: «А потом?»  
Йонге долго смотрел на фразу, и еще в два раза дольше – на гнусную клыкастую харю. В яуте все было отвратным: перепонки челюстей, клыки, глубоко посаженные глаза, пятнистая кожа, сморщенная в вечном оскале переносица и, конечно, отсутствие самого носа. А еще лысый череп и красные десны второй пасти. На голову ему хотелось натянуть огромный герметичный пакет.  
А со всем остальным – потрахаться.  
Йонге оттянул респиратор и глубоко вдохнул. Тут же грянувший кашель выбил из головы всю дурь.  
– Я не буду об этом думать, – процедил Рудольф.  
Прокашлявшись, Йонге осторожно написал, что это очень сложный вопрос. Сайнжа прочесал дредлоки и этим удовлетворился. Он вообще выглядел так, будто находился в приподнятом расположении духа – даже опять поменял цвет.  
– Я знал, что любой вид в первую очередь получает удовольствие от еды, – пробубнил Йонге. – Вот Сайнжа нажрался и позеленел.  
– Особенно, если еда брыкается, – мрачно дополнил Рудольф. – Ну все, сейчас буду резать.

Йонге даже не стал заикаться про выбор подходящего геологического образования. Рудольф поправил экран глассов, прошелся между холмов, вернулся, отнял у Йонге лайнер и, не сходя с места, лихой дугой вычертил контур на одном из них.  
Сайнжа слегка подпрыгнул, тут же присел в боевую стойку и выщелкнул зазубренные лезвия из толстых браслетов. Йонге поймал его взгляд и махнул рукой, показывая на цель.   
– Дальше резать не буду, поплавится, – добавил Рудольф, словно охотник мог его понять.  
Сайнжа задумчиво перебирал пальцами, то задвигая, то снова выщелкивая оружие, но затем пришел к внутреннему согласию, окончательно высвободил резаки и широким шагом направился к холму.  
Прорубив вход, Сайнжа отскочил, и волна песка хлынула наружу. Напарники с удовлетворением наблюдали, как пустеет мутный стеклянный купол. Песка оставалась еще примерно треть, когда он прекратил сыпаться, но это было даже к лучшему – спать удобнее.

Один за другим забравшись в купол, люди и яут начали устраиваться. Йонге добровольно сел возле выхода, и Рудольф водрузил ему на колени ствол лайнера.  
– Все, я спать. Снова на него залезешь... Сам видишь, что получилось.  
Йонге молча кивнул и, скривившись под респиратором, глотнул энергетика. Совсем чуть-чуть, чтобы глаза не слипались так сильно. Сайнжа посмотрел на Рудольфа, уже отрубившегося прямо в неудобной позе на боку, перевел взгляд на Йонге, снова на Рудольфа...  
«Смотри мне», – мысленно пригрозил пилот, не делая лишних движений. 

Яут покрутился между людьми и разместился рядом с Йонге. Предварительно заглянул в георадар, постучал по нему когтем и покачал гривастой башкой. Точки все еще маячили с краю.  
Йонге периодически посматривал в том направлении, однако по холмам никто не двигался, даже в самой дали. Низкие тучи, редкие проблески зеленоватых зарниц, отражающиеся в зеленоватых же песчаных волнах, – и снова усиливающееся ощущение электричества, разлитого в воздухе.  
Сайнжа привольно раскинулся, тоже мигом провалившись в сновидения, и Йонге поглядывал на него сначала с завистью, а потом с исследовательским интересом.   
Специально ксенобиологией он никогда не занимался, но по верхам успел нахвататься многого. Яут, видимо, был не очень стар, но и не молодняк. Широкая грудная клетка, хорошо сформировавшиеся длинные кости рук и ног, толстые чуть желтоватые клыки... Кожа не слишком грубая, не то, что у стариков, которые иногда даже теряют часть моторики из-за этого.   
Во сне яут раскрыл внешние челюсти, негромко похрапывая, и Йонге осторожно заглянул между них. Красная влажная пасть смутно напомнила что-то тревожащее. То ли сырое мясо, то ли...  
Мысли, все как одна, превратились в неприличные.

Вахтенные часы тянулись неторопливо.  
Стенки купола потрескивали. Йонге считал зарницы и прислушивался к ветру за пределами убежища. Возле входа то и дело тихонько подвывало, но звук приятно разбавлял храп на две глотки и почти не раздражал.  
Рассеяно пересыпая песок из ладони в ладонь, Йонге пытался вообразить, чем именно должны обладать неведомые многоноги, чтобы заставить Сайнжу поторопиться. В общих межрасовых справочниках о яутах давались довольно скупые упоминания, в основном касающиеся биологии и последних достижений в технологической сфере. По поводу социального однозначно упоминало всего несколько фактов, среди которых бесстрашие, граничащее со слабоумием, находилось на одном из первых мест.  
Оставив мысли о яутах, Йонге попробовал прикинуть расходы на ремонт, перемножив их на доходы от спасения по общему законодательству, а так же нахождения инопланетного корабля. Последний, правда, вызывал сомнения в плане доходности. Помимо барельефов и остатков яусткого присутствия там уже ничего не было.  
Поморщившись, Йонге вычеркнул корабль из списков и записал два бесславно просранных вездехода в раздел безусловных убытков.  
Пока что их финансовое благосостояние находилось в небольшом профиците, но все зависело от встречи с «Фелицией» и окончательного сведения баланса.  
Таймер пиликнул.  
Йонге испугано вздрогнул, мотнул головой и вцепился в лайнер. Потом перевел дух, проморгался и внимательно осмотрелся. Купол по-прежнему наполнял только песок и три живых организма. Вздохнув, Йонге с силой растер уши, прогоняя дремоту. Осторожно сдвинул с себя лайнер и прямо через яута полез к напарнику. Сайнжа мигом открыл один глаз, угрожающе заворчав. Йонге прижал палец к губам, и Сайнжа молча постучал его между лопаток. Выражение морды его явно говорило о том, какого невысокого мнения он о людях, ползающих через почтенных охотников.  
Йонге толкнул напарника в плечо.  
– М?  
– Вставай, твоя очередь.  
– А? Что, уже пришли?  
– Нет, – Йонге почти засмеялся. – Иди дежурить, мамочка устала.

То ли всхрапнув, то ли хрюкнув, Рудольф точно так же полез через яута, в буквальном смысле истоптав того поперек туловища. Сайнжа недовольно махнул рукой и перевернулся набок.  
– Отрастили тут себе ног по полтора метра, – беззлобно проворчал механик.   
Йонге подумал, потыкал пальцем в нагретый песок, обнажившийся там, где лежал Сайнжа, и устроился под боком яута, прижавшись к горячим лопаткам. В конце концов, отличному пилоту Йонге Далине требовалось тепло для лечения.  
Он отрубился так быстро, что даже не успел додумать мысль до конца.

Пробуждение устроили собственные потребности. На этот раз, пощадив Сайнжу, Йонге пробрался в обход, успокаивающе помахал вскинувшему голову Рудольфу, и выполз из-под купола.   
Разница температур заставила поежиться. В куполе двери не было, но три живых существа создавали достаточно тепла, чтобы внутри было комфортно. А вот снаружи пробирало почти до костей.   
Ежась и натягивая воротник на уши, Йонге отошел и вдумчиво исполнил всю основную программу. Проводив взглядом затейливый путь биологических отходов в небольшую ложбинку, он поднял взгляд к горизонту и тут же напрягся. Зарницы, к которым глаз уже успел привыкнуть, стали то ли ярче, то ли лихорадочнее – и ему казалось, что далеко-далеко, на самой границе видимости в них что-то мельтешит. Может, облака завивало турбулентными потоками, но ему очень не нравилось это быстрое движение.   
Меньше всего на свете им не хватало атмосферной катастрофы номер два.  
Йонге прошел обратно и остановился у входа.  
– Руди, – тихонько позвал он.  
– М-м?  
– Глянь сюда. Вон там, на горизонте. Что видишь?  
Рудольф устало протер глаза, сдвинув экран глассов, а потом вернул его на место и сосредоточенно уставился вдаль.  
– Херню какую-то, – наконец, сказал он. – Мельтешит все, может, я все-таки с настройками переигрался.  
– Сколько пальцев?  
– Два, и факи мне не показывай.  
– Значит, глассы в порядке. Да и я вижу, что там бурлит дерьмо какое-то. Может, Сайнжу спросить или уж сразу подниматься и...

Рудольф схватил его за запястье и дернул. Йонге от неожиданности поскользнулся, схватился за неровный оплавленный край и зашипел, когда острые частицы спекшегося песка впились в ладонь.  
– Ты меня угробишь когда-нибудь!  
Сайнжа вздрогнул и заворочался.  
– Глянь!  
Рудольф задрал его руку еще выше, буквально тыкая самому Йонге в нос. Йонге тормозил несколько секунд, а потом понял, чего от него хотят.  
– Сайнжа! Подъем!  
Сквозь респиратор приказной рев получился недостаточно громким, но яут моментально вскинулся. Лезвия воткнулись в песок.   
Йонге без пояснительных записок показал ему радар – яут сначала сощурился, а потом округлил желтые гляделки так, что они почти засветились.  
Клин точек на радаре сдвинулся вполовину и угрожающе пульсировал.  
Яут на четвереньках выпрыгнул из убежища, выпрямился и уставился на горизонт в клубящиеся тучи. Для наглядности, он еще и ткнул туда пальцем, а затем перемахнул через ложбинку и почти бегом припустил в направлении все еще далекого корабля.  
– Я умру молодым, – подытожил Рудольф.

***

Спешка возобновилась. Йонге с благодарностью к создателям НЗ-комплекта принял еще стимуляторов, плюнув на уже вовсю дающие о себе знать проблемы со здоровьем. Рудольф не отставал в употреблении химии, и сквозь синхронизацию Йонге чувствовал, что напарник принял даже больше установленной дозы, поэтому лайнер ему казался легкой игрушкой, а стеклянные холмы ложились под ноги как суперсовременная комфортабельная беговая дорожка.  
Йонге давно не смотрел на счетчик километража; он вообще отключил миниатюрный экранчик, вшитый в рукав куртки, чтобы не расстраиваться. Корабль звал его гораздо сильнее, чем раньше, а это значило, что они подходят все ближе. Все еще не дотягиваясь словами, «Фелиция» бессловесно посылала им почти судорожные импульсы, дергая за привязь.  
То и дело посматривая на радар, Йонге непроизвольно ускорял шаг, и вскоре уже легко и пружинисто бежал, по пути еще раз закинувшись стимуляторами. Даже кислородное голодание ощущалось меньше: прокреатин заставил кровеносную систему работать на всех вспомогательных атмосферных газах, которые можно было использовать.

Точки стремительно приближались, видимо, решившись на штурм. После того как они пересекли «границу видимости» радар включил еще и отсчет километража.   
Йонге подхватил бьющуюся на глейтере волну и в три приема предупредил Рудольфа, что неприятности совсем близко, а заодно начал передавать ему радарный отсчет. Механик слегка притормозил, пропуская напарника вперед, и пристроился в арьергарде. Йонге мельком успел увидеть, как нестерпимо полыхает зеленым экран глассов, выкрученный на непостижимые уму настройки.  
Потом они услышали звук. Низкое гудение, словно рой огромных насекомых летел за ними – и еще шелест. Треск. Яут резко затормозил, пробороздив когтями, развернулся и присел. Йонге пришлось срочно уклоняться, Рудольф тоже успел изменить курс, и оба развернулись на ходу, еле-еле не столкнувшись с Сайнжей.

– Ебаный ты нахрен!  
Вопль Рудольфа наилучшим образом характеризовал происходящее.  
– Что ж ты, сука, не сказал, что они летающие! – поддержал Йонге.  
– Да еще и огромные!  
Яут не среагировал, но на секунду схватился за грудь каким-то судорожным движением. Йонге машинально поставил себе мысленную зарубку – он помнил, что на широкой пятнистой грудине видел тонкий шрам, и хотел бы в будущем узнать, откуда он взялся.  
Многоноги парили в тучах.   
Огромные твари, перебирающие многочленными лапками и плавно взмахивающие полупрозрачными крыльями. Раздутые пузырями животы колыхались, и Йонге готов был поклясться, что вся движущая сила – не в крыльях, а в этих наполненных то ли газом, а то ли электричеством бурдюках. Отвратительно бледные, навевающие первобытный ужас, многоноги настигали их, несмотря на кажущуюся ленивость взмахов – не зря далекие предки людей передали своим образованным цивилизованным потомкам инстинктивное отвращение ко всему, у чего больше четырех ног.   
Твари медлительно скручивали и раскручивали суставчатые хвосты, слепо шарили под собой вываленными хоботами. И они все-таки двигались гораздо быстрее, чем могли бежать люди.  
– Я думал, это будет набег насекомых! – почти взвыл Йонге.  
Рудольф обернулся. Визор сиял прицельной сеткой.  
– Да и хрен с ним! Зато по этим я могу стрелять!

Сайнжа раскрыл обе руки, взмахнул лезвиями, разминаясь, и взревел, порождая утробное эхо между стеклянных холмов.  
Со стороны летунов плотной волной шел ветер. Даже сквозь респиратор пахло кислятиной: отвратительной, разъедающей ноздри.  
– Господи, я, кажись, понял, что за отраву они выделяют, – прохрипел Рудольф и чихнул.  
– Не вздумай страдать аллергией! – пригрозил Йонге. – Я с лайнером толком не управлюсь!  
– Да... апчхи! Мать твою! Не ссы!  
Рудольф в бешеном темпе разворачивал лайнер, превращая хоть и длинное, но компактное оружие в мощную развесистую конструкцию, в которой Йонге ничего уже не понимал, хотя честно старался знакомиться с новинками систем ведения ближнего и дальнего боя.  
– Scheisse, я не удержу! – Рудольф выматерился, опускаясь на одно колено. – Йонге! Иди сюда!  
Пилот нырнул под выдвинувшийся на полтора метра ствол, бухнулся на колени и уткнулся лицом в стеклянистую массу. Кто бы увидел в обычное время, как он, задрав задницу, хватается за ботинок Рудольфа и обнимает его – живот бы надорвал со смеху. Но в боевой обстановке это было вовсе не смешно.   
Ствол лайнера опустился прямо на пятую точку пилота и неподвижно замер. Конструкция из двух людей обеспечивала оружию устойчивость и противоотдачу.   
– Жопу мне не поджарь! – прохрипел Йонге.  
– Ага. Я лучше потом ее отжарю.  
Нервный смешок, последовавший за этим высказыванием, подсказывал, что механик осознает, насколько у него съезжает крыша. Йонге не стал комментировать, и без того шкурой ощущая неудобство, охватившее Рудольфа.  
Затем это чувство исчезло и сменилось другим, гораздо более полезным в такой ситуации. Яростью.  
– Ну сейчас мы вас поджарим, мрази!

Рев механика почти не уступал боевому воплю яута. Крепче схватившись за ботинок, Йонге ощутил неприятную вибрацию, прошившую копчик и тазовые кости, а потом лайнер загудел и рявкнул.  
Низкочастотный импульс бухнул на всю округу, и даже уткнувшись лицом в стекло, Йонге увидел бешеное сияние, выплеснувшееся из концентратора. Полутемная равнина на несколько мгновений озарилась раскаленным белым светом.   
Йонге с досадой успел подумать, что яута о таком стоило предупредить.  
Сквозь респиратор Йонге почувствовал дикую вонь испепеляемых альтернативных форм жизни. Из каких хитрожопых полимеров не состояли бы многоноги, перед лайнером все были равны. Все – горючее.  
– Хорошо пошло, – прорычал Рудольф.  
Йонге все-таки вывернул голову и глянул вверх – экран перед напарником был совершенно черным, без малейшего проблеска зелени. Но пока Йонге смотрел, пластик постепенно восстанавливал прозрачность.  
– Так-то! Надо было сразу их поджарить, только бегали зря!  
Комментарии о необходимости беречь боеприпасы до последнего Йонге оставил при себе. Рудольф прекрасно знал основное правило коммерческого разведчика – сначала старайся уйти от конфликта, и только в случае полной безнадеги вступай в бой.  
Ветер исчез. Вонища медленно растворялась. Йонге поморгал, сгоняя едкие слезы.   
– Сайнжа цел?  
– Да что ему сделается. Только в шоке малость. Не ждал, ящерица волосатая, что мы крутые парни?  
Йонге фыркнул, вообразив волосатую ящерицу с удивленной рожей яута, и шевельнулся – вспомогательная поза была жутко неудобной для больной спины.  
– Погоди, – Рудольф нажал лайнером. – Там, вроде, второй фронт идет.  
– Какой еще второй фронт? – Йонге вывернул запястье и посмотрел на радар. – У меня чисто, а у тебя, видно, мозг уже совсем барахлить начал.  
Яут завыл. Рудольф страшно выматерился и хлопнулся на оба колена, едва не выбив Йонге челюсть. Точно так же матерясь, Йонге откатился, хотел уже вскочить, но застыл, глядя в тучи. Второй фронт спускался прямо из них, медленно выступая из плотной кучевой завесы.   
Йонге потряс рукой, заторможено глядя на радар, и тут приборчик, наконец, среагировал. Истошно пискнув, он выдал сплошное зеленое пятно на всю координатную сетку, а потом отрубился.  
– Да откуда вас столько? Что вы здесь жрете?  
Рудольф поставил лайнер торчком, откинувшись назад, Йонге метнулся к нему и подхватил неустойчивое оружие. Рудольф пересобирал его прямо на ходу, руками и ногами запихивая элементы конструкции друг в друга и оптом прикручивая батареи. Йонге старался не мешать, но пару раз все равно едва не прищемил пальцы.  
– Ну ладно, выродки, мы еще посмотрим, – прорычал механик, защелкивая последний предохранитель. – Я вас всех натяну по самые гланды! Горите, уроды!  
Экран сканера почернел, Йонге зажмурился, рывком пряча голову в плечо, и лайнер снова загудел. Низкий басовитый звук быстро перешел в визг, поднялся еще выше и исчез из диапазона слышимости, продолжая энергично взбалтывать содержимое черепов окружающих.   
Спустя несколько долгих секунд лайнер заработал в полную мощь.

Вновь испепеляющая вспышка просочилась даже сквозь зажмуренные глаза. Йонге инстинктивно пригнулся, слыша, как начинает работать роторный привод, вращая ствол лайнера и разгоняя вихревые. Рудольф заорал на родном языке. Берлинский сам по себе звучал ругательно, а в исполнении Рудольфа это был рык взбесившегося реликтового медведуса.  
На этот раз массовое истребление заняло почти полторы минуты. Ствол лайнера накалился, и термостойкий унипластик, облегавший все остальные ведущие элементы, ощутимо нагрелся.   
Жар, вонь, рычание механизмов – Йонге чувствовал, как его желудок постепенно выворачивается наизнанку. Многоноги гибли молча, и от этого ему казалось, что они застряли в общей галлюцинации, где угрозу видят только они.  
Наконец, лайнер перестал содрогаться и выплевывать заряды.  
В наступившей тишине Йонге почувствовал, как тяжело и больно дышать. Кислая вонь заполняла ноздри и просачивалась в легкие струйками яда. Он осторожно открыл один глаз и огляделся. Сверху сыпался пепел. Тонкий, белесый, крупными хлопьями. Разорванные тучи судорожно трепетали в зеленоватом небе.  
– Ну все, теперь точно надорвался, – совершенно спокойно сказал Рудольф.  
Йонге посмотрел на него и крепко ухватил поверх стиснутых пальцев, ободряюще сжимая их.  
– Зато небо чистое, – так же спокойно сказал он. – До корабля доберемся, там тебя подлатаем.

По замыслу создателей лайнер был стационарным оружием. Его не носили при себе как обычный разрядник. Громоздкое и дорогое оборудование возили на мини-платформе, на вездеходе, на глайдере – и работал он через бортовые системы наведения. Рудольф пошел на огромный риск. Конечно, он справился, ведь самый лучший механик Вселенной не мог облажаться. Но перегрузка, легшая на сопряженные с глассами зрительные нервы, оставила его почти слепым.  
Экран хорошо отображал степень потери зрения: прозрачная дуга помутнела до неразборчивого серого, по нему шли разводы и пятна. Иногда появлялся чистый проблеск, но тут же его затягивало серой мутью.  
Позабытый Сайнжа, слегка шатаясь, подошел к обоим, пару секунд внимательно рассматривал лайнер, неподвижного Рудольфа и все еще держащего его за руку Йонге, а потом решительно, хотя и с осторожностью, похлопал механика по плечу.  
– Он говорит, что ты крутой парень, – с усмешкой «перевел» Йонге.  
– Да еще бы.  
Рудольф помотал головой и начал подниматься. Неуклюже, хватаясь за лайнер. Но с каждым движением он действовал увереннее, и, утвердившись на ногах, уже совершенно без проблем собрал лайнер в первоначальную версию. Пустые батареи остались валяться на запорошенном стекле.  
– Йонге, глянь, сколько там заряда?  
– Хмм, процентов десять. Ты тут устроил хренов апокалипсис.  
– Мелко не работаем, – довольно сказал Рудольф. – Давай, веди меня, чтоб я на своих же соплях не поскользнулся. Обидно будет шею свернуть.

Прежде чем Йонге успел приступить к нелегкому делу конвоирования, Сайнжа скользнул за спину Рудольфу, толкнул того под колено и тут же подхватил. Механик изумленно крякнул, крепче вцепляясь в лайнер. Приклад грохнул о стекломассу.  
– Вот и тебя покатают, – почти весело сказал Йонге. – Пушку отпусти.  
– А потянешь?  
– Тебя не спрашивал.  
Вооружившись тридцатью килограммами смертоносного железа, Йонге максимально удобно для себя разместил громоздкое оружие на спине, и вышел вперед.   
Яут даже с грузом на руках был способен передвигаться достаточно быстро, и Йонге вовсе не хотелось бежать за ним, спотыкаясь и падая.   
Пепел продолжал сыпаться, хотя уже гораздо меньше. Йонге на всякий случай потряс радар, тот пискнул и зажегся на несколько мгновений – показал успокоительную пустоту и тут же снова сдох. На ходу Йонге вытащил маркер, встряхнул, написал на ладони «чисто» и через плечо показал Сайнже. Яут довольно зарокотал.  
– Чего это? – беспокойно спросил Рудольф.  
– Я ему сказал, что ты тут всех вычистил.

***

Холмы уже почти привычно ложились под ноги. Оставив за спиной пепелище, Йонге почувствовал себя гораздо бодрее. Сайнжа тихонько клекотал себе под нос, и Йонге невольно подстраивался под эти звуки – в них явно угадывался ритм, точно яут решил спеть боевую песню. Например, во славу изничтожения целых двух стай неопознанных тварей.  
Рудольф кашлянул. Йонге сбился с шага, недовольно нахмурился, и снова встроился в ритм. Рудольф прочистил глотку и раскашлялся еще более выразительно.  
– Чего? – промычал Йонге. – Антибиотики возьми.  
– Я, конечно, может и мозгами перегрелся, – осторожно сказал Рудольф. – Но... Чуешь? «Фелиция» совсем рядом.  
– Перегрелся. Слишком мало прошли.  
– Я вот так же думал, – с сомнением протянул Рудольф. – Но все равно, я ее слышу. Заждалась, бедная.  
– Крыша у тебя едет, – отмахнулся Йонге.  
– Спорим на сто мультиен?  
Рудольф, судя по голосу, ухмылялся, и Йонге досадливо фыркнул. Он чувствовал то же самое, а глейтер усиливал взаимное волнение и помогал понять, о чем думает напарник. Йонге тоже совершенно иррационально чувствовал, что «Фелиция» неподалеку. Словно сама снялась с места и прилетела за ними.   
Он невольно ускорил шаг, но лайнер тут же дал ему по затылку.  
– Правее, – сказал Рудольф.  
Йонге обернулся, но Рудольф на него не смотрел: экран был по-прежнему серый, а сам механик напряженно вытянул шею, даже слегка подергивал головой, будто принюхивался.  
Йонге послушно чуть изменил курс, а следом за ним и Сайнжа.   
– Еще чуть-чуть, – добавил Рудольф.  
Йонге снова послушался. Слепота Рудольфа, при всей ее неприятности, сыграла им на руку. Потеряв одно чувство из пяти, механик настроился на сигнал корабельного маяка и мог задавать курс с точностью навигационного приложения. Вся теория киберпротезирования строилась именно на этом: не просто заменить отсутствующе, а предельно усилить нейроотклик.  
Опять начала ныть нога, отдавая до самой спины, не замедлившей присоединиться к ансамблю боли. Усиливающийся сигнал почти стонал в нем, перебирая нервы виртуальными пальцами.   
Йонге терпеливо стискивал зубы и внимательно смотрел, куда идет, страхуясь от идиотизма начинающих – бежать к цели, сломя голову и не отрывая взгляда.  
Тем более, холмистая равнина плавно начала делаться все более холмистой, и вскоре обоим ходокам пришлось пробираться в натуральных ущельях, где вдобавок искажалась перспектива.

«Фелиция» действительно оказалась ближе, чем они думали.  
– О, черт, – вздохнул Йонге, едва они выбрались из очередной лощины.  
– Что? «Фелиция», любовь моя, я слышу тебя!  
Рудольф вывернулся из хватки яута, спрыгнул, поскользнулся и был позорно изловлен за шкирку. Яут демонстративно приподнял его на цыпочки, удерживая одной рукой. Рудольф заматерился.  
– Заткнись! – не выдержал Йонге. – Помолчи, Руди!  
Механик сразу же заткнулся. Йонге не слишком жаловал сокращенные варианты имен, потому что раньше за ним прочно ходило дурацкое прозвище «Большой Йо» – и именно поэтому он сокращал имя приятеля довольно редко. В основном, когда кругом творилась полная жопа.  
– Матка боска! – почти со слезами произнес Йонге и схватился за голову.  
Сопение Рудольфа сделалось почти громовым – на родном языке Йонге поминал черта и бога ненамного чаще, чем сокращал имена.  
– Да чтоб тебя, что случилось-то? – не выдержал механик.  
– Перетрясло нашу «Фелицию», перекувыркало как коробочку, понял? Сколько же тебя тащило, крошка, за что с тобой так жестоко?  
Сигнал, до сих пор блуждавший в стеклянном лабиринте, наконец нащупал их.  
– А-а! – Рудольф тоже схватился за голову. – Ей больно!   
Йонге уперся в колени, тяжело дыша. Сайнжа что-то ворчал, щелкая и шипя, но у Йонге не хватало сил поднять взгляд.

Грузовой разведывательный корабль из серии «М-прыжок» был крепким орешком, способным исследовать различные планеты, приспосабливаясь под широкий ряд экстремальных показателей. Но на какой-то занюханной Калисее вступившие в заговор силы природы протащили настоящий межпланетный корабль почти на сотню километров.  
Преступно эгоистичная мысль, что им не придется больше идти, погасла под грузом вины. Рудольф сопел и хрипел, больше не говоря ни слова, но Йонге тоже чувствовал, как глейтер перекидывает отчеты об ошибках, как «Фелиция» отчаянно нуждается в их внимании, чтобы исправить то, на что у искина не хватает прав и самого главного – рук.   
Это и впрямь ощущалось как боль.  
«Фелиция» полулежала на боку гигантского наплыва, жалобно задрав две посадочные опоры, и Йонге готов был бежать к ней и стенать у каждой опоры отдельно. Он физически чувствовал страдания корабля. «Фелиция» основательно слилась с пейзажем, в самом буквальном смысле – стеклянные наросты превратили ее в монолит, в памятник механике, вырастающий из мутного океана застывшего песка.  
Йонге сделал шаг и остановился. Сердце почти обливалось кровью, но разум продолжал оберегать глупого хозяина. Йонге увидел, как под стеклом что-то движется. Между ними и «Фелицией». Движется вовсе не в сторону, а прямиком к ним.

Сайнжа заворчал у него за спиной. Йонге услышал характерный щелчок выдвигающегося лезвия.  
– Дай лайнер, – хрипло приказал Рудольф. – Ты что-то видишь, но стрелять не умеешь.  
– А ты слеп как червяк.  
Ругнувшись, напарник внял справедливому, хоть и оскорбительному замечанию. Йонге не нужно было оглядываться, чтобы понять, что Рудольф отпущен и застыл на месте: шею наконец-то перестала сдавливать виртуальная хватка яутской лапы.   
По стеклу заскрежетали когти, и яут встал у Йонге за спиной. Постучал по лайнеру, но Йонге мотнул головой: слишком мелкая дичь, чтобы грамотно поджарить ее, не испарив заодно пару кубометров песка.  
Двигавшееся под стеклом пятно притормозило. Йонге переступил на месте.   
Пятно ринулось вперед и раздвоилось. Йонге сообразил, что кроме лайнера у него оружия нет. Пятна двигались так стремительно, что глаз не успевал рассмотреть. Оставалась пара метров, Йонге сделал еще шаг, и стекло лопнуло.  
Вырвавшись на свободу, маленькие и плоские копии многоногов синхронно ударили хвостами. Бледные тела упруго взлетели, растопыривая ножки. Йонге четко увидел, как брюшки раздвигаются, выпуская хоботки.  
Ступор отпустил его, когда сбоку в поле зрения сверкнуло сдвоенное лезвие. Первая тварь летела прямо на выставленный металл, а вторая – в лицо Йонге. Хвост мотнулся членистым хлыстом, бледные лапки хищно подогнулись, словно уже вцеплялись в добычу.

Йонге поймал прыгуна раскрытой ладонью. Суставчатый хвост обернулся вокруг запястья и сжался с такой силой, что кость едва не хрустнула – Йонге в последний момент успел напрячь мышцы. И одновременно отскочил в сторону.  
В отличие от гигантских собратьев, эти твари могли издавать звуки – насадившаяся на лезвия дрянь визжала и хлестала хвостом, разбрызгивая желтую жижу. Там, куда попадали кипящие капли, стекломасса плавилась, исторгая вонючий пар.  
– Парни?  
– Назад!  
Рудольф попятился, потерял равновесие и хлопнулся на стекло. Под приглушенный мат берлинца Йонге попытался сбросить тварь. Руку сжало как клещами. Йонге выхватил скальпель, до сих пор бережно несомый на поясе, и уже собирался подцепить многонога тупым концом. Боль в запястье усиливалась. Йонге развернул скальпель лезвием вперед.  
– Харр!  
Его ударили по плечу. Снова отскочив и автоматически выставив немудреное оружие, Йонге увидел, как Сайнжа отчаянно мотает башкой. Тварь все еще болталась на лезвии. Йонге машинально удивился, как блестит металл, словно коррозия на него не действует – и тут же отшвырнул скальпель. Кислота!  
В ладонь тыкалось омерзительно влажное, настойчиво билось, словно хотело пробуравить дыру. Йонге сжал немеющие пальцы, сдавливая упругое жесткое тело. Ох, и не хотелось раньше времени показывать Сайнже весь арсенал, но...

Йонге сцепил зубы и напрямую обратился к глейтеру. Защитный протокол немедленно среагировал. Тонкие иголочки кольнули в позвоночнике, а затем Йонге почувствовал, как срабатывает его секрет.  
Электрическую бурю внутри себя.   
Накопленные в тумане заряды текли по нервам, вонзались в волоски, заставляя каждый из них вставать дыбом, сжимали сердце и крутились в легких... И, наконец, Йонге собрал их все и швырнул в руку.  
Многоног тонко, противно заверещал. А может и не он, а горела и трескалась толстая кожа и каркас, сдерживающие кислотную кровь. Длинные ножки бесновато мотались, раскрутившийся хвост хлестал во все стороны, но Йонге не отпускал.   
Последний заряд втянулся в сморщившееся тельце, и лапы безжизненно повисли, стремительно чернея.   
Йонге разжал пальцы, медленно повернул руку, и обгоревший кусок инопланетной пакости шлепнулся на стекло.  
– Парни, может, вы мне объясните, что происходит, и стоит ли ссаться в штаны? – жалобно спросил Рудольф.

***

Получить доступ к «Фелиции» удалось далеко не сразу.   
Рудольф из-за сообщенных новостей даже частично восстановил зрение – в экране появился пробел, и сквозь него Рудольф изо всех сил щурился на окружающий мир и ненаглядную «Фелицию».  
– Лучше бы я так ничего и не видел, – с горечью сказал он. – Следующие четыре года мы будем пахать на ремонт!  
– Может быть, только два, – с наигранной бодростью ответил Йонге. – Подумаешь, корочкой покрылась.  
На ходу Рудольф прижал обе руки к лицу, делая себе обзорный сектор.  
– Корочкой? Вход где?!  
Йонге проскользил по наплыву, присел, и выкатился под самую опору.  
– Здесь, – уверенно сказал он.  
Рудольф невнятно матерился — Сайнжа опять ухватил его за шкирку. По-прежнему вонзаясь когтями в стекло, охотник со скрежетом прошествовал к опоре.  
– Оцени мою экономность, – торжественно сказал Йонге, кося взглядом на лайнер. – Теперь эти десять процентов понадобятся нам, чтобы аварийно освободить аварийный шлюз.  
Рудольф почти нежно погладил приклад и уверенно опустил лайнер на выдвинувшийся упор. Сайнжа заворчал и прикрыл глаза. Этому Йонге откровенно обрадовался, поскольку последние пару минут пилот читал в неподвижном взгляде желтых плошек страстный патологоанатомический интерес.

Чтобы все-таки пробиться внутрь потребовалось много скверных выражений дуэтом, слаженная хирургическая работа лайнером, а также весь набор лезвий, которыми был обвешан Сайнжа.   
Шлюз тяжело раскрылся и медленно опустил пандус.  
– Добро-о пожалова-ать на бо-орт, экипаж.  
Голосовой модуль сбоил, вытягивая басы.  
– Фелиция! – страстно возопил механик. – Как ты?  
– Основные фу-ункции в норме-е, первый меха-аник.  
– Мы тебя вылечим, – Рудольф карабкался по пандусу, грохоча собранным лайнером. – Я уже иду!  
– Со спи-иском основны-ых поврежде-ений вы сможете ознако-омиться...  
«Фелиция» бубнила, начитывая данные по ущербу. В служебном режиме они скользили с краю сознания, не вызывая алертов срочной надобности, и Йонге с облегчением вздохнул.  
– Фелиция, снимай защиту. У нас гость, раса — яут.  
Бормотание прекратилось.  
– Приня-ято, первый пило-от.  
Рудольф, матерясь, шумно возился за порогом.   
Йонге достал маркер, снял с пояса переговорную табличку и торжественно вывел строгие глифы.  
«Добро пожаловать на борт»  
Сайнжа кивнул и ударил себя кулаком по плечу.

Уже внутри, не стесняясь присутствующих, Йонге расцеловал обшивку, сел на пол, вытянул ноги и блаженно закрыл глаза.   
– Нормальный воздух! Жратва! Душ! Йезус Мария!

Рудольф прислонил лайнер, похлопал по стене и решительно направился в медотсек. На ходу громко оповещая всех, как именно он будет снимать сканер и что потом сделает с тем, кто изобрел синхронизацию между устройствами.  
– Про общий модуль не забудь! – крикнул вслед Йонге.  
– Дай себя подлатать!  
На корабле ощущения усиливались – неправильно работающий передатчик был совсем рядом.   
Сайнжа беспокойно вертел башкой, норовя заглянуть в каждый темный угол.   
Йонге снисходительно наблюдал за ним – на «Фелиции» стояла защита, добросовестно включенная перед отбытием. В первую очередь посторонним потребовалось бы прорваться сквозь броню. Во вторую — столкнуться с бортовыми. Рудольф настроил протокол без затей: любой биологический организм, не имеющий метки слияния, либо гостевого статуса, будет немедленно аннигилирован наиболее оптимальным для конкретного вида способом.   
Сайнжа не выдержал и полез отнимать маркер.  
«Одному покалеченному нельзя!»  
– Ну так иди за ним, – благодушно ответил Йонге и, наткнувшись на непонимающий взгляд, повторил предложение уже в пантомиме.  
Яут кивнул, прихватил маркер и устремился в сторону медчасти.   
Йонге еще немного посидел, размышляя, почему это одному Рудольфу идти нельзя, а вот одному Йонге вполне сидеть можно, а затем, неподдельно кряхтя и наслаждаясь каждым звуком, начал подниматься.   
Теперь он мог хвататься за поясницу, сгибаться в три погибели, охать и стонать как угодно.   
Он был дома.

Пострадав в свое удовольствие, Йонге принял мужественное решение направиться на мостик и попробовать расправиться с синхронизацией самостоятельно. Шестое чувство подсказывало, что модуль пострадал физически, но до момента, пока Рудольф не начнет видеть, нужно было как-то подстраховаться.  
Дальше в списке приоритетов стоял список повреждений, базовый ремонт, где-то посередке болтались еда и пиво, и уже совсем в хвосте — переводчик для яута.  
Придерживаясь за стену Йонге прикинул, насколько сместилась центровка. Грузовозы старались делать предельно универсальными для посадки и неожиданных сюрпризов, подстерегающих в атмосфере. Даже наполовину опрокинувшись, корабль оставался пригоден для передвижения внутри него. Отличная разработка новейшего времени – независимая внутренняя часть. Блоки внутренних секций проворачивались и относительно сохраняли пространственную ориентацию.   
Йонге не мог оторваться от приятно-шероховатой теплой стены. Легкое дуновение из вентиляционных решеток шевелило волосы. Йонге бездумно подставлял лицо успокаивающему прикосновению, пока до него не начало доходить, что передвижение воздушных масс на корабле вообще-то не является делом обычным.   
Он неохотно натянул респиратор, до сих пор болтавшийся на шее. Спустя пару минут выяснил, что сделал это не зря: наглухо закрытые шлюзовые створки и мигающая над ними тревожная полоса показывали, что на мостик лезть без нужды не стоит – атмосфера там отвратительная, то есть местная.

Ворча в респиратор, Йонге вручную набрал команду разблокировки, а потом ему пришлось еще и поработать руками. Наконец, дверь сдалась перед приматом человека. Йонге переступил через порог и тут же поскользнулся.   
Ухватившись за створку, он не удержался от ругани – рука влипла во что-то крайне неприятное. Оторвавшись от двери и от пола, Йонге с одинаковой гадливостью осмотрел оба пострадавших места. И на подошве, и на ладони красовалась густая слизь. Белесая, тягучая и мерзкая. Йонге скривился, вытер ладонь о стену и гневно оглянулся, выискивая, откуда на его любимый мостик могла плюхнуться эта хрень.   
Ответ пришел быстро: часть обшивки пробило. Сквозь длинный тоннель, проходящий напрямую через несколько секций, виднелся электрический туман. Система саморемонта уже отработала насколько могла, и туннель перекрывали сформировавшиеся тяжи, медленно обрастающие наплавом, но все-таки он был достаточно свободным, чтобы какие-нибудь мелкие формы жизни...

Йонге инстинктивно присел и завертел головой. В мыслях со щелчком совместились картины: тревога яута, нападение мелкой твари, тоннель и склизкий привет на полу.   
Оглядываясь почти на триста шестьдесят градусов, пилот бочком двинулся к главному креслу. Под его защитой он мог управлять кораблем, беспрепятственно заглядывая в каждый угол и зная все о каждой мельчайшей шестеренке. Сейчас остро подходила возможность управлять бортовым комплексом вооружения.   
Йонге осмотрел кресло, не нашел ничего подозрительного и с облегчением плюхнулся в мягкие пластиковые объятия. Стукнув кулаком по кнопке герметизации, он дождался, когда прозрачные полусферы поднимутся из пола и сомкнутся над ним, образовывая маленький, хорошо защищенный мирок. Пальцы сами легли на податливые биокнопки, приласкали их, и «Фелиция» задрожала в ответ.   
Йонге расслабился, позволяя кораблю ощутить себя, а затем привычно напрягся от вторжения в сознание.  
Конечно, они звали свой корабль малышкой и крошкой, дали ему женское имя и всячески подчеркивали гендерное различие. Но ломился к нему искин с нетерпеливостью отсидевшего и порядком озверевшего мужика.   
Ерзая, Йонге привычно отбивал лишние поползновения, традиционно вздыхая над проблемой, благодаря которой еще не все население Земли превратилось в пилотов и разлетелось по необитаемой Вселенной. Мало кому понравится, когда искусственная хрень трогает тебя как будто изнутри.   
Йонге невольно вспомнил наставления инструктора полетных курсов: «Не давайте выебать себя на первом же свидании, господа!» – и фыркнул. Корабль одобрительно погладил его вновь. Йонге непроизвольно выгнулся и глубоко вздохнул. Искин вновь настойчиво попытался овладеть пилотом, но Йонге назидательно побарабанил по кнопкам, выдавая команду отторжения. Искин обиженно отшатнулся, но тут же вернулся снова. Уже не с такими явными намерениями. Йонге вздохнул и мысленно погладил огромную тушу планетолета.   
Сквозь радость от возвращения медленно сочилась неясная тревога. Йонге поморщился. Он не любил полуинтуитивную работу с механизмами, предпочитая полагаться на четкие и конкретные данные вида «запрос-ответ». Поэтому просто принял беспокойство корабля к сведению и запустил полное сканирование.

«Активных биологических форм жизни – 3»  
Йонге облегченно вздохнул. Через две минуты перед ним развернулась полная картина, где он привычным взглядом вычленял повреждения и нестабильную работу. Частично испорчена связь, выведено из строя несколько помещений, но кольца генератора на месте, и стабилизаторы исправны. Все исправимо, только надо хорошенько потрудиться. А потом можно как следует отряхнуться, скинуть со шкуры стеклянную корку — и лететь куда подальше.   
Неотступно грызла досада: и руды не нашли, и инопланетный корабль оказался бесполезным.  
Вытащив кривую синхронизации, Йонге запустил по ней сразу две независимых системы сглаживания, и попробовал прикинуть, в каком разделе справочника «Самые жадные копатели Галактики» следует поискать актуальные суммы вознаграждения за спасение официальных представителей Фузии и их доставку в лоно цивилизации.  
Поглядывая на график, Йонге неловко повернулся в кресле, заскрежетал зубами от боли и решил, что ему тоже пора о себе позаботиться. Полная чистка организма, обновление и частичная молекулярная перестройка – все согласно заветам поучения Ка Шпира, набравшего в последнее время дикую популярность.

– Внимание, посторонний объект.  
«Фелиция» прозвучала озадаченной. Йонге успел заметить движение, отразившееся в куполе — из-под кресла выскользнул плоский силуэт, — и бледное тело взметнулось из-за консоли. 

На этот раз Йонге не успел среагировать. Тварь приземлилась прямо на лицо. Респиратор заскрежетал мокрой резиной, хвост обвился вокруг горла и стиснулся. Жесткие лапы сдавили затылок. Йонге захрипел, хватаясь за твердые жесткие кольца. Гортань сплющивало, и порождаемый этим надсадный кашель разрывал легкие, не в силах вырваться чрез пережатую трахею.   
Йонге уперся в пол, пытаясь отодрать гадину. Хвост медленно начал закручиваться. В глазах потемнело, белесые складки брюшка расплылись в кровавые волны. У него не было даже пяти минут: скотина пыталась сломать ему шею.

– Внимание, экипаж... Экипаж подвергается опасности...  
Бормотание «Фелиции» сливалось в мерный рокот. Скатившись на пол, Йонге с новой силой вцепился в жгуты, но пальцы соскользнули. Электричества у него не осталось совсем.  
«Помоги!»  
– Необходимо определить источник угрозы, – почти растерянно ответил искин.  
«Он на мне! Биологический!»  
«Биологическая опасность отсутствует, – искин тоже перешел на глейтер. – Необходимо уточнить!»  
Сквозь боль и удушье Йонге почти слышал механическое отчаяние. «Фелиция» тянулась к нему, регистрируя, что ее пилот вот-вот умрет, но не видела, что происходит.  
«Скан... все что лишнее... убей...»

***

Очнувшись, Йонге первым делом схватился за горло. Болело оно адски.   
Никто не прибежал его спасать, и только «Фелиция» немедленно принялась докладывать, как ею был изучен объект воздействия, определена его составляющая и как было применено уникальное, немедленно синтезированное вещество. Давясь слюной и корчась, Йонге все же поблагодарил корабль, заодно позволив мысленно облапать себя – по крайней мере, это было куда приятнее, чем раздирающая боль в глотке.   
Горя желанием помочь, «Фелиция» выпустила в атмосферу под куполом еще чуть-чуть неведомых соединений, и Йонге немедленно сделалось легче. Мотнув головой, он отключился от бормотания, в котором перечислялись составляющие и этого уникального решения.  
– Сколько их тут?  
Хрип вновь отдался болью. Йонге ухватился за кресло, поднялся и плюхнулся обратно. Уронил руки на клавиатуру и, не глядя, начал ваять поисковый запрос, закатав в него характеристику нападавшей твари.   
Гады отклонялись от параметров биологической нормы настолько, что система корабля не воспринимала их как угрозу.  
Пальцы тряслись, но интерактивная система услужливо помогла довести начатое до конца, и «Фелиция» немедленно принялась выдавать отчет. Йонге почувствовал, как встают дыбом волосы. Корабль был просто напичкан этой дрянью.  
– Экипаж... гость... живы?  
– Состояние удовлетворительное, первый пилот, – радостно отчитался искин.  
И продолжил отображать распиханные по техотсекам сюрпризы. Правда, пока все образцы были помечены как неактивные. Осененный идеей, Йонге снова грохнулся на пол и заглянул под кресло. 

Сплющенное и безобразно вывернутое, под креслом затаилось яйцо. Кожистое, влажное, свесившее родильную утробу и белесые кишки внутренностей. Даже не яйцо, а нечто вроде переходной формы.  
Йонге поднял сдохшую гадину за хвост и пристально осмотрел. Столь тщательная подготовительная стадия, как здоровенное яйцо, просто не могла выродиться в мелкую, пусть и очень опасную тварь. Эволюция не разменивается на затратные решения. Если есть яйцо и есть маленькая тварь, то... рано или поздно она станет большой. Или найдет еще один переходный вариант.

К вставшим дыбом волосам добавилось холодное покалывание вдоль позвоночника. Йонге отшвырнул дохлятину и лихорадочно заиграл на податливых кнопках, соединяясь с библиотекой. По умолчанию в каждый корабль загружался архив общедоступных сведений обо всех происшествиях, случившихся в открытом космосе с момента основания звездоплавания. На «Фелиции» стоял обновленный архив вплоть до версии прошлогодних событий. Напарники единогласно решили, что больше не будут скачивать обновления, хотя те предоставлялись совершенно бесплатно.  
Обширный поисковый запрос выдал несколько сотен упоминаний о контактах с паразитарными формами жизни. Все они были старыми, и чем дольше Йонге рылся в них, тем глубже его отбрасывало. Последние по времени заметки были скопированы с древних носителей информации, и половину из них расшифровать не удалось даже составителям архива. Обрывочные упоминания о нескольких колониях и последовавшей за этим примерно трехвековой тишине прерывались сообщением о полном разрушении военно-исследовательского корабля «Аурига» и его крушении на праматеринской планете.  
– Избавься от этих яиц!  
– Необходимо дополнительное время на анализ...  
«Ну так начинай! И связь с медчастью!»  
«К сожалению, связь временно недоступна»  
Йонге потянулся сквозь глейтер, но синхронизация так фонила, что попытки сформировать хотя бы пару внятных слов гасли в мощном потоке. Мелькнула злобная мысль, что так и сдохнуть можно незамеченным.  
Потом сделалось стыдно.  
Прихватив скрюченную тушку наездника, Йонге выкарабкался из-под купольной защиты. Пока «Фелиция» анализировала, пока никто из других поганцев не проснулся, нужно было предупредить своих.

Дверь медчасти не задвинулась до конца. Доводчик заклинило.  
– Рудольф! Руд...  
Йонге застыл на пороге, давясь кашлем. Происходящее внутри было таким диким, что на мгновение показалось, будто «Фелиция» не рассчитала и траванула своего пилота до красочных галлюцинаций.   
Пол корабля на мгновение ушел из-под ног, но затем железная выдержка пилота все-таки взяла свое, и Йонге сощурил глаза, разглядывая замерших яута и механика.

Будь он художником, несомненно восхитился бы скульптурой и непременно назвал бы ее красиво: «Вожделение и межрасовая похоть». И тут же начал бы запечатлевать.  
Но человеком искусства Йонге не был, в руках у него имелась только дохлая тварь, а в качестве бонусов – почти сломанная гортань. Поэтому он взмахнул трупиком и засипел.  
– Могли бы выбрать другое время!  
Рудольф нелепо дернулся в сторону, забыв разжать руки и ноги. Наполовину расчистившийся экран глассов мигнул. Сайнжа вопросительно подвигал надбровными дугами, заставляя щетину шевелиться. Теперь Йонге почувствовал и запах, пробивающийся даже сквозь так и не снятый респиратор. Пот, дикое количество адреналина с тестостероном и что-то совсем непонятное, видимо, уже яутское.  
– Полный корабль мерзости! – продолжил Йонге, потрясая трофеем. Голоса совсем не было слышно. Кашлянув, Йонге догадался снять резиновую маску. – Слазь с хуя и бери в руки дихлофос!  
– Дихло-что? – растерянно переспросил Рудольф.  
Он наконец-то разжал руки, перестав прижиматься к яуту, и оперся на стол, защитно приподняв плечи. Сайнжа недовольно повел головой и двинул бедрами. Синхрон зашкалило, но Йонге не почувствовал ничего хорошего, кроме тошноты. Вся связь была намертво забита недавним переживанием в объятиях склизкой твари.   
– Огнемет, – совсем уже страшно прохрипел Йонге. – Пока вы ебались, меня чуть не задушили нахрен... Извращенец долбаный...  
Рудольф заерзал, пытаясь высвободиться. Йонге возвел глаза к потолку, едва не скрежеща зубами. Праведный гнев пока бурлил тихо, накрытый крышкой срочных дел, но потом Йонге собирался снять эту крышку и вылить кипяток прямо на безмозглую голову Рудольфа, а затем кастрюлей отходить яута.   
Уж если у механика снесло крышу на фоне искусственного недотраха, то хотя бы Сайнжа мог держать хрен при себе.

– Ты! – Йонге уставил палец на Сайнжу. – К тебе отдельный разговор! Почему на корабле сдохли все, кроме тебя? Что ты сделал, чтобы эта зараза не нашпиговала твои потроха?  
Сайнжа недоумевающе заморгал. Йонге не выдержал и швырнул в него дохлятиной. Яут пригнулся, и наездник, сбив со стойки контейнеры для образцов, с грохотом упал за столом. Рудольф рванулся и выразительно заскрежетал зубами, перекосившись от явно болезненных ощущений. Сайнжа заворчал, пытаясь высвободиться. Йонге прислонился к косяку, и следил за вакханалией с чувством полного отупения. Потом прикрыл глаза и съехал по гладкому металлу. Свет в отсеке медленно пульсировал, и Йонге словно тонул в этой пульсации.  
В полудреме-полубеспамятстве он равнодушно следил, как до Рудольфа наконец доходит, что надо вытолкать яута, поскольку через ботинки снять штаны не получится, а натянуть и застегнуть их, не избавляясь от партнера – никак невозможно.  
Весело покатился по полу окончательно опустошенный маркер.

Выпутавшись, Рудольф поспешил к нему, припадая на одну ногу и на ходу оправляясь. Глассы шли радужными переливами. Сайнжа ненадолго отвернулся, а потом тоже направился к Йонге – уже безо всяких копулятивных органов наголо.  
– Эй, Йонге, ты живой? – Рудольф потряс его за плечи.  
Пилот показал ему средний палец.  
– В рубке, – он еле шевелил губами. – По каталогу найдешь статьи о наездниках. Тут всюду яйца. Нужен шлем и защита на шею.  
Выслушивать ответ он не стал, закрыв глаза и наконец-то вырубаясь.


	3. Chapter 3

Впервые за последнее время пробуждение было по-настоящему приятным. Ничего не болело. Йонге осторожно пошевелился – спина, руки, лодыжка, колени – все в порядке. Чуть-чуть саднило горло, но он сглотнул пару раз, и сухость ушла. Йонге мечтательно улыбнулся и открыл глаза.

Нависавшая над ним страшная харя раздвинула толстые клыки, перепонки между ними натянулись, и Йонге несколько раз моргнул, преодолевая основной инстинкт – без замаха влепить в страшную морду. Слева, справа, под челюсть.  
Сайнжа заворковал, и Йонге вежливо, но решительно уперся рукой в раскрытые челюсти и оттолкнул яута. Сайнжа отодвинулся и осторожно свел клыки, слегка царапнув кожу на ладони человека. Потом уселся поудобнее и ткнул пальцем в шею пилота.  
Йонге нахмурился, чувствуя, как яут отслеживает полосу от хвоста, но Сайнжа не делал резких движений. Йонге тяжело вздохнул, пытаясь вернуть нормальный ритм сердцебиения. Яут повернул голову, словно тоже прислушивался к его пульсу, и наклонился вперед.   
Башка яута была попросту огромной, поэтому, чтобы ему не снесли челюсть, Йонге невольно запрокинул голову. Сайнжа приложился и замер. Йонге приоткрыл рот, пытаясь собраться с мыслями и послать инопланетчика куда подальше, но слова не шли. Вместо этого полезли воспоминания – как горячая ладонь сняла боль, как Сайнжа позволил переночевать на себе, как тащил Рудольфа.  
Сайнжа кивнул, чуть не снеся отважному пилоту челюсть, выпрямился и заворчал. Над плечом у него вспыхнул голографический прямоугольник переводчика.  
«Ты сильный. Крепкая кость, могучий дух»  
– Сам знаю, – буркнул Йонге. Сбоку засветилось синим, он скосил взгляд и обнаружил у себя на плече точно такой же транслятор: крошечная таблетка плотно сидела на коже. – Все яйца нашли?  
«Всех, всех», – удовлетворенно закивал яут.  
– А Рудольф где?  
«Стыдится», – после заминки выдал переводчик.  
Йонге невольно ухмыльнулся. Яут тоже растянул пасть в оскале, и пилот тут же сделал протокольное выражение лица.  
– А ты нет?  
«Зачем? Я помогал. В вас обоих слишком много мужского семени. И вы боитесь друг друга»  
– Стоять, – Йонге взмахнул ладонью, пресекая сеанс психотерапии. – Не надо подробностей. Единственное, чего я боюсь – это застрять тут дольше необходимого. Все, мне пора, – он оттолкнулся от койки и приподнялся. – Надеюсь, Рудольф не только стыдится, но и делает свое дело. Мне нужны работающие двигатели, нормально настроенный поглотитель и еще...  
Сайнжа толкнул его в грудь – достаточно сильно, чтобы Йонге с размаху хлопнулся обратно. Мягкая поверхность погасила удар, но не негодование.  
– Что, мало тогда получил? – холодно спросил пилот. – Могу еще врезать.  
На этот раз он чувствовал себя достаточно хорошо, чтобы действительно набить морду одному яуту, а то и двоим сразу.  
«Не надо спешить. Рудольф говорит, что нужно два суточных цикла».  
– Фелиция!  
– Да, первый пилот? – промурлыкало с потолка.  
– Подгрузи сводку.  
В свежевыспавшиеся мозги полился поток данных. Йонге сложил руки на животе, нахмурился, и принялся разбирать информацию. Отчеты, блок-схемы, списки, сравнительные построения, прогнозы – подвижные конструкции накладывались друг на друга, почти застилая яута и скрадывая всю панораму медчасти.  
Прокрутив сводку до последнего раздела, Йонге удовлетворенно вздохнул. Пока организм отважного первого пилота медленно очищался и проходил реабилитацию, достаточную, чтобы не потрошить банковские счета, Рудольф успел сделать многое. Самым главным достижением стал подъем "Фелиции" в приличествующее грузовому кораблю положение. Твердо стоя на своих четырех, грузовик активно латал системы.  
«Ты убежден?»  
– Вполне. Значит, я буду спать дальше, пока от меня что-нибудь не потребуется. И не орите слишком громко, если снова вздумаете лезть в штаны друг к другу.  
«Я не ношу покровы».  
Йонге уже отвернулся и натянул на себя легкое одеяло. Яут мог лично слоняться по кораблю и убирать ошметки наездников. Этого добра там уж точно было немало, Рудольф всегда работал с размахом. Вдобавок, встречаться с напарником Йонге был категорически не готов. Синхронизация по-прежнему чувствовалась слишком сильно, хотя уже и не подскакивала до бешеных пиков. Ковыряться в основном модуле Рудольф тоже мог бы все оставшееся время.   
Йонге даже не мучила совесть по отношению к почти ослепшему напарнику.  
Скорее… зависть.  
Пугающее чувство. Еще более пугающее тем, что при всей его неправильности оно не вызывало отвращения, отторжения, да хотя бы возмущения.  
Койка заскрипела. Йонге злобно открыл глаза и обернулся.  
«Моя благодарность, умансоо».  
– Что?  
«Ваше пришествие разбудило меня. Я ждал долго».  
– Пожалуйста, – буркнул Йонге. – И как мы тебя ухитрились разбудить?  
«Кровь».  
– Что?  
Поймав себя на повторениях, Йонге нахмурился. Даже покосился по сторонам, но свидетелей не обнаружил. Если не считать мерно подмигивающий глазок диагноста.  
«Хранилище проснулось, почувствовав кровь».  
– Да ладно? – Йонге хотел сесть, но яут наклонился так низко, что вышло наоборот, покрепче вжаться лопатками в жесткую медкойку. – В каком это смысле?  
«Есть живое – есть кровь. Нет крови – неживое».  
– Глупая система, – Йонге демонстративно зевнул и все-таки отвернулся. – Мог бы прийти кто угодно, и даже не пораниться. И мариновался бы ты там до коллапса солнечной системы.

Сайнжа молчал.   
Йонге расслабился. Все два дня он валяться не собирался, но минимум полчаса, чтобы собраться с мыслями, ему не помешали бы.   
Койка вновь скрипнула. Йонге не успел даже возмутиться – его накрыла чужая тень, и с ужасающей яркостью, подхлестнутой синхроном, он ощутил, как к нему прижимается огромный и горячий яут.   
Йонге рванулся, но яут успел сгрести его в охапку. Представив, как медкойка разваливается, не выдержав веса обоих, Йонге молча саданул локтем назад. Яут изумленно фыркнул и скатился на пол. Не разжимая рук.  
Йонге полетел вместе с ним, удачно приземлился на ретивого охотника и точно так же молча добавил локтем еще раз. Сайнжа недовольно зарычал, вздрагивая, и Йонге повторил. Яут наконец-то разжал руки. Пилот вскочил, пошатнулся и обнаружил, что штанов больному не полагалось. Сайнжа заклекотал, рывком сел и потянулся к нему.  
– Ты не охерел, говна кусок? Твою!..  
На голом заду сомкнулись когтистые ладони, оскаленная пасть оказалась в двух сантиметрах от паха. Йонге занес обе руки, сомкнутые в замок, и тут Сайнжа сдвинул клыки.   
Два нижних уперлись под яйца, верхние зажали основание члена.  
«Мягкий», – выговорил Сайнжа, не шевеля клыками.  
Окно переводчика диковато светилось рядом с поблескивающей рожей.  
– Я, блядь, твердый как скала, – с чувством ответил Йонге. – Разожми зубы или я за себя не отвечаю. Ну!  
Сайнжа заклекотал – на переводчике возникло идиотское пояснение «довольный смех» – и сделал глотающее движение. Йонге с хрипом втянул воздух и зажмурился. Сжавшийся от страха член оказался в удивительно узкой глотке. Йонге безмолвно вцепился в густую прохладную гриву, искренне находясь на грани обморока. Ему стало тяжело дышать.   
– Стой, – прохрипел он, наклоняясь над яутом. – Сайнжа, стой. Я окочурюсь сейчас...  
Яут попытался что-то сказать, с занятым ртом у него не вышло ничего хорошего. Йонге наклонился вперед еще сильнее, почти перегнулся через яута. Голова кружилась так, что он не чувствовал под собой пол. Сайнжа поерзал и стиснул Йонге крепче, перестав шевелить языком.  
Контроллер разбушевался. Йонге физически ощущал, как по всему телу гонит волну то ли адреналина, то ли чего-то совсем непонятного. Его колотило, под коленями тряслись поджилки, в паху разливалась почти сладостная боль. На спине выступила испарина.  
«Фелиция!»  
Искин отозвался тупейшим образом – в воздухе зашелестело. Успокаивающе и размерено. Йонге цеплялся за дредлоки, пытаясь сообразить, что за звук окутывает всю медчасть. И на десятом вдохе понял – дождь. В качестве мер немедленной помощи «Фелиция» предложила дождь.

Понадобилось еще сорок мучительных вздохов, чтобы прийти в себя. Медленно, но его отпустило. Сначала перестало звенеть в ушах, потом прошло головокружение, восстановилось сердцебиение, и в последнюю очередь выровнялось дыхание.   
Сайнжа вновь пошевелился – и вот теперь Йонге как следует прочувствовал, что ему устраивают минет. Сайнжа зарычал, Йонге в ответ застонал и оттолкнулся от согнутой спины охотника. Уперся тому в плечи, но до конца так и не выпрямился. Колени сами собой подогнулись, бедра качнулись вперед. Яут зарокотал. Переводчик снова подбросил определение «довольный смех», но у Йонге язык прилип к небу от возбуждения, не давая возмутиться вслух.   
Еще несколько таких смешков – и он собирался разрядиться прямо в глотку инопланетчика.  
Вот это был невероятный опыт.

Йонге снова часто задышал, но в груди не ломило, а перед глазами не плавали кровавые лохмотья. Он в кои-то веки почувствовал обычное человеческое возбуждение. Просто стояк – и ничего больше, никаких наведенных эмоций. Йонге вцепился в гриву и попробовал отнять инициативу. Сайнжа предупреждающе цапнул его когтями, но даже это пилота не остановило. Не разжимая рук, он продолжил двигать бедрами.  
Гораздо лучше, когда сам определяешь, как глубоко вставлять и с какой частотой забивать сваи в сжимающееся горло. Закрыв глаза и оскалившись, Йонге лихорадочно двигался, ускоряя темп с каждой секундой, приближавшей его к оргазму. Еще немного, еще, самую малость…  
Сайнжа резко отшатнулся, раскрыв пасть.   
Йонге вздрогнул с головы до ног, распахнул глаза и оскалился уже от злости.  
– Ты что, попутал, сучка? – прошипел он, сорвавшись на портовый лексикон. – Соси, блядь!

Сайнжа поднялся одним движением. С раскрытых клыков капала слюна, глаза сузились, но Йонге рассвирепел ничуть не меньше. Сайнжа взмахнул рукой, ударяя наотмашь. Йонге успел поймать его в блокировку. Мгновением позже яут ударил сбоку, и на этот раз Йонге подставил бедро.   
Охотник пытался пробить его защиту, и всякий раз Йонге ловил молотоподобные удары. Он не мог сказать, что это давалось легко – завтра его ждали шикарные синяки – но он успешно оберегал самые важные органы и давал яуту понять, что люди ничуть не хуже.  
Присев и пропустив над головой пудовый кулак, Йонге сцепил руки и прямым нижним ударом заехал Сайнже по челюсти. Голова яута вскинулась, клыки лязгнули, и охотник непроизвольно попятился. Йонге прыгнул, разворачиваясь боком, метя в широкую грудь плечом. Яут отскочил, пропустил его мимо, и Йонге пришлось пробежаться пару шагов, чтобы не упасть. Под скрежет чужих когтей он стремительно развернулся. Присев на корточки, Сайнжа тряхнул головой, картинно перекинул гриву из стороны в сторону и оскалился. Йонге показалось, что он довольно ухмыляется. Ничего хорошего в этом пилот не увидел.  
Сайнжа прыгнул вперед. Йонге – вверх.

Яут вывернулся, удар локтем сверху пришелся не по хребту, да и вообще не в яута. Йонге впилился в пол. От режущей боли он приглушенно взвыл. Сайнжа тут же сомкнул объятия и перекатился, подминая пилота под себя. Йонге взвыл еще громче.   
«Глупый поступок» – прокомментировал Сайнжа.  
– Пошел ты, – прошипел Йонге. – Фелиция!  
«Необходимо рассматривать действия… – почти с натугой выдал искин, – как… типовые и…»  
Йонге на миг выпучил глаза. У пластиковых мозгов окончательно посыпались кластеры.  
– Пусти, гнида!  
Поскольку с голого плеча его переводчик давно свалился, диалога не получилось. Сайнжа хладнокровно ощупал руку пилота, невзирая на угрозы и ругань, а затем прямо из запястного браслета выщелкнул себе в ладонь шприц угрожающего вида.  
– Эй, эй, не смей!  
Йонге заорал так, что голос чуть не сорвался. Сайнжа всадил толстую иглу прямо в бицепс и нажал на поршень. Йонге рванулся, забыв про боль. Фантазия со скоростью десять гигабайт в секунду подбросила картины мутаций, болезней и разложения.   
Сайнжа удержал его, а пострадавшая рука выпрямилась, выгнулась чуть ли не в обратную сторону и напряглась, дрожа мелкой дрожью. Очередной рев боли сотряс медотсек, и еще три секунды спустя у Йонге закончился воздух. А на вдохе он неожиданно понял, что локоть больше не болит.  
Не выпуская его, Сайнжа заворчал.  
«Лишние крики. Что сейчас?»  
Йонге удивленно поднял руку и медленно повертел перед глазами кистью. Пальцы гнулись, запястье двигалось, локоть работал.  
– Что это было? – он закашлялся.  
Посаженные голосовые связки реагировали крайне неохотно и болезненно. Сайнжа пощелкал клыками, нахмурился, а затем вновь разразился ворчанием и шипением.  
«Универсальный источник регенерации. Протестирован на сорока восьми видах»  
– А на нашем? – страшно просипел Йонге, наливаясь бурым цветом от гнева.  
«Что изрекаешь?»  
– На нас! – Йонге ткнул себя в грудь. – На нас тестировался, жаба?!  
«Протестирован на вашей форме существования», – понятливо уточнил Сайнжа.  
– Ну ничерта себе…  
Йонге все еще прислушивался, ожидая страшных последствий, поэтому упустил момент, когда яут вновь перешел к обустройству личной жизни. Ерзанье неподъемной туши Йонге в первую очередь воспринял как личное оскорбление, и только потом распознал в этом сексуальные посягательства. 

Короткая и ожесточенная схватка к победе не привела: лежа на спине, он был лишен основного преимущества – маневренности. Сайнжа от большого энтузиазма едва не приложил его головой о стойку дезинфектора, но в итоге опять вернулся к тому, с чего начинал.  
На этот раз он предусмотрительно закинул ноги Йонге себе на плечи, сжал бедра пилота мертвой хваткой и снова заглотил успевший обмякнуть член. Переход от драки к эротике был таким резким, что Йонге снова показалось – кругом галлюцинация. Невозможная, наркотическая, безумно яркая. Правда, обычно в галлюцинациях дойти до оргазма так и не получалось, а вот с яутом...  
– А-а...  
Сдавленно застонав, Йонге инстинктивно приподнялся. Пальцы впились в прохладный пол. Почти электрическая дрожь пронзила его живот, заставляя мышцы пресса напрягаться и каменеть. Пульсация собственного члена была такой острой и приятной, что вытерпеть дольше пары секунд не было никакой возможности.  
Оргазм вспыхнул коротко и ярко, заставил сжать ноги до дрожи.  
Медленно угас, оставив удовлетворенную слабость.  
Йонге разжал пальцы и широко развел руки. Несколько раз глубоко вздохнув, он заставил себя открыть глаза и посмотреть на яута.   
Охотник выпустил его член и с сосредоточенным видом крутил башкой. Йонге был готов поклясться, что Сайнжа дегустирует. Хреновы инопланетяне, не поймешь их.

Тупая режущая боль пришла позже. Йонге с неудовольствием обнаружил, что проклятый яут ухитрился погрызть ему бедра. Толстые клыки из желтоватых стали слегка розоватыми. Яут хлюпнул, и Йонге немедленно вновь закрыл глаза, убеждая себя, что длинный раздвоенный язык ему только померещился. Но память о прикосновениях уверенно твердила – не померещился.  
– Большое спасибо, – вяло сказал Йонге. – Я проклят межрасовой связью.  
«Записать факт проклятия, первый пилот?»  
«Дура!»  
Синхрон обиженно дернулся.  
Сайнжа тоже ворохнулся и сел на пятки. Пойманные ноги не отпустил и потянул Йонге еще чуть выше, вновь наклоняясь. Йонге заворчал, упираясь в пол едва не одними плечами и шеей. Жесткие ладони стискивали ягодицы, яут согнулся и все-таки лизнул его под яйцами. Йонге вздрогнул. В крови растекалась чужая химия, и поэтому, только поэтому он не возражал против повтора, а может даже против третьего раза...   
Яут планомерно запихивал язык ему в задницу.

Йонге открыл глаз и лихорадочно начал обдумывать ситуацию. Специально он яутов не изучал, но мог представить, что в кастовом сообществе односторонний обмен интимными ласками не приветствуется. Снова мелькнула перед глазами картина – растрепанный Рудольф на столе диагноста, упирающийся обеими руками в столешницу Сайнжа…  
– Эй, давай я тебе в обратную подрочу? – безнадежно предложил он.  
Сайнжа не отозвался, язык никуда не исчез, и Йонге в панике завертел головой, отыскивая переводчик. Ему повезло – неприкаянный приборчик, с виду даже целый, валялся под брюхом дезинфектора. Выгнувшись и вытянувшись изо всех сил, Йонге достал его кончиками пальцев. Сайнжа приглушенно заворчал, обдавая задницу пилота горячим дыханием, и потянул на себя. Переводчик остался недосягаем. Йонге в отчаянии вывернулся, сжимая ноги, едва не свернул себе шею, рванулся и все-таки достал переводчик. Сайнжа потянул на себя, Йонге вновь развернулся и слегка приложился затылком об пол.  
– Эй! Смотри сюда! – заорал он, стискивая не только ноги, но задницу. – Сайнжа! Давай отдрочу, говорю!  
Сайнжа запыхтел, поднимая взгляд, и раздраженно заворчал. Если бы не опасность ситуации, Йонге бы обязательно поржал над композицией «член вместо носа», образовавшейся из его паха и физиономии яута. Но сейчас было не до смеха.   
Переводчик исправно транслировал его предложение, и Йонге даже приподнялся на локтях, окончательно отрываясь от пола.  
«Рудольф не возражал», – сообщил переводчик яута.  
– Да охренеть аргумент! – рявкнул Йонге. – А я возражаю!  
Вести диалог с языком в жопе было катастрофически неудобно.   
Дверь медотсека с шипением раздвинулась.   
Йонге закаменел лицом, и с мрачным, почти философским отчаянием подумал, что лишь бы не наездник – а так, кто угодно.

Кем угодно оказался Рудольф. Тоже с переводчиком.  
Протопав через медотсек, он остановился и с интересом оглядел обоих.  
– Как меняются ситуации, – сдержанно сказал он и перестал вытирать руки о тряпку. – Но, заметь, я не кидаюсь в вас дохлыми тварями и не пытаюсь падать в обморок, пугая товарища до заикания.  
Йонге молча показал ему средний палец. Трагикомичность настолько зашкаливала, что он даже не чувствовал неудобства, которое должен испытывать человек, застуканный на попытках противостоять инопланетному насилию через жопу.  
Сайнжа заворчал, переводчик панически замигал иероглифами, а затем сложил фразу «Уговаривание есть помощь».  
– А что, мне и, правда, понравилось, – сказал Рудольф. – Я рекомендую.  
– Иди нахер отсюда! – заорал Йонге, раздувая шею.

Рудольф ухмыльнулся, тоже показал ему средний палец и развернулся на каблуке. Йонге проводил взглядом широкую спину, непроизвольно опустился к талии и чуть ниже...  
Глейтер заработал с такой силой, что у него дернулось в животе. Рудольф на ходу покачнулся, ускорил шаг и выскочил в предупредительно открывшуюся дверь.   
Йонге перевел стекленеющий взгляд на Сайнжу, и понял, что уже не очень возражает против межрасового секса. Стиснул кулаки, тяжело вздохнул и опустился обратно на пол. Потянулся к члену, заинтересованно приподнявшемуся над животом.   
Сайнжа повел головой и вытащил язык. Йонге опять не успел рассмотреть его как следует.  
«Чистый», – прокомментировал Сайнжа.  
– Спасибо, срем по графику, – ответил Йонге и нервно засмеялся.

Яут спихнул его ноги, поймал Йонге под копчик и опустил к себе на колени, одновременно наклоняясь вперед. Йонге инстинктивно отвернулся, ерзая на жестких бедрах. А когда ему на живот шлепнулось что-то безумно длинное, мокрое и горячее, буквально подскочил. Врезавшись лбом в скулу яута, он попытался заглянуть туда, где предполагался яутский член.  
– Сайнжа, там сколько, полметра? – ужаснулся он.  
«Вместится, – пророкотал яут. – Он дважды сокращается»  
Скользкое и подвижное поползло назад, заставив Йонге еще раз ужаснуться мобильности хрена.  
– Стой! Куда? Бля, нельзя так!  
Клятое щупальце, уже оказавшись возле его задницы, настойчиво заелозило. Тупая головка уперлась между ягодиц. Йонге от страха перекосило, он инстинктивно напрягся и тут же выяснил две вещи: первая – сжать задницу толком не получается; вторая – больно не делается.  
Хрен медленно проникал внутрь.  
«Хитрость», – добавил яут и молниеносно лизнул Йонге в щеку.   
Йонге моргнул и недоверчиво ткнул пальцем. Давление чувствовалось, но гораздо слабее.  
– Это, – сказал он, чувствуя медленное движение в животе, – очень умный ход.  
«Природное оружие», – осклабился охотник и уперся в пол локтями.

Секс с яутом оставлял странное впечатление. Йонге чувствовал, как неровности и изгибы диковинного члена массируют его анус, но ожидаемая боль так и не появлялась, и очень быстро движения стали восприниматься, как крайне приятные.   
Непрестанно извивающийся член то и дело задевал простату, поддерживая возбуждение на нужном уровне. Йонге не выдержал, просунул руку между животов и прихватил себя за член, тут же начав передергивать затвор. То оттягивая шкурку, то зажимая так, что головка совсем скрывалась в кулаке, он искренне тащился и стонал сквозь зубы, утыкаясь лбом в грудь яута.   
Сайнжа почти не шевелился, но Йонге слышал, как колотится огромное сердце, и чувствовал, как ходуном ходит мощная мускулатура по всему телу. Даже талия, которую он уже вовсю стискивал ногами, буквально шла волнами мышечных сокращений.  
Яут с жутким скрежетом пробороздил когтями по полу, а затем просунул руки под голову Йонге. Одна рука сжалась на затылке, другая на шее. Не открывая глаз, Йонге почувствовал горячее дыхание, слегка пахнущее ацетоном, и на его лице сомкнулись клыки. Язык ткнулся в губы, яут надавил и быстро оказался во рту человека – Йонге даже не успел воспротивиться. Гибкий язык заскользил, копируя движения члена, но, к счастью, в горло не полез.   
Йонге не успевал за яутом, не мог ответить, да и не силен был во французских поцелуях. Язык, губы, небо – все горело, и точно так же начинало припекать в заднице. Яут придавил его так, что Йонге не мог толком подрочить, только еле-еле двигал пальцами. Но это чертовски возбуждало, хотя он и отстрелялся всего пару минут назад.  
Сайнжа отдернул голову, едва не оцарапав Йонге, и вскинулся, разжимая хватку. Резко подался назад, почти выдергивая член. Совершенно не раздумывая, Йонге выбросил свободную руку вперед и ухватился за растянутую перепонку нижней челюсти охотника.   
Под рев яута извивающийся пенис моментально отвердел, расправляясь и снова погружаясь в разгоряченный анус. Йонге взвыл – больше от ужаса – и почувствовал такое давление, словно в нем включили пожарный рукав. Мгновенное головокружение заставило его зажмуриться изо всех сил, все тело последовательно прошили волны жара, и на последней, уже роняя капли пота и задыхаясь, он все-таки кончил.  
– М-ма-ах!  
Член словно взорвался, выбрасывая сперму. Йонге хрипло заорал, подбирая кончиками пальцев яйца и утыкаясь в разворотивший его анус ствол.   
Яутский пенис медленно сократился, и невероятно длинный путь чужого достоинства, набрякшего поперечными бороздками, заставил Йонге удивительно и мгновенно кончить еще раз. Может даже в голове, а не в реальности.  
Разжав обе руки, Йонге откинулся на спину и полностью расслабился. Давление в животе ослабевало, и он был уверен, что из него течет как из пробитой трубы. Ноги разжались сами собой, пятки ударили об пол. Йонге хотелось отключиться. Немедленно.  
Вместо этого он приподнялся на локтях и почти прополз назад добрый метр. Мельком брошенный вниз взгляд показал, что он был прав в самых худших подозрениях: на полу красовалась лужица полупрозрачной зелени.   
Сайнжа застыл, сидя на коленях и пялясь в потолок. Йонге не разбирался в физиогномике яутов, но подозревал, что охотник тащится.   
Отодвинувшись еще немного, Йонге подтянул колени к груди, обхватил их руками и наконец-то угнездился в устойчивом положении. Отдохнув секунд десять, он поднялся на ноги и, хотя по ним тут же потекло, хуже себя чувствовать не стал. Кишки не вывалились, инфаркт не случился.   
Еще раз окинув Сайнжу взглядом, Йонге решил не оставаться в роли заботливой сиделки. Выглядел яут так, словно заехал себе хреном по лбу и впал в кому с открытыми глазами.  
На мгновение представилось, как сейчас он, первый пилот, берет длинный сверкающий ланцет и, примерясь, всаживает точно в желтый глаз, налегает и под хруст загоняет на всю длину.  
Йонге развернулся и, покачиваясь, направился к выходу.

***

Отмытый, причесанный и отутюженный товарищ Далине, пилот первого класса – стоял перед демонстрационным столом и покачивался с носка на пятку, заложив руки за спину. Начищенные ботинки мягко поскрипывали. Йонге молчал, но это молчание растекалось по воздуху как ядовитое корабельное топливо.  
– Я обновил модуль, – бодро сказал механик. – По идее, больше мозги взбалтывать не должно. Но точнее определимся, только если на КРУ остановимся.  
– Это что?  
Йонге было настолько дико видеть то, что находилось прямо перед ним, что он даже не спешил хвататься за легкое оружие, наконец-то повешенное на пояс, или взывать к «Фелиции» с требованием немедленно уничтожить заразу.   
Простоял он перед арт-объектом добрых пять минут. Наверное, если бы Рудольф не явился так вовремя, то объект все же подвергся бы карательному расстрелу.  
– Это? Это трофей, – уверенно сказал Рудольф.  
– А по мне – свидетельство странного слабоумия, охватившего половину экипажа.  
Йонге повернулся к Рудольфу. Осмотрев механика с ног до головы, он убедился, что Рудольф с виду сохраняет нормальность. Но тем хуже – тихие сумасшедшие в итоге оказываются куда опаснее. Ничем иным как помешательством Йонге не мог объяснить присутствие огромного яйца наездника прямо на чертовом демонстрационном столе. Прямо в рубке!  
– Сайнжа сказал, что за яйцо их клыкастая братия отвалит уйму денег, – объяснил Рудольф.  
Рациональность довода стояла на высоте, но Йонге по-прежнему не мог смириться. Яйцо наездника, это надо же!  
– А ты подумал, что будет, если эта гадость решит вылупиться, не спрашивая одобрения Сайнжи и всех его сородичей? – почти ласково спросил он.  
– Да не переживай, – Рудольф ухмыльнулся. – Я не идиот. Обеспечил всю необходимую безопасность.  
– Ты даже куполом его не накрыл! – наконец-то сорвался на крик пилот.

Рудольф вздохнул и протиснулся мимо разъяренного напарника к яйцу. Из дальнейшей лекции следовало, что яйцо находится в защитном контуре, заодно к нему подведены патрубки с жидким азотом, сверху все это дополнено электрической сеткой, и поэтому беспокоиться совершенно не о чем. Кроме, разве что, легкого запаха.  
Йонге полминуты боролся с желанием выкинуть яйцо, Рудольфа и Сайнжу заодно в калисейские пески, но потом взял себя в руки.  
– Сам сюда приходи на дежурство и целуйся с этой хренью, – буркнул он. – Пусть, если что, в тебя откладывает эмбрионы.  
От двери раздалось рычание, и напарники синхронно обернулись. Сайнжа торопливо прошел к ним. В его присутствии небольшой мостик казался совсем маленьким.  
– Нет, это полное неуважение... – начал Йонге.  
Сайнжа взревел.  
«Просьба не трогать уникальный экземпляр, – бесстрастно перевела машина. – Высочайшая ценность и стоимость».  
– Вон с моего мостика! – гаркнул Йонге. – И яйцо свое забери!  
Очередной взрыв оглушительного рева заполнил мостик.  
«Невозможно перемещение, вероятное преждевременное раскрытие»  
Йонге обернулся к Рудольфу и сжал губы так, что они заболели.  
– Вот, пожалуйста, – наконец, сказал он, стараясь сохранять спокойствие. – Смотри, до чего вы допрыгались. Если мы будем тыкать в это дерьмо, оттуда вылезет это говно.  
– Ты знаешь столько синонимов, – похвалил Рудольф. – Эй, не надо прожигать меня взглядом. Давай заставим Сайнжу тут торчать?  
Йонге пожевал губы, стиснул челюсти и коротко кивнул.   
– Ты, – он уставил палец на яута. – Будешь сидеть здесь и следить. Отлучаться можно только в сортир.

Яут протиснулся мимо них, поочередно отдавив обоим ноги, и закрутился вокруг яйца, едва не обнюхивая его. Посетителя тут же слегка стукнуло током, и яут уважительно заворчал. Затем он оглянулся и направился к креслу пилота.  
– Э нет, – быстро сказал Йонге и хлопнул в ладоши. Прозрачная сфера поднялась и закрыла кресло. – Это мое, – пояснил он обернувшемуся охотнику. – Извини, тебе остается только сесть на пол. Учти, здесь всюду системы слежения.  
Яут переступил на месте и демонстративно сел, прислонившись к консоли.  
– Чокнутый, – беззлобно прокомментировал Рудольф.  
– На кой хрен ему эта дрянь, – буркнул Йонге, направляясь к выходу.  
– Все просто, – охотно отозвался напарник. – Я уже расспросил. У них культ охоты, и эти вот наездники мутируют в супермонстров, на которых наши клыкастые друзья устраивали сафари. Но потом все резко вымерли. Страшная потеря.  
– Как по мне, лучше некуда, – вздохнул Йонге.

Путь обоих закончился в камбузе. Особых кухонных агрегатов тут не было, кроме раздатчика универсальных пище-брикетов. Но все же приятнее было есть почти безвкусную биомассу в специальном помещении, используя для этого столовые приборы. Рудольф периодически даже умудрялся готовить по-настоящему, если ему было не лень лезть в морозильную камеру.   
На этот раз он выдернул из белого чрева пару бутылок и пакет ластоногов.   
Закинув тот в самодельный подогреватель, Рудольф выждал тридцать секунд, извлек пакет и жестом фокусника разорвал прочную упаковку. Йонге невольно принюхался.  
Рудольф бухнул пакет на стол, свинтил горлышко на бутылке и толкнул ее к Йонге.  
– Ну, за нашу удивительную добычу, – сказал он.  
– За деньги яутов, – хмыкнул Йонге, ответно поднимая стеклянный сосуд.  
Церемонно чокнувшись, оба припали к алкогольным дарам Родезии и морским деликатесам Салии.  
Пару минут на камбузе царил сосредоточенный хруст, а потом напарники одновременно откинулись в креслах и расслабились.

– Ну?  
Рудольф поиграл бровью, поэтому Йонге не понадобилось прилагать лишних мозговых усилий, чтобы понять, о чем сейчас пойдет речь.  
– Давай без сплетен, – категорически сказал он.  
– Как обычно, на корабле товарищ Далине суровый капитан, – ухмыльнулся Рудольф. – Мне больше нравится твоя версия вне корабля.  
– Мне тоже больше нравится версия товарища Вебера вне корабля, она не такая болтливая, – не остался в долгу Йонге.  
Рудольф съехал по креслу еще сильнее, поднял вылущенную скорлупу и швырнул в напарника. Тот хладнокровно уклонился. Рудольф вооружился второй скорлупкой.  
– Хорошо, – Йонге сложил руки на груди. – Нормально было.   
– А есть с чем сравнивать? – обрадовался Рудольф.  
– Грехи прошлого... – неопределенно сказал Йонге.  
– Но согласись, что этот язык...  
Торжественную речь Рудольфа прервали самым бесцеремонным образом.   
Сначала Йонге обрадовался, но уже секунду спустя проклял все на свете. Ворвавшийся на камбуз яут занимал слишком много места.

«Питание есть!» – провозгласил переводчик, исправно превращая рык и шипение в понятные фразы.   
Сайнжа хлопнул обеими ладонями по столу, перенес на руки весь свой немалый вес и раскрыл челюсти, переводя взгляд с одного человека на другого.  
– Будет, не ори, – обычным тоном сказал Рудольф и тут же, не вставая, потянулся к полке с сухпайком.  
– Ты его еще и нашим НЗ угощаешь? – возмутился Йонге.  
– Пока ты сутки валялся в отключке он, между прочим, работал. Яйца давил.  
«Яйцо – ценный предмет», – предупредил переводчик.  
Йонге заткнул уши. Сайнжа пару раз кашлянул и умолк.  
– А еще он тебя мыл, – весело сказал Рудольф. – Опа!  
Рудольф метко швырнул распакованный брикет, и Сайнжа поймал его одним движением внешних челюстей. Вытащив надкусанный брикет изо рта, он осмотрел его, кивнул и с треском отгрыз сразу половину. Оглянувшись, он не нашел третьего стула, что было вполне закономерно на корабле для экипажа из двоих людей. Не растерявшись, яут присел на край стола. Железо скрипнуло, пластик едва слышно пискнул, однако вся конструкция с честью выдержала непредусмотренную нагрузку.  
– Всю жизнь мечтал общаться через чужую жопу, – холодно сказал Йонге, к которому жопа и была повернута. – Что значит мыл?  
– Вы, дорогой товарищ, иногда выражаетесь удивительно двусмысленно, – погрозил ему Рудольф.  
– То есть?  
– Хотя, уместнее было бы использовать другое слово. Например, хер.  
– Не понял.  
– Общение между нами происходило через его хер, – пояснил Рудольф, бесцеремонно тыкая в бедро яута. – А мыл из шланга. Типа, смывал тяготы пути.  
– Лучше бы я этого не знал.  
Охотник дожевывал брикет и на упершийся в него палец посмотрел с интересом, а затем ткнул в ответ, избрав мишенью плечо механика: острый коготь остановился в миллиметре от защищенного легкой тканью плеча, а Рудольф даже не шелохнулся.  
Йонге с внезапной ясностью понял, что пока он приходил в себя, варясь в питательных бульонах, эти двое вовсю налаживали межрасовые контакты углубленной степени.  
И ничего полезного они с этого поиметь не могли. Вместо пользы наличествовало яйцо, перспектива общения с сородичами Сайнжи, очень мутная перспектива получения вознаграждения и по-прежнему кое-как работающая синхронизация.

– Рудольф, скажи мне как механик: ты починил синхронизатор?  
– Говорил же, – удивился Рудольф, отпихивая палец яута. – Там, кстати, почти ничего не пришлось чинить, несколько настроек слетело, да и то, когда я за него взялся, автоматика наполовину сама...  
– Угу, – Йонге помолчал, рассеянно сгребая скорлупки ластоногов и по одной запихивая их в горлышко опустевшей бутылки. – А проверял калибровку?  
– Что я больной – синхро тестировать на коматознике...  
– Мне не нравится, как он работает, – твердо сказал Йонге. – Очень мощный сигнал.  
– Я не слышу, – пожал плечами напарник.  
– Ты не слышишь, – кивнул Йонге. – Но почти весь синхрон – мой. Забыл?  
– Ладно, давай проверим, – мирно согласился Рудольф. – Можем прямо сейчас.  
– Отличная идея. Сайнжа!  
Яут развернулся всем телом, заехав гривой по лицу пилота. Стол вновь натужно скрипнул, колено охотника едва не врезалось в локоть Йонге.  
– Иди караулить, – строго произнес Йонге, поправив явственно поехавший переводчик. – Я сказал – сидеть там и не вылезать.  
«Излишняя строгость», – заметил яут.  
– Это называется ответственность, – Йонге показал большим пальцем в сторону выхода. – Иди туда. Это мой корабль, я приказываю.  
«Я думал, это ваш корабль. На двоих».  
– Я пилот, он – механик.  
Сайнжа кивнул, встал, как-то по-особенному потряс кулаком над плечом и удалился.  
– Суров как мичман Сталин, – прокомментировал Рудольф.  
– Ох, не напоминай.

По дороге Йонге постоянно оглядывался. Он уже успел заметить несколько следов кислоты, переполнявшей наездников. Рудольф постарался, зачищая повреждения, а «Фелиция» почти закончила ремонт, но все равно следы беспокоили. Маленькие твари умудрились нагадить кораблю, способному лететь сквозь солнечную корону.

– А вот и наш красавец, – прервал его размышления Рудольф.  
Йонге и сам видел модуль, но комментировать не стал. Механикам было свойственно говорить о своих кораблях, как можно больше. Своего рода страсть, иногда доходившая до мании – проще было пристрелить напарника, чем заставить его не описывать все происходившее на корабле и с кораблем.  
– Работает как механические часы, – продолжил Рудольф. – Как эталон! Смотри, все датчики на подбор зеленые, а вот здесь...  
– Ладно, хватит, – все же перебил Йонге. – Я верю, что все отлично, но давай уже проверять на себе.  
Рудольф смущенно почесал шею и полез открывать гнезда инфо-стыков. Достав два тонких серебристых провода, один он вручил Йонге, а вторым ткнул себе в загривок.  
– Ты как, кстати, не расковырял я тебя? – вспомнил Йонге о своей недохирургии.  
– Нормально, – Рудольф покрутил головой, проверяя сцепление с кабелем. – Хорошо режешь, чисто. Я все перештопал, теперь как новенький стоять будет.  
Йонге тоже ткнул. Защелки мягко скрепили человеческую плоть и прохладный пластик. Тонкая циркониевая игла аккуратно вошла в крошечное гнездо, почти безболезненно проколов кожу. Йонге глубоко вздохнул – и «Фелиция» раскрылась ему навстречу.

Корабль как всегда поражал воображение. Йонге закусил губу, и Рудольф повторил. Потом напарник помахал рукой, вынуждая Йонге дублировать. Близко. Так близко они бывали только на прогонах, раз в полгода, а то и реже. Еще ближе, чем в песках Калисеи. О господи, как же это рядом, чужая кожа и дыхание, каждый мускул...  
Йонге отшатнулся. Рудольф схватился за провод и рванул так, что отлетевшие крепления прихватили с собой кусочки кожи. Йонге шарахнулся еще дальше, обеими руками схватился за загривок и выдернул иглу трясущимися пальцами.  
– Что... что это за хрень? – первым озвучил Рудольф.  
– Понятия не имею!  
Глядя на подрагивающие губы Рудольфа, Йонге понимал, что выглядит ничуть не лучше, и наверняка так же дико таращит глаза.  
В их синхроне был кто-то третий.

***

– Са-айнжа-а-а!  
Яут обернулся на рев механика и вопросительно пошевелил щетинками над глазами. Яйцо по-прежнему занимало весь стол, влажно поблескивая боками. Сайнжа на его фоне казался еще более костистым.  
Рудольф ускорил ход и на последнем шаге широко размахнулся, метя Сайнже в челюсть.   
Яут сделал неуловимое движение головой, мгновенно стал чуть выше, и кулак Рудольфа врезался в широкую грудную клетку. Сайнжа ударился о край стола и тоже взревел. Йонге оскалился и перехватил поудобнее обрезок трубы. Где и когда он его оторвал, пилот не помнил. Ярость застилала мозги, вызывая жажду зеленой яутской крови. Скотина осмелилась влезть своим инопланетным умишком в их союз, и не только прилипнуть к ним, но и осквернить «Фелицию» своим присутствием!  
Рудольф резко присел, давая ему пространство для маневра.  
Удар трубой яут просто поймал раскрытой ладонью. Металлическая накладка громко лязгнула, охотник сжал пальцы, и труба заскрипела. Выдернув ее, яут отшвырнул железку и выбросил обе руки навстречу нападавшим.   
Йонге обнаружил, что болтается в воздухе, перебирая ногами, а проклятая инопланетная тварь держит его за горло. Сайнжа заревел, едва не брызгая слюной.  
«Неизвестный повод конфликта», – транслировал переводчик.  
– Ты-ы.. c-сука... ссс... ссинхр...  
Рудольф подавился и начал задыхаться. Йонге взбрыкнул еще пару раз, ловя черные круги перед глазами, и тоже обвис. Яут со стуком поставил обоих на пол и сразу крутанул, одновременно перехватывая. Теперь он прижимал людей к себе спинами, держа обе шеи в локтевом захвате. Йонге вцепился в толстое предплечье, однако даже шкура яута была такой твердой, что продавить ее не получалось. Беззвучная ожесточенная борьба продолжалась еще пару мгновений, а потом Сайнжа нажал сильнее, и напарникам пришлось сдаться.

Яут двинулся с места, таща за собой оба трофея. В двери они чуть не застряли, но все же Сайнжа протиснулся и выволок людей с собой. Поход по коридору превратился в медленное передвижение с препятствиями. Йонге снова и снова ударял ногой, попадая по жесткому колену, но никак не мог пробить сустав. Рудольф почти одновременно бил локтем.  
Сайнжа взревывал, шипел и отвечал все крепче стискивающейся хваткой.   
Яут затащил их в кают-компанию, когда оба уже наполовину задыхались. Развернувшись и снеся крошечный столик, он плюхнулся на раритетный диван. Раритет выдержал, хотя и ощутимо просел. Йонге поймал волну ярости, идущую от механика, и мгновенно усилил ее сам. Два локтя врезались в яутские ребра. Еще раз и еще, уже слабее. Воздуха не хватало.  
– Фе...ли...  
– Убедительная просьба экипажу сохранять спокойствие, – проворковал искин. – В целях успешной коммуникации необходимо придерживаться норм правил и поведения, соответствующих расам членов экипажа.  
– Чего? – прохрипел Рудольф.  
«Фелиция» зашипела и защелкала. Сайнжа почти сразу ослабил хватку, но вместо этого прямо в кадык Йонге уперлись длинные когти. Искин замолчал, и Сайнжа разразился речью. В придушенном положении развернуться и посмотреть перевод не выходило, поэтому Сайнжа тщетно упражнялся в глубокомысленном рычании.   
– Да непонятно же! – не выдержал Йонге. – Твою мать!  
Сайнжа зашипел, и когти ткнули больнее.  
– Убедительная просьба не оскорблять представителей женского рода блока яутов, – прошелестела «Фелиция».  
– Ах ты...  
– Дополнительная убедительная просьба успокоиться во избежание поражения сердечнососудистой системы, – «Фелиция» помолчала, вслушиваясь в щелчки. – Почтенный Саааржанайяахтаунир выражает тревогу.  
От неожиданности Йонге поперхнулся. Рудольф сдавленно хрюкнул.   
Сайнжа прекратил ворчать, и убрал когти. Перехватил напарников за плечи, встряхнул, а затем окончательно отпустил.  
– Гребаный урод, – мрачно сказал Рудольф, сползая на пол.  
Йонге мысленно согласился. Однако основной заряд ярости уже сдетонировал, смертоубийство не состоялось и по-новой кидаться на яута с кулаками казалось уже нелепым. Поднявшись с дивана, Йонге сделал шаг и развернулся на сто восемьдесят градусов.  
– Ты влез в нашу синхронизацию, – сказал он, сложив руки на груди.  
«Синхронизировать?»  
– Наша технология подразумевает синхронизацию экипажа и корабля. Нас двое. Ты третий, но тебя там быть не должно. Понятно?!  
На последнем слове Йонге все-таки сорвался на крик. Рудольф подтянулся, сел рядом с яутом и опустил руку с подлокотника вроде бы невинным движением. Но Йонге видел, что он прощупывал обшивку стены, и под ловкими пальцами крошечные плитки расступились. Рудольф ухватился за толстый кабель и медленно потянул. Йонге кашлянул, маскируя щелчок, с которым длинный острый штекер вышел из гнезда. Рудольф еще раз крутанул пальцами, и в ладони у него оказалось настоящее оружие.  
«Я ничего не делал».  
– Рудольф, где он шлялся? Ты за ним следил вообще?  
– Мы охотились за наездниками, – пожал плечами Рудольф.  
– А ночью? – подозрительно уточнил Йонге.  
Механик расплылся в ухмылке, Йонге скривился. Сдались же ему эти уточнения, всегда можно спросить у «Фелиции»...   
«Мне необходимы дополнительные информатории, – сообщил яут. – Твердое изучение на технологию. Я смогу узнать больше»  
– Ты же охотник, – Йонге слегка пренебрежительно осмотрел его. – Как ты можешь разбираться в технологиях?  
«Группа биологической разведки. Я умный».  
– Отлично, значит, нам заплатят еще больше! – Рудольф мигом вернул насадку на кабель и энергично потер руки.  
Рассеянно разглядывая Сайнжу, Йонге обдумывал предложение, параллельно запросив у «Фелиции» отчет о всех подозрительных действиях Сайнжи. Искин уверял, что яут полностью невиновен. Кроме, разве что, греха сладострастия.  
– Ну, вперед, – наконец сказал он и щедро указал на инфотерминал. – Приступай.

Под пристальным вниманием экипажа Сайнжа попытался втиснуться в кресло, но потерпел неудачу. Раздраженно ворча, склонился над панелью управления и переключился на родной язык.  
«Откуда это?» – одними губами спросил Йонге.  
«Я не трогал. Наверное, по умолчанию», – точно так же беззвучно ответил Рудольф.  
По экрану, сменившему цвет на уныло-болотный, скользили красные иероглифы. От взгляда на череду угловатых значков быстро уставали глаза. Пару минут спустя Йонге перестал за ними следить. К тому же, читать яуту все равно было особенно нечего – общие сведения о синхронизации находились в открытом доступе и принадлежали разделу «освоение космоса» в справочнике по наиболее распространенным расам.   
Каждый подбирал себе подходившее. Люди старались объединиться с кораблями, сканцы выращивали пилотов непосредственно из кораблей, лувии, пользуясь бестелесной формой, использовали чревоточины. Особо никто не скрывался; взять методику чужой расы и попробовать использовать ее на себе — такое всегда заканчивалось плохо.   
Этому посвящался свой раздел: «история освоения — большие шаги и катастрофические ошибки».

Расправившись со скупым материалом, Сайнжа побарабанил по панели, одним движением смахнул все текстовые блоки и, не оборачиваясь, поманил людей пальцем.  
«Покажите схему».  
– Какую еще схему? – буркнул Рудольф, подходя к ближе.  
Йонге предпочел не вмешиваться, раз уж Рудольф первым полез в болото.  
Общение через переводчик затягивалось.   
Договаривавшиеся стороны явно не понимали друг друга: яут требовал неких схем, Рудольф то ли не знал, о чем идет речь, то ли не желал делиться информацией. Йонге терпел до последнего, а потом, когда желание вмешаться и всех призвать к порядку начало перевешивать, совершил самый разумный в данной ситуации поступок – развернулся и вышел.

По пути «Фелиция» отчитывалась — чинимся, восстанавливаем балансировку, еще чуть-чуть, и можно отцеплять якорь. Йонге сверился с графиками Рудольфа и убедился, что механик заложил предельно большой срок, включающий даже покраску корпуса. Где он собирался брать столько активной краски, Йонге не представлял.  
Добравшись до рубки, он в очередной раз проверил треклятое яйцо, убедился, что все системы охраны работают надежно, и долгие секунды гладил рычажок управления азотными установками. Так заманчиво было нажать на него и избавиться от опасного присутствия на корабле...  
Но денег тоже хотелось. Йонге с сожалением убрал палец. Бездействие было совершенно мучительно.   
Йонге послонялся в ограниченном пространстве, понял, что начинает бормотать себе под нос расчетные таблицы взлетных ориентировок и чуть не плюнул с досады.   
Покинув мостик, он решительно направился к генераторной. Нет ничего лучше, чем самоличная проверка всех циклов, ведь машины могут ошибаться, а у механиков мыслительная деятельность уходит в штаны...

– Йонге, Йонге!

Обернувшись, он невольно отпрянул: Рудольф, неистово махавший руками, впечатления психически здорового не производил. Яут неторопливо следовал за ним, безотчетно вызывая доверие на уровне санитара, готового ловить опасных больных.  
– Стой-стой! – Йонге предупредительно поднял руку. – Что случилось?  
Тормознув, Рудольф выдохнул и резко пригладил волосы, зачесывая назад.  
– Нашел он! Докопался, представляешь?  
– Ты про синхрон?  
– Ну! Только... – Рудольф запнулся и почесал в затылке. – Только, это фигня какая-то.  
Йонге вздохнул. К количеству необъяснимой фигни, творившейся на Калисее, он уже начинал привыкать.   
Яут, до сих пор маячивший за спиной Рудольфа, протиснулся вперед. Напарник даже не дернул бровью, и это наводило на мысли, что фигня достигает апокалиптических размеров. Сайнжа раскрыл челюсти и зашипел.  
«Ваш способ управления звездным поглотителем оригинален, но многие недостатки».  
Йонге выдержал паузу, не двигая мышцами лица. Сайнжа несколько секунд рассматривал его, но затем продолжил.  
«Слияние пилотов приводит к личной зависимости».  
– Я в курсе, – сухо произнес Йонге и запихнул кулаки в карманы.  
«Люди быстро размножательны. Это странно накладывается на связь. Укрепляет ее».  
– Шпарит как по учебнику, – прокомментировал Рудольф.  
«При отказе от удовлетворения жажды, заменяется фокусирование друг друга. Больше всего похоже на смену объекта желания».  
– Так, – Йонге сжал переносицу пальцами. – Я не хочу этого слышать, нахрен мне лекция...  
«Вы жадные похотливые создания, сосредоточенные на мне. Я ваш объект».

Самодовольство, написанное на физиономии яута, можно было прочитать без всякого переводчика. Йонге опять выдержал паузу, напоминая себе, что орать «Что ты сказал, гнида?» совершенно неуместно. Только не после того, как ты переспал с гнидой один раз, а твой напарник – хрен знает сколько.  
– Lasst uns ihn toten, – неожиданно сказал Рудольф.  
Сайнжа наполовину обернулся к нему. Взгляд желтых глаз заметался между людьми, раскрытые челюсти мелко задрожали, а щетина на надбровных дугах шевельнулась. Сайнжа несколько раз щелкнул клыками и глухо заворчал. Йонге с некоторым трудом вспомнил правила древнего земного языка. Рудольф говорил на нем не очень хорошо, хотя гордился своим происхождением и всячески его подчеркивал. За годы общения Йонге худо-бедно научился коротким фразам. Рудольф предлагал избавиться от лишнего.  
– Ты проверил настройки?  
– Да. Он... – Рудольф скривился, – он там записан.  
– Может, выковырять?  
Рудольф пожал плечами  
«Не знаю, что получится», – пришел ответ.   
Яут вскинул голову и зарычал. Переводчик на его плече показал россыпь пикселей, но не смог перевести. Наверняка чутье подсказывало, что о хороших вещах так договариваться не будут.  
– Не вопи, – отрезал Йонге, старательно не глядя в сторону Рудольфа, демонстративно поправившего парализатор на поясе.  
«Вы используете заговор за спиной воина!»  
– Тебе всего лишь показалось. Это была личная беседа двух сексуально озабоченных индивидуумов.   
«Я вижу ложь!»  
– Сочувствую. Итак, я решил. Остаешься третьим, но не слишком радуйся. Как только дойдем до ближайшего узла, ты благополучно избавишь нас от своего присутствия. Ты лишний.  
Синхронизация встрепенулась.  
«Опять сраный ксеногуманизм?» – уточнил Рудольф.  
Йонге дернул плечом. На маленьком корабле использование прямой связи почти не требовалось — напарник всегда где-то в досягаемости. И ему не нравилось, что они переходят на такое близкое общение там, где можно было промолчать.  
Сайнжа выпрямился, расправил плечи и закрыл челюсти.   
«Значит, лишний, умансоо?» – бесстрастно отобразил переводчик.  
Мгновением позже Йонге пытался пнуть его, вися в воздухе, а прижавший его к стене яут нависал сверху, заглядывая прямо в глаза. От запаха ацетона слабо защипало в носу, и Йонге быстро отвернулся. Яут клацнул челюстью, молниеносно лизнул его в щеку и склонился еще чуть ниже.  
– Твою мать! – взвыл Йонге, чувствуя, как длинный язык щекочет ухо, скользя по всей раковине и забираясь внутрь.  
Рудольф за спиной Сайнжи хрюкнул. Йонге ни черта не видел, но раз яут не падал и не бился в конвульсиях, значит, Рудольф так и не задействовал парализатор.  
Почему-то ухо не теряло чувствительности, как это было с другими частями тела в прошлый раз. Йонге сопротивлялся всего несколько секунд, а затем Сайнжа перехватил его под зад и слегка вздернул. Пилот инстинктивно ухватился за дредлоки.  
«Фелиция» в глубочайшем удовлетворении затопляла весь синхрон. Для нее все было логично: экипаж следовало свести как можно крепче, чтобы взаимодействие достигло абсолютных высот, превратившись в сверкающий кристалл идеального управления.  
Йонге застонал сквозь зубы.  
Спасти их мог бы удар по яутской голове, но чертов язык будил воспоминания о странном и приятном сексе. Синхрон почти загудел. Яут удивленно кашлянул и присел. Йонге почувствовал, как по его ногам больно скользят чужие ботинки, а мгновением позже перед глазами мелькнули жилистые руки напарника, тут же сомкнувшиеся на шее Сайнжи.   
Яут присел чуть сильнее – видимо, Рудольф подтянулся на нем – и улыбающаяся физиономия замаячила над широким плечом. Рудольф положил подбородок на выпуклую твердую мышцу и прикрыл глаза. Йонге нахмурился, однако чувство внутреннего протеста быстро растаяло под давлением синхронизации и присутствия яута. Сайнжа оставил его в покое и слегка отклонился назад, из-за чего Рудольф вцепился в охотника еще сильнее.  
«Готов помочь с удовлетворением желаний. У вас мягкая кожа и тела. Это приятное».  
– Он такой щедрый, – ухмыльнулся Рудольф.  
Сайнжа попытался обернуться на звук чужой речи, но тщетно. Йонге мельком подумал, что Рудольф, как обычно, поменял мнение со скоростью света: секунду назад он искренне собирался проломить череп охотнику, а сейчас уже вернулся к шуточкам.  
– Мы обсудим этот вопрос, – сказал Йонге.  
Сайнжа не отпускал его, и горячие ладони шпарили сквозь плотную ткань штанов так, что на спине Йонге начала проступать легкая испарина. Сайнжа вновь дохнул ацетоном.  
«И я желаю спать собственное гнездо».  
– У нас стандартные койки, – возразил Йонге.  
– Чего ему нужно? – уточнил Рудольф.  
– На переводчик посмотри.  
– Неудобно вертеться. Мне ж никто не помогает.  
– Хочет свое койкоместо. Где я ему такое возьму здоровенное?  
«Можно объединить ваши гнезда», – вклинился Сайнжа.  
– Так, все, хватит. – Йонге решительно отпихнул лобастую голову, свободной рукой оттягивая за дредлоки. – Первое – здесь два места для экипажа, второе – поставь меня на пол. А то поджарю как наездника.  
Сайнжа мгновенно разжал объятие. Едва не рухнув от неожиданности, Йонге успел выпрямить ноги и приземлился почти удачно.   
Рудольф легко спрыгнул и отступил.  
Синхронизация пела, растягиваясь паутиной на троих.  
– Как ты вообще к нам приклеиться решил? – не выдержал Йонге, досадливо сжимая кулак. – К другому виду!  
«Увидел кое-что», – буркнул Сайнжа.  
– Да ну?  
Сайнжа молчал, и Йонге пнул его в голень. Сайнжа заворчал и поправил дредлоки.  
«Уродливые лица, но прекрасный дух».  
– И эта жаба будет называть меня уродом? – грозно сказал Рудольф.  
Сайнжа чуть развернулся. Йонге моргнул, не успев заметить движение – коготь уткнулся ему в лоб.  
«Там, – сказал Сайнжа. – Что-то есть. Я вижу».  
Йонге скосил взгляд. Рудольф чуть отступил, осторожно уклоняясь от такого же указующего жеста.  
– Ладно. Найдем тебе место.

***

Персональное «гнездо» яут себе все же отвоевал. Йонге настаивал, чтобы он дневал и ночевал возле проклятущего яйца, но Рудольф не согласился, указав, что будущий платежеспособный клиент должен получить минимальный комфорт.  
Корабли класса «Сигурни» обгоняли предшественников по легкости и маневренности, не говоря уже об экономичности, но в угоду этому жилплощадь знатно урезали. Даже грузовые отсеки сократили, хотя приставка «грузовой» в полной спецификации сохранялась. Но для крупных перевозок использовали внешнюю стыковку, а разведчикам тем более не полагалось волочить половину планеты.   
Проживание на корабле было сродни проживанию в большой, но все же квартире. Как раз для двоих, чтобы не надоесть друг другу. Но когда появляется третий – все портится.  
Йонге еще попытался выселить Сайнжу в свободный грузовой отсек, мотивируя это тем, что температура около нуля не могла повредить настолько прочной твари. Но попытка с треском провалилась, а яут обустроился в кают-компании.   
Раритетные диван и кресла он вежливо задвинул в самый дальний угол, поскольку при попытке использовать их спасовала даже клиентоориентированность Рудольфа.   
Почти половину кают-компании заняла модульная платформа, на которой Сайнжа устроил варварский шик, использовав для этого все изоляционные материалы, найденные на «Фелиции».

Тестирование проходило под заинтересованными взглядами людей – Сайнжа демонстративно хлопнулся на платформу и как следует потянулся. Новая мебель выстояла с честью.   
Сайнжа покрутился на месте, перевалился на бок, подпер голову рукой и похлопал ладонью по платформе.  
«Компания?»   
Йонге сделал два шага назад и демонстративно плюхнулся в кресло. С этими креслами у него были особые отношения – именно в них он проводил все свободное время, читая обширные талмуды из корабельной библиотеки. Особенно ему нравились фантастические рассказы прошлой эпохи. Некоторые из них удивительным образом предугадывали, что произошло триста лет спустя, но большинство веселило донельзя. На этот раз Йонге схватил наугад.   
Рудольф задержался, но потом твердость духа взяла свое, и он присоединился к Йонге. Точно так же развернув перед собой архивную запись, но сугубо утилитарную – схему некоего доисторического корабля – он погрузился в чтение.

Яут перевернулся на брюхо и заелозил. Мышцы на спине под коричнево-зеленой шкурой вздымались и опадали, дредлоки пересыпались по плечам, бедра тоже двигались, и весь вид яута давал понять, что он не прочь перевести библиотечные чтения в горизонтальную плоскость. Без книг.   
Рудольф пару минут спокойно изучал свои схемы, а потом закинул ногу на ногу. Йонге тоже ощутил беспокойство в штанах, но усилием воли призвал себя к порядку. В конце концов, кают-компания принадлежала им, корабль тоже, и наличие озабоченного яута не могло заставить изменить своим привычкам.  
– Говнюк провоцирует, – под нос себе сказал Рудольф.  
Говорил он так тихо, что переводчик не срабатывал. Яут, занятый рытьем в тканях, даже не обратил внимания.  
– Надорвется, – коротко ответил Йонге. – Эй ты! Сайнжа!  
Охотник обернулся. «Фелиция» притушила свет, оставив точечную подсветку только над креслами. В полумраке глаза яута словно светились изнутри.  
– Наездники, – выразительно сказал Йонге. – Что эти гады жрут? Где они живут?  
«Это рой, – Сайнжа ткнул пальцем под ноги, – солдаты там. Королева там. Вся жизнь там»  
– А те, которые?..  
Йонге ткнул пальцем, и Сайнжа поднял голову.  
– Да не придуривайся ты.  
«Вспомогательный вид, – с заминкой отозвался яут. – Здесь ветер живой. Они прячутся и кормятся в нем. Ищут»  
– А в справочниках такого не писали, – проворчал Йонге.  
«Много секретов в мире, умансоо»  
Рудольф кашлянул и спрятал в кулак улыбку.

***

График, построенный Рудольфом, Йонге решительно сократил, и уже к утру они могли наконец-то покинуть Калисею. Йонге тщательно гнал оптимистичные прогнозы, суеверно стараясь думать о чем-то нейтральном. Лучшим способом избавиться от нервных мыслей всегда был сон, поэтому Йонге без лишних раздумий завалился в койку, наслаждаясь ощущением чистоты.   
Никакой долбаной пыли, тумана, никаких респираторов.  
Снилось ему что-то мутное, связанное с большими барышами и поездкой на курортные берега Тирадии. В момент, когда Йонге поливал голубым шампанским вертлявую тирадианку, его возмутительно прервали.  
– Эй, Йонге...  
Он сонно отмахнулся. Горячий воздух щекотал ухо. С одной стороны это мешало спать, а с другой – было приятно.  
– Давай, шевелись.  
Его легонько потрясли за плечо, окончательно выдергивая из сна. Недовольно вздохнув, Йонге перевернулся на спину и открыл глаза. В искусственном полумраке нависавший над ним Рудольф казался в полтора раза больше обычного. Йонге прищурился, разглядывая механика: волосы дыбом, глаза лихорадочно поблескивают, ноздри нервно шевелятся.  
– Что? – Йонге приподнялся на локте. – Проблемы с кораблем?  
– Не, – Рудольф выпрямился и отступил на шаг, нервно ероша волосы. – Проблемы со мной. Я спать не могу.  
– А я тут при чем? Рудольф, ты совсем озверел?  
– М-м...  
Рудольф странно запрокинул голову, покрутил из стороны в сторону, будто разминая затекшую шею, и шумно втянул воздух, одновременно приподнимая верхнюю губу. Выглядело слегка пугающе.  
Йонге сел, вздохнул и приготовился прочитать назидательную лекцию о вреде полночных бдений. Рудольф опустил голову, вздернул плечи – и ринулся на него.   
Йонге шарахнулся, но за спиной была стена, о которую он и приложился, в том числе затылком. На мгновение у него закружилась голова. Рудольф воспользовался этим по полной программе. Йонге выставил локоть, но Рудольф почти смял его всем телом.  
– Эй!   
Две секунды спустя Йонге понял, что его не пытаются удушить или загрызть насмерть: Рудольф уткнулся носом ему в ухо, сгреб обеими руками и втиснулся между согнутых колен, после чего застыл в ощутимом напряжении.  
– Так-так, – прохрипел Йонге, неловко пытаясь похлопать его по голой спине.  
Поверх всего в голове билась назойливая мысль – какого хрена Рудольф разгуливает в одних трусах по кораблю. Они всегда старались соблюдать политес, учитывая неприятности, к которым могла привести синхронизация.  
– Все плохо, – Рудольф заерзал. – Хочу трахаться.  
– Вали к Сайнже! – возмутился Йонге и ткнул его кулаком в бок.  
– Слушай, дай я тебя трахну, а? – почти жалобно спросил Рудольф. – Тебе ж с ним понравилось. Я не хуже. Я даже лучше, у меня хрен меньше.  
Йонге набрал воздуха и медленно выдохнул. Ожидаемая злость так и не всколыхнулась.  
– Не дам, – вздохнул он. – Заебешься потом выправлять косяки в синхроне.  
– Я лучше сейчас поебусь.  
Рудольф хватанул его зубами за ухо, и Йонге мельком подумал, что от таких нападок у него скоро оба уха будут красные и опухшие. К его прискорбию, лихорадочное ерзанье Рудольфа немедленно вызвало отклик, усиленный глейтером, и любимые счастливые пижамные штаны Йонге едва не затрещали, сдерживая атаку изнутри.  
– Только попробуй, я тебе шею сверну, – пообещал Йонге, стараясь говорить как можно более вкрадчиво.  
Рудольф мучительно застонал и потерся еще раз. Потом, неохотно разжав зубы, ослабил хватку и приподнялся на локтях. Йонге молча показал ему средний палец.  
– Но ты тоже хочешь, – Рудольф склонил голову, лихорадочно облизывая губы.  
– Но я-то себя держать в руках умею, – возразил пилот.  
Очередной мучительный вздох вырвался из груди Рудольфа. Механик откинулся назад и сел, бесцеремонно растолкав ноги напарника. Йонге закусил губу. Соблазн был так велик, что в голове не осталось места для моральных нравоучений. Йонге держался исключительно из соображений практицизма. Похеренный сексом синхрон действительно мог выдавать неожиданные финты. По слухам, двадцать процентов нераскрытых кораблекрушений происходили именно из-за того, что экипаж перекувыркался друг с другом.  
Рудольф с силой растер щеки ладонями.  
– Давай свои таблетки. Иначе кранты. Крыша течет, хуй стоит.  
Йонге неохотно сел, сдерживая дрожь в мышцах. Таблетки были, причем много. Но когда железный Рудольф просит выдать ему блокаторов, значит, дела совсем плохи.  
Не дотянувшись до тумбочки, Йонге резко выпрямился. Мысль пришла ему в голову так ярко и внезапно, что на мгновение он потерял дар речи. А потом наклонился вперед, схватил Рудольфа за плечи и уперся лбом в лоб.  
– Слушай. У нас же есть третий. И он не повлияет никак.  
– Чего? – промычал Рудольф.  
– Давай завалим яута.  
Йонге ухмыльнулся так, что почувствовал, как болят щеки. Рудольф молча смотрел на него пару секунд, а потом уголки его губ тоже поползли в стороны, обнажая стиснутые зубы.

«Фелиция» строго соблюдала режим, и даже шарахающиеся в неположенное время люди не могли заставить ее включить свет. Напарники пробирались почти в полной темноте, привычно отсчитывая повороты коридора.   
По случаю ночного периода все механизмы работали в режиме глушения, поэтому, когда Йонге ткнул в панель доступа, дверь сдвинулась очень медленно и почти неслышно. Стиснув петлю фиксатора, Йонге первым ступил в кают-компанию. Здесь тоже было темно, однако над креслом по-прежнему висела голограмма.  
Йонге обернулся к Рудольфу и укоризненно нахмурился. Тот замотал головой, показывая, что это не он. Йонге нахмурился еще сильнее. Значит, яут копался в их библиотеке. Совершенно не нравилась Йонге мысль, что третий участник синхрона бонусом получает доступ к управлению.  
Он решительно шагнул вперед и тут же наступил на что-то, громко хрустнувшее под босой ступней.  
– Кретин, – прошипел Рудольф из-за спины.

Йонге пошевелил ногой, выяснил, что ступню не пропорол, и двинулся дальше, не став выяснять, что валялось на полу.   
В темноте яут угадывался смутно, среди груды ткани выдавали его только проблески по коже.  
Остановившись перед платформой, напарники одновременно впали в кратковременный ступор. Йонге точно не знал, что испытывает Рудольф, но ему самому хотелось накинуться на яута и то ли сожрать его, то ли убить, то ли навсегда слиться с ним воедино. Кошмарное чувство.  
Рудольф шагнул вперед. Сайнжа дернул головой и приподнялся.  
– Твою мать! – шепотом выругался Йонге.  
Он уже собирался бросаться на яута, пока тот плохо соображал, но Сайнжа слишком быстро пришел в себя. Развернулся и сел, оглядывая обоих. Видимо, спросонья зрелище ему понравилось, потому что он немедленно залег обратно, уже на спину, и похлопал по обе стороны от себя.  
– Ну считай сам напросился, – пробормотал Йонге.   
Напарники тут же оказались на платформе. Рудольф уселся перед Сайнжей, демонстративно втиснувшись между бедрами, а Йонге устроился у яута за головой. Наполовину лысый череп диковинно смотрелся сверху. Йонге почти машинально сжал в горсть несколько дредлоков. Толстые жилы, казалось, чуть-чуть шевелятся.  
Механик поманил Сайнжу пальцем. Яут охотно сел, Йонге немедленно обнял его за плечи и потянул назад. Яут послушно оперся на руки и слегка откинулся. Рудольф ткнул в твердый живот, расчерченный поперечными мышцами, и незатейливо начал водить пальцем, спускаясь все ниже. Йонге неторопливо провел по обеим рукам яута, прощупывая мускулатуру, добрался до запястий и на секунду притормозил.   
Сайнжа обернулся, и в этот момент Йонге ударил его коленом в спину. Сдвинуть тушу яута не получилось, но Сайнжа на мгновение ослабил упор, и Йонге тут же рванул обе его руки ближе друг к другу. Еще мгновение спустя фиксатор обернулся вокруг широких запястий и замкнулся намертво.  
Сайнжа зарычал. Переводчика не было ни у кого из троих, и Йонге просто ухмыльнулся.  
– Ничего, – негромко сказал он, продолжая гладить Сайнжу по рукам и чувствуя себя полнейшим маньяком. – Сейчас мы тебя немножко отымеем и все будет хорошо...  
Безопасная вседозволенность настолько кружила голову, что он не соображал, что несет. Рудольф соображал не лучше, потому что уже вовсю прикладывался щекой к напрягшемуся брюху Сайнжи. Йонге видел только макушку напарника и еще руки, скользившие по бедрам.   
Рудольф словно уламывал несговорчивую телочку раздвинуть ножки еще чуть-чуть. Намотав дредлоки на кулак, Йонге легонько потянул, выворачивая голову Сайнжи к себе, и, когда круглые глаза уставились ему в лицо, полез пальцем яуту в пасть. Раздраженно раскрывшиеся челюсти дернулись, Йонге прихватил согнутым пальцем нижний правый клык и тоже потянул. Сайнжа вывернулся еще больше. Йонге совсем потерял голову и сам вцепился в клык.   
Ощущение живого материала в зубах было потрясающим.  
– Блядь, да как этот хуй открывается, – донеслось снизу.  
Йонге потерял настрой, разжал зубы и изумленно поглядел через плечо яута. Рудольф уже сидел прямо и сосредоточенно шарил в паху яута, словно пробовал найти там застежки.  
– Ну, ты даешь, – Йонге хмыкнул и потянул Сайнжу за дредлоки в другую сторону, чтобы расчистить себе обзор. – Он же как ящерица, все внутри прячет. Найди, где щель, и лезь туда. Приласкай его, что ли.  
– Что, прям отлизать? – усомнился Рудольф.  
– Дело твое.

Рудольф вздохнул и принялся за дело. Сайнжа слегка вздрагивал и ворчал, но не сопротивлялся. Видимо, считал людей недостойными противниками для драки за свою честь. И тем приятнее была резкая дрожь, которую сразу уловили оба.   
Рудольф поднял голову и ухмыльнулся так, словно собирался освещать зубами кают-компанию. Йонге наклонился еще сильнее, наваливаясь на спину яута. В смутных тенях на пятнистой шкуре он вроде бы различил характерную выпуклость. Рудольф пробежался по ней пальцами, как делал это с биомеханикой корабля, и Сайнжа повел головой, невзирая на зажатые дредлоки.  
– Резать будем? – поинтересовался Йонге.  
– Не. Я вижу, где закрывается.  
Рудольф почти не шевелился, только поглаживал пальцами толстую кожу, периодически словно пытаясь поддеть складку. Яут дышал все чаще, и Йонге чувствовал, как расходятся и сдвигаются мощные лопатки. В конце концов Рудольф резко наклонился. Йонге предпочел не смотреть. Оральные ласки и яут плохо сочетались даже в воображении.  
Сайнжа среагировал крупной дрожью и запрокинул голову. Довольный приглушенный смешок Рудольфа словно прокатился по хребту. Йонге вернулся взглядом к месту основного действия. Рудольф ухмылялся как ни в чем ни бывало, а выпущенный член яута возбужденно извивался, как и в прошлый раз напоминая щупальце. Рудольф перехватил подвижный отросток и сжал кулак.  
– А-ар!  
Йонге пришлось повиснуть на плечах яута всем телом. Исказившийся на троих синхрон передал глубокое удовольствие. Йонге вспомнил брошенные слова о мягкой коже и мягких телах. Похоже, люди не могли навредить яуту таким оригинальным способом.  
– Ладно. Это я нашел, – Рудольф потянул, заставляя Сайнжу выгибаться. – А в куда это трахать?  
– Не читал справочников, – честно ответил Йонге. – По идее, где-то там же должно быть.

Еще пару минут Рудольф потратил на поиски. Йонге прилежно выступал в роли злого полицейского, ухватив Сайнжу за раскрытые челюсти. Судя по смиренному поведению, яут не догадывался, что его собираются прокатить в пассивной позе. И только когда Рудольф нашел что хотел, Сайнжа заревел.   
Йонге опять повис на нем всем весом, Рудольф буквально накрутил содрогающийся пенис на кулак, а свободную руку моментально запихнул между складок кожи. Йонге по-прежнему плохо различал детали, но видел, как легко половина ладони ушла под шкуру яута. И если что-то находилось между ног, то вряд ли это был третий глаз.  
– Короче, я сейчас его трахну, если что – как запускать реанимационную капсулу, ты знаешь.  
Йонге кивнул, чувствуя, как приливает к лицу кровь от усилий. Рудольф стащил трусы, навалился на беснующегося охотника и всадил по самые яйца без всякой подготовки.  
Удар синхрона был настолько силен, что Йонге задохнулся. Яут почти взвизгнул, и к обычному синхрону добавился третий импульс. Сильный и незнакомый, но заряженный удовольствием до предела.  
– Бля-я...  
Рудольф захрипел и тут же начал дергать задницей как одержимый. Брошенный член яута развернулся и напрягся, перестав извиваться. Даже под корпусом напарника было видно, какая эта штука здоровенная. Йонге никак не мог разжать руки, ему оставалось только тереться о спину яута, как сопляку о матрас. Сукин сын заводил неимоверно.  
– Черт, он слишком большой, – прорычал Рудольф. – Йонге! Брось держать, не порвет! Иди сюда!

Проглотив идиотские вопрос «как ты себе это представляешь?», Йонге расцепил-таки руки, неловко сдвинулся, чувствуя, как затекли ноги, переполз за спину Рудольфу и застыл, соображая.   
Потом до него дошло, и он пихнул напарника в спину. Сайнжа подался назад еще больше, сгибая руки в локтях и приподнимая бедра, Рудольф навалился на него и уперся, чуть приподнимаясь. Йонге кое-как втиснулся между широко разведенных бедер яута, так что колени уехали под задницу, надавил Рудольфу на поясницу, заставляя подкинуть зад, примерился и почти наудачу сунул в предполагаемую дырку. Скользнув по мокрому члену Рудольфа, он моментально оказался где надо.   
Замычав от наслаждения, Йонге стиснул бедра напарника и лихорадочно задвигался, моментально забыв обо всем, кроме личного удовольствия. Два члена подходили Сайнже идеально: то ли влагалище, то ли жопа, то ли объединенная клоака – чем бы эта дырка ни оказалась, она отлично облегала два ствола, была упругой и скользкой и дергалась в такт движениям.   
А-а, как хорошо!  
Оргазм наступил быстрее, чем Йонге успел разогнаться. Член пронзила вспышка удовольствия, глейтер фонтаном транслировал два потока, и товарищ Йонге Далине, признанный пилот высокого класса, кончил так, что едва не порвался пополам.  
Глухое завывание само собой вырвалось из глотки, ударилось о стиснутые зубы и потекло струйкой слюны. Йонге поднял руку, медленно утерся и на этом окончательно потерял здравый рассудок.  
Рудольф финишировал пару секунд спустя, а потом из-под него полетели такие брызги, что сразу стало ясно – Сайнжа тоже не остался в стороне. Йонге медленно подался назад, хотя дырка все еще сжималась и неохотно выпускала его. Но молниеносная разрядка отняла слишком много сил. Он убрал пальцы, почти сведенные судорогой, и тяжело осел на пятки. Потом отодвинулся еще чуть дальше, потому что зашевелился уже Рудольф.   
Сайнжа сохранял полную неподвижность. Йонге вспомнил, что после их первого секса было точно так же, но сил на выстраивание теорий не оставалось.  
– Можем... валить, пока он завис, – пробормотал Рудольф. – Он всегда… зависает.

Йонге открыл рот, но Рудольф уже сам перечеркнул собственное предложение, завалившись набок. Йонге наклонился в другую сторону и тоже рухнул. Благо широкая платформа отлично позволяла. Яут остался в диковинной позе, едва-едва упираясь в постель локтями да кончиками ступней. Застывшие в каменной судороге мускулы даже не дрогнули.  
Проваливаясь в дремоту, Йонге споткнулся о внезапно острую и неприятную мысль, что должен уже второй день переживать моральный раздрай и сотрясание основ.   
Несмотря на тысячи лет эволюции, как физической, так и нравственной, люди оставались удивительно консервативны в некоторых вопросах. По-прежнему считалось, что настоящий мужик должен иметь дело с настоящими телками и только в качестве исключения может позволить себе постучать яйцами об яйца.   
Впрочем, насчет инопланетных мужиков четкого кодекса не существовало, тут мнения расходились. Устаревший, но еще потрясающий регалиями институт церкви твердил, что все это дьявольские происки. Сторонники Свободной Генетики были уверены, что только через смешение рас и полов возможно достижение наивысшей космической гармонии. Последователям Ка Шпира все было похрен.  
Теперь их с Рудольфом объединял не только корабль и его сихронизация, а нечто большее – как будто они вдвоем трахнули одну девку. Только с поправкой, что девка еще и сама трахнула их, да и не девкой была вовсе.   
Что больше всего примиряло с действительностью – это погасшие всплески синхрона. Выглядело так, что контакта с яутом хватило, чтобы сбитая программа наконец-то выправилась. Йонге очень надеялся.

Он услышал четкий и звонкий щелчок.   
Встрепенувшись, он приподнялся на локте и привыкшим к темноте зрением увидел страшную картину – Сайнжа разминал запястья, разглядывая болтающиеся на них куски биопласта.   
Те судорожно шевелились в попытке соединиться. Мотнув гривой, яут собрал с себя фиксатор и выразительно смял в комок. Йонге осторожно ткнул ногой Рудольфа. Напарник просыпаться не желал, и Йонге его пнул.  
– Какого хрена?  
Подскочивший Рудольф звучно подавился – наверняка точно так же увидел надвигающиеся неприятности. Сайнжа сел и потянулся. Затем порылся в дальнем правом углу на платформе и достал оттуда таблетку переводчика. Резня явно откладывалась.  
«Я не понял, зачем вы трахали меня в каал-ли».  
– Во что? – недрогнувшим голосом уточнил Йонге. – Не переводится.  
– Надеюсь, он не баба и у нас не будет алиментов, – страшным голосом сказал Рудольф.  
«Фелиция» негромко зашипела. Яут тут же оскалился.  
«Не оскорблять звание женщины, слизень, – моментально припечатал он. – Каал-ли... Это как рудиментарный половой органик. Остатки эволюционного дорога развития. Мы не используем.».  
Повисла пауза.  
– Как-то неудобно получилось, – наконец сказал Рудольф, ложась обратно и закидывая руки за голову. – Выебали представителя разумной расы в рудимент.  
«Было неплохо, – великодушно пророкотал Сайнжа, выслушав дубляж искина. – Твердое тело, но мягкая кожа. Твердые пенисы, но мягкое движение. Все мягкое».  
У Йонге в голове крутилась пространная мысль насчет, что «неплохо» и «кончил фонтаном» странно сочетаются между собой, но он никак не мог составить емкую фразу, поэтому молчал.   
Глаза слипались, и он не сразу сообразил, что Сайнжа передвигается. Рудольф, похоже, совсем расслабился, и даже не возразил, когда яут перевернул его на спину и склонился сверху, широко расставив руки. Сомкнутые клыки заскользили по плечам и груди Рудольфа, а потом яут раскрыл челюстные перепонки и низко заворчал.  
Йонге сел. Яут обернулся к нему, несколько секунд разглядывал в упор, а затем выбросил руку в сторону, схватил Йонге за плечо и дернул.   
– Твою мать!  
Вопль вырвался у обоих напарников, но у Рудольфа, на которого рухнул Йонге, вышел еще и убедительно задушенным. Яут склонился над ними и прижал обоих всем весом.   
– Сайнжа, отвали! – нервно потребовал Рудольф.  
Йонге не видел, сработал переводчик или нет, но, независимо от этого, Сайнжа останавливаться не собирался. По ягодицам пилота скользнул упругий член и пробрался между сдавленными телами и тут же выскользнул. Йонге инстинктивно втянул живот. У Сайнжи действительно были мускулы пениса. 

Рудольф вздрогнул и выдал полуживотный стон, от которого Йонге моментально сделалось иррационально стыдно. Рудольф вцепился в ткань и запрокинул голову. Напряженное тело приподнялось, но под общим весом Рудольф быстро опустился обратно. Яут, опирающийся на одну руку, царапнул второй Йонге по бедру, нашарил ногу Рудольфа и потянул. Тот послушно закинул ее почти на пояс Йонге, а вторую задрал уже сам.  
– Вашу мать, спину сломаете! – не выдержал Йонге, буквально вжимаясь в живот Рудольфа.   
Члены снова терлись друг о друга, но теперь почти болезненно. Йонге изо всех сил подался бедрами вверх, освобождая пространство, чем вызвал одобрительное ворчание яута и уже откровенный шлепок. Разозлившись, Йонге вслепую отмахнулся локтем, не попал и отмахнулся еще раз, уже всей рукой. Поймав Сайнжу за дредлоки, он рванул. В ответ яут навалился на него, и Рудольф страшно захрипел. Сплющенные яйца пронзила боль.  
– Сдаюсь! – взвыл Йонге.  
Видимо уловив интонации, Сайнжа чуть отступил. Мгновением позже Рудольф обхватил Йонге за затылок и потянул на себя. Разрываясь между вывихом плеча и растяжением шеи, Йонге все-таки разжал пальцы, нырнул чуть ниже, и Рудольф его поцеловал.  
Оторваться Йонге не смог. Сам поцелуй он почти не воспринимал, но ударивший в голову эндорфиновый выброс моментально стер все лихорадочные испуганные мысли. Рудольф обхватил его и второй рукой. Йонге уперся локтями в платформу, втянул воздух, а затем Рудольф прервал поцелуй и замычал, поднимаясь всем корпусом. Скрутившись, прижался лбом ко лбу напарника.   
Йонге испуганно вздрогнул, ощутив прикосновение мокрого извивающегося кончика к раздвинутым ягодицам. Сайнжа заворчал, надавливая сильнее и проникая в наконец-то уступившее отверстие. Йонге зажмурился и почувствовал, как губы Рудольфа скользят по его щеке и челюсти.

...Ему нравилось, когда член только начинал пробуравливать отверстие ануса, и совершенно не нравилось, когда вся эта огромная штука двигалась глубоко в животе. Зато когда Сайнжа задевал простату... Ласкающее прикосновение выбивало дрожь.   
Потом яут подавался назад, вытягивая член, и скольжение наружу тоже было таким приятным, что Йонге всякий раз казалось, будто он вот-вот вывернется наизнанку от удовольствия. Вздрагивающая задница сжималась, опустев, а Рудольф под ним тут же напрягался и начинал стонать. Потом снова приходила очередь Йонге, и опять, опять, по кругу...  
А еще Сайнжа делал это быстро. Он не заморачивался, чтобы прочувствовать каждого партнера, а просто менял их на каждый раз. От этого обоих сносило по постели, и Сайнжа то и дело тащил Рудольфа за ноги назад. Особенно хорошо это чувствовал Йонге, которому в этот момент засаживали по самую печень.

Спустя пару минут таких упражнений Рудольф глухо взвыл, застонал и кончил, обкусывая многострадальное ухо пилота. Йонге со всхлипом втянул воздух, чувствуя липкие горячие брызги на животе, Сайнжа опять сменил рабочую дырку, и теперь уже вынесло самого Йонге. Кончая, он стиснул зубы от тупой боли в яйцах. Слишком много секса...  
Каменно-твердый член выскочил из него с влажным звуком. Сайнжа схватил пилота за бедра, приподнял и впихнул член между телами людей. Могучий залп опять обдал участников фонтанчиком. Рудольфу попало на лицо, Йонге тоже.   
К счастью, Сайнжа удовлетворился одним заходом.   
Залип он точно так же, как в прошлый раз, и постанывающим напарникам пришлось выбираться самим.   
Йонге хотел убраться к синим шускам с этой платформы, но его хватило только хлопнуться на живот, проползти сантиметров двадцать, стирая с себя яутскую сперму, и немедленно уснуть.

***

Тонкий настойчивый писк ввинчивался в уши.   
Открыв глаза, Йонге обнаружил, что из положения «лежа» перешел во внимательное «сидя», озирающееся по сторонам. В кают-компании загорелся свет: сначала слабо и неярко, но потом быстро набрал полную мощность. Сайнжа заворочался и потянул ткань на голову.   
Тоже успевший сесть Рудольф тер глаза, и если бы не тревожный писк, Йонге обязательно нашел бы подходящую случаю фразу. Но выдернувший их звук действовал на самые примитивные инстинкты. Негромкий, тем не менее он лез в самое нутро.   
– «Фелиция», говори уже, что случилось, – промычал Йонге, не в силах сосредоточиться для общения напрямую.  
– Климатическое явление типа «газовый фронт», – мгновенно доложил искин. – Зарегистрировано каскадное повышение температуры. Предполагаемое время контакта – тринадцать минут.  
В приятном желтом свете ламп было хорошо видно, как мгновенно побледнел Рудольф. Йонге подозревал, что выглядит не лучше.   
Оба сорвались с платформы и помчались на выход.   
«Фелиция, график убрать, стартовая готовность пять минут! »  
«Заблокировано, приоритет ремонта, необходимо ручное подтверждение, проследуйте в рубку»  
Сипя от злости, Йонге наддал ходу.  
Очередной газовый фронт они могли не пережить.  
– Donnerwetter, откуда? – на бегу выпалил Рудольф.  
– Не знаю! А кто следил? Блок на кой хрен выставил! Опоздаем!  
Рудольф на бегу ткнул его кулаком в плечо, но дальше ссориться было некогда.  
Влетев в помещение, Йонге с разгону впрыгнул в кресло и впился в клавиши. Рудольф уже вовсю орудовал за отладочным терминалом, лихорадочно снимал одну блокировку за другой, отменяя приоритетные процессы. Система оповещения жалобно попискивала: «Фелиция» возражала против насилия. Но механик был неумолим.   
Йонге лихорадочно цеплял выход на маяк, оставленный на орбите. Тот успел смыться на другую половину планеты, и сигнал гас, теряясь в огненной карусели, надвигающейся с востока.  
– Предлагается атмосферный подъем, – подобострастно сказал искин. – Оптимальная траектория… Атмосферный подъем запрещен.  
– Да чтоб тебя!  
Йонге откинулся в кресле и привычно приложился загривком к контактной пластине. Болтать вслух было совершенно некогда, работать руками он не успевал, поэтому пришлось наполовину соединиться с кораблем.   
Тот немедленно радостно накинулся на пилота, как обычно стремясь изнасиловать всеми способами. Йонге мысленно отбивался ногой, а руками ворочал чистые массивы данных. Закончив прокладывать курс из микропрыжков, он выгрузил диковатый, но допустимый вариант выхода на орбиту прямо с места.  
«Старт!»  
«Требуется подтверждение навигатора».

Йонге дернулся и отсоединился. Встряхнув головой, он повторил команду уже вручную, внимательно глядя на символы, появляющиеся на экране.  
«Требуется подтверждение навигатора».  
– Какой еще навигатор? – заорал Йонге и треснул кулаком по подлокотнику. – Руди!  
– Что? Почему не летим?  
Вместо ответа Йонге ткнул в громкую связь.  
– Требуется подтверждение навигатора.  
– Какого хрена? – взвыл Йонге.  
Рудольф молча развернулся, вытаращил глаза и длинными скользящими шагами кинулся к выходу. Йонге знал, что он бежит к мозгохранилищу, чтобы спасти их шкуры, но точно так же он знал, что у Рудольфа может просто не хватить времени. Выдернуть из списка экипажа посторонний объект было не так-то просто. С профессиональными галлюцинациями маршрутных искинов боролись целые диагностические бригады.   
«Время до столкновения – семь минут».  
Йонге прижал кулаки к глазам, глубоко вдохнул, выдохнул и постарался успокоиться.  
– «Фелиция», в экипаже нет навигатора. Полет осуществляется со стандартной командой из двух человек согласно базовой документации.  
«Внесены изменения, – возразил корабль. – Должность навигатора добавлена в список».  
– Да нет у нас третьей должности! Нет навигатора! Где ты его видишь?  
Искин секунду молчал, а потом демонстративно запустил проекцию черного экрана и так же демонстративно написал там в столбик:

Должность: пилот – Йонге Далине  
Должность: механик – Рудольф Вебер   
Должность: навигатор – Саааржанайяахтаунир Владеющий Копьем Первого Дома

Йонге тупо смотрел на экран битый десяток секунд. До затуманенного близкой опасностью мозга не доходило, что это за третье имя и почему оно кажется ужасно знакомым.   
Понимание медленно всплыло из адреналинового моря, бушующего в черепной коробке, и Йонге помянул всех богов так, как никогда не выражался даже мысленно. Символ громкой связи угодливо замигал чуть ли не перед носом.  
– Рудольф! – заорал отважный космопроходец. – Я больше не хочу иметь дело с этим долбаным кораблем! Он глючит!  
«Что случилось?» – судя по пыхтению, Рудольф возился в самых мерзких технических отсеках.  
– Он прописал нам навигатора, этого зеленого мудака!  
Повисла пауза.  
«Йонге, ты так не волнуйся, – мягко сказал Рудольф. – Я сейчас тут кое-что сделаю, вернусь и...»  
– Я не сошел с ума, – перебил Йонге. – Мне только что показали список, где третьим значится яут! Хорошо, что не яйцо!  
«Бля».  
Рудольф отключился. Таймер тревожно отсчитывал секунды. Йонге вновь откинулся на контакт и взялся выстраивать еще один прыжок. Уже без сложных привязок, без учета колебаний, просто чтобы подняться на орбиту. Еще один вариант. Еще.   
«Не могу, – прорезался Рудольф. – Перезагружай»  
«Куда? – Йонге тоже перескочил на глейтерный режим. – Десять минут!»  
Еще через минуту Рудольф влетел в рубку и опять припал к технической консоли. Йонге отправил еще пару запросов, и вновь столкнулся с глухой стеной. Руки опускались. Он мог управлять кораблем, но переделать внутреннюю логику искусственного интеллекта был не в силах. Для этого требовались механики.   
Прошла еще минута.  
– Трындец, – сквозь зубы констатировал Рудольф.  
– Хорошо. Я уже со всем смирился, – Йонге стиснул подлокотник. – «Фелиция», вызови навигатора в рубку. И чтоб я слышал.  
«Принято», – вежливо отозвался корабль. И перешел на страшный рев.

Напарники пригнулись, у Йонге мелькнула безумная мысль, что газовый фронт уже догнал корабль, и они плавятся заживо, но затем он сообразил, что «Фелиция» перешла на язык яута. У искусственного интеллекта проблем с голосовыми связками не было, поэтому вещал корабль с идеальными горловыми перекатами.  
Сайнжа примчался еще через минуту. Йонге даже показалось, что дредлоки у яута приподнялись. В руках у него было две пары штанов.  
«Три минуты до контакта».  
– Прокладывай маршрут! – гаркнул Йонге, вставая с места.  
Под рокот перевода Сайнжа отступил на шаг. Штаны полетели на пол.  
– У тебя две минуты, – Йонге не орал, сдерживаясь из последних сил. – Ты говорил, что умный? Добро пожаловать на борт, теперь ты навигатор. Выдай нам разрешенный маршрут!  
Последнюю фразу он все-таки рявкнул.  
«Переключаю интерфейс», – заботливо добавила Фелиция.  
Взгляд яута остановился на главном экране, где сведения о надвигающейся катастрофе немедленно преобразовались в угловатые символы. Сайнжа неуверенно шагнул к креслу пилота, но затем явственно собрался, решительно подошел к креслу и с размаху в него опустился. Левый подлокотник с хрустом отвалился, заставив Йонге болезненно поморщиться. Его любимое кресло!  
Когтистые пальцы заскользили по чувствительным к биоэлектрике кнопкам так легко, будто Сайнжа всю жизнь только и делал, что сидел в капитанской рубке. Все варианты, сделанные Йонге, сложились в один.  
«Дублирую результаты прокладки курса».  
Второй экран отобразил плоды стараний яута. От увиденного у Йонге потемнело в глазах. Сайнжа указал точку назначения за пределами привязки к маяку, наполовину игнорируя параметры заложенной Йонге программы. Сетка состояла всего из двух микропрыжков, которые, хоть и укладывались в концепцию, по-прежнему оставались двумя.  
– Не то! – Йонге вцепился ему в руку. – Идиот! Тебе надо подтвердить мой!  
Сайнжа зарокотал.  
«Слишком мелкие шаги, нет времени».  
– Да у тебя вообще не шаги! У тебя дорога в могилу!  
«Включай огнедар».  
– Нет, я не...  
Корабль содрогнулся и завопил. Не заскрежетал, а тонко и страшно взвыл.  
«Контакт, – искин полностью загрузился в глейтерный поток. – Повреждение внешней обшивки через минуту и... сорок восемь секунд».  
– Йонге, да мы тут поджаримся! – гаркнул Рудольф. – Прыгайте!  
Пилот не мог заставить себя пошевелиться. Он понимал, что им действительно крышка, но точно такую же крышку видел в конце недомаршрута, предложенного яутом. Эта крышка могла захлопнуться гораздо более страшным способом.  
Яут схватил Йонге за плечо и дернул на себя. Закинул пилота к себе на колени, стиснул за запястье и с размаху приложился чужой ладонью к мерцающей кнопке запуска. Упругая полусфера прогнулась под ударом.   
Корабль содрогнулся с носа до кормы.   
«Курс принят, – с дебильной готовностью отрапортовала «Фелиция». – Начинаю прыжок»  
– Сука, мы все сдохнем! – заорал Йонге.  
Он метнул прощальный взгляд на Рудольфа, увидел искаженное ужасом лицо напарника, и «Фелиция» прыгнула.  
Мир вокруг развалился на части.

***

– А-ах!  
Цепляясь за сжимавшие его руки, Йонге несколько долгих секунд висел на пике самого небывалого оргазма в своей жизни.  
Открыв глаза, он долго не мог понять, что происходит. Тело было невероятно легким, а все поле зрения занимала мешанина из полупрозрачных зеленых шариков. Йонге расслабился и попытался воспарить, думая, что теперь-то уж точно находится в раю. И именно поэтому ему так хорошо.  
Затем в раю включили силу тяжести. Йонге грохнулся обратно и инстинктивно стиснул ноги. Яут под ним хрипло зарычал, Йонге метнул взгляд вниз и понял, что сжимает здоровенный хуй, топорщащийся поперечными рубцами и вздыбленным гребнем. Зеленоватые шарики хлопнулись вместе с ним и разбрызгались яутовской кончой.

– Твою мать, – прозвучало от технической консоли. – Я жив?  
– А... а хер его знает, – выдавил Йонге.  
– И где мы? – с идиотской настойчивостью продолжил допрос все еще невидимый Рудольф.  
– А хер его знает, – повторил Йонге. – Ты сам-то где?  
– Я на полу, – немного грустно сказал Рудольф. – Я все-таки жив и это неудобно.  
– Почему? – тупо спросил Йонге.  
– Потому что я дрочу.  
Йонге не выдержал и нервно захохотал в голос. Сквозь проступившие слезы виднелся главный экран, где успокаивающе горели ровным зеленым светом конечные координаты сверхорбитального гиперпрыжка.

***

Первым делом Йонге влез в штаны. Вторым – убедился, что яйцо не пострадало, а также целы удерживающие его тяжи, никуда не подевалось электричество и полностью активны азотные установки.  
– Пока я не узнаю, что за чертовщина тут происходит, – сказал он, – мы никуда дальше не полетим!  
– Мы и так не полетим, пока я все не перепроверю!   
Вновь зависший Сайнжа не реагировал на громкий разговор, витая в посторгазменных видениях и прочно застряв в кресле. Даже вдвоем напарники его вытащить не смогли – яут словно врос в пластик и металл.   
– Дубина, – резюмировал Йонге. – Ладно, тогда я через модуль полезу.  
– Опять весь грязный труд на мне, – вздохнул Рудольф, демонстративно вытирая руки о штаны.  
И торопливо пошел к выходу под пронзительным взглядом напарника.

Самоотверженно приняв разгрузочную таблетку, Йонге погрузился в полный синхрон, терпеливо общаясь с ошалевшим от такого подарка кораблем. Даже в виртуальности яйца болели от интенсивных ощущений, поэтому он мягко, но настойчиво отвергал все предложения окончательно слиться в познании друг друга.  
Рудольф, счастливо избежавший тяжкой доли церебрального интерфейса, периодически появлялся рядом, выдергивая Йонге из расплывчатых видений. Профилактически тыкал напарника в плечо и снова скрывался в лабиринтах системы поддержки.

На исходе четвертого часа, злой и голодный, первый пилот малого грузового разведчика наконец-то отсоединился и, хрустя шеей, направился в камбуз. Отбросив совесть и жалость, во всем следовало винить искусственный интеллект, попавший в нестандартную ситуацию.  
Пожирая унылый на вкус витаминизированный брикет, Йонге ворошил логи, автоматически пишущиеся в ходе расследований. Со своими было все ясно, а у Рудольфа поднабралось еще и технической информации. Дотошный берлинец докопался до микропробоин, обнаружившихся прямо в мозгохранилище. В этом месте стояла злобная пометка, касающаяся систем фильтрации и защиты. Частицы расплавленной породы проникли в сплетение тончайших кристаллических волокн и вызвали цепь крошечных выгораний. Восстановление завершилось относительно успешно: сгоревшие участки отрезало от общей системы, а поток данных пошел через соседние. Часть ресурса, обрабатывающего глейтерные протоколы, ушла в неприоритетные. Экипаж получил статус поврежденного. С этого и началась сумятица, вылившаяся в целый независимый сектор, занятый поиском оптимальных решений для улучшения качества собственного существования.   
По зародившемуся в пластиковых мозгах мнению, в ослабленном тандеме не хватало объективного участника, корректирующего взаимодействие с кораблем при экстренной необходимости. И искин радостно ухватился за кандидатуру чужака, на которого экипаж реагировал одинаково сильно. Совсем как в настоящей синхронизации.  
Осоловело дожевывая, Йонге смотрел в экран. Если «экстренное координирование» позволяло вычеркнуть из традиционного маршрутного списка больше половины точек... Если корабли можно было перебрасывать на расстояние десяти стандартов всего за три, не умерев под кипой расчетов и допущений...  
«Руди? Глянь!»  
Ответ не приходил так долго, что Йонге успел усомниться как в синхроне, так и в своих предположениях.  
«Ну... Если не считать того, что в ходе тестов нам мог прийти пиздец – теперь мы богаты!», – прорезался Рудольф.  
«Со всякими яутами патентом не делимся, – уточнил Йонге, сворачивая упаковку. – И... последствия не документируй, ради бога».  
«Еще бы».  
Почти ощущалось, как Рудольф осклабился.

Позабытый яут обнаружился все там же — на бессменной вахте у яйца. Едва источающие довольство напарники появились в рубке, Сайнжа пространно зарычал, явно высказывая много нелестных слов, и ретировался в сторону камбуза.  
Йонге покружил вокруг яйца, пристально его разглядывая, и на всякий случай дополнил протокол безопасности несколькими личными пометками. «Фелиция», занятая мелким ремонтом, неохотно отвела часть ресурсов под дополнительное наблюдение, но угрызений совести Йонге не испытывал. Он хотел спать спокойно.  
– Предлагаю на Бэзир-двадцать, – Рудольф поглядывал на график. – Не могу, душа болит.  
– Можно и на Бэзир. Только с навигатором я прыгать не хочу. Пойдем медленно, вот так, – Йонге одним взмахом вызвал карту и прочертил длинную линию, провожающую их до ближайшего автоматического гейта.  
Путь выходил длинный, на пару дней.  
Рудольф все же сочинил коротенький запрос в центр сертификации, преподнеся случайное открытие как «разработку оптимизации гиперпрыжка», и лишь на этом успокоился окончательно.

***

К незапланированным подъемам Йонге уже начал привыкать.  
Едва услышав шебуршанье в личной каюте, Йонге выдернул из-под подушки штатный парализатор и ткнул им в сторону шебуршания. Неизвестный застыл, потом шаги попятились и исчезли под аккомпанемент шипения двери.   
Удовлетворенно кивнув, Йонге начал проваливаться в сон.   
Уже на грани отключки он внезапно представил себе, что наездник все же сбежал из яйца. Видение было таким резким и ярким, что пилот сел, как подброшенный. Глаза распахнулись сами собой, сон сдуло окончательно. Йонге выругался, поднялся, кое-как нацепил на себя повседневную одежду и потащился к выходу. После ударных ремонтных трудов у него болела шея.  
За дверью обнаружился Сайнжа. Сложив руки на груди, яут рассматривал стену коридора.  
– Вы задолбали меня будить, – прошипел Йонге. – Зачем приперся? Яйцо кто караулит?   
Сайнжа слегка повернулся к нему, и Йонге вспомнил, что опять забыл про переводчик. Выругавшись себе под нос, он шагнул назад в каюту, и яут немедленно проследовал за ним.  
– Нет! Стоять!  
Йонге уперся ему в грудь, но Сайнжа проигнорировал, просто сделав два шага, из-за чего Йонге чуть не споткнулся. Спешно отступив еще дальше, пилот торопливо пошел к столу, где переводчика по закону подлости не обнаружилось.   
Прокляв все на свете, Йонге нырнул в койку, пытаясь найти компактный прибор. Сайнжа радостно заворчал и немедленно присоединился. Пяткой блокируя движения в свою сторону, Йонге все же нашарил переводчик и прилепил на плечо.  
– Вон отсюда! – скомандовал он.  
«Не пойду. Почему ты отказываешься разделять со мной ложе?»  
– Потому что ты должен караулить яйцо, а не лезть ко мне в штаны!  
«Контролирует корабль. Пусти меня, мягкая кожа».  
– Вали к Рудольфу, – почти простонал Йонге, падая на подушку. Нашаренный под ней парализатор придавал уверенности.  
Сайнжа заворчал, перехватывая его за ступни и сильно нажимая на загрубевшие подошвы.  
«Уже был», – услужливо подсказала система трансляции.  
– А что не остался?  
«Я вспомнил пилотирование. Хочу узнать о тебе больше».  
– Это единственная причина? – Йонге все-таки достал оружие. – Сайнжа, ты меня раздражаешь.  
«Нет. Не единственная».  
– И? Что на этот раз?  
«Стремительный летун воинов нашего рода скоро будет здесь».

Йонге опять сел, выдергивая щиколотки из захвата.  
– Ты что, вызвал своих?  
«Я не вызывал, я взывал. Смотрел картину космоса, нашел наш корабль и воззвал».  
– Это кретинская идея, – зло сказал Йонге. – Что ты им дал для наводки?  
«Идентифицирующие волны»  
Поднявшись, Йонге пересел за стол, вытащил рамку селектора и ткнул в кнопку вызова. На том конце пару секунд царила тишина, но затем связь активировалась.  
– Что? – прохрипел Рудольф. – Я его к себе не пущу!  
– Сайнжа пригласил своих родственников, – без предисловий сказал Йонге. – Хрен знает, какого класса их корабль. Скоро у нас будут гости.  
– Хм. Это очень плохо?  
– Понятия не имею.  
– Спроси, сколько времени.  
Йонге обернулся к яуту, повторил вопрос и получил сложное определение исчисления в чужеродной системе. Переводчик спасовал.  
– Восемь стигиев, это много? – почти риторически спросил он.  
– Ща... Ну вроде шесть часов. Если что, программа заканчивается через два.  
– Отлично, через пять встречаемся в кают-компании.  
Рудольф согласно буркнул и отключился. Йонге опять развернулся к яуту и пощелкал переключателем парализатора.  
– Семь стигиев, – утончил он еще раз. – Я иду спать, ты можешь делать что угодно.  
Яут поднялся, шагнул и склонился над его креслом, упираясь одной рукой в подлокотник, а другой в спинку. В ответ Йонге уперся штекерами ему под нижнюю челюсть и выразительно подвигал бровями. Сайнжа с ворчанием отступил.  
Йонге вытолкал яута со своей территории, тщательно закрыл дверь, чего обычно не делал, выставил таймер и бухнулся обратно в постель. Никакие перспективы массового явления яутов не могли испортить твердо намеченный им отдых.


	4. Chapter 4

Торжественная встреча экипажа состоялась в кают-компании.  
В привычном темпе завершив рутинные процедуры, пилот явился на баррикады, поглаживая браслет-индикатор. Рудольф уже был на месте и выглядел не менее прилично. Лайнер ненавязчиво стоял между раритетным диваном и креслом. Сайнжа восседал на платформе, чем заслужил неодобрительный взгляд Йонге, надеявшегося, что самозваный навигатор торчит рядом с опасным грузом. Сайнжа рассеяно перебирал дредлоки, потом бросил и с внезапным энтузиазмом начал рыть ткань, наваленную на лежбище.  
– Чего это он? – вежливо осведомился Йонге у напарника. – И откуда кофе? Это заместитель?  
– Секретный запас. Это насчет кофе. А что касается нашего пятнистого друга, то, похоже, у него кризис гардероба.  
– М-м? – Йонге налил себе чашку.  
– Да голый он, – снисходительно сказал Рудольф. – Одно дело по Калисее носиться или у нас тут яйцами трясти. Другое дело – почетных родичей встречать. Паника на борту.  
Он опять глотнул и вытянул ноги. Йонге сверился с хронометром, прихватил чашку и направился в рубку. До выхода на линию контакта оставалось полчаса, и яуты уже должны были отправить запрос, если, конечно, они придерживались общепринятых правил.

На пульте одиноко мигал огонек входящего вызова. Йонге потянулся и сел в кресло, недовольно глянув на сломанный подлокотник и намертво засохшие на полу брызги. В свете последних событий их с Рудольфом дружное решение вычеркнуть из комплектации большого универсального робота-уборщика теперь казалось очень поспешным.  
Он принял запрос, отдал его на лингвистический анализ «Фелиции» и получил целое послание прежде, чем успел допить хорошо пахнущий, но все же эрзац.   
Приветствия, витиеватые приветствия, еще приветствия, запрос на стыковку.   
Представив, как всего через пару часов яут вместе с яйцом покинет их навсегда, Йонге в полном восторге отправил чуть меньше приветствий и разрешение. 

Корабль яутов начал медленно выравниваться. Йонге включил экран максимального обзора. Угловатое страшилище медленно подползало к «Фелиции», вытянув жесткий треугольный хобот стыковочного коридора. Йонге настроил для них якорную сетку, одновременно передавая на чужой корабль основные сведения о профиле шлюза. Страшилище сделало поправку на относительные скорости и пристроилось сбоку.  
Хобот мягко ткнулся в бок «Фелиции».

– Ну что тут у нас?  
Бодрый голос механика разорвал тишину. Йонге отдал управление тонким процессом балансировки в виртуальные пальцы искина, развернулся и показал большие пальцы.  
– Сайнжа! – позвал Рудольф, оглядываясь в дверях.  
Яут затопал в коридоре, отпихнул Рудольфа и ввалился на мостик. Йонге поднял бровь. Заморачиваться охотник не стал, просто намотав на бедра длинную тканевую полосу, холодно поблескивающую мононитями. Все оружие, которое яут забрал с брошенного корабля, было при нем. Решительно подойдя к яйцу, Сайнжа потыкал пальцем в консоль, и защитные ограждения отошли.  
– Эй! – возмутился Йонге, немедленно покидая кресло.  
Сайнжа присел, заворчал и подхватил яйцо. Все еще опутанное металлической сеткой, оно послушно отлепилось от гладкой поверхности, и до самого пола потянулась густая свежая слизь.  
– На кой хрен ты его на стол ставил? – злобно поинтересовался Йонге.  
Рудольф развел руками, а потом молча покрутил пальцем у виска.  
– Сам чистить будешь, – пригрозил Йонге  
Йонге показалось, что мясистые треугольные лепестки слегка дернулись. Он автоматически нащупал оружие в набедренной кобуре. Сайнжа прошествовал мимо, бережно неся яйцо, и Рудольф спешно уступил ему дорогу, стараясь не коснуться мерзкого трофея.

Сайнжа неторопливо прошел через весь корабль, добрался до грузового дока и коротко рявкнул у входа. «Фелиция» послушно распахнула створки. Напарники злобно переглянулись, но дружно сохранили молчание. Пройдя до середины дока, Сайнжа остановился и торжественно опустил яйцо на пол. Выпрямившись, он развел плечи пошире и даже стал казаться выше.  
Герметизация полностью завершилась, «Фелиция» дала команду на раскрытие шлюзов.   
Под шипение прокачки створы сдвинулись, свет в доке стал чуть ярче.   
Сквозь бело-желтый туман проступили характерные фигуры.  
Йонге в последний момент вспомнил, что помимо презентабельного внешнего вида всем нужна еще и система коммуникации, и спешно отдал «Фелиции» команду на дублированный перевод.  
Сайнжа ударил себя по плечу и сделал два шага назад.   
Вся троица прибывших, нетороплива прошла через док. Им до яйца оставалось чуть меньше, когда главный остановился. Сайнжа зарокотал, извергая потоки шипения и рычания и создавая прочное впечатление, что сейчас он выблюет свои внутренности.  
«Приветствую братьев по оружию... радость видение... миссия сбытие...»

Судя по трансляции, это был не общеупотребительный язык. Йонге поморщился, покосился на Рудольфа, но по лицу механика совершенно нельзя было прочитать, что он думает. Серо-голубые глаза равнодушно скользили по прибывшим – и ни на миг не задерживались. Догадка пришла почти сразу: Рудольф нацепил контактные линзы с прямым обменом и подключился к корабельным системам. «Фелиция» могла напрямую передавать ему все подозрительное, не используя медленные словесные конструкции. Лайнер снова висел на боку, угрожающе выставив длинный ствол. За обиженных гостей Йонге не волновался — яуты лучше других знали, что такое воинственность.  
С одной стороны Йонге одобрял, с другой – предвидел сезон жалоб и стенаний, когда напарник будет восстанавливать зрение.   
Рудольф сходил с ума от высокотехнологичных новинок, закономерно расплачиваясь потом больной головой, потерей одного из чувств – смотря какое усиливал – и очередным курсом правильного питания за большие деньги. Йонге регулярно благодарил современную медицину: все было кратковременно и успешно подвергалось излечению.

«Трофей слава матери...» – продолжала талдычить система перевода.   
Представитель гостей поднял руку, останавливая словоизлияния. Несмотря на маску, голос его звучал достаточно отчетливо, чтобы корабль попытался перевести и его фразы, но это оказалось совсем уже непосильной задачей.   
Поняв свою несостоятельность, «Фелиция» оборвала перевод, уведомив пилота, что трансляция будет возобновлена после распознавания словаря. И тут же предложила подгрузить платный модуль. Йонге шикнул на искин и сосредоточился.  
Казалось, Сайнже не нравилось, что он слышал. Очень быстро яут начал проявлять все признаки недовольства: взмахнул рукой, выщелкнул клинки и сжал кулак, показывая оружие оппоненту.  
– Так, вечеринка портится, – прокомментировал Йонге.  
Предводитель делегации резко прошел вперед, обогнул яйцо и встал перед Сайнжей. Он был выше, мощнее, а дредлоки – совсем белесые, выцветшие.   
Йонге посмотрел на гостей под новым углом, и они ему не понравились. 

У второго яута половина черепа была лишена дредлоков, а у третьего отсутствовал нижний левый клык. Седой, Лысый и Щербатый. Будь они сейчас в любом баре, Йонге точно мог бы сказать, что эти трое готовы затеять драку в любой момент. Грузовой отсек на бар походил мало, но рожи у яутов были самые что ни на есть уголовные. Рожу Седого Йонге не видел, но готов был поставить половину стержневого запаса, что она тоже мерзкая.  
– Эй! – Йонге выступил вперед. – Парни! Во-первых, невежливо разговаривать на постороннем диалекте! Во-вторых, нам обещали заплатить за это чертово яйцо, так что давайте к делу!  
Седой внимательно прислушивался к переводу «Фелиции», рокотавшему с потолка, а затем отпихнул Сайнжу и враскачку двинулся к Йонге. Руки он развел в мирном жесте, поэтому пилот напрягся, но не отступил. Рудольф чуть переступил на месте, положив ладонь на приклад.   
Седой сделал последний шаг, раззявил челюсти и зашипел.  
– Очень приятно, – сухо сказал Йонге.  
Седой коротко, без размаха всадил кулак Йонге в подбородок.

Среагировать пилот не успел. Удар был такой, что его отбросило. Во рту разлилась пронзительная боль и железный привкус. Он грохнулся на пол, краем глаза заметив, как Рудольф перехватывает лайнер. Седой взмахнул рукой, и пространство вокруг них взорвалось клубами сизого дыма.

– Нападение! – заверещала «Фелиция».   
Йонге услышал, как громко и зло рявкает оружие – не лайнер, – и под потолком прошла серия коротких взрывов. Голос корабля исчез, завоняло паленым, по внутреннему каналу связи пришло огорченное сообщение, что в грузовом доке произошла авария, и он будет заблокирован.  
– Не... вздумай... – прохрипел Йонге, садясь. – Мы ж здесь...  
Оттолкнувшись от пола, он вскочил и тут же столкнулся с вынырнувшими из дыма силуэтами. Яуты кинулись на него с двух сторон. Йонге вмазал ногой одному, блокировал удар другого, всадил локоть в светлое пятнистое брюхо, отдернул голову, чтобы не прилетело ударом тяжелой башки...  
Тяжелая химическая вонь влилась в легкие, и все тело тут же сделалось неподъемным, как гранит. Йонге пропустил удары по ребрам слева и справа, согнулся, и пол качнулся ему навстречу.

Яуты подхватили его, заламывая руки за спину. Щербатый попытался схватить пилота за волосы, но не рассчитал и пробороздил по лицу. Йонге едва успел зажмуриться – по одному глазу прошлось кривое грязное лезвие когтя, и глаз моментально заплыл. По щеке потекло. Йонге мотнул головой и с трудом втянул воздух в болящую грудь.   
Пока он разбирался с двумя – а вернее, они с ним, – Седой успел расправиться и с вооруженным Рудольфом, и с чуть менее вооруженным Сайнжей. Первого свалил все тот же химический коктейль. Лайнер валялся на полу, Седой заломил руки механику за спину. Йонге скользнул взглядом и с тупым удивлением разглядел яута в виде пришпиленного к стене экспоната. Ловчая сеть с зацепами-крюками вдавила яута так сильно, что толстая кожа начала рваться. Нижние мандибулы остались раскрытыми, торча сквозь ячейки, верхние прижало. Дым рассеялся окончательно, Сайнжа поймал взгляд пилота и зарычал, дергаясь в захвате.   
Йонге медленно, с усилием перевел взгляд на Рудольфа. Седой сделал шаг, Сайнжа снова заревел, и тут Йонге присоединился к нему. Хриплый, полный злобы вопль вырвался из саднящего горла, когда он понял, что Седой идет к яйцу.

Рудольф молча выкручивался, пару раз удачно пнул Седого под колено, вынуждая припадать на ногу. Потом яут щелкнул его по затылку. Глухой звук был таким раскатистым, что Йонге испугался, как бы яут не проломил череп механику. Рудольф обвис, и Йонге рванулся изо всех сил. Щербатый зашипел и пнул его.  
– Сайнжа, сукин ты сын! – наконец, завопил Йонге. – Кого ты привел, мудилище? Ублюдок! Я тебя выпотрошу, говнюк!  
Седой подцепил когтем металлическую сетку, сдерживающую яйцо. Теперь-то Йонге совершенно точно видел, что лепестки с отвратительным нетерпением подергиваются, словно тужатся, чтобы раскрыться и вытолкнуть из чрева пакостное содержимое.   
Йонге вновь рванулся, выкручивая самому себе руки. Плечо хрустнуло, Щербатый дернул его в сторону, одновременно невольно вправляя плечо. Пилот застыл на несколько мгновений, переживая боль. Голыми руками двоих ему было не завалить. Но если использовать не совсем руки...

«Фелиция. Мне нужна твоя помощь».  
«Слушаю, первый пилот», – радостно отозвался корабль.  
«Стигматизатор. Мостиковую передачу».  
«Мостик ненадежен, – предупредил искин после паузы. – Расчетное время заполнения – четыре минуты».  
«Начинай немедленно».  
Четыре минуты – это двести сорок секунд. Рудольф мог продержаться три минуты, в этом Йонге не сомневался. Трех минут и ему должно было хватить.  
«Переводи!» – скомандовал он.   
И разразился отборной бранью, изощренно поминая всех яутов вместе и по отдельности, в самых различных видах совокупления друг с другом, флорой, фауной и, наконец, яйцами и наездниками.

Седой поначалу не обращал внимания, однако на выкрике про яйца его, похоже, все-таки задело. Оторвавшись от упихивания Рудольфа лицом в лепестки, он посмотрел на Йонге и демонстративно снял маску, явив предупреждающе оскаленные клыки. Обрадовавшийся пилот успел выдать еще несколько вольных фантазий, прежде чем Щербатый лениво и с оттяжкой залепил ему такой подзатыльник, что едва не сломал шею.   
Шестьдесят секунд.

Седой надавил на спину Рудольфу коленом, уставил на Йонге палец и заговорил.  
«Вы, низшие существа, – сообщил он. – Вы встретили труса себе под стать. Дрожащего слизня, ставшего утробой для смерти. Позор, который нельзя смыть кровью тысяч жестких зверей. И вы, и он станете кормом».  
Сайнжа заревел, налегая на сетку. Зеленая кровь брызнула светящимися каплями.  
«Ложь! – бесстрастно, но громко перевела «Фелиция». – Ублюдки, расхитители гробниц! Ваши матери копошились в навозе харгадов!»  
Седой зримо побледнел. Лысый и Щербатый дружно зашипели, раззявливая мандибулы. Прижав Рудольфа к себе, как пластиковый манекен, Седой несколькими чудовищными прыжками метнулся к стене и взмахнул рукой.   
Зеленая кровь широким веером выплеснулась на пол.   
Девяносто секунд.

Сайнжа выгнулся, переходя с рева на клокочущий хрип. Яуты, державшие Йонге, дружно заклекотали, заперхали. Теперь Йонге точно знал, как звучит веселье в исполнении чужаков. Седой почти нежно провел ладонью по разрезанному животу, нагреб полную ладонь зеленой крови и с удовольствием впечатал ее в лицо Сайнже. Размазал, вдавливая раскрытые челюсти, и отступил. Сайнжа харкнул в него зеленым сгустком. Седой уклонился и тоже заклекотал, откровенно развлекаясь. Потом развернулся к Йонге и неторопливо подошел ближе. Рудольф скреб по полу, закатывал глаза, задыхаясь.  
«Здесь, – сказал он, тыкая когтем в грудь пилота. – Вырастет новый воин, которого мы ждали. Гордись»  
– Отпусти моего напарника, – сквозь зубы процедил Йонге.  
«На пару? Это твой постельный друг?»  
– Пошел ты! Чтоб вы все передохли вместе со своими матерями!  
Седой наклонился и пощелкал челюстями. Коготь потянулся ко второму глазу, и Йонге лихорадочно отдернул голову. Яут довольно заперхал.  
«Твоя пара станет инкубатором. Для тебя мы тоже придумаем развлечение».  
Седой развернулся и направился к яйцу. Рудольф дернул локтем, слабо ударил в бок яута.  
Сто сорок секунд.

Способ накачки через молекулярные мостики был давно известен, но не нашел широкого применения в силу нестабильности. Почти любое движение воздуха обрывало мостик, и приходилось выстраивать его заново. На корабле помех не было, и накачка шла непрерывно. Йонге чувствовал, как начинает тянуть кожу, а потом по ней скользнули первые микросудороги. Следом скрючились пальцы, дернулась голова, сами собой расползлись в оскале губы. Яуты, державшие его, неодобрительно заворчали, Лысый без замаха врезал под ребра, и Йонге едва смог кашлянуть, несмотря на содрогнувшуюся диафрагму. Даже согнуться не получилось.   
Сайнжа взревел с новой силой, рванулся, однако сеть не поддалась, вновь мстительно прочертив узкие ромбы по всему расплющенному телу. В месте прорехи кровь потекла еще сильнее и что-то начало медленно вываливаться. Сайнжа повис как мешок.  
Рудольф упирался, Седой растягивал пасть и легонько тыкал его в спину и под колени, развлекаясь.

Йонге чувствовал, как тяжело наливаются электричеством межпозвонковые диски.   
В здравом уме он никогда не стал бы делать себе такой муторный апгрейд. Но после того как в кривом прыжке переломало всю спину – и не на такое согласишься.   
Страховки от «Хайнань Индастриалз» не хватило, но врач предложил выгодные условия: скидка в обмен на испытания прототипа. Ему нужны были гранты, Йонге нужна была жизнь, а не парализованное существование, и они ударили по рукам.   
К разочарованию возможного патентовладельца, накачка шла медленно, а последствия были хоть и краткосрочными, но существенными. В реальном бою такое не годилось. Хирург всучил Йонге стопку инструкций по управлению апгрейдом и выписал вон из клиники.

Рудольф отбивался от перспективы знакомства с яйцом, не тратя времени на ругань, но весовое преимущество было не на его стороне. Седому уже явно прискучило, и он резко вывернул обе руки механика. Рудольф взвыл.  
«Фелиция» подумала и включила сигнал тревоги – концентрация свободного электричества подскочила до опасного предела. Яуты завертели головами, даже Седой отвлекся на мгновение, и Рудольф смог вывернуть шею ровно настолько, чтобы увидеть напарника.  
– Йонге! Стой!  
Йонге до сих пор считал, что ему крупно повезло. Насколько в действительности крупным было это везение, он собирался проверить прямо сейчас. Через четыре, три, две...  
«Уровень достигнут, – сообщил искин. – Подтвердите высвобождение. Развертка в корпусе и верхних конечностях. Подтвердите, пилот Йонге».  
Седой пригнул Рудольфа к самому яйцу. Лепестки раскрылись, и даже издали Йонге увидел, как шевелится влажное белое нутро, сдвигая скользкие пласты.  
«Да!»

Тридцать два межпозвоночных диска активировались разом. Тончайшие, почти микронные нити, вделанные искусником-грантоискателем, мгновенно передали заряд по рукам. Кисти согнулись, пальцы конвульсивно сжались на запястьях яутов. Йонге ударил.  
Сдвоенный визг прокатился по доку.   
Хватка на руках Йонге угрожала переломать ему кости, но такая цена годилась, чтобы получить два трупа. Оба яута задергались, выплясывая в электрических объятиях. 

Йонге держался пять секунд, а затем желудок сократился, и пилот блеванул дальше чем видел.   
Следом то же самое случилось с мочевым пузырем. Кишечник, благодаря своей длине, так быстро не реагировал, и катастрофы удалось избежать.   
Йонге с трудом разжал пальцы и дернул руками. Пару мгновений ему не удавалось высвободиться. Он шагнул вперед, выворачиваясь из хватки.  
Два тела рухнули медленно и тяжело, как срубленные деревья.  
Сквозь одуряющую пелену прорвались звуки. Йонге поморгал, сгоняя светящиеся пятна из поля зрения, и увидел, что Рудольф и Седой сцепились намертво, покатились по полу. Йонге пошатнулся, хотел шагнуть еще раз, но его схватили за ногу. Опустив взгляд, он увидел, что Лысый все же оклемался. Правый глаз поджарился, но левый смотрел на пилота с неукротимой яростью.   
Свободной рукой Лысый потянулся и откинул крышку на толстом наруче. Когтистый палец начал тыкать по клавишам. Йонге это страшно не понравилось.  
«Фелиция, нижний блок».  
«Готова развертка в нижних конечностях», – мгновенно отозвался искин.  
Колени начало сводить мерзкой судорогой, и Йонге поспешил исправить ситуацию с набором неизвестных команд.  
– Сгори.   
Язык еле повернулся. Йонге с размаху наступил на оскаленную морду. Ступня в ботинке скрючилась так, что хрустнули пальцы, и выдала электрический импульс.

Яута подбросило судорогой, спина выгнулась и очень громко хрустнула. Поток энергии иссяк. Йонге кое-как выровнялся, тяжело встал на обе ноги. Колено «оружейной» подогнулось, и он едва не упал. Голая кожа ощущала холодный ребристый пол. Вся подошва осталась на физиономии Лысого.  
Драка возле яйца почти завершилась. Рудольф старался бить в глотку, но особого успеха не достигал. Седой развернулся и схватил его за голову. По глейтеру докатилась боль.   
Еле соображая, Йонге добрался до лайнера и плюхнулся рядом. Перекатил тяжеленный ствол, взгромоздил себе на ноги и уложил длинное дуло на колено.  
– Эй!  
Вопль получился слабым, но «Фелиция» сообразительно усилила его, переведя в оглушительный рев чужого языка.  
Седой от неожиданности пропустил удар и разжал хватку.  
– Я выстрелю! – крикнул Йонге.  
Рудольф рванулся и откатился. Противники вскочили почти одновременно. На плечах Седого зашевелилось разнокалиберное оружие, Йонге наугад нажал несколько клавиш, и вокруг ствола лайнера заполыхало сразу пять ярко-оранжевых колец. Седой застыл на месте.  
Прихрамывая на одну ногу, Рудольф торопливо добрался до напарника, подхватил лайнер и с усилием поднял его, не выключая пугающую иллюминацию. Йонге даже не пытался встать, чувствуя, что это выше его возможностей.   
«Вы достойно вступили в схватку, – проскрежетал Седой. Взгляд его то и дело соскальзывал на подельников. – Я заберу яйцо и уйду».  
– Да что ты говоришь, – Рудольф растянул синие от удушья губы в змеиной ухмылке. – Ты забирай, забирай. Только не яйцо, а его содержимое.  
Желтые глаза панически мигнули.  
– Иди туда, – ласково сказал Рудольф. – Не забудь широко открыть рот.  
«Жалкие твари! Я вытащу ваши черепа и позвонки!»  
Рудольф кончиками пальцев погладил клавиши, и под ноги яуту ударила молния. Седой отскочил. Йонге пьяно улыбнулся, ощущая запах озона. Боже, прямо как у него в позвоночнике...  
Над краем мясистого лепестка поднялись и осторожно зашевелились суставчатые ножки. Белесое вялое тельце выкарабкалось из уютного яйца и застыло на краю, покачиваясь. Затем тварь почуяла присутствие живых. Хвост изогнулся крутой дугой, ножки нетерпеливо засучили, тельце напружинилось.  
– Там, – сказал Йонге и указал пальцем.  
Яут резко обернулся.  
Наездник прыгнул.

***

Йонге с большим удовольствием выступал в роли козла, не дающего спать прооперированным жертвам дипломатических столкновений.   
Для этого он избрал беспроигрышную методику. В медотсек он явился с грохотом танковой дивизии. Сайнжа немедленно приоткрыл один глаз и пошевелил клыками.   
Не озаботившись приветствием, Йонге прошествовал через отсек и с размаху уселся на бедра яута, в последний момент поборов искушение хлопнуться на зашитое брюхо.   
Сайнжа распахнул глаза со сдавленным рыком и даже слегка выгнулся. Но далеко продвинуться в этом вопросе ему не удалось.  
– Ну как? – вежливо сказал Йонге. – Ты плохо себя вел, и мы решили принять меры.  
Яут вскинулся, пробуя меры на разрыв, однако ремни мало уступали оружейным сетям.  
– Я хотел вышвырнуть тебя в шлюз, – искренне сказал Йонге. – Но Рудольф настоял на разбирательстве. После этого я, как мне кажется разумно, предложил ему набор пыток, используемых в древней земной культуре.  
Яут дернулся, вновь натягивая ремни.  
– Увы, мой друг порой слишком гуманен, – театрально вздохнул Йонге. – Даже больше, чем я. Сократим процедуру. Я спрашиваю, ты отвечаешь. Или я отрежу тебе член.  
Сайнжа раскрыл рот. Переводчик радостно блеснул искорками готовности.  
– И яйца, – добавил Йонге.  
Челюсти закрылись с ощутимым костяным щелканьем.  
Йонге улыбнулся. Замороженная область вокруг глаза осталась неподвижной, и он сам почувствовал, что получилось не сильно приветливо.

«Где Рудольф?» – вспыхнул перевод.  
Йонге откинулся назад и уперся рукой в твердую выпуклую складку, защищавшую главные драгоценности яута. Пока Сайнжа целый день прохлаждался в автохирурге, Йонге успел изучить его анатомию более детально. Исключительно благодаря рентгену и томографии, усердно осуществленных умным штопальным аппаратом.   
Автохирург даже сумел сделать приличную кровяную плазму для существа с неслабым наличием фосфора вместо гемоглобина. Для этого потребовалось утилизировать поджаренные трупы, но Йонге не испытывал ни малейших угрызений совести. Ему пришлось натуральным образом отливаться биоэлектролитом, залечивать трещины в лучезапястных костях и ходить с прозрачной нашлепкой на пострадавшем глазу. Благо работало все быстро, и из повреждений остался тонкий шрам на веке, переходящий на бровь.  
«Где Рудольф? Чем закончился бой?»  
– А, ты же половину пропустил, – вспомнил Йонге. – Вкратце: наши победили. Извини, но твои приятели отправились в расход.  
«Это не приятели. Это гнусные трупоеды. Сыновья личинок!»  
– Это я уже слышал. Так вот, вернемся к моему предложению. Вопрос первый – какого хрена ты вызвал на наш корабль уголовников?  
«Ужасная ошибка. Они представились именами почетных семей. Я знал их воинов, поэтому поверил. Мне нет чести».  
– Странно. Я думал, такие воинственные ублюдки, как ваша раса, не должны витать в облаках.  
Сайнжа молча подвигал челюстями, но не ответил. Йонге задумался, стоит ли верить яуту, но потом решил, что тот, кого пришпилили к стенке, а потом еще и распороли ему пузо, не будет выгораживать затеявших это соплеменников.  
– Почему белобрысый говнюк сказал, что ты трус и утроба для смерти?  
«Где Рудольф?»  
– Да что тебе сдался Рудольф? – разозлился пилот. – Я задаю вопросы, а не ты!  
Он рывком переместился выше и всем весом опустился на твердый живот. Сайнжа выпучил глаза и раскрыл челюсти. Хриплый рев боли отдался в стенах медотсека.  
«Потому что утробой для смерти станет он!»

Йонге застыл на мгновение, обдумывая сказанное. И, наконец, сообразив, искренне захохотал.  
Яут под ним крутанулся, едва не сбросив.  
«Ты не можешь понять, умансоо!»  
– Я понимаю, – Йонге успокоительно похлопал по круглому литому плечу. – Ты не видел, чем все кончилось. Раз ты говоришь, что наши гости – сыновья личинок, то я не буду извиняться. Мы скормили наезднику их главаря.  
Сайнжа ощутимо расслабился и откинулся на койку. Йонге потыкал его пальцем в грудь и прочертил линию вдоль тонкого светлого шрама. Хирургический разрез кое-что напоминал.  
– Ты был носителем, – медленно сказал Йонге. – Вы прилетели за трофеями, и тебя выбрали в качестве инкубатора. Запихнули эмбрион в легкие, а потом достали готовенький продукт.  
«Не так, – яут злобно оскалился, мелко подергивая перепонками. – Мы искали источник. Чужой корабль с грузом жестких зверей. Такие редко, но попадаются. Они всегда хранят яйца».  
– Чудесно, – сказал Йонге.  
«Но они давно вырвались и изменились, – неохотно продолжил Сайнжа, вертя запястьем. – Менялись под планеты. Ты похож на них».  
– Что?  
«Электричество».  
– Ну спасибо, – буркнул пилот.   
«За что? Это истина. Вы сохранили тело и наездника? Ему нужен всего день, чтобы созреть!»  
– Личный опыт? – осклабился Йонге.  
«Да».

Сайнжа еще раз покрутил запястьем и коротко, резко рванул. Ремень выдержал – не вынесло крепление. Металл лопнул с громким щелчком. Йонге подпрыгнул, и Сайнжа немедленно поймал его за горло, не давая опуститься. Пилот вцепился в широкую кисть, но Сайнжа уже медленно опустил его, слегка толкнув назад, чтобы человек не сидел на животе. И разжал пальцы.  
«Мы полагали, что у нас есть время. Должны были добираться до своего корабля. Но их было бессчетно, и, пока мы сражались, время ушло».  
– Но мы не видели там трупов.  
«Это было давно».  
– Допустим. И как вы спаслись? Я имею в виду, откуда у вас анабиозные капсулы?  
«Не наши, – широкая ладонь легла на грудь. – Чужие. Кто остался, избавлялись от наездников сами. Капсулы могли спасти от потери крови и опустить в долгий сон. Мы их донастраивали».  
– А где же ваш корабль прохлаждался? Спасатели?  
«Наши братья покинули планету».  
– Бросив вас? Без помощи?  
«Конечно».

Йонге покачал головой. Если бы его бросили подыхать после самостоятельной операции по удалению паразита, а он смог бы выкарабкаться, то с момента высвобождения пылал бы жаждой мести. Однако то ли Сайнже было наплевать, то ли для яутов такое было в порядке вещей.  
Яут потянулся к застежке ремня и освободил вторую руку. Потом снял ремень, перекинутый через широкую грудь, и сел, отталкивая человека. Йонге мысленно отвесил себе подзатыльник. Синхронизация мешала воспринимать Сайнжу, как опасного инопланетчика, поэтому Йонге даже не среагировал толком на его высвобождение.   
Яут обхватил его за пояс обеими руками, усадил надежнее, слегка сжал и повел ладонями вверх, задирая рубашку. Остановился на уровне груди, с интересом провел большими пальцами по напряженным грудным мышцам, задевая соски. Йонге стиснул зубы. Сайнжа осторожно отпустил его, а затем сжал его голову в ладонях и повертел из стороны в сторону.  
«У тебя останется хорошая отметина воина».  
– Еще чего не хватало, – Йонге дернул головой, пытаясь высвободиться. – Сведу при первой возможности.  
«Но это признак настоящего воина».  
– У тебя крайне устаревшие сведения. Это только потенциальные проблемы со зрением в будущем.  
«Я рад, что вы остались живые. Иначе мой позор был бы куда больше, чем позор смерти от рук недостойного».  
Слабый запах ацетона туманил мозги. Йонге с ощутимым трудом концентрировался на словах, бегущих по экранчику переводчика, больше вслушиваясь в низкое горловое рокотание.  
«Вы сохранили тело Хардгайи?»  
– Ты про Седого?  
«Белый Хардгайя».  
– Да. Запихнули в морозилку. Ты ж не говорил, что нужно именно яйцо. Годится и следующая стадия, а?  
Сайнжа заклекотал, веселясь.  
«Хорошо».

Ладони переместились на загривок пилота. Хоть и невероятно жесткие, пальцы яута были очень... умелыми. Он нажимал на мышцы так, что причиняемая этим боль моментально становилась весьма приятной. Йонге прикрыл глаза, откидываясь на поддерживающие его руки.   
Пальцы спускались вдоль позвоночника, не трогая сами кости, но продолжая упражняться на мышцах. Йонге настолько погрузился в ощущения, что почти отключился от окружающего мира.   
Для собственного душевного равновесия он предпочел не заострять внимания на том, что из-за слишком узкой койки сжимал коленями бока яута. Собственный член тактичностью не отличался и вовсю давал о себе знать, протестующе набухая в форменных брюках.

Сайнжа добрался до ягодиц, стиснул их пару раз, умудрился и на таком сомнительном месте найти несколько чувствительных к нажатиям точек, а потом слегка приподнял и отстранил человека. Йонге услышал странный влажный звук, словно разбили яйцо. Обычное, не инопланетную пакость. Он открыл глаза, и одновременно что-то мазнуло его по голому животу. Брошенный взгляд подтвердил, что моментальная догадка была верной: Сайнжа решил не миндальничать и немедленно выпустил собственное достоинство из-под защитных складок.  
– Черт, это что, терапия для выжившего? – промычал Йонге.  
«Просто приятное развлекательство».  
Длинное щупальце возбужденно крутилось и терлось о его живот. Йонге инстинктивно схватил вертлявый отросток, и Сайнжа довольно зашипел. Член продолжал извиваться, напряженно раздуваясь и пульсируя в кулаке. Мутная жидкость сочилась быстрыми каплями. Йонге несколько раз сжал и вновь расслабил кулак, а затем, повинуясь смутной идее, выкрутил отросток и потянул. Сайнжа всхрапнул, раскрывая влажную пасть так, что стала видна красная глотка. Зрачки поехали вверх.

От двери кашлянули. Йонге с досадой обернулся. Ухмыляющийся Рудольф обнимался с лайнером как с родным.   
– Вали отсюда, – мрачно сказал пилот. – Из вежливости ты мог пройти мимо.  
– А, может, я завидую?  
«Всегда принимай мое вежливое приглашение», – тут же сказал яут.  
– Нет, – с сожалением отказался Рудольф. – Мне нужно оформить документы на наш новый корабль.  
«Ваш корабль?»  
Йонге с досадой дернул за член сильнее, и Cайнжа моментально потерял интерес к юридическим тонкостям. Механик цокнул языком.  
– Не перестарайся, я в очереди.  
Он уставил палец на Йонге, сделал им беззвучный выстрел и отступил за пределы медотсека. Дверь милосердно закрылась, возвращая пилоту и охотнику уединенность.

Долгого членоверчения – ему очень понравилось, как звучит это слово, и Йонге мысленно повторил его несколько раз – не получилось. Сайнжа потерял терпение, вырвался из рук человека и одним движением ссадил того на пол.   
Резко склонившись вперед, Сайнжа расстегнул остальные крепления на ногах и тоже поднялся. Йонге почти инстинктивно вытянулся, чтобы быть чуть-чуть выше.   
Что удивило его самого – он вроде бы действительно стал чуточку выше, буквально на пару сантиметров. 

Долго размышлять об удивительных метаморфозах, а тем более заниматься анализом их возникновения ему не дали. Сайнжа зацепил когтем пряжку ремня и дернул. Потом еще раз. Наконец Йонге перехватил его и сам вытащил полосу из креплений. Сайнжа довольно фыркнул, довел дело до конца и осторожно просунул большие пальцы под ткань. Потянув вниз, он дотащил штанины до ботинок, но тут дело встало.   
Йонге слегка нервно хмыкнул. Сайнжа назидательно щелкнул его по члену, и от этого маленький друг Йонге окончательно подскочил по стойке смирно. Яут развернул человека спиной к койке, бесцеремонно толкнул на нее, и, когда Йонге неловко приземлился на измятую задницу, тут же влез между скованных ног, переступив через штаны. Подхватив Йонге под бедра, он потянул вверх и деловито устроил ноги пилота у себя на поясе. Йонге недовольно пошевелился, и Сайнжа немедленно переместил обе ладони на внутреннюю сторону бедра, прямо на напряженные паховые мышцы – и нажал, разводя в стороны.  
– Твою мать!  
Мышцы уступили с болезненной протяжкой, Йонге ударил яута в грудь. Он не был готов к тому, что его попытаются развалить пополам!

Член Сайнжи опять влажно потерся о напрягшийся живот. Боль стихла, ноги после такого надругательства внезапно показались очень тяжелыми. Йонге слегка откинулся назад, давая яуту пространство для эротического маневра. Вместо того чтобы пристроиться, Сайнжа подгреб Йонге под зад еще сильнее и оторвал от поверхности.   
– Оу!  
Йонге инстинктивно схватился за плечи охотника. Сайнжа слегка пошатнулся, застыл на месте, а потом осторожно сделал несколько шагов назад. Йонге почувствовал напряжение чужих мышц, дернулся, вспомнив о недавней хирургии, и Сайнжа сделал еще шаг.  
– Там стена! – предупредил Йонге.  
«Я знаю».  
Сайнжа остановился в метре от преграды. Подчиняясь движениям рук, Йонге подался ближе, а затем, когда Сайнжа приподнял его еще больше, полностью навалился на яута. Член Сайнжи выскользнул на свободу. Щекочущее прикосновение между ягодиц вновь вызвало у Йонге легкую приятную дрожь.   
Член начал скользить внутрь. Так хорошо, что аж страшно. Йонге сцепил зубы и уткнулся лбом в напряженное плечо. Гибкий пенис пробирался все дальше, стимулируя подрагивающий анус, и почти в такт его движениям у Йонге начало сжиматься в животе от удовольствия. Он невольно пошевелил бедрами и попытался чуть-чуть сползти, чтобы принять еще больше упругой плоти.   
Глухой стон сам собой вырвался из груди, стоило яуту слегка двинуться.

Больше Сайнжа не шевелился, зато его член совершал чудеса акробатики в ограниченном пространстве. Очень много внимания уделяя тому месту, которым заботливая природа наградила всех мужчин, чтобы они могли не только с удовольствием долбить сами, но и подставляться...  
А-ах, ох как хорошо!  
На секунду мелькнуло сожаление, что все происходит так быстро, но немедленно растаяло в жгучем удовольствии. Задница вновь поджалась, и Йонге двинул бедрами.  
Везде, где их тела соприкасались, на коже Йонге проступала обильная испарина. По животу уже текли редкие струйки пота. Он поддавал задницей, потираясь собственным членом об яута. Как же ему повезло, что щетина на инопланетнике не растет в тех местах, где сейчас двигается его член!  
Короткая и яркая картина ободранного детородного органа вызвала спазм в животе, и в это же мгновение член Сайнжи вновь изогнулся и сильно нажал на простату. Йонге со звериным рыком впился зубами в толстую непробиваемую шкуру и выплеснул сперму.  
Член продолжал шевелиться в нем, однако уже не так активно. Йонге даже вспомнил, чем заканчивается оргазм яута и спешно оттолкнулся от широкой груди, отклоняясь назад.  
Успел он вовремя. Короткий рев оглушил его и обдал ацетоновым запахом, мягко скользящее и наполовину отвердевшее щупальце мгновенно превратилось в толстенную кожистую дубинку.  
Однажды он все-таки рисковал получить ушиб внутренних органов.

Застывший яут был худшим вариантом для отдыха после секса. Йонге попробовал высвободиться, однако Сайнжа держал крепко. Йонге уперся в плечи Сайнжи, попробовал подтянуться и вытолкнуть себя наверх – бесполезно. Когтистые руки не двигались вообще. Присутствие слегка обмякшего щупальца в заднице все больше раздражало, равно как и нелепость позиции. Воздух внезапно показался полураздетому пилоту очень холодным.   
Йонге заизвивался, откинулся на расстояние вытянутых рук и первым делом опустил рубашку. Откинувшись еще сильнее, он всем весом налег на ладони яута и добился своего. Каким бы сильным ублюдком не был чертов охотник, но долго выдержать девяносто килограмм на одних предплечьях не мог. Руки яута медленно пошли вниз.

Молясь, чтобы яут внезапно не рухнул и не сломал ему шею, Йонге изогнулся назад так, что увидел пол под собой. Впервые в жизни он пытался встать на мостик в такой противоестественной версии. Вытянув руки, Йонге почти дотянулся кончиками пальцев до пола. Еще чуть-чуть... и он достал.   
Энергично двигая бедрами, Йонге отжимал руки яута все сильнее и спустя тридцать секунд интенсивных эротических упражнений добился результата, даже двух. Во-первых, щупальце выскользнуло из него. Во-вторых, у Йонге встал.  
– Твою мать, – прошипел отважный пилот, чувствуя, что прилившая было к голове кровь устремилась в обратном направлении.

Руки яута окончательно опустились, и Йонге удалось выскользнуть из хватки. Аккуратно сползая по длинным ногам, он умудрился обойтись без повреждений и относительно бесшумно приземлился на пол. Холодный пластик неприятно ощущался голой жопой, а живот неслабо крутило. Изо всех сил сдерживая естественные позывы, Йонге наклонился вперед, обтираясь о ноги Сайнжи, и начал лихорадочно расшнуровывать ботинки. Правый поддался без проблем, левый предсказуемо для таких ситуаций не сдавался: шнурки запутались.   
Плюнув, Йонге спихнул развязанный ботинок и задрыгал ногой, сбрасывая штанину. Он очень торопился. Благополучно высвободившись, пилот подскочил, с такой же скоростью влетел обратно в штанину, напялил ботинок и ринулся в санузел.

Торжественное возвращение состоялось как раз к моменту выхода Сайнжи из ступора. Яут пару раз дернул головой, пленка третьего века сползла с глаз, и скрюченные пальцы разжались. Йонге сложил руки на груди, осматривая инопланетчика с головы до ног.  
«Ты уходил?»  
– Странный вопрос, – улыбнулся Йонге. – Конечно.  
«Это непривычно. Мы не делаем. Двое всегда остаются рядом».  
– Я уже понял, – пилот вновь не удержался от широкой улыбки. – Ну что, пойдешь проверять своего драгоценного наездника?  
Сайнжа утвердительно зарычал.

***

Когда они рассуждали, какую морозилку лучше установить взамен базовой, Рудольф голосовал за обширную камеру, Йонге же возражал, что образцы столько места не занимают, если не охотиться на низкогравитационных планетах. Теперь он готов был признать, что Рудольф выбрал стоящее оборудование.  
Из-за раскрытой двери повалил пар, и полметра пола перед входом немедленно покрылись инеем. Сайнжа заворчал и поджал пальцы на ногах. Йонге на мгновение захотелось снять рубашку и отдать яуту — и желание это было таким диким и чуждым, что он вздрогнул.  
«Сколько здесь единиц градусности?»  
– Минус семьдесят семь.  
Сайнжа склонил голову набок, успешно выражая непонимание.  
– Сто девяносто шесть, – поправился Йонге, сменив шкалу.  
Выражение яутской морды не изменилось.  
– Короче, очень холодно. Босиком ходить не советую.  
Снова накатило, да так, что перехватило дыхание. Йонге протянул руку и взял Сайнжу за локоть, пытаясь передать хотя бы немного тепла.  
Клубы белого пара немного рассеялись. Сайнжа осторожно заглянул внутрь. Там хранилось то, что Йонге уже давно знал во всех деталях: Седой, украшенный плотно сидящим кожаным аксессуаром. Довольно заворчав, яут отступил, и Йонге с облегчением закрыл дверь. Чихающие в экипаже ему были не нужны.  
«Мы должны лететь на мою родину».

Не моргнув глазом, Йонге развернулся и неспешно проследовал в рубку. Топот сзади он игнорировал, равно как и рычание разной степени тональности. Не видя говорившего, он не получал перевод и был очень этому рад. Попытки «Фелиции» подсказать нужные фразы он игнорировал.  
Рудольф предсказуемо обнаружился на мостике – нависнув над консолью, он упоенно составлял подробный отчет о найденном корабле. Законы космоплавания в точности следовали древнему кодексу законов мореплавания и поддерживались по всему Блоку Фузии: что найдено без экипажа, то принадлежит нашедшему.  
– Руди, ты знаешь, что говорит мне этот ненормальный? – вопросил Йонге, глядя в потолок.  
Механик даже не оглянулся, но плечами изобразил внимание.  
– Судя по твоему голосу, это что-то крайне извращенное.  
– Он хочет, чтобы мы летели на его планету!  
– Ха?  
Рудольф оторвался от консоли и развернулся всем телом.  
– Тебе смешно? Мне нет.  
– Мне тоже абсолютно не смешно, – сообщил Рудольф. – Мы летим на Бэзир-двадцать. Там можешь забирать свою дохлятину, – добавил он для Сайнжи. – И лети куда угодно, но без нас.  
«Отдайте корабль, я полечу сам».  
– Ха!  
Теперь восклицание было сдвоенным.  
– Корабль, найденный без экипажа, считается собственностью нашедших его, – Йонге помахал пальцем перед физиономией яута. – Ты видишь здесь экипаж?  
«Возможность имения на корабле...»  
– Там никого нет, – Рудольф недобро улыбнулся. – Поверь мне, я очень тщательно проверил. Эта находка наша.  
Сайнжа заворчал, но затем резко вскинул голову и торжествующе сложил руки на груди, встав в позу памятника самому себе.  
«Вы не полетите на базу без меня».  
– Чего?  
«Я ваш... звездный ведущий. Я прокладываю путь».  
– Да еще чего, – прошипел Йонге. – «Фелиция», карту мне!  
Голограмма развернулась прямо над вычищенным столом. Йонге заложил руки за спину, всмотрелся в едва намеченные векторы, а потом мотнул головой, молча отдавая сложившийся в голове курс. Минус страховочные точки, минус два вспомогательных маяка. В полтора раза короче, чем по всем правилам.  
«Начинаю», – отозвался корабль.  
– Вот! Никаких навигаторов нам...  
«Для подтверждения маршрута требуется разрешение навигатора».

Сообщение искин продублировал на экране, высветив сразу на двух языках. Сайнжа снисходительно оглядел застывшего пилота и пощелкал челюстями. Рудольф тоже сложил руки на груди и оперся бедром на край консоли.   
– «Фелиция», как перераспределяются обязанности в случае гибели навигатора? – уточнил Йонге.  
«Обязанности возлагаются на первого пилота», – моментально ответил корабль.  
– Спасибо, – Йонге демонстративно развел руками, глядя на яута. – Ты не оставляешь нам выбора.   
– Но я сначала должен его поиметь, – добавил Рудольф, не меняя позы. – А потом уже...  
И выразительно чиркнул ладонью по горлу.  
Сайнжа вздернул голову, плотно сложив мандибулы. Однако Йонге, уже навострившийся различать мелкие движения, видел, что яут испытывает сильные эмоции. Настолько сильные, что плохо управляет собственной мимикой, несмотря на очевидно прилагаемые усилия.

«Хорошо! – рев был таким злым, что сомнений не оставалось – ни черта это для Сайнжи не хорошо. – Я заплачу вам в полуторный раз! Моя родовая ветка богата! Вы получите свои сокровища, мелкие жадные твари!»  
– Йонге, да он издевается, – протянул Рудольф. – Сначала притащил к нам говнюков, из-за которых я полдня бегал со сломанной рукой. Потом мешает лететь на базу. А теперь хочет затащить нас на планету, полную таких говнюков! Я согласен обойтись без секса. Можем хлопнуть его прямо сейчас.  
«Ты не посмеешь!»  
Одновременно со словами яута Рудольф выдернул игломет из плоской кобуры и прицелился. Сайнжа застыл с вытянутой рукой. Потом крутанул запястьем, и крошечное устройство выдвинулось из толстого наруча. Йонге даже не стал разбираться в предназначении этого оружия и просто вытащил парализатор. Катушка сухо треснула. Сайнжа дернул головой, злобно лупая желтыми гляделками.  
– Теперь и я не хочу высаживать тебя на Бэзире, – прохладно сказал Йонге.  
Сайнжа опустил руку, но напарники не спешили убирать оружие.  
«Почему? Почему вы готовы спать со мной, но не намерения делать что я говорю?!»  
– Да я даже с женой своей не всегда соглашался! – рявкнул Рудольф.  
– Ты был женат? – изумился Йонге.  
– Давно и не слишком долго, – отмахнулся напарник.  
«Ты не слушал матриарха? И ты до сих пор жив?»  
– Да ты задолбал!  
Игломет качнулся, и Сайнжа моментально поднял руки.  
«Я согласен давать дипломатический вид вам обоим! Мне нужны подход к База Фузийские Соглашения».

Переводчик исправно коверкал речь яута. То ли тот глотал слова от волнения, то ли использовал сложные конструкции вроде юридических. Однако суть его речи, звучавшей как набор разъяренных воплей, была ясна. И довольно заманчива. Йонге слегка опустил парализатор и шагнул в сторону, освобождая путь к маленькому терминалу, специально выделенному под официальные запросы.   
Доступ к блик-связи обходился недешево, но у них стоял тариф «Эскадра», и до конца месяца можно было хоть сутки напролет сидеть на канале.  
Яут сердито колотил по мягким клавишам, заставляя Рудольфа морщиться. Пару секунд спустя он не выдержал и гаркнул на «безрукую корягу», приказав обходиться с чужой техникой подобающим образом.

Снабженный автоматическим переводом запрос на открытие дипстатуса отправился по всем инстанциям, последовательно получая одобрение от одной к другой. Йонге уже успел вознести мысленную хвалу современной бюрократиии.   
Запрос неожиданно встал на Лиге Экологического Контроля.  
«Имеется неоплаченный штраф на имя гражданина Берлина-3 Рудольфа Вебера в размере двух тысяч шестисот липатов».  
Йонге посмотрел на напарника, тот задумчиво глянул в потолок и поскреб кончик носа.  
«Нехорошо утаивать нарушения закона», – заметил Сайнжа.  
– Не твое дело, – тут же окрысился Рудольф. – Чтоб я еще платил за то, что их лианы меня чуть не сожрали! Тебе надо, чтоб мы тебя довезли, так сам и плати!  
В борьбе с жадностью победила жажда славы, и Сайнжа с еще большим ожесточением принялся набирать адрес обменника, принимавшего почти все виды обеспеченных валют. Комиссии они драли невиданные, но зато действительно работали с любым направлением конвертации.   
Йонге мысленно поставил галочку – не забыть уточнить у Сайнжи, за какие заслуги ему открыли счет в «Первом Галактическом Банке Фузии». Только на его счетах финансы могли храниться бесконечно.

Спустя пять минут штраф был оплачен, и Лига Экологического Контроля милостиво пропустила запрос, сопроводив свое разрешение идиотской рекламной подборкой о борьбе за свободу инсектоидных популяций.  
– А корабль с собой берем? – деловито уточнил Рудольф, глядя на мельтешение символов.  
– Не стоит. Найдутся еще родственники, затаскают по гражданским судам.  
«Готово», – Сайнжа шагнул в сторону, одновременно указывая на экран.  
– Отлично, – Йонге занял его место.   
Сайнжа смотрел, как человек сверяет свежесоставленный документ, и недовольно ворчал. Пару раз транслятор умудрился выделить в его ворчании «честь» и «недоверие», но ни Рудольф, ни Йонге не усовестились.   
Только прогнав виртуальную бумажку через несколько независимых центров сертификации, Йонге успокоился и направил ее в последний пункт назначения – на регистрацию в ближайшее посольство планеты Земля.

Своих бюрократов пришлось ждать чуть дольше, и Сайнжа даже успел забеспокоиться, но затем красный кружок ожидания сменился на серый и почти сразу же на зеленый.  
– Вот теперь можно лететь, – удовлетворенно сказал Йонге.  
«Я укажу маршурт!»  
– Эй, куда! – Рудольф перехватил ринувшегося было к пилотской капсуле яута. – Мы сейчас еще балласт оформим! И у нас ремонт по плану!  
«Что?»  
– Наш корабль. Наш ремонт.  
Сайнжа недовольно передернул плечами, но возражать не стал. Рудольф мягко подтолкнул Йонге, освобождая место уже себе, и с первой же попытки достучался до ближайшего транспортного узла. Пиктограмма связи бодро замигала.  
– База LV-426, это МРГК «Фелиция», борт четыреста сорок двадцать пять, меня слышно?  
– Слышу вас хорошо, «Фелиция», – отозвался веселый женский голос. – Это, случаем, не вы отправили патент?  
– А то! – немедленно оживился Рудольф. – Что, мы уже популярны?  
– Страшно сказать, – хмыкнула девушка с базы. – Всех лихорадит.  
– А у нас еще корабль есть, – добавил Рудольф. – Милая девушка, хотите покататься на звездных волнах?  
– В смысле? – удивилась собеседница.  
– Да отойди ты, – Йонге отпихнул напарника. – База, это первый пилот. У нас тут действительно корабль, принадлежит расе яутов, общий код...  
– Знаю таких, – перебила девушка с базы. – Вы и его запатентовали что ли?  
– Нет, нашли, – дипломатично сказал Йонге. – Пустой, по статье сорок пятой. Просим заказать для нас охрану частной собственности. У вас есть свободные патрульные?  
– Давайте прямые координаты. Вас подобрать?  
– Нет. У нас тут небольшой круиз в честь находки. Мы будем на... На Лилии, подрихтуемся чуть-чуть.  
Рудольф уже нырнул в справочник. Сайнжа с интересом уставился на панораму Лилии — ремонтные «лепестки» и впрямь напоминали цветочный венчик.  
– Удачи, везунчики! – снова развеселилась девушка. – Отметьте как следует!  
– Спасибо, база, – сдержанно поблагодарил Йонге и отключился.

***

Полет в небольшой круиз начался не так быстро, как планировалось. Экипаж столкнулся с непредвиденными трудностями.  
Станция Лилии-восемьдесят приняла их без вопросов, и Йонге с внутренним неудовольствием открыл транш, выдав его Рудольфу. Механик взял все и потребовал добавки, но тут Йонге возмутился, и от покраски Рудольфу все же пришлось отказаться.  
В остальном складывались сплошные проблемы.  
Во-первых, группа сопровождения с базы запаздывала. За это время Сайнжа вдруг успел вспомнить, что на корабле его соплеменников могут оказаться вещи, представляющие историческую и культурную ценность, а вследствие этого не подлежащие изъятию даже по общим правилам космопроходчества.   
Едва не сцепившись насмерть с Рудольфом, яут все-таки прорвался на корабль и в буквальном смысле растворился среди переходов – трофей был в полтора раза больше «Фелиции».   
Во-вторых, Йонге чуть не хватил удар, когда Сайнжа начал втаскивать на корабль все, что посчитал нужным извлечь. Грудью встав на защиту «Фелиции», Йонге требовал убрать первобытно-языческие предметы интерьера с территории современного исследовательского корабля.   
Дискуссия затянулась и продлилась ровно до тех пор, пока из складки не вынырнул патруль. Дальше дела закрутились очень быстро: платить за простой эскорта никому не хотелось, и трофейный корабль торжественно отбыл прежде, чем Йонге успел зашвырнуть через шлюз хотя бы часть вытащенного Сайнжей добра.

И, наконец, в довершение всего «Фелиция» напрочь отказалась работать с навигатором. Сколько Сайнжа ни тыкался, раз за разом пробуя подтвердить облегченный пилотскими усилиями маршрут, сколько ни корректировал его – корабль упирался дюзами и требовал провести настроечную сессию.  
– Да нет у него глейтера, жестянка! – окончательно вышел из себя Йонге. – Как-то же ты сработала, когда мы прыгали на орбиту! Отвечай – как?  
На этом удар уже чуть не хватил саму «Фелицию». В прямом смысле забормотав чушь, искусственный интеллект сыпал на экран диаграммы, а потом ушел в перезагрузку. Обновившись, «Фелиция» снова потребовала настройки и наглухо замкнулась. И на этот раз не пожелала выстраивать даже обычный маршрут.  
– Я пошел, – уныло сказал Рудольф. – Дай мне господи терпения размером с Дзету Скорпиона.  
У Йонге только хватило сил напутственно похлопать его по плечу.   
Выбравшись из кресла, он размял спину и напоследок стукнул кулаком по экстренному запуску. Корабль, как и прежде, не среагировал.   
Сайнжа, до сих пор внимательно следивший за действиями пилота, гулко вздохнул и тоже пошел к выходу. 

Оставшись в гордом одиночестве, Йонге раздумывал, насколько позорно будет новое обращение к базе с просьбой все-таки их забрать до большой цивилизации. На Лилии делать было нечего, даже с корабля сгрузиться было нельзя — весь комплекс работал на безвоздушке. Мрачно посматривая на регистрационный номер, присвоенный патентному запросу, Йонге прикинул, что если прыжок был всего лишь удачным стечением обстоятельств, то от полного банкротства их с Рудольфом спасет только трофей яута.   
Тут же нарисовался наихудший вариант: если «Фелиция» двинула микросхемы, то Сайнжу на встречу с Родиной повезет кто-то другой. Он же на этом и заработает, а напарники останутся ни с чем.

Насладившись самобичеванием и перебрав весь реестр с системными отчетами, Йонге заглянул на камбуз, где от нервов сожрал половину пачки замороженной клетчатки, выкусывая здоровенные куски. Дальше он пошел с неприятным чувством ледяного кирпича в желудке.  
Корабль стараниями космического бога неудач постепенно превращался в дурдом.   
Главный механик скрылся в переплетениях искусственных мозгов, по всему грузовому доку и части коридоров были разбросаны пожитки яута, а у «Фелиции» потекла ее синтетическая крыша.

Йонге стащил хлам в грузовом отсеке, в одну большую кучу и хотел уже дать команду на розжиг, но потом передумал. Мало ли, в какой плате сейчас ковыряется Рудольф. Еще не хватало, чтобы корабль, произведение тонкой инженерной мысли, перепутал мусор и собственного хозяина.  
Вообразив эту апокалиптическую картину, Йонге поспешил навестить Рудольфа.   
По пути он столкнулся с Сайнжей, но задерживаться для очередной лекции не стал.

Механик нашелся не сразу. Побродив между снятых панелей, обнаживших приветливо подмигивающие схемы и трубчатые структуры, Йонге наконец споткнулся о ботинок. Причем лежащий отдельно от владельца.  
– Рудольф!  
– Чего надо? – отозвались из-за поворота.  
– Фу ты, я думал, вы какое яйцо пропустили, – с облегчением сказал Йонге.  
– Лучше бы яйцо.  
Обнаружившийся в тесном закутке Рудольф был уныл и меланхолично тыкал иглой анализатора в развернутую перед ним обширную схему.  
– Лежал бы сейчас себе, – продолжил он, шевеля босыми пальцами, – дышал бы потихонечку сквозь чужие жабры, копил какашки в организме...  
Йонге не выдержал и рассмеялся. Рудольф отложил анализатор и откинулся прямо на стойку поддержки модулей. Йонге поддернул брюки и аккуратно присел рядом, осторожно косясь на мерно пульсирующие шланги охладителя.  
– Короче, если я в ближайшие пару часов не разберусь, то просто потроха эти все повыдергиваю, – с неожиданной злостью сказал Рудольф. – Задолбали меня эти тонкие структуры! Не тронь здесь, не тронь там, еще психиатра пусть потребует!  
– Может, лучше отдохнешь? – предложил Йонге. – Работу за тебя никто не сделает, но хоть мозги проветришь.  
– Наотдыхался я уже.  
– Сна много не бывает, – поучительно заметил Йонге. – Я вот совершенно точно пойду и завалюсь мять бока. У нас тут еще сутки есть. Только сначала к нашему н-навигатору, чтоб его, загляну.  
– А зачем это? – с подозрением спросил механик.  
– Мне кажется, он уже всю кают-компанию трофеями обклеил, – мрачно ответил Йонге. – Последний раз, когда я его видел, он тащил запас очистителя из душевой.  
– Чтоб мне пусто было.  
– Вот-вот.  
Йонге поднялся, стараясь не задеть ничего лишнего, снова похлопал Рудольфа по плечу и направился наводить порядок.

Сайнжа оправдывал его худшие ожидания. Не покусился он только на священный уголок с диванами и креслом. Впрочем, какую-то круглую железную хрень все равно на стену прицепил.  
– А сертификат у тебя есть? – грозно спросил Йонге, видя, как яут быстро и сноровисто перебирает детали некоего оружия.  
Сайнжа поднял голову и ухмыльнулся. Этот вариант раскрытия челюстей Йонге уже узнавал. Детали мелькали в пальцах все так же быстро, сращиваясь в диковинный корпус.  
– Смотри, мне тут полигон не нужен, – недовольно сказал пилот.  
«Церемониальное оружие. Почтительная память. И у него есть запретитель».  
– Чего-чего?  
«Предохранятель», – поправился Сайнжа.  
– А вот это, – Йонге брезгливо подцепил носком ботинка полосатую шкуру. – Это гигиенично?  
«Это имеет историю в четыре сотни циклов».  
Йонге опасливо опустил шкуру на место. Он не любил исторические ценности: они имели обыкновение выглядеть как полное говно, но при этом стоить бешеных денег. Лучше не связываться.

Итак, корабль бредил, механик экспериментировал, яут пакостил. В морозилке покоился труп с гнусным содержимым.  
Йонге еще раз убедился, что ему нужно поспать. Для профилактики пригрозив Сайнже тюремным заключением и получив насмешливый клекот в ответ, Йонге самоустранился из активной деятельности.

В своей каюте он для начала тщательно заперся. Потом прикинул все варианты и повесил на дверь листок из записной книжки с крупной надписью: «не беспокоить!», выполненной на двух языках. Приготовился было лечь, но снова выскочил, пожертвовав еще одним листком. На этот раз он написал: «ваш случай не срочный!» – и только после этого с чувством выполненного долга воссоединился с постелью.

Сон не шел. Йонге полежал на правом боку, на левом, провалился в смутную дремоту и снова очнулся. Не помогла даже любимая поза, которую одна из его женщин метко прозвала «удушение подушки».   
Йонге вертелся, раздражаясь от самого себя все больше. Потом не выдержал, сел и потянулся к полке, где на всякий пожарный случай имелся лаозин («Лаозин – и ваши нервы словно стальные канаты!»). Одна таблетка не помогла, Йонге выждал пятнадцать минут и принял вторую.  
Почти сразу его начало разбирать. Тело постепенно наливалось тяжестью, смягчались напряженные мышцы, медленно закрывались глаза. Он счастливо вздохнул и слегка улыбнулся.  
Корабль вздрогнул. Улыбка застыла на лице пилота.  
Корабль вздрогнул снова и качнулся, заваливаясь набок. Быть этого не могло, потому что не могло быть никогда. Йонге зажмурился, развернулся на живот и прикрыл голову углом одеяла. «Фелиция» легонько подпрыгнула.  
– Черти что, – прошептал Йонге, отбрасывая одеяло.  
Сев и вцепившись в койку обеими руками, он убедился, что его не штормит от передоза. Корабль мягко, но ощутимо раскачивался. Мысль, что Рудольф допрыгался, не сразу посетила набитую лаозиновой ватой голову, но затем медленно всплыла на поверхность и тоже закачалась. На секунду прижав ладонь к лицу, Йонге все же встал и с тяжким вздохом принялся обуваться.   
С тупым упорством зашнуровывая ботинки, он дважды чуть не потерял равновесие – похоже, «Фелиция» начала резвиться. Загадочным образом при этом не вопила корабельная сирена, а аварийная подсветка не активировалась.  
Выйдя из каюты, Йонге с мрачным ожесточением сорвал любовно наклеенные листочки, скомкал и швырнул на пол. Затем устыдился, подобрал, едва не ткнувшись носом при очередном качке, и быстро пошел в сторону хранилища высокоточных искусственных мозгов.  
На подходе он услышал приглушенный вопль и ускорил шаг. Полусонный мозг подкинул еще одну сюрреалистическую картину: взбунтовавшийся искин душит Рудольфа петлями толстых кабелей. 

На прежнем месте механика не оказалось, но ботинки остались. С трудом прогнав тут же видоизменившуюся картину – кристаллические платы пожирают механика, – Йонге пошел на приглушенный шум. Рудольф даже вскрикнул.  
«Фелиция» начала сотрясаться сильнее. Странное чувство кольнуло под ложечкой – будто чем ближе он подходит, тем сильнее ему пытаются помешать...  
Вскрик повторился, Йонге плюнул на осторожность и побежал, нарочито громко топоча.  
Узкий коридорчик мешал разогнаться, а впереди лежало еще несколько поворотов, поэтому бежал Йонге не слишком быстро и успел затормозить, увидев на полу еще что-то странное.   
Склонившись над находкой, он не сразу сумел опознать в этом рубашку. Свежая, но уже запачканная сульреновой смазкой, которой в мозгохранилище было полным-полно – «Фелиции» нельзя было перегреваться.   
Йонге уже осторожнее завернул за угол, начиная прозревать, переступил через кабели и немедленно наткнулся на еще одно свидетельство своей правоты. Здесь на полу валялись форменные брюки.  
Из-за последнего поворота, где покоился модуль прямой связи «человек-корабль», раздалось рычание, которому вторило длинное стенание.

Прислонившись к стойке, Йонге закатил глаза. Как минимум с одной проблемой он разобрался. Но хаотичное поведение «Фелиции» не давало ему покоя. Упорно казалось, что стоны и движения корабля совпадают. Йонге потер лицо и тут же машинально схватился за пах. Возбуждение качнулось вместе с ним и «Фелицией». Йонге вздохнул. Мешать чужому сексу было подло, но очевидно совпадающее с ним буйство корабельных систем беспокоило куда больше.   
Йонге осторожно прошел до конца и буквально одним глазом заглянул туда, где шумно и влажно сталкивались тела. Яут был настолько ширококостным и попросту большим, что накрывал партнера почти полностью. Раскорячившийся на всех четырех Рудольф упирался щекой в пол, повернув голову от входа. Йонге машинально обрадовался, что избежал опасности встретиться с ним взглядом.   
Ручищи сошлись на бедрах напарника, закрыв его как щитом. Тяжелый запах пота и яутской химии накатывал волнами.  
Йонге помялся, но затем увидел такое, что вся вежливость вылетела из головы.  
– Да вы осатанели, ебаться в подключении!  
Вопил он совершенно искренне. Белобрысое мудило то ли специально воткнул в себя патч-корд, то ли забыл его выдернуть.

Хотя – как забыл, если штаны по всему коридору?

«Фелиция» подпрыгнула так, что Йонге пришлось вцепиться в стойку. Сайнжа удержался, впившись когтями в пол, а заодно придавил дернувшегося напарника. Йонге вновь открыл рот, чтобы обрушить на головы идиотов все матерные слова, когда «Фелиция» внезапно вышла из состояния слабоумия.  
«Статус маршрута переведен в предварительно одобренный».  
Сайнжа склонился совсем низко, так что грива рассыпалась по полу, и содрогнулся. Рудольф под ним задергался, и Йонге почувствовал ужасающий по мощности синхрон, от которого в штанах просто заполыхало, как на вольфрамовой дуге.  
– А-ах!  
Полупридушенный вскрик напарника подвел итоговую черту.  
«Настроечная сессия завершена, маршрут подтвержден».

Еще никогда в своей жизни Йонге не бегал по кораблю с такой скоростью. И никогда не бился об углы с таким размахом – и все это с чудовищным стояком.

***

Собрав все выступающие детали на корабле, пилот ворвался в рубку. По пути он поклялся себе перевести все управление на полную визуализацию, чтобы даже из душа, из сортира и из черной дыры иметь возможность управления.   
На панели уже сердито мигали желтые огоньки, предшествующие отмене неодобренного маршрута. Йонге перепрыгнул через рулон ткани, для которой проклятый яут не нашел лучшего места, и с размаху припечатал мягкую кнопку.   
«Прыжок через три секунды».  
Йонге успел плюхнуться на пол и вцепиться в стойку технической консоли, прежде чем круговерть усовершенствованного маршрутного прыжка высосала его из привычной рубки.

***

– У-у...  
Собственный голос напугал Йонге. Он был хриплым и тягучим. Еще до того, как сообразить, что происходит, Йонге почувствовал, что ему хорошо. Прямо с каждой секундой делается все лучше...  
А затем он сосредоточился и осознал, что уже давно запустил обе руки в штаны, и лихорадочно надрачивает. Остановиться он не успел, но зато умудрился вспомнить Рудольфа в их прошлый прыжок и в полной мере ему посочувствовать.   
После кратковременной потери сознания особенно остро воспринимались все ощущения.   
Благополучно пометив уже третьи по счету штаны, Йонге лихорадочно начал приводить себя в порядок. Только убедившись, что теперь никто не сможет застукать его в неприличном виде, он рискнул подняться.

«Фелиция» вела себя примернейшим образом. Прыжковые координаты показывали идеальное финиширование. Абсолютное попадание в конечную точку расчета. Еще в ходе настройки Сайнжа пояснил, что специально выбрал несколько отдаленные от планеты координаты, дабы не провоцировать силы орбитальной обороны.   
Теперь у команды «Фелиции» было время, чтобы подойти ближе с достоинством, присущим дипломатическому кораблю.  
В ответ на пространные размышления, на основном терминале загорелся огонек входящего запроса. Йонге пригладил волосы, проверил воротничок рубашки, уселся в кресло и включил связь.

Физиономия, нарисовавшаяся в голографической проекции, ничем не отличалась от типичной яутской. Речь тоже звучала стандартно – все тот же набор рыка, хрипов и взревывания, благополучно переводимых системами корабля.  
– Это дипломатическая миссия, – отрекомендовался Йонге. – Корабль «Фелиция», первый пилот Йонге Далине, главный механик Рудольф Вебер. Раса – люди. Пассажир Сайн... Сар... Тьфу, короче, пассажир из яутов. Мы привезли вам ценный груз.  
Голограмма пару секунд сохраняла неподвижность, а потом яут пошевелил клыками.  
«Мы видим ваши разрешения. Где Саааржанайяахтаунир Владеющий Копьем Первого Дома? Могу я говорить с ним?»  
– Он занят, помогает нашему механику, – невозмутимо соврал Йонге.  
«Помощь обслуживающему персоналу?»  
– Это почетная должность, – помахал пальцем Йонге. – Важнее роли воина.  
Снова повисла пауза. То ли яут осмысливал сказанное, то ли сверялся со справочниками.   
«Ожидайте прибытия наших кораблей. Сопровождение будет до посадки. До встречанья».  
– До встречи, – машинально поправил Йонге.  
Яут кивнул и отключился.

Прикинув, что эскорт прибудет часа через полтора, Йонге потянулся, с неудовольствием ощущая застывшую сперму в штанах, и решил навестить изобретательный дуэт, чтобы предъявить им по полной программе. Но сначала – душ.

Душ оказался занят. Йонге грозно засопел.  
Сайнжа ковырял пальцем облицовку предбанника, из кабины доносился шум воды и звуки, в которых Йонге с трепетом признал мелодию. Перестав пробовать на прочность декоративные материалы, яут измерил пилота взглядом с головы до ног и потянулся с очевидным намерением взяться за рубашку. Йонге уклонился, локтем блокировал запястье яута и постучал в дверь душевой.  
– Занято! – весело отозвался Рудольф.  
– Давай быстрее, – терпеливо сказал Йонге, – у нас скоро будет делегация.  
– Опять?  
– Надеюсь, не такая, как в прошлый раз. И чтоб никакого больше перепихона со шнурком в загривке, ты меня слышишь?  
– Хм-м... Но мы же прыгнули! Залезай тогда.  
Йонге нахмурился. Несмотря на длительный синхрон, несмотря на полетевшую к чертям дистанцию и целых две групповухи, он не мог просто так взять и влезть в душ к напарнику.   
Рудольф посвистывал, но Йонге слышал, как он фальшивит, а тонкая нить синхронизации нервно вздрагивала в такт. Нахмурившись еще сильнее, Йонге взялся за пуговицы и резкими движениями начал расстегивать рубашку, тут же сдирая ее с себя. Следом полетели ботинки и брюки. Йонге перешагнул скинутую одежду, распрямил спину, задрал подбородок и полез в душ.

– Я думал, ты не придешь.  
Рудольф улыбнулся и посторонился. Сначала Йонге хотел повернуться к нему спиной, но потом понял, что хочется ему совсем не этого. Кабинка была тесной, и одного шага оказалось достаточно, чтобы они столкнулись нос к носу.  
Йонге не очень уверенно поднял руку и положил на плечо Рудольфу. Напарник ответил точно таким же жестом, и уже в синхронизации они одновременно наклонили головы, чтобы столкнуться лбами. Йонге ухмыльнулся, видя, как расползаются губы Рудольфа, и прикрыл глаза.  
Вот теперь все точно было правильно. Нитка синхронизации выпрямилась и стала толще.   
Можно, еще как можно было обходиться без влезания в койку друг к другу, что бы там ни болтали про засинхроненных. Главное, найти человека, которому доверяешь как самому себе, и чтобы он точно так же видел тебя...

Почти духовному единению помешал недовольный сигнал от системы очистки, предупреждавшей, что запас обогащенной воды заканчивается, через несколько минут пойдет техническая, и за последствия отвечать будут только пользователи.   
Напарники неохотно разлепились. Техническая вода означала, что придется ширкать по себе мочалкой и дезоциклом, а потом еще отдельно поливаться восстановителем бактериального слоя.   
Рудольф напоследок взъерошил волосы товарища, а потом пихнул дверь, впуская холодный воздух и заинтересованный взгляд яута.  
– Места нет, – предупредил он, выбираясь сам и придерживая дверь для Йонге. – А теперь есть. Две минуты, – и для наглядности показал на пальцах.  
Отсутствие переводчика не помешало понять друг друга – Сайнжа мигом скрылся в кабине.   
– На этот раз при встрече с яутами, пожалуйста, обойдись без электропотенциала, – вежливо попросил Рудольф, обматываясь полотенцем.  
– Только если ты не будешь хлопать глазами и лайнером.  
– Эй!  
Йонге тоже обмотался полотенцем и осторожно поднял штаны. Аккуратно сложил и повесил на руку.  
– Так что я советую респиратор.  
– Дельная мысль, – согласился Рудольф, точно так же бережно поднимая свое.

Оставив Сайнжу наслаждаться водными процедурами, напарники разошлись. Оказавшись в родной каюте, Йонге решил взяться за дело со всей ответственностью и взвалил на «Фелицию» подбор гардероба, который будет указывать на статус своих хозяев.   
После недолгих раздумий и сопоставления желаемого с имеющимся в действительности искин выдал свои варианты.   
В первую очередь Йонге отказался от всего, что «Фелиция» подсмотрела у яута в кают-компании. Потратив еще полминуты на оставшиеся варианты, он выбрал один и немедленно продублировал его на терминал Рудольфа.   
«Фелиция» уже готовила программу синтеза, запуская горячий отсек.  
Секунду спустя видеофон пиликнул.  
– Что это? – строго спросил Рудольф.  
– Модель «озверевший десантник», – невозмутимо ответил Йонге. – Внушает страх и трепет любому окружению.  
– Здесь железа больше, чем... чем... Обрати внимание, я даже не могу подобрать сравнения!  
– Просто делай, что я говорю.   
– Давай еще начни бормотать: «верь мне», – недовольно среагировал Рудольф.  
– Не мне, а «Фелиции», это ее разработки.  
– Хм-м? Что ж, логику искусственного разума я еще могу понять.  
Йонге милосердно промолчал, не перечисляя все заскоки «Фелиции». Возможная пикировка грозила затянуться, и встречать почетных делегатов пришлось бы впопыхах, толком не подготовившись.  
– Ну тогда через полчаса забирай в кладовке.

***

В назначенное время Рудольф не явился, и Йонге без зазрения совести забрал те ботинки, на которые «Фелиция» потратила больше блестящих заклепок. В одинаковых параметрах были свои преимущества.  
Едва пилот облачился в костюм наполовину, как к нему вломился не высохший до конца и озабоченный вопросами транспортировки яут. Йонге пожалел, что не наклеил листочки обратно на дверь.   
– ...Нет у нас шести почетных носильщиков!  
«Механические слуги?»  
– Тоже нет.  
«И как вы хотите достойно представить груз?»  
– Мы...  
Йонге запнулся. Яут сердито шевелил клыками. Тема действительно оказалась важной: на корабле просто не было переносных криокамер или платформ для перевозки, способных поддерживать низкую температуру.   
Махнув рукой, Йонге предложил яуту переговорить со своими друзьями и попросить транспорт у них. Сайнжа тут же оставил его в покое, и Йонге сообразил, что, скорее всего, именно этого яут и добивался.

Спустя полминуты после ухода Сайнжи на связь вышел Рудольф и затребовал инструкций к застегиванию многочисленных пряжек, произведенных гением «Фелиции» в качестве украшения парадных костюмов.  
И наконец, когда Йонге, громыхая рифлеными подошвами, уже вышел в коридор, ему на персональный коммутатор свалился спам с предложением немедленно взять кредит интергалактических размеров под наноскопическую процентную ставку.

С остервенением уничтожив сообщение, Йонге прошествовал по коридорам, ввалился в кают-компанию и грозно огляделся. Сайнжа на месте не обнаружился, и пилот, мысленно чертыхаясь, выдвинулся обратно. Идти под грузом нескольких килограмм армированной ткани было не слишком весело, но он утешал себя тем, что теперь точно защищен от возможных неприятностей, вплоть до легкого огнестрельного оружия.  
На самом подходе к мостику он столкнулся с Рудольфом. Оба несколько мгновений рассматривали друг друга, а затем одновременно показали большие пальцы. Рудольф поправил ремень лайнера, чей ствол угрожающе возвышался над плечом, и протянул Йонге загадочную парную конструкцию. Вид у него был такой, будто он дарит цветы и не знает, каким выражением физиономии сопроводить этот деликатный момент. Йонге предусмотрительно спрятал руки за спину.  
– Вот, сам собрал, – наконец, сказал Рудольф. – Чтоб ты не лупил электричеством через мясо.  
– Вот теперь возьму, – сказал Йонге.  
Толстые браслеты в медной обмотке надевались на руки, а штыри из оргстекла, замотанные проводами, крепились уже на них.  
– Главное, глаз не вздумай почесать, – со смешком посоветовал Рудольф. – Прошу вперед.  
Йонге кивнул, обогнал его, и дверь в рубку предупредительно отворилась сама.  
– Ух ты ж епт! – вырвалось у Йонге.  
Сайнжа слегка обернулся через плечо. Йонге показалось, что красная линза просканировала его с ног до головы.  
– Чего там? – Рудольф пихнул его в спину. – Ого! Смотри, не ты один такой умный оказался.  
Йонге почти с восхищением подумал, что никогда не видел полную броню яута, построенную в соответствии с современными технологиями. Что в справочных материалах, что в реальности постоянно фигурировали варварские наряды. Надетое на Сайнжу сейчас плохо укладывалось в голове.   
Взгляд выхватывал отдельные детали вроде подсветки по кромке сегментов, тяжелого пояса, установок наплечной системы, защиты на руках... Даже дредлоки каждый по отдельности были унизаны металлическими пряжками. Небольшое облегчение Йонге испытал, только увидев, что до армейских ботинок яут все же не дошел. Но зато обмотал все ноги чем-то смахивающим на патронные ленты.  
Сайнжа обернулся чуть сильнее, чуть поднял и опустил голову, демонстративно разглядывая людей, и неожиданно показал большой палец, неловко сложив остальные.

Рудольф засмеялся, толкнул Йонге плечом и направился к своей любимой консоли. Йонге хмыкнул и тоже пошел на место. Садиться он не стал, опасаясь развалить кресло окончательно, и все команды отдавал из неудобного положения, стоя сбоку.   
«Фелиция» развернулась, подстраиваясь под вектор движения кораблей сопровождения. Здоровенные дурищи, почти с крейсер каждая, торжественно подрулили к меньшему собрату, минут десять маневрировали и в конечном итоге образовали идеальное построение.   
Захваченная гравитационными полями «Фелиция» послушно развернулась, и вся троица медленно поплыла к планете, подчиняясь силе притяжения.  
– Я думал, они к нам явятся, – высказался со своего места Рудольф.  
Сайнжа подошел ближе к Йонге, потянулся со своего места и поводил пальцем над кнопками. Затем сдался и достал переводчик.  
«Мне нужна прямая связь. Я не вижу нить».  
– Что не видишь?  
«Струну. Полоса. Вибрация».  
– Дадим нужную частоту, – кивнул Йонге. – Военные используют открытые диапазоны?  
«Всегда есть слежение за стандартами».

Яуты действительно откликнулись почти сразу. Йонге предусмотрительно вышел из сектора, который видел собеседник. Голограммы были бы слишком хорошим шпионским средством, если бы имели такой же объемный обзор, как и проецируемое изображение. Диапазон просмотра настраивался индивидуально, и в данном случае был очень маленький. Сайнжа полностью занял его и неторопливо разговаривал с соплеменником. Рокочущая речь, похоже, охватывала сводки с поля событий за последние лет сто пятьдесят, не меньше. Иногда яуты начинали говорить одновременно, и Йонге тщетно поглядывал на экран, пытаясь понять — точно ли они понимают друг друга или просто упиваются возможностью поговорить.  
И, похоже, переговоры прошли гладко, хотя опять велись на неясном диалекте. Им «Фелиция» толком не владела и больше несла чушь, чем переводила – пока Йонге не отключил опцию принудительно.  
Обсудив еще как минимум лет пятьдесят, яуты наконец распрощались. Собеседник Сайнжи постучал себя по плечу. Голограмма погасла. Пару секунд в воздухе еще висели контуры клыкастой хари.  
«Мы договорились», – Сайнжа обернулся к пилоту.  
– Очень рад. Когда стыковка?  
«Нет стыковки. Прямая посадка в нашем космопорту. Честь воина требует, чтобы ваша помощь в сохранении великого зверя была оценена».  
– А кислород там у вас есть? – подал голос Рудольф, не отрываясь от консоли.  
Сайнжа склонил голову. Йонге не видел его лица, но был уверен, что челюсти вопросительно двигаются.  
– Обернись, – посоветовал Йонге. – Он же не видит твой перевод.  
– Мог бы и так уже научиться, – хмыкнул Рудольф, разворачиваясь. – «Фелиция» у него в голове покопалась как следует.  
– Вопрос о вашем нестандартном калибровочном тренинге я отложу на потом.  
«Какой был вопрос?» – перебил яут.  
– Дышать там у вас можно? Кислород, азот?

Сайнжа молча прошел к консоли, стараясь не задевать предметы обстановки, и немного повозился в послушно разделившемся на два окна интерфейсе. Наконец во второй половине появились сведения о составе атмосферы, температуре, осадках и гравитации. Полтора G. Не страшно, но утомительно. Зато с кислородом хуже, многовато примесей.  
«А что сам не запросил?» – поинтересовался Йонге.  
«Больше веры аборигенам, чем справочнику».  
– Сколько нас там будут чествовать?  
Вопрос был обращен к Сайнже, но, поскольку тот стоял спиной, Рудольфу пришлось ткнуть его и показать, куда развернуться. Йонге повторил, и яут добросовестно посчитал про себя, даже пальцы загибал. Выглядело это довольно смешно.  
«Четверо суток. Потом ваша награда».  
– Ничего себе, – протянул Рудольф.  
– «Фелиция», это местная система исчисления или ты перевела в стандартные?  
«Осуществлен перевод, – с едва уловимой обидой ответил корабль. – Сообщаю, что группа сопровождения использует глубокое сканирование».  
– И что? – удивился Йонге.  
«Это причиняет эстетическое неудобство», – признался корабль.  
– Ага! – обрадованно сказал Йонге. – Что, не нравится, когда к тебе лезут? Терпи! Может, потом перестанешь меня щупать при каждой синхронизации.  
Корабль умолк, талантливо изобразив этим оскорбленную невинность, но Йонге торжествовал и не испытывал ни малейших угрызений совести.  
– Так. Нам нужны компенсаторы, – подытожил он.  
– Экзо или эндо? – деловито уточнил Рудольф.  
– Эндо. Только давай на неделю.  
Рудольф довольно кивнул. Без всяких подсказок синхронизации Йонге чувствовал, что напарник всецело одобряет выбор и сам бы сделал точно так же. А вот синхронизация уже несла легкое недовольство — без личного присутствия заявителей патентные конторы не работали. Йонге прислушался еще больше и убедился, что Рудольф тоже размышляет о важности яута, как элемента всей прыжковой системы.  
«Давай потом», – наконец сказал Йонге.  
Рудольф бросил на него нечитаемый взгляд, оттеснил яута от консоли и быстро набрал несколько длинных рецептурных команд. Сайнжа повернулся к Йонге.  
– Я же говорил, что механик в должности выше иного воина, – ухмыльнулся тот.

Под эндокомпенсаторами оба подразумевали мощный набор стимуляторов, максимально безопасных для организма и позволяющих работать в условиях до двух G без применения специальных костюмов. При более высоком тяготении резерв организма оказывался недостаточным, и тогда уже в ход шли экзокомпенсаторы разных версий: от суставных фиксаторов до костюмов полной обратной тяги.   
Подумав о фиксаторах, Йонге подошел ближе к Рудольфу, всмотрелся в рецепт, убедился, что хондропротекторов Рудольф насыпал в избытке, и попросил у «Фелиции» доставку воды на мостик.  
– Слабак, – заявил Рудольф.  
– Блокаторы понравилось без воды глотать? – напомнил Йонге.  
Рудольф поморщился и тоже потребовал от корабля выдать ему чистой аш-два-о.

«Фелиция» успела рассчитать скорость движения, уточнить угол вхождения в атмосферу, сориентироваться на посадочные маяки и выдать результат всей этой сложной системы в виде простых и понятных цифр обратного отсчета. Сцепка шла быстро, по прогнозу выходило всего сорок минут. Йонге полистал отклики маяков и убедился, что космодром оборудован орбитальным лифтом и передовыми технологиями захвата по воздушным коридорам.  
Сайнжа нетерпеливо перебирал когтями, то и дело обдирая спинку кресла пилота, чем вызывал грозные взгляды Йонге. Рудольф обнимался с лайнером и вслух рассуждал о перспективах распоряжения доходом, полученным от продажи трофейного корабля. Доходы от будущего мероприятия он благоразумно не упоминал. К чему делить скальпы живых тапасов.  
Йонге выудил из библиотеки документальное исследование пояса Ялги и полностью погрузился в чтение.

«Эндокомпенсаторы по набору один и два готовы, – уведомила «Фелиция» – вход в атмосферу через четыре минуты. Прошу подготовиться к турбулентности, плотность воздушных потоков составляет...»  
На этом Йонге привычно перестал внимать подробным цифрам. Страсть искинов к расчетам и уточнениям оставалась неистребимой, и экипажам приходилось мириться с тоннами информации.  
За химической болтушкой отправился Рудольф. Вернулся он очень быстро – облаченный в респиратор. Йонге хотел поинтересоваться, к чему такая спешка, и тут же сам схватился за полумаску. Сваренные по рецептуре составы невыразимо воняли. Даже Сайнжа обеспокоенно заворчал и демонстративно прикрыл маску рукой.  
– Пей быстро! – прогундосил Рудольф.  
Схватив с подставки стакан, Йонге задрал маску, затаил дыхание и залпом употребил. Выпитая следом вода смыла запах, и пилот облегченно вздохнул.   
Рудольф гримасничал и вел себя как человек, прислушивающийся к организму в ожидании страшных последствий. Но ничего не происходило. 

Потом экипажу стало уже совсем не до внутренних переживаний. Их обняло чужое гравитационное поле. Костюмы, собранные «Фелицией», среагировали на неблагоприятную обстановку и усилили ребра жесткости.  
– В этом панцире я похож на безымянного солдата из «Звездной пехоты», – проворчал Рудольф.  
– Главное, не нарваться на их соперников, – хмыкнул Йонге. – Эй! Зачем тебе такой визор? Опять будешь глаза насиловать?  
– Не без этого.  
Рудольф опустил мощный полноформатный визор, и его экран подсветился голубыми и зелеными маркерами корректировки нейросвязи. 

Приземление «Фелиции» ознаменовалось легким толчком.   
«Открывайте выход!»  
Сайнжа выглядел невозмутимо, но резкие лающие интонации показывали, как он волнуется.  
– Спокойно, – буркнул Йонге, натягивая респиратор. – Все вовремя.  
Рудольф полностью оставил ему управление, а сам поманил Сайнжу пальцем, и одна за другой их высокие фигуры исчезли за дверью. Йонге опять показалось, будто Рудольф подрос. Но затем пилот сосредоточился на всех положенных процедурах парковки и забыл о странной галлюцинации.  
Заякорив «Фелицию» и настроив программу максимальной безопасности на пять суток, он похлопал по мягким кнопкам, оглядел рубку и направился к выходу.  
– Не скучай, малышка, – обронил он. – Скоро вернемся.  
«Спасибо, первый пилот».

Быстро идя по коридору, Йонге хозяйским взглядом отмечал надлежащую задраенность всех панелей и дверей. Выйдя в грузовой отсек, он ускорил шаг еще больше, видя, что шлюз медленно начинает разворачиваться, и успел присоединиться к Сайнже, Рудольфу и трупу как раз вовремя.  
Сквозь зеленоватое свечение прошли двое и остановились, едва покинув свою территорию.   
Рудольф поправил лайнер, Йонге молча встал у скрученных ног Седого. Сайнжа наклонился, подхватил импровизированные лямки, и Йонге повторил за ним. Полностью тушу он не поднимал, лишь следил, чтобы ноги совсем уж откровенно не волочились по полу. Но даже так проклятый дохлый яут был тяжелым, как половина корабля. Навскидку Йонге предположил, что потянет килограмм на двести. Двести кило мертвечины, набитой паразитами.   
Спасибо компенсаторам, иначе пришлось бы корячиться.

Дойдя до границы стыковки, все трое остановились. Сайнжа поднял ладонь, сделал витиеватый жест, и оба часовых ответили ему тем же. Сайнжа двинулся дальше, увлекая за собой Йонге. Рудольф держался к ним вплотную, охраняя мини-процессию. На чужой территории их встречали еще двое, пропустившие церемонию и пристроившиеся в хвост. Все как один носили маски.   
Бесконечно длинный стыковочный хобот вел их дальше и дальше, температура в нем поднималась.  
«Как-то быстро все», – пробормотал Рудольф.  
«Как-то очень тяжело!»  
Рудольф негромко фыркнул, и далеко за спиной глухо щелкнул стыковочный шлюз посадочного кластера. За диафрагмой зашумело. Процессия остановилась перед очередным шлюзом. Медленно и торжественно сегменты развернулись – и вот за ними уже Йонге увидел чужой космопорт. Сайнжа опять двинулся вперед.  
Под ногами глухо застучало покрытие. Над головой взлетали гигантские конструкции. Красно-оранжевое свечение вспыхивало в полотнах силовых полей. А прямо по курсу их ожидала грузовая платформа. И вместе с ней – толпа яутов того самого варварски-первобытного вида. Некоторые даже были разукрашены.   
«Ну вот и встреча...»  
Дальше глейтерная связь мягко пошла в понижение.  
В посадочной зоне, как и полагалось, работали глушилки, отсекающие искусственные шумы. Яуты к искусственным не относились, и дружно загорланили, едва увидев покрытое инеем тело с присосавшимся наездником.   
Йонге оглянулся. «Фелиция» казалась совсем маленькой и удивительно одинокой. Но Сайнжа буквально тащил всю процессию за собой, и на ностальгические размышления времени не осталось.  
Платформа тоже выглядела древней, словно прямиком из докосмической эпохи.   
Под горловые протяжные вопли, быстро сливающиеся в ритмичные стоны духовного экстаза, Йонге приложил все усилия, чтобы помочь непринужденно взгромоздить Седого на выделенное транспортное средство, и наконец-то с облегчением расправил плечи.  
– Ну, либо нас сейчас попробуют принести в жертву, либо все обойдется, – пробормотал Рудольф.  
Стоявший рядом часовой глухо фыркнул, повернулся к нему и погрозил пальцем.  
– Чего? – удивился механик.  
– Понирра-ать... стандаррх...   
– Вообще-то у нас есть переводчик.  
Подкрепляя свои слова, Рудольф развернул наплечный микротранслятор.  
«Понимаю ваш язык. Никаких жертвоприношений».  
Рудольф даже не пытался поглядеть на экран, и Йонге сообразил, что хитрый сукин сын вывел себе трансляцию на сканер. Ни о чем подобном пилот не подумал, поэтому приходилось как малость двинутому смотреть на плечо напарника.   
«Вверх», – сказал часовой.  
Пожав плечами, Йонге полез на платформу. Рудольф крякнул и тоже штурмовал борт. Следом поднялись, один за другим, сопровождающие лица, и пандус поднялся. Горловые стоны-вопли сделались еще протяжнее. Йонге внутренне поежился. И впрямь выглядело так, что еще чуть-чуть религиозного экстаза — и их всех прирежут во славу монстра.   
Платформа двинулась с места. Вокруг трупа явственно начал разливаться холодок. Йонге с трудом поборол желание подойти ближе и освежиться. Например, сев на вытянутую ногу.  
Сайнжа возвышался на носу платформы сжимая копье. Оранжевый блик прочно занял самый кончик лезвия, пылая тревожным маяком. Красно-оранжевое сияние местного солнца тут же заставило пожалеть, что «Фелиция» не встроила парочку кондиционеров в костюмы. Пристанывающие яуты быстро рассыпались в два крыла и по мере продвижения платформы заходили в хвост. Один из часовых присел рядом с телом, сноровисто раскатывая поверх него тонкую пленку. За полминуты труп был тщательно упакован по самое горло.  
– Ну и пекло, – пробурчал Рудольф, отражая мысли напарника.  
Йонге по-прежнему чувствовал себя не лучшим образом, когда ему в затылок дышали под полсотни хищников. Даже Рудольф, непринужденно несший не только лайнер, но и две батареи к нему, мало спасал ситуацию.

Платформа медленно прокатилась сквозь защитное поле и оказалась посреди нигде. Йонге невольно поднес руку к глазам, прищуриваясь. Коричневая и оранжевая, степь простиралась, куда ни глянь, и только далеко впереди к полыхающему небу взлетали пронзительно-четкие шпили. Яуты замолчали, и слышен был только шорох множественных шагов да звяканье.   
Йонге снова оглянулся, уткнулся взглядом в титаническую постройку и не рискнул выворачивать шею еще дальше, чтобы посмотреть, как она уходит в небо. Сейчас даже дышать приходилось аккуратно, хотя эндокомпенсаторы почти все делали за него, незаметно и слаженно управляя организмом.  
Рудольф удивленно хмыкнул. Йонге развернулся всем телом.   
Весь торжественный ход приближался к еще более торжественному и удивительному транспорту. Первое ощущение прошло, и Йонге наконец разглядел, что по правую руку от космопорта тянутся явно индустриальные строения, среди которых торжественно кивали длинными стрелами башенные краны. Из космопорта выныривал и разбегался лучами десяток направляющих рельс.  
И на одной из таких полос стоял вагонный наземный транспорт. Не современный аэроэкспресс, а что-то гораздо более древнее, демонстративно тяжелое и бронированное, украшенное с все тем же варварским размахом.  
– Это же поезд! – наконец сказал Рудольф. – Докосмический!  
В тишине голос прозвучал невероятно громко. Механик слегка втянул голову в плечи.  
Сайнжа обернулся, но ничего не сказал и вновь устремил взор в раскрывающиеся перспективы. Рудольф опять хмыкнул, на этот раз выражая отношение к слишком зазнавшимся невольным навигаторам. Стоящий чуть позади часовой тихонько заворчал, и на экране переводчика деликатно засветились строчки, заставив Йонге несолидно вытянуть шею: «Единственный экземпляр древнего транспортного средства. Используется торжество мероприятий. Высокое почетность».  
– Спасибо, – вежливо и так же негромко отозвался механик.

Платформа обогнула поезд и встала на рельсы. Йонге с ужасом вообразил, как им придется ехать на открытой всем ветрам колымаге, где нет даже поручней. Когда задняя стенка вагона опустилась, образуя пандус, он вздохнул с облегчением.   
Платформа встала. Яуты проходили мимо, и Йонге машинально считал. К его удивлению оказалось их на борту совсем не много — всего двадцать пять. А в грузовом вагоне осталось всего двое: Сайнжа и тот самый образованный часовой. Йонге не особо осматривался: ему хотелось сесть, причем на что-нибудь мягкое. Пока же он настраивал собственный микротранслятор, вшитый в рукав, а затем развернул еще и наплечный проектор. Самый последний, третий вариант транслятора, выполненный в виде планшетника, надежно скрывался в одной из пластин, вмонтированных в материал куртки.   
Подгрузкой словаря в визор можно было заняться и позже. Как минимум, когда Рудольф перестанет ехидно посматривать на все манипуляции со вспомогательными устройствами.

Как только поезд тронулся, Сайнжа выудил из набедренного кармана ранее отданный ему транслятор и пояснил, что им предстоит несколько часов поездки до перевалочного узла.  
– Почему нельзя быстрее? – почти взвыл пилот.  
«Ждет несколько остановок. Приветствия и почести», – с удовольствием ответил яут.  
– А кормить нас будут? – более практично осведомился Рудольф.  
Сайнжа подвис на несколько секунд. Часовой насмешливо заворчал. Сайнжа обернулся к нему и выразительно сжал руку на зубчатом диске, подвешенном на бедро.  
«Мы заготавливать заранее», – сообщил часовой.  
Йонге моментально почувствовал симпатию к этому представителю расы яутов. Сайнжа, наоборот, потерял очки. Видимо, почувствовав это, охотник, проходя мимо Йонге, сделал быстрый жест и неуклюже, но с большим чувством разлохматил волосы пилота.   
Йонге проводил его остекленевшим от удивления взглядом. Рудольф, очевидно исчерпав на сегодня запас многозначительных звуков, промолчал. Часовой смотрел вслед Сайнже и, едва закрылась дверь, обернулся к напарникам.  
«Вы супруги?»  
– Чего? – Рудольф со стуком поставил лайнер прикладом на пол.  
«Вы... отношения, которые закреплены?»  
– Нет, – Йонге прислонился к платформе и задушил желание привести волосы в порядок. – У нас вынужденное сотрудничество. Плюс большие деньги, которые вы нам должны за уникальную находку.  
«Да, большая ценность», – закивал часовой.  
– Так что насчет пожрать?

Напомнив о себе, Рудольф оглянулся, ногой отпихнул непонятные предметы, вроде больших узорчатых шаров, попятился и уселся в огромное кресло, тем не менее заскрипевшее под его весом. Аккумуляторы он снимать не стал, да и лайнер устроил между колен, надежно придерживая обеими руками.   
Часовой удалился из вагона, загрохотал прямо в тамбуре и тут же вернулся с двумя пакетами из плотной серебристой ткани. Оба он метнул одновременно, как снаряды. Йонге автоматически вскинул руку, поймал утяжеленный гравитацией пакет, и локтевой крепеж мягко скрипнул, намекая, что он-то несет свою службу исправно, но и забывать об излишней нагрузке не стоит.  
Пищевой рацион был далек от изысков. Снова одно и то же: типовые брикеты, напичканные витаминами, микроэлементами и всеми необходимыми для жизнедеятельности, но такими пресными компонентами.  
– С какого корабля сперли? – с подозрением спросил Рудольф, вертя свой пакет.  
«Гуманитарный помощи».  
– Что? Гуманитарная помощь? Вы сбили корабль спецмиссии?  
«Договоренность», – с сомнением добавил часовой.

Получив брикеты, оба отважных сопровождающих великой реликвии столкнулись с проблемой. Никому из них не пришло в голову, что мало иметь еду – надо еще иметь возможность ее есть.  
Вновь оказавшись перед перспективой быстро жевать и глотать, не делая при этом лишних вздохов, Йонге обреченно постарался надышаться впрок и первым поднял маску. Часовой, с интересом наблюдавший за приготовлениями, тут же отвернулся.  
Йонге мысленно фыркнул. 

Постаравшись изничтожить еду как можно быстрее и едва не подавившись напоследок, в полной мере оценивший отвратный вкус пищевого концентрата Йонге опустил маску. Воду он глотнул уже свою, синтезированную. По сравнению с брикетами она казалась божественным напитком.  
Рудольф разделался со своим пайком точно так же быстро. Часовой зашипел.  
«Отвратительные лица».  
– Твое не лучше, – угрожающе пробасил Рудольф и тут же закашлялся.  
Йонге сжал губы, удерживая смешок.   
«Саааржанайяахтаунир нравится?»  
– Мы не испытываем неприязни к представителям других рас, – дипломатично сказал Йонге.  
«Не он вам. Наоборот?»  
– Не проявлял признаков нетерпимости, – почти чопорно ответил Йонге.  
Часовой кивнул и отчетливо задумался, не отводя взгляда от людей. Рудольф нежно погладил лайнер, не делая особенных намеков, однако синхронизация подсказывала, что он готов в случае чего начать межрасовый конфликт в полный рост. 

Йонге обернулся, внимательно оглядел замороженное тело, убедился, что тонкая пленка, закрывшая Седого, по-прежнему герметична, и еще несколько секунд пристально вглядывался, стараясь уловить признаки движения под застывшей широко расправленной грудью. Ничего.   
Рудольф негромко кашлянул, Йонге снова развернулся к часовому и увидел, что тот успел продвинуться вперед на пару шагов. Остановившись под пристальным взглядом пилота, часовой слегка дернул головой, а затем потянулся рукой вперед, подался всем телом, не сходя с места.  
«Дозволение потрогать мягкую расу?»  
– Хреново работает переводчик, – наконец не выдержал Рудольф.  
– Это диалект хреновый, – рассеянно ответил Йонге. – Зачем тебе трогать посторонних людей?  
«Это высокий диалект, – хрипло прощелкал часовой. – Могу разговаривать на низком, он упрощенный, для разговоров с внешними расами».  
– Так удобнее, – кивнул Йонге.  
«Потрогать?»  
– Зачем?  
«Хочу узнать, почему Саааржанайяахтаунир нашел в чужой расе любовных партнеров».  
– Да у тебя крыша едет, – не выдержал Рудольф. – С чего ты взял?  
«Вижу»  
Напарники переглянулись. Выражения лиц скрывались под респираторами, но Йонге был уверен, что у Рудольфа точно такая же озадаченная мина, как у него самого.   
«Тепловые метки, – добавил часовой. – Я их вижу на Саааржанайяахтаунир, ваше зрение, видимо, не работает».  
– Так-так, – оживленно сказал Рудольф. – И что за метки? Может, зрение у меня не работает, но зато сканер хороший.  
«Узоры на кайилах».  
– Где?  
Часовой молча провел когтем по рисунку из пятен на коже, небрежно очерчивая извилистую линию вдоль бока.  
– Как они выглядят?  
«Цвет... свет... сияние кожи. Где светлая, там и светится».  
– И у тебя такие есть? – Рудольф отчетливо ухмылялся.  
«Дашь потрогать – будут», – моментально среагировал часовой.

Рудольф перевел взгляд на напарника, и пилот молча показал ему кулак. Однако Рудольфа это не смутило, и он кивком головы указал на часового, одновременно уже начиная подкручивать верньер на боковой полосе сканера. Йонге посмотрел на яута, нетерпеливо пощелкивающего когтями. Тихое клацанье почти не было слышно в гуле двигателей, тащивших поезд к цели.  
– Мы не товар, – наконец, сказал Йонге.  
«А если я много заплачу?»  
Деловой хватке яута можно было позавидовать. Йонге сдержал смешок, внезапно представив, какие выражения принимает под маской физиономия яута. Такое было настолько несопоставимо с образом сурового охотника, что ему самому начало становиться интересно.  
– Чем заплатишь? – уточнил он. – Только конвертируемая валюта.  
Часовой похлопал себя по бедрам, а затем полез в болтавшуюся на поясе сумку и достал оттуда черепушку неизвестного животного. А может, и неизвестного разумного, только очень маленького. Йонге собирался уже вежливо отправить часового куда подальше, но черепушка качнулась на подвеске, и казавшиеся черными глазницы вспыхнули. Йонге протянул руку, и часовой с видимым сожалением опустил ему в ладонь черепушку. Повертев изделие, Йонге кинул его Рудольфу. Яут аж зашипел от столь небрежного обращения. Рудольф точно так же покрутил подношение и кинул обратно. Сцена была разыграна как по нотам.  
– Берем, – заявил он.  
Йонге сунул черепушку в карман, расстегнул и размотал ремни на перчатке, стащил ее и снова протянул руку. Яут быстро преодолел разделявшее их расстояние и осторожно ткнул пальцем в ладонь пилота.  
«Мягкая».

Йонге вновь сжал губы, чтобы не смеяться. По человеческим меркам ладонь у него была какая угодно, но только не мягкая. Обладание собственным кораблем подразумевало еще и постоянную помощь механику в плановом ремонте, перетаскивание грузов, полное самообслуживание и множество иных действий, результатом которых стали мозоли, огрубевшая кожа и хватка стального манипулятора.   
Но у яутов все было куда сложнее. Йонге заметил это еще у Сайнжи и на примере часового убедился – их природная шкура-броня была настолько толстой, что пальцы сгибались не очень хорошо, и прежде чем делать мелкую работу, яут несколько раз быстро сжимал-разжимал кулак. Йонге зубами расстегнул вторую перчатку, размотал ремень и потянул. Прицепив липучку на пояс, он перехватил ладонь яута обеими руками и стиснул.  
«Мягкая!» – повторил часовой и заклекотал.  
– Но если что, кости поломаю, – предупредил Йонге.  
Яут свободной рукой потянулся к креплениям маски, отщелкнул их одно за другим и явил уже привычную взгляду страшную рожу.   
Челюсти были вытянуты даже сильнее, чем у Сайнжи, и пасть была не красной, а коричнево-желтой. Он повесил маску на пояс, потянул Йонге на себя, схватил его за запястье и направил чуть вверх. Йонге со вздохом продолжил движение и выполнил явно только что сформировавшуюся фантазию часового – провел пальцами по раскрытым челюстям и перепонкам, погладил толстенные надбровные дуги, сминая почти негнущиеся щетинки, ухватил за пару толстых дредлоков и потянул.  
«А-ах, мягкий... Вы всюду такие?»  
– Череп у нас твердый, – подал голос Рудольф.  
Яут заклекотал, дергая челюстями, и повернул голову, подставляясь под руку человека.  
«Я говорил о куниях. Мягкие внутри?»  
– Йонге, он светится, – с радостным удивлением сказал Рудольф. – Чтоб мне лопнуть, у него пузо светится!

Йонге разжал ладонь и отступил на шаг. Часовой фыркнул и почти неуловимым движением выбросил руку к нему. Йонге перехватил мощное запястье, стиснув зубы от напряжения. Эндокомпенсаторы не только помогали справляться с гравитацией, но и усиливали работу мускульной системы. Плюс костюм, сделанный «Фелицией», позволял несколько превышать человеческие возможности. Яут недовольно заворчал. Йонге напрягся всем телом и отвел его руку, радуясь, что респиратор позволяет скрыть оскаленные от усилий зубы.   
«Мягкий, но сильный», – подытожил часовой.  
И присел на корточки, одновременно скользнув еще ближе к пилоту. Йонге, все еще нацеленный на атаку в лоб, не успел моргнуть, как яут обнюхал его с самых колен и до груди. Теперь он совсем не напоминал разумное создание. Открытые челюсти подрагивали, глубоко сидящие в черепе глаза мерцали оранжевым.  
– Это уже тянет на второй взнос, – строго сказал Рудольф.  
– По-моему, ты с радостью выступаешь в роли сутенера, – холодно заметил Йонге, с подозрением оглядывая яута.  
– Я беспокоюсь только о нашем благосостоянии.  
– Эй, охотник, гони побрякушки, – велел Йонге.  
Аккомпанируя его приказному тону, Рудольф опустил лайнер и демонстративно громко чем-то на нем щелкнул. Яут покосился в сторону сидящего человека, полез в сумку и вытащил уже не черепушку, а украшение из металла. Перебрасывание подарком повторилось в точности как в прошлый раз. Йонге снова припрятал добычу, подумал и расстегнул внешний замок, державший на одежде легкие пластиковые бронепластины.

Яут ткнулся башкой в прикрытый одним слоем ткани живот, Йонге напрягся, блокируя удар, и даже слегка отставил ногу назад. Часовой повернул голову, прикладываясь щекой, и под шумок ковырнул когтем пряжку замка на брюках. Йонге молча взял его за дредлоки и потянул, прилагая все усилия, на которые был способен в проапгрейженном костюме. Яут зашипел, но находился в слишком неустойчивом положении, чтобы сопротивляться движению.  
Только после того как когтистые руки оказались демонстративно спрятаны за спиной, Йонге разжал хватку. Часовой опять потерся головой, ощутимо царапаясь жесткими черепными наростами. Рубашка поползла вверх. Йонге уставился в потолок, вновь подавляя желание засмеяться. Покосившись на Рудольфа, он обнаружил, что механик прикрывает респиратор ладонью, а прищуренные глаза вовсю искрят весельем. Часовой все же обхватил Йонге обеими руками и продолжил водить головой.  
«Всюду мягкий!» – всплыла восторженная надпись на переводчике под утробный рокот и ворчание.  
Рудольф глухо кашлянул, привлекая внимание. Йонге перевел на него взгляд и на секунду даже растерялся, не сумев сразу понять, что имеет в виду напарник. Но потом до него дошло: не снимая маску, Рудольф изображал отсос, энергично двигая рукой. Потом постучал себя по дуге респиратора, где пряталась гарнитура. Йонге пошевелил языком, нажал на щеку, и сенсорная передача сработала. Глейтерная по-прежнему глючила – яуты использовали нестандартную полосу частот.  
«Скажи ему, если отсосет – вернем черепушку».

Рудольф откровенно развлекался. Голос у него подрагивал от смеха. Но в то же время в интонациях было нечто такое, от чего Йонге всерьез посмотрел на огромную голову яута и почувствовал, как в штанах начались медленные, но верные изменения. А стоило представить, как узкая коричневая глотка сжимается вокруг члена, как медленное превратилось в мгновенное, и Йонге прикусил губу, сдерживая стон. Пальцы сами собой сжались на дредлоках сильнее.   
Идея казалась все привлекательнее. Во рту пересохло, и он непроизвольно сглотнул. Синхронизация немедленно отозвалась радостным напряжением в позвоночнике. Рудольф заворочался в кресле, перехватывая лайнер, а когда Йонге посмотрел на него, механик успел стиснуть себя сквозь штаны.  
«Наверное, это была не лучшая идея», – почти прохрипел он.  
«У тебя мало хороших идей», – выговорил Йонге в ответ.  
Нагнуть яута хотелось почти нестерпимо. Йонге даже боялся представить, как дальше начнут развиваться события. Рудольф решительно отпихнул лайнер.

Дверь отворилась, и вломился Сайнжа, обвешанный украшениями, совершенно не подходящими к продвинутой ультрасовременной броне. Сделав два шага, яут остановился, склонил голову и вперился взглядом в происходящее.  
– Мне кажется, друг мой Йонге, я наблюдаю сцену ревности, – восторженно сказал мигом оправившийся Рудольф.  
Сайнжа заревел. Транслятор, косо закрепленный на плече, выдал несколько местоимений, судорожно попытался перевести нечто, звучащее как оскорбление, и сдался. Последние несколько иероглифов смутно напомнили Йонге древний азиатский язык, который им демонстрировали на курсах как образец типового галактического письмопостроения.  
Часовой обернулся к негодующему соплеменнику и в ответ тоже выдал несколько фраз, по звучанию похожих на работу камнедробилки. Сайнжа почти бегом пересек вагон, наклонился, вцепился в ремни на спине оппонента и рванул его вверх и на себя.  
Йонге успел напрячься, чтобы не полететь следом за часовым. Тот вовремя разжал руки, а Йонге еще и помог ему, толкнув в плечи. Возбуждение не проходило, но в голове прояснилось, и мыслей, как трахнуть постороннего яута, уже не возникало.  
Вывернувшись из хватки, часовой выпрямился во весь рост. Сайнжа тоже расправил плечи, и яуты начали орать.  
Очень быстро от утробного рыка пошла такая вибрация, что ее можно было ощутить всем телом. Йонге ретировался ближе к Рудольфу и занял стратегическую позицию за креслом, демонстративно заткнув уши. В глубине души он рассчитывал посмотреть на драку яутов. Вероятно, синтезируемый малыми дозами адреналин в составе эндопротекторов дурно влиял на ксеногуманистические принципы.  
Поезд чуть качнулся, поворачивая, и яуты одновременно присели в широких бойцовских стойках. Йонге мысленно потер руки и мельком глянул на конвоируемый труп. Потом глянул еще раз, уже внимательнее. А потом хлопнул Рудольфа по плечу, и, когда тот отвлекся от яутов, молча указал на Седого.  
Наездник отвалился.

Сморщенная плоская тушка повисла, зацепившись краем правого дыхательного мешка за длинный клык, и от этого физиономия яута приобрела слегка дебильный вид. Сайнжа и часовой по-прежнему мерялись крепостью голосовых связок, поэтому Йонге продолжил использовать удобную комбинацию из полу-глейтерной и коротковолновой связи.  
«Хреновая у них консервация».  
«Сейчас тут все будет хреново».  
Слова у Рудольфа с делом расходились редко. Миг спустя он слегка наклонил лайнер и пальнул в потолок над головами яутов.   
От неожиданности Йонге присел и успел проклясть напарника, но когда открыл непроизвольно зажмуренные глаза, увидел, что вагон цел. Разве что потолок слегка опалило. Яуты обернулись к людям. Часовой сузил глаза и утробно заворчал.

Йонге молча ткнул пальцем на хорошо упакованный труп и происходящее под упаковкой безобразие. Часовой выпрямился, моментально отцепил от пояса маску и навесил обратно. Только крепления щелкнули.  
«Зверь просыпается!» – торжественно прорычал Сайнжа.  
«Это он про твоего маленького дружка в штанах», – шепотом добавил Рудольф.  
«Пошел ты», – так же вежливо и тихо ответил Йонге, и продолжил уже вслух:  
– Вы знаете, как быстро вылупится ваша зверюга?  
«Мы успеем доехать».  
– А если не рассчитаете?  
«Можете уйти отсюда».  
Рудольф немедленно встал с места, перекинул лайнер через плечо и уверенно пошел на выход. Йонге застегнул бронепластины и точно так же решительно проследовал за ним. Клекотание яутов осталось без перевода, но его не особенно интересовали их комментарии.

– Так, а дальше куда? – спросил Рудольф, едва за ними закрылась дверь.  
– Предлагаю найти уборную. С их едой того и гляди скрючит.  
Рудольф посмотрел на него как на душевнобольного.  
– Сортир, – поправился Йонге.  
– Так-то лучше, интеллигент.  
Альтернативных предложений от Рудольфа не поступило, поэтому Йонге вышел вперед и неторопливо побрел по коридору. Этот вагон был сборным, в отличие от предыдущего, и через каждые два метра в стене красовались двери, куда Йонге с добросовестностью исследователя пытался вломиться. Открылось всего несколько, но за ними ничего интересного не было. Йонге стыдливо прижал алчность, шепчущую, что неплохо было бы пошарить по чужим ящичкам, если таковые найдутся. Этнические приблуды можно было загнать на ярмарках в сильно цивилизованных мирах. Где средний клерк не может себе позволить сафари по экзотическим мирам, но всегда готов отвалить множество мультиен за настоящий сувенир.

Искомый сортир обнаружился в третьем по счету вагоне. Йонге диву давался, но ни одного яута они так и не встретили – и оставалось думать, что все сидели в закрытых отсеках.  
– Может, на крышу вылезли? – предположил Рудольф. – Ветер в морду, клыки нараспашку…   
– Или они здраво полагают, что их могут сожрать.

Подспудно Йонге опасался, что не сможет опознать уборную, предназначенную для инопланетников, пусть они и двуногие-двурукие. Но все оказалось предсказуемо.  
Рудольф первым сунул руку под струю воды, невзирая на предупредительное шипение напарника.  
– Не жжется, – довольно сказал он и вновь покрутил настройки сканера. – Серы многовато, а так обычная вода. Пить не советую.  
– Да я б и купаться в такой не стал. Лихой рассказывал год назад, как у него на Вестфанге от курортных источников аллергия пошла, вся шкура клочьями лезла.  
– Лихой – это который Лиховченко? – уточнил Рудольф.  
– Ну.  
– Русские – все сумасшедшие.  
– Мне кажется, мы ничуть не лучше.


	5. Chapter 5

Четвертый и пятый вагоны по-прежнему остались недоступны для посещений.  
Уже готовясь выругаться, Йонге прошел через переходник в шестой, нажал на тамбурную ручку – и перед ним распахнулось обширное пространство.   
– Наконец-то! – выдохнул он.  
– Пусти, дай посмотреть.  
Посторонившись, пилот пропустил вперед напарника.  
Рудольф покрутил головой, изучая обстановку, и поднял лайнер дулом вверх. Йонге расслабился. Это место ему заранее нравилось. Настоящая зона отдыха, втиснутая в вагон: всюду стояли низкие лежаки и кресла. Сделаны они были не для людей, но напарники не настолько отличались от яутов габаритами, чтобы совсем уже потеряться в варварски декорированных интерьерах.  
В доказательство своей теории Йонге тут же стукнулся макушкой о низко подвешенный светильник и пообещал себе сделать контрольные замеры. Он совершенно точно прибавил пару сантиметров. Рудольф тоже вытянулся и, казалось, раздался в плечах. Возможно, стоило благодарить побочные эффекты от близких контактов с чужими лекарственными средствами. И еще кое с чем.  
Йонге невольно хмыкнул, вспомнив о бурных упражнениях с яутом.

Рудольф даже не оглянулся, занятый исследованием вагона. В конце концов он попинал самый широкий лежак, пару раз ударил по нему кулаком, осторожно прислонил лайнер к мощному основанию и со вздохом облегчения рухнул навзничь.  
– О-ох!  
Приглушенный вскрик мало походил на стон удовольствия, и Йонге сделал несколько шагов к напарнику. Рудольф поднял руку и вяло помахал.  
– Чертова гравитация. Придавило!  
– Смотри, не укрывайся одеялами – задохнешься, – со смешком ответил Йонге.  
Сам он устроился на чуть меньшем лежаке и гораздо более осторожно. Тяжесть тела по-прежнему ощущалась, и в спокойном состоянии – даже больше обычного. С другой стороны, мышцы расслаблялись, сдаваясь одна за другой под невидимым прессом.  
– Дежурство выставлять будем? – вяло спросил он.  
– Между нами четыре вагона, – правильно оценил его опасения Рудольф. – Не думаю, что сквозь них можно пройти просто так.  
– А следующий вагон?  
– Этот последний, я считал при посадке.  
Йонге через силу поднял руку, показал большой палец и немедленно перешел к лучшему времяпрепровождению пользователя эндокомпенсаторов – сну.  
Специального отдыха при использовании допинга не требовалось, но в рекомендациях черным по голубому было сформулировано, что сон носителя является одним из факторов, влияющих на максимальную эффективность использования. Проще говоря: дрыхни как анабиозник, и тебе воздастся.

***

...Седой мчался к Йонге, раскрыв челюсти, между которыми клокотала сияющая зелень, выплескиваясь и заливая широкую грудь. Под толстой шкурой, под каркасом из ребер что-то ворочалось, распирая Седого изнутри.   
Пилот автоматически выбросил вперед обе руки, формируя заряд. Седой прыгнул и схватил Йонге за плечи. Пасть раскрылась еще шире, в глубине развороченной глотки мелькнуло нечто белое и очень быстрое...  
Йонге ударил.  
– ...трогай!  
Седой исчез. Йонге распахнул глаза, с придушенным воплем вырываясь из душного кошмара.   
Эхо рычания все еще металось в вагоне. Йонге сел так резко, что хрустнула шея. Перед вытаращенными глазами мелькнула затянутая в резиновый намордник физиономия Рудольфа, а потом он исчез, метнувшись в сторону, и Йонге машинально повернулся за ним, с трудом двигая глазами.

Сайнжа ворочался среди обломков того, что раньше было солидным и наверняка раритетным столом. Когти дробили пол и попадавшие под них куски мебели. Рудольф попытался вцепиться в яута, однако получил коленом в живот и с хрипом опрокинулся на спину. Сайнжа выгнулся, еще раз ударил по полу когтями и наконец затих. Даже со своего места Йонге слышал сипящее дыхание, вырывающееся из раскрытой пасти.  
– Ну твою мать, – вслух сказал Йонге и провел ладонью по лбу.   
Мокрую кожу знакомо кольнуло, он отдернул руку и даже сквозь фильтр почувствовал, как от его кожи пахнет озоном. Он расстегнул браслет, выданный Рудольфом. Сначала один, потом второй. Штыри изогнулись и явно стали бесполезны.   
– Эй! Сайнжа! Ты живой?  
– А меня ты не спросишь? – прорычал Рудольф, переворачиваясь на бок и хватаясь за живот. – Скотина ты, Йонге! Мои потроха!  
– Тебя я слишком хорошо знаю.

Бросив испорченные браслеты и с трудом поднявшись, Йонге медленно пошел к Сайнже, шатаясь на ходу. Сволочные яуты пробрались даже в его сны, превратив их в кошмары. Неудивительно, что он так врезал. Но, в отличие от почивших бандитов, Сайнжа не дымился. Йонге надеялся, что предел прочности у охотника повыше, раз уж он выкарабкался из анабиоза – единственный среди своих.  
К тому моменту, когда Йонге все-таки добрался до поверженного яута, тот начал приходить в себя. Йонге присел на корточки, для надежности упираясь рукой в грудь Сайнжи. Охотник медленно открыл глаза и долгие мгновения бессмысленно смотрел в потолок, но затем сфокусировался на человеке. Челюсти развернулись и снова закрылись. Сайнжа рассеянно похлопал себя по плечу, нащупал переводчик и аккуратно снял его. Йонге почесал в затылке – тонко настроенный прибор превратился в жареные микросхемы. Пришлось отцеплять свой и держать так, чтобы оба могли видеть проецируемый экран.  
Сайнжа захрипел, откашлялся и заговорил.  
«Я хотел пригласить на прибытие».  
– А я спал, – Йонге не понравился собственный извинительный тон и он нахмурился. – Невежливо хватать и трясти того, кто спит. Тебе повезло, что ты не Рудольфа встряхнул. У него оружие посерьезнее.  
«Я польщен», – усмехнулся Сайнжа.  
– Боже, за что мне это, хорошо, что не по яйцам... Куда прибытие?  
Рудольф поднялся и, морщась, ощупал живот. Йонге обеспокоенно покосился на него. Тревога кольнула в загривок, и он с неожиданной ясностью понял, что Рудольфа хочется немедленно схватить, ощупать со всех сторон и отправить в стационар.  
«Трансмагистраль для переброски в столицу, – пояснил Сайнжа. – В чем твои страдания?»  
– Ты мне в брюхо заехал, жаба! Чуть кишки не лопнули.  
«Это рефлекс, который благодари твой напарник».  
– Я очень благодарен, – буркнул Рудольф.  
– Ну извини, – Йонге чуть приподнялся. – Совсем все плохо? Сайнжа? У вас тут как с медициной?  
Проигнорировав его, Сайнжа поманил Рудольфа пальцем, все еще не вставая с поверженного стола. Скривившись окончательно, Рудольф опустился на колени по другую сторону яута, по-прежнему держась за живот. Сайнжа почти осторожно отвел его руку, тряхнул кистью и сосредоточенно принялся ощупывать и даже мять пострадавшего.   
Йонге ожидал, что Рудольф как минимум начнет материться, а может и бить яуту морду, однако напарник сидел как истукан. Подняв брови и словно прислушиваясь к происходящему внутри себя.  
– Не болит, – удивленно и почти оправдываясь сказал он, встретив взгляд Йонге.  
– Ну хоть у кого-то что-то не болит, – вздохнул Йонге.  
Наблюдая за движениями руки, Йонге машинально считал. Сайнжа еще секунд сорок упражнялся в висцеральном массаже, а потом отпустил механика. Рудольф облегченно вздохнул и плюхнулся на задницу. Яут завозился, пробуя сесть. Йонге подавил естественный порыв помочь. Слишком тяжелым для этого был охотник, да еще и при полутора G. 

Но он не смог удержаться, когда увидел вплавившуюся в плечо яута металлическую полосу. От одного лишь взгляда уже становилось чертовски больно.  
– Стой, – он придержал яута за локоть. – Дай уберу. Я тебя слегка оплавил.  
Сайнжа удивленно вывернул шею, несколько секунд разглядывал плечо, а потом одним движением когтя выдернул металл из собственной плоти. Йонге передернулся.  
– Теперь ты чувствуешь себя виноватым? – с интересом уточнил Рудольф.  
– Нет! – рявкнул Йонге.  
Сайнжа поднялся на ноги, потоптался на месте, словно разминаясь, и нацепил маску. Йонге подумал, что яуту очень повезло, что он полез будить экипаж, сняв металлический намордник. Его так просто не выковыряешь. Помедлив, он протянул Сайнже коробочку транслятора. Яут осторожно принял ее и пришлепнул магнитами к плечу. Экран тут же развернулся. Йонге полез за пазуху и достал последний из имеющихся у него трансляторов. Планшет уже пришлось держать в руках.

«Трансмагистраль идет... час. Вы должны почтенно караулить главная платформа. Сопровождать Зверя».  
– А может, этот инкубатор без нас отконвоируют? – для проформы поинтересовался Йонге, поудобнее устраиваясь на обломке стола.  
Сайнжа обернулся к нему всем телом.  
«Там не инкубатор. Зверь родился».

В глубокой тишине, залившей вагон после этого заявления, Рудольф медленно начал вставать. Он двигался как робот, скрипя всеми сочленениями костюма. Йонге тоже хотел встать, но понял, что ноги опять отказали, и он со вздохом уперся руками в колени. Выпрямившись во весь рост, Рудольф прошествовал к лежаку, поднял лайнер и с грохотом передернул затвор баллистической установки. Йонге подозревал, что деталь эта вовсе необязательна, но выглядела пантомима в высшей степени угрожающе.  
– Веди, – приказал Рудольф.  
– Ты что, собираешься спасать весь поезд? – слабо усмехнулся Йонге.  
– Если потребуется – я могу его сжечь.  
Йонге сосредоточился, мысленно призвал все силы и тоже начал подниматься. Не с первого раза, но ему удалось. Благодаря эндокомпенсаторам, браслетам и металлическим деталям костюма, встроенный шокер сработал с гораздо меньшими последствиями. Потопав, Йонге уверился, что, как только пройдет слабость, он снова будет в строю.   
Йонге похрустел пальцами и выпятил челюсть. Атмосфера постоянного аварийного взлета начинала серьезно беспокоить. С момента приземления на Калисее различные события обрушивались на экипаж с хроническим постоянством, и от этого вся миролюбивость пилота первого класса хирела на корню. Один только ушибленный электричеством яут свидетельствовал, что душевное здоровье Йонге прилично пошатнулось.  
– ...к чертям, – договорил Рудольф пространное мнение о яутах, таскающих альяса в вагоне.  
«Нет необходимости, – возразил Сайнжа. – Оскорбительно думать, что воины моего рода и сводных ветвей не способны управляться со Зверем».  
– Если бы не наше появление на Калисее, ты бы до сих пор гордо лежал в своем саркофаге, – холодно сказал Йонге, проверяя ремни на перчатках.  
Сайнжа тряхнул головой и недовольно хрюкнул. Йонге определил это как надменное фырканье, но все равно усмехнулся под респиратором.  
– Пока я не увижу, что эта дрянь сидит в надежной клетке, я не успокоюсь, – заявил Рудольф.  
– Все меньше хочется туда идти, – с грустью сказал Йонге. – Если гадина вырвется на свободу прямо сейчас, между нами будет хотя бы пара вагонов, набитых жратвой.  
– Это ты про яутов? – уточнил механик.  
– Ну.

Сайнжа развернулся, сгреб Йонге за плечи и потащил к выходу. Пилот еле успевал переставлять ноги. Слабость после электрического удара тормозила даже мысли, и Йонге искренне удивился, как у Сайнжи хватает сил энергично тащить на себе внушительный довесок. Впрочем, он хорошо чувствовал подергивание мелких мышц под кожей охотника. Видно, не все было так красиво, как выглядело.  
– Рудольф, помоги ему, – позвал он, задержавшись в дверях.  
– Чего? Зачем?  
– Электрошок. Если он рухнет в коридоре, то меня придавит.  
Рудольф подождал, пока слегка пошатывающийся дуэт выйдет в тамбур, а затем пристроился вплотную. Йонге через вновь обострившуюся синхронизацию почувствовал, как упираются ладони в спину яута, и ему сразу же стало легче. Сайнжа опять хрюкнул, но не стал отталкивать неожиданную помощь.  
– Если что, первыми по очередности начнут истреблять вас, – жизнеутверждающе добавил Рудольф.  
Йонге на ходу попробовал лягнуть болтуна. Рудольф ответил смешком, значившим, что пилот промахнулся.

Еще два пустых вагона они прошли в неуклюжем равновесии, теснясь по узким коридорам, а затем Сайнжа остановился и решительно выпрямился. Слегка оттолкнув Йонге, он передернул плечами, вынуждая Рудольфа так же отступить.  
«Идите за мной почетным строем».  
Йонге не стал опускаться до рвущихся на язык комментариев, Рудольф тоже промолчал. Сайнжа довольно покивал и двинулся дальше. Между делом Йонге продолжал нажимать на дверные ручки, и в этот раз поддавались почти все. На ходу он успевал мазнуть взглядом по... Он не мог вспомнить, как называются отдельные жилые отсеки в поездах. Но во всех он видел следы чужого присутствия. Даже чувствовался резкий запах, словно множество яутов сидели рядом и усиленно потели. В одном отсеке даже подгорала еда на открытом огне. Воняло гнусно. Конечно, это могла быть и не еда, а жертвоприношение в честь будущей удачной охоты, но Йонге предпочитал не задумываться о пугающих вариантах.  
– А нас точно не сделают почетной добычей? – хриплым шепотом поинтересовался Рудольф из-за спины.  
– Теперь мы оба готовы к чему угодно, – успокаивающе откликнулся Йонге.  
– Эх, надо было брать тяжелые скафандры! Вот тогда...

Поезд качнулся и резко встал. Рудольф влетел в спину напарника, Йонге продолжил движение, и уже оба они врезались в Сайнжу. Яут выстоял, а напарники хором выматерились. Столкновения при повышенной гравитации были слишком неприятными.  
– Что? – зло спросил Йонге, едва Сайнжа обернулся. – Вырвалась ваша зверюга? Сожрала водителя поезда?  
«Парковка на транслайнере, – снисходительно пророкотал яут. – Не бойся, я спасу тебя и его».  
– Мне? Бояться? – переспросил Йонге.  
Рудольф пробормотал нечто непереводимое на берлинском.  
«Вы, умансоо, странные, – Сайнжа поправил гриву и снова поддернул недавно вытащенный из себя металл. – Не воины, но всегда злобитесь, когда упоминается ваша слабость».  
– Я сейчас разозлюсь и сделаю в тебе дырку, – пообещал Рудольф.  
Сайнжа молниеносно вытянул руку, из-за чего Йонге пришлось уклоняться, и уже совсем привычно потрепал Рудольфа по белобрысой макушке. Механик сузил глаза и оттолкнул его стволом.  
«А еще завираетесь, что не любите меня».  
– Что? – как ящерица-дублер повторил Йонге.  
«Притворство нелюбви моих прикосновений».

Поезд качнулся и ощутимо сдвинулся с места, хотя колеса при этом не застучали. Набираемая скорость чувствовалась всем телом. Йонге подавил желание протереть непрозрачный оконный пластик и посмотреть, насколько двигается подхвативший их транспортник.  
Лайнер стукнул об пол. Йонге перевел взгляд на напарника. Тот обстоятельно провел по волосам, зачесывая их назад и откашлялся.  
– Для нас неестественно постоянно проявлять внешнюю симпатию друг к другу, – неожиданно вежливо взялся объяснять он. – Особенно это касается мужчин. Мы не любим лишние прикосновения.  
«Ложь».  
– Хорошо, по-другому: мы не любим демонстрировать личную привязанность посторонним.  
«Разве я посторонний?»  
– Ты чужой.   
«Снова ложь. Мы ближе, чем сводные ветви рода».  
– Так, все, он меня достал! – теперь Рудольф обратился к напарнику. – Что, так сложно понять, о чем я говорю?  
Сайнжа тряхнул головой. Металлические цацки на дредлоках блеснули.  
– Ты не ксенопсихолог, – пожал плечами Йонге. – Эй, Сайнжа! Не спорь с нами, просто запомни, что мы не любим, когда ты показываешь, что мы тебе ближе этих... сводных веток.  
«Ветвей».  
– Неважно. У людей так не принято.  
«Совсем?»  
– Ну... – Йонге посмотрел на Рудольфа, но тот на помощь не пришел, сосредоточенно изучая ствол лайнера. – Не в однополых... отношениях.

Наконец высказанная вслух фраза была такой тяжелой, словно на нее давили не полтора G, а все полтораста. Принцип «не говори – не спросят» начал действовать на пра-Земле в незапамятные докосмические времена и свято соблюдался до сих пор. Даже шуточки про синхронизацию не нарушали это правило, а служили частью общефлотского фольклора. Куда проще трахаться молча, чем признаваться вслух, что тебя тянет к своим же.  
«Тоскливое существование, – заявил Сайнжа. – Где взимать горячие чувства?»  
– Бабы, – значительно сказал Рудольф.  
«Это чрезвычайно...»  
Закончить Сайнжа не успел – поезд вновь качнуло. На этот раз Йонге успел схватиться за поручень, а Рудольф вместе с лайнером стукнулся о стену. Сайнжа протянул руку, но механик устоял и демонстративно выставил плечо вперед. Скорость погасла так же молниеносно, как набиралась. Йонге не сдержался, все-таки потянувшись к окну. Разумеется, пластик прозрачнее от его усилий не стал.  
«Больше болтали, умансоо, чем действовали. Двигайте ногами»  
– Что, уже приехали? – изумился Рудольф.  
«Быстрый транспорт. Горизонтальная катапультация».  
Сайнжа стремительно двинулся к выходу, и напарники поторопилиcь за ним. Йонге на ходу попытался высчитать скорость, но цифры получались слишком странные, поэтому он бросил затею.

Последний и предпоследний вагоны превратились в открытые платформы. Стены сложились в причудливое ограждение, украшенное пластиковыми витражами, и от толпящихся яутов было не продохнуть.  
– Откуда только набились, – пробормотал Рудольф.  
– На остановках подсаживались, – уверенно сказал Йонге.  
Толпа бряцала, хрипела, рычала, топала, волновалась и скрежетала клыками. Сайнжа сделал шаг вперед, и Рудольф покрепче сжал лайнер, а Йонге расправил плечи – но перед Сайнжей быстро расступались. Идя за ним след в след, напарники удостаивались быстрых взглядов сверху вниз, но никто не пробовал их оттеснить. Йонге показалось, что в желтых и оранжевых глазах яутов вспыхивает искреннее любопытство. Кто-то даже потянулся к Рудольфу, но механик качнул поднятым стволом лайнера, и неизвестный яут отступил.  
Зверя они увидели издалека. Последний вагон разложился совсем диковинно. Платформа поднялась еще чуть выше, и в оранжево-красных потоках солнечного света на ней прорисовался черный силуэт.

– Ничерта себе он вымахал, – почти испуганно сказал Йонге.  
С такой скоростью роста тварь представляла неслабую угрозу, если ее выпустить в населенные районы и позволить резвиться во всю силу. Йонге не особо вникал в биомеханику альясов – именно под таким незатейливым названием они находились в устаревших классификаторах, – но хорошо запомнил, что даже один может при необходимости размножаться. И требуются ему для этого исключительно живые инкубаторы.  
– Да они его протеином пичкали всю дорогу, походу, – определился Рудольф. – Может, даже, особо модифицированным по местной технологии.  
– Охренительные модификации...  
Сзади подтолкнули, Йонге шагнул вперед и оказался за невидимой заградительной чертой. Переступил ее только Сайнжа, а теперь, следом за ним – и люди.

Поезд стоял на гигантской станции. По привычке Йонге хотелось назвать это портом, но звездолеты здесь не приземлялись. Изукрашенные мозаикой стены взлетали ввысь, сливались там в гигантский купол, и сквозь прозрачное покрытие обрушивались жаркие лучи солнца.  
Йонге провел по лбу, стирая испарину. Все вокруг плавилось в красном и оранжевом. Яуты сливались с желто-коричневыми стенами, воздух плыл и дрожал – но черная фигура альяса разрезала мутную зыбь, как нож. Силовое поле, видное вокруг пленника невооруженным взглядом, казалось ненадежным. Йонге мерещилось, что вот-вот Зверь встанет, и тогда уже никакие технические ухищрения его не остановят.  
Сайнжа сделал еще несколько шагов и зарокотал, прижимая когтистые ладони к груди. Следом за ним гулко забормотали остальные яуты – и те, что стояли на платформе, и те, что сотнями заполняли станцию, окружив поезд. Шум голосов сливался в рокот камнепада.  
«Он прекрасен», – выдал переводчик.  
Йонге не видел ничего прекрасного в опасной твари, сожравшей свой инкубатор и крутившей огромной вытянутой головой. Альяс принюхивался, шевелил длинным острым хвостом, перебирал когтистыми пальцами. Гадкая помесь ящера и насекомого. Ни одно из виденных Йонге существ не вызывало такого отвращения. Тварюга казалась неживой и холодной. Чужой.  
– Он не зверь, – сказал Рудольф, пристально разглядывая раскачивающееся на месте существо. – Он злой.

***

Поход по столице яутов Йонге мечтал осуществить как можно скорее.   
Архаический поезд остался позади, платформу водрузили на еще одну, и двухъярусное сооружение торжественно ползло по улицам, покачиваясь на стабилизаторах и разметая желтую мелкую пыль. На встречу с разозленной зверюгой высыпало, казалось, все население мегаполиса, и вскоре от бесконечного хорового рычания у Йонге начала болеть голова. Архитектурные красоты быстро слились в единый лабиринт, и уже перестали казаться загадочно-древними. От них шел жар, впитанный за целый день.  
Рудольф, тянувший на себе немалый груз, добавлял по синхронизации мерзких ощущений от уставшей спины и гудящих ног. Йонге честно предложил ему забрать один аккумулятор, но механик стоически отказался.  
– Лучше за этими сектантами следи, – посоветовал он. – Чтобы никто из них не поехал крышей окончательно. А то как начнут на радостях глупости творить... С кого тогда деньги вытрясать будем?

К немалой радости напарников, платформа была надежно защищена от ликующих граждан все тем же почетным эскортом, что встречал корабль в космопорту. Яуты тянули руки, но не могли достать даже до декоративных обвесов на бортах.   
Йонге вздохнул и прислонился к краю скорбного ложа, игнорируя черную гадину, шевелившую хвостом рядом. Сайнжа перешел на нос платформы и оттуда орал бравурные речи, переводить которые не взялся даже не подверженный усталости транслятор.  
«Пить хочешь?»  
Йонге поднял взгляд и едва не ткнулся в раскрытые челюсти старого знакомого. Часовой выжидательно подергивал перепонками. Йонге подавил желание закрыть эти челюсти силком и отпихнуть подальше.  
– Далеко еще?  
«Пару кхатов».  
Йонге потряс переводчик, и на экране высветилось новое сообщение с пометкой редактирования: «четыре часа».  
– Рудольф, ты слышал?  
– Нет.  
– Тут еще четыре часа переть!  
– Твою мать!  
«Пить?» – повторил часовой.   
Йонге решил звать его Бурый.  
– Давай, если не шутишь.

В раскаленной атмосфере было слишком много примесей, делавших ее бесполезнее, чем на Калисее. Синтез воды шел еле-еле. Йонге верил, что по прибытии на место они получат нормальную воду, которую можно будет обеззараживать и пить, но четыре часа морально убивали.  
Бурый снял с пояса плоскую флягу и нажал на выгравированный рисунок. Крышка открылась. Йонге отнял флягу и осторожно капнул на ладонь. С виду вода казалась обычной, но он без сомнений опустил собственный сканер, до сих пор козырьком прикрывающий глаза. Готовясь к выходу на плохо знакомую планету, Йонге постарался и закачал в библиотеку распознающего чипа все, что имелось в информатории. А поскольку яуты не спешили делиться с Фузией подробными сведениями о родном мире, в довесок Йонге хапнул весь набор общих рекомендаций для посещения планет, подходящих для проживания гуманоидных рас.  
Сканер замельтешил искрами, свидетельствовавшими об усиленных раздумьях крошечного искина, а затем выдал результат: пригодно на восемьдесят процентов. Девяносто два – если добавить нейтрализатора. Остальные восемь процентов грозили диареей и рвотой, но на этот случай всегда имелись детоксы. Кроме слишком дорогого универсального.  
Йонге прикусил податчик нейтрализатора, набрал полный рот горьковатого газа, оттянул респиратор и начал жадно пить. Вода была теплая, а на вкус оказалась приятно-кисловатой. То ли из-за нейтрализатора, то ли от природы. Поймав на язык последние капли, Йонге выдохнул, снова натянул защитную маску и вернул флягу Бурому.

«Страшные лица. Дай посмотреть».  
Бурый потянулся к застежкам респиратора, но Йонге перехватил его запястье уже привычным жестом. Он начал примерно представлять, насколько близко яуты взаимодействуют друг с другом и какие усилия им приходится прилагать, чтобы самые обычные прикосновения чувствовались сквозь толстую шкуру. Однако больше нравиться ему это не стало.   
Тем более ему не понравилось, когда Бурый уперся свободной рукой в его бедро. Широкая ладонь накрыла почти всю ногу, и яут немедленно сжал пальцы, продвигаясь выше.  
«Почему они все время лезут ко мне?»  
Несколько секунд злобный риторический вопрос оставался без ответа, а затем усилитель явственно щелкнул, поднимая глейтер.  
«Возможно, потому что у меня огромное страшное ружье, а?»  
Отпихнув Бурого, Йонге выпрямился и развернулся по направлению движения. Альяс смотрел прямо на него – Йонге готов был в этом поклясться, хотя на плавно закругленной голове не было и намека на органы зрения. Тварь раскрыла челюсти, в провале глотки что-то шевельнулось, а затем между острых зубов выстрелила вторая пасть.  
Йонге шарахнулся назад, наткнулся на Бурого, и тот немедленно стиснул его за плечи. Потом разжал одну руку и потянулся вперед, наваливаясь на Йонге. Дотянулся до транслятора и заставил Йонге поднять его выше.  
«Не бойся. Зверь не может выйти на свободу, пока мы не решим».  
– Я много чего боюсь, поэтому до сих пор жив, – парировал Йонге. – Уберись, ты тяжелый.

Яут медлил, и Йонге со вздохом поднял свободную руку так, чтобы яут увидел металлическую бляху, вделанную в наладонный материал перчаток. Заряда в стигматизаторах оставалось совсем мало, но Йонге все же сумел продемонстрировать дугу, проскочившую через всю бляху. Яут заворчал и тут же отстранился.  
«Насчет ружья я погорячился, это не аргумент», – с грустью сказал Рудольф.  
Йонге посмотрел в его сторону и ухмыльнулся, на миг испытав злорадство. Отважного механика, вооруженного плазмострелом выше себя ростом, доставали сразу двое яутов. Йонге не был уверен, но ему показалось, что они тоже из тех, кто стоял в первых почетных рядах при встрече корабля. Оба тыкали в Рудольфа пальцами. Судя по напряженному развороту плеч, механик готов был вот-вот отвесить лайнером обоим по очереди.  
– Скажи им, что так нельзя – наконец сказал Йонге к Бурому. – Мы, люди, не любим общественное выражение интереса. Еще десять секунд, и он их пристрелит.  
Бурый посмотрел на Рудольфа, перевел взгляд на Йонге и раскрыл челюсти широко-широко, так что Йонге умудрился заметить мелькнувший черный язык. Точно раздвоенный. Пожалуй, яуты и альясы были достойны друг друга в части мерзких анатомических деталей.  
Бурый хрипло рявкнул несколько коротких фраз, наполненных заикающимися согласными. Яуты тут же отпрянули от Рудольфа, а один из них даже склонил голову и прижал ладонь к груди.  
«Учись, иначе всю жизнь так и будешь механиком», – беззлобно поддел Йонге.  
«А меня все устраивает».

Альяс снова задергался, выбрасывая пасть, но в этот раз Йонге не отступил и с мрачным удовлетворением продемонстрировал твари средний палец. Яут у него за спиной заклекотал, развлекаясь. А потом сказал несколько вполне осмысленных фраз. Йонге поднял убранный было переводчик и развернулся к яуту лицом.  
«Можем сойти с маршрута. Мой дом – многое вода».  
– Нет, спасибо.  
Прежде чем Йонге успел отвернуться, Бурый поймал его за локоть, не давая убрать важный для коммуникации прибор.  
«Я понимаю опасения ухода с курса. Но ваш дипломатический статус неизменный повсюду. Мы на прямом маршруте к резиденции. Четыре часа в шествии, но пять мигов обычным транспортом».  
Йонге потряс транслятор, и миги превратились в минуты.  
Глейтерная связь провисла, и пришлось набирать полную грудь жесткого сухого воздуха.  
– Руди! Он нас зовет выпить.  
– А массаж не предлагает? – с живым интересом откликнулся Рудольф.  
На этот раз предательский транслятор уловил фразу, хотя обычно переставал работать, стоило только отвернуться. На экране выстроилась череда глифов. Бурый клекотнул и зашипел.  
«Если твой друг про массирование воина, то мы можем».  
– Кто это мы? – прицепился Йонге.  
«Подветви семьи, – после недолгого раздумья ответил Бурый. – Перекрестные отношения. Как... разные правящие матери, но один отец. Но не так»  
– Руди, массаж тоже будет, – уже откровенно веселясь, вновь окликнул Йонге. – У него тут брательники живут.  
– Да ты нажрался их бухла и тебя несет!  
Бурый открыл рот, собираясь вновь ответить на всплывшие строчки перевода, но Йонге жестом приказал ему заткнуться. Яут защелкнул челюсти со звуком сработавшей ловушки. Йонге всерьез задумался о перспективе сойти с маршрута.

Он уже понял, что окружившим их охотникам плевать на людей, на сопровождающий эскорт и, скорее всего, на Сайнжу тоже почти плевать. Самым главным в этой процессии являлся зверь. Именно ради него толпа, выряженная в средневековые доспехи, бесновалась и рычала. Йонге уже перестал воспринимать их как отдельных индивидов – вокруг постоянно стоял шум и волновалось коричнево-желтое море с проблесками зелени. Похоже, только эскорт альяса и сохранял трезвый рассудок среди всеобщего экстаза.  
«Я все слышу, – прокомментировал Рудольф. – Имей совесть, мне и так тяжело, а ты еще мечтаешь о холодных ваннах».  
«Мог бы и починить модуль, – рассеянно ответил Йонге. В наушнике потрескивало, на глейтер уходило все больше нагрузки. – Он говорит, тут пять минут лету до резиденции. Я не хочу четыре часа жариться и смотреть в эту скотскую харю».  
«Значит, в гости к неизвестным яутам ты очень хочешь?»  
«Он в курсе дипломатического статуса».  
«А знаешь что? Решай сам – ты же первый пилот. В случае чего ты и виноват будешь. Мое дело корабль держать в нормальном виде, а куда он двинет – уже твое».

Откровенная радость от спихивания ответственности слышалась так хорошо, что Йонге не смог даже возмутиться. Повесив на него груз решения, Рудольф с оптимизмом пялился по сторонам, изучая архитектуру с таким пристрастием, словно собирался писать научную работу.  
«Не смей увиливать от ответственности, товарищ Вебер»  
Рудольф чуть повернулся к нему и настолько явственно осклабился, что ощущалось это даже несмотря на респиратор. А затем снова устремил взгляд к прекрасному.  
«Хрен с тобой, я решил», – объявил Йонге. И добавил, обращаясь уже к Бурому:  
– Мы согласны. Ты сообщаешь Сайнже и обеспечиваешь нам доставку к резиденции в нужное время.  
«Мудрый выбор!»  
Бурый демонстративно откинул панель наручного коммуникатора и быстро набрал там послание из уже привычных угловатых глифов. Йонге бдительно навел переводчик на текст, и прибор обстоятельно разложил послание по полочкам. Убедившись, что там действительно написано о кратком прерывании маршрута с остановкой гостей в доме Цвейгех, Йонге проследил за отправкой и отошел чуть в сторону, стараясь высмотреть Сайнжу. Великий добытчик альяса откинул панель, всмотрелся, а затем обернулся и явно поискал взглядом автора. Йонге помахал, Сайнжа приподнял ладонь на уровень плеча и отвернулся.   
«Твои опасения исчерпаны?» – уточнил Бурый.  
– Думаю, мы можем сойти, – дипломатично ответил Йонге.

Рудольф покинул почетное место, которое тут же занял один из сопровождающих, и встал рядом с Йонге, едва не налегая на силовое поле, отделявшее их от альяса.  
– И что тут у нас? – поинтересовался он, решительно отодвигая Бурого стволом подальше.  
– Идем в гости, – Йонге показал ему снимок дипломатического запроса .  
– Это ты Цвейгех? – уточнил Рудольф, глядя на Бурого.  
– Цвейхаархкьяхаа!  
Рудольф демонстративно поковырялся пальцем в ухе.  
– Цвейха, – определил он.  
Принудительно сокращенный яут тряхнул гривой, наступил на край платформы, тут же откинувшийся небольшим пандусом, и направил руку в толпу. Оружие на плече развернулось, длинные голубые полосы прицела прочертили жаркий воздух. Яуты мгновенно расступились, образовывая коридор.  
– Вот это мне нравится, – определился Рудольф. – Кто не успел, тот гуляш.

Платформа двигалась медленно, но все равно долго стоять на месте было нельзя. Цвейха прыгнул первым, Йонге оценил высоту, понадеялся на прочность обмундирования и прыгнул тоже.  
Яут спутал все его планы, перехватив человека в полете. Руки стиснулись на ребрах пилота, выбив из грудины весь воздух.   
– Ух ё, – прохрипел отважный пилот, упираясь в плечо яута.  
Мгновением позже яут сделал широкий шаг назад и поставил его на ноги.  
– Мать вашу!  
Йонге увидел, как Рудольфа сдергивают сразу двое – те самые, интересовавшиеся состоянием его костюма. Они подхватили механика подмышки, словно он ничего не весил даже вместе с лайнером.

Платформа неспешно следовала дальше, и толпа так же сдвигалась. Цвейха вновь повелительно взмахнул рукой и разлиновал себе дорогу. Яуты теснились, рявкали друг на друга, но послушно уступали дорогу.  
Йонге следовал за широко шагающим яутом, не обращая внимания на остальных. В толпе шум был гораздо сильнее, и из-за непрерывного рокота множества глоток он крайне плохо понимал происходящее за спиной.  
– Да не понял я! – донеслось от Рудольфа. – Не буду я язык ломать! Понапридумывают имен!  
Попытки яутов вступить в лингвистический контакт с треском разбивались даже не о принципиальную необучаемость, а об анатомические сложности. Йонге готов был признать, что уже узнает особо заковыристые виды рычания, совмещенного с кашляньем и фырканьем, но в голове все это просто не сопоставлялось с конкретными фразами или хотя бы словами. Ему просто не хватало диапазона восприятия, чтобы различать интонации. Мозг пасовал и превращал раздельные фразы в кашу.

***

Выбравшись из столпотворения, Цвейха то ли нарочно, то ли случайно устроил гостям короткую экскурсию по нескольким улицам. Йонге даже впечатлился, разглядывая странные архитектурные решения: город либо вырубали в скале, либо специально возводили здания так, чтобы они походили на естественные образования. Чего здесь не хватало – так это зелени. Йонге далеко не сразу опознал в пышных красно-желтых барельефах растительность. Только когда Рудольф случайно задел такой барельеф, и тот зашелестел в ответ, стало ясно, что тут далеко не пустыня. Но глаз все равно плохо воспринимал чуждую расцветку.  
Сопровождающий дуэт слаженно топал за спиной, бряцая оружием.  
– Интересно, как у них с сортирами? – пробурчал напарник. – И долго ли горбатиться пешком?  
– Отдай им лайнер, пусть несут.  
Рудольф покосился на него с изумлением и обидой, и Йонге примирительно помахал рукой. На глейтере все еще тянулись следы обоих чувств, и почти машинально Йонге постарался сгладить их. Рудольф громко хмыкнул и поправил респиратор. И снова сквозь глейтер Йонге ясно почувствовал, как напарник прячет улыбку в уголках губ.  
«Дом Цвейгех!» – торжественно объявил хозяин, останавливаясь перед одним из зданий.  
Йонге прищурился. Чувствовалось, что это частное владение. То ли ухоженность, то ли декоративные ограждения – а может, особенная аура, сопровождающая богатые дома повсюду, на любой планете.  
Цвейха поднялся по широким ступеням, провел ладонью по воздуху, и тяжеленные двери поползли в стороны.  
– Ладно, я подожду еще пять минут, – с облегчением сказал Рудольф.  
Один из сопровождающих – он явно любил пожрать – шагнул вперед и подхватил аккумуляторную часть лайнера одной рукой.  
– Куда? – прошипел Рудольф.  
«Приличие и помощь», – прокомментировал яут.

Оставив механика бороться за право лично тащить ствол, Йонге шагнул вперед.  
Внутри было темно. Йонге облегченно вздохнул. На сканере устойчиво держалось тридцать девять градусов, в полумраке они не так давили. А затем температурные показатели изменились до плюс тридцати, и от этого Йонге действительно сделалось лучше.  
– Воды! – с чувством сказал он.  
– Поссать! – еще громче озвучил чаяния напарник.  
Цвейха сдержанно заклекотал.

Не устраивая длительных экскурсий, Цвейха мудро показал гостям самые нужные помещения и добавил, что они могут отдохнуть до общей застольной встречи.   
«Пиршество», – добавил он, видя, как Йонге озадаченно смотрит на перевод.

Напарники тут же разделились. Рудольф скрылся в санузле, Йонге атаковал кухонное помещение, и в первую очередь – холодильный отсек.   
Обеими руками выгребая лед, он чувствовал себя на седьмом витке от счастья. Трудно было удержаться и не начать пожирать заманчиво сверкающие кристаллы, однако Йонге стиснул челюсти, сдернул респиратор и всего лишь окунулся в холод лицом, а потом и вовсе насыпал за шиворот. Все равно одежда была мокрой от пота.  
Добившись приятных мурашек, он занялся поисками воды. Мелочно позавидовав, что Рудольф столько времени обходится без живительной влаги, Йонге прошелся между сложных агрегатов, и на третьем шаге его настигла тревога, усиливаемая раскачавшимся синхроном: вдруг это из-за удара в живот, вдруг Сайнжа что-то не рассчитал в своих практиках, вдруг...  
Йонге потряс головой. Они и так были невольно привязаны друг к другу, научились понимать с полуслова и держать при этом уважительную дистанцию. Рудольф не стал бы молчать, случись что серьезное. Приставать к напарнику с излишней заботой не стоило.  
Найдя нужный резервуар и убедившись, что химический состав его содержимого даже лучше, чем в давешней фляге, пилот не только как следует приложился к запасам, но и отлил добрый литр для напарника, прихватив первый попавшийся сосуд.  
Еще раз обсыпавшись льдом, он довольно вздохнул и неторопливо направился обратно. В большой зале он видел что-то вроде кушетки и твердо намеревался придавить на ней бока. Любопытство, обычно гнавшее первого пилота исследовать все незнакомое, сидело тихо, придавленное жарой и гравитацией. 

Оказалось, Рудольф успел раньше. Более того, вплотную занялся налаживанием межрасовых связей.

В странных яутских склонностях Йонге окончательно убедился, застигнув безупречную по форме, но сомнительную по моральному содержанию картину.  
Самым важным элементом был лайнер. Он лежал на полу. В условиях незнакомой обстановки это было совершенно немыслимое дело. Следующий элемент – гражданин Берлина-три, Рудольф Вебер – не лежал и даже не сидел, а стоял спиной к двери. Цвейха, устроился на полу перед ним. Йонге не видел происходящего, но расстегнутый броник, полуспущенная рубашка и свободно болтающиеся штаны очень красноречиво давали понять, какими именно исследованиями заняты оба.   
По сцепленным за спиной рукам перекатывались мускулы, Рудольф по-бычьи нагнул голову и едва не пускал пар из фильтров респиратора. Йонге подумал, оттянул собственную маску и залпом выпил еще пол-литра.

Краем глаза он заметил движение и предусмотрительно развернулся, прижимаясь к прохладной каменной стене. Остановившийся в шаге от него яут поднял руку и сделал витиеватое движение пальцами.  
– Ага, очень приятно, – буркнул пилот.  
Яут, чьего имени он так и не запомнил, но для себя решил определить в Дылду, универсальным жестом поднес палец к клыкам, а затем попятился и поманил человека за собой.   
Размышляя, что, возможно, он еще пожалеет об этом, Йонге двинулся следом. Мысль прорваться к кушетке с боем мелькнула и сразу же пропала.   
По пути он внимательно смотрел по сторонам, запоминая повороты и машинально выискивая признаки установленных охранных систем для расстрела посторонних. Никакой дипломатический статус не давал столько же гарантий, сколько дипломатический статус, помноженный на осторожность.

Поворот за поворотом, они углубились явственно ниже уровня первого этажа. С каждым метром повышалась влажность, пока Йонге не начал стирать со лба испарину. Коридор закончился массивной дверью, изукрашенной уже приевшимися взгляду батальными сценами. Дылда мягко толкнул ее растопыренной ладонью. Йонге оценил совмещение древней архитектуры и современного подхода: дверь открывалась так, будто висела на петлях, но на самом деле ею управлял механизм, а на срезе створки виднелся толстый слой металла.  
Из помещения повалили клубы влажного пара. Йонге аж попятился, поняв, что его приглашают в адский котел.  
– Да ни за что!  
Дылда развел челюсти и сделал широкий жест, чуть ли не поклонившись в процессе.  
– Там. Жарко, – раздельно объяснил Йонге, подняв переводчик на уровень глаз.  
«Следует снять внешние покровы».  
– Обойдетесь. Спасибо, но я отказываюсь.  
«У нас есть холодные купальные воды».

Йонге задумчиво поскреб затылок и осторожно подошел к самой двери. Заглянув, он сразу почувствовал, как испарина собирается на загривке, не говоря уже про безобразие, начавшееся под респиратором. Под домом яуты отгрохали целую пещеру — или просто прорубились сквозь своды и слегка облагородили природную купальню. В помещении было не только жарко, но и темно. Визор предупредительно изменил поляризацию, самовольно поиграл с настройками и предоставил хозяину возможность смотреть во все глаза.  
Йонге разглядел те самые «купальные воды» – обширная водная поверхность расстилалась в паре десятков шагов от входа и тянулась до сводов дальней стены, теряющихся во влажных клубах. В парилке разместились даже растения, непонятно как выживавшие в такой адской среде.  
Часть камней неожиданно зашевелилась, Йонге автоматически отступил на шаг, и камни помахали ему рукой. Подсветка визора снова чуть сменилась, и Йонге с облегчением рассмотрел второго яута. Шкура сливалась с камнями по цвету, и Йонге невольно задумался об идеальном механизме маскировки охотников.  
Дылда по-дружески толкнул его в спину.   
– Твою налево!  
Даже с поддержкой эндокомпенсаторов Йонге все равно пробежал пару шагов, споткнулся и еле удержал равновесие. Переводчик едва не полетел на камни. Скользя подошвой по выпуклым спинкам, Йонге осторожно прошел еще дальше. Дылда за спиной заклекотал, переводчик выдал длинное головоломное выражение, смахивающее на извинение. Покосившись на высокую фигуру, Йонге великодушно кивнул.  
Специалист по маскировке шумно похлопал ладонью по мокрым камням, а потом еще и себя по пузу. У него действительно имелось пузо. Наверняка такое же непробиваемое, как любой хороший бронежилет.  
Йонге бросил взгляд в сторону выхода, но дверь уже закрылась, а прислонившийся к ней Дылда демонстративно скрестил руки на груди. Высокая фигура поблескивала от воды, и Йонге понял, что ему безумно хочется опуститься в прохладный бассейн и скинуть с себя лишние единицы тяготения. Да и от мокрой утяжеленной одежды избавиться.  
– Ладно, я согласен, – он осторожно поставил переводчик на камни. – Это, случаем, не ритуал какой-нибудь? Плавать на скорость не придется?  
Толстяк заклекотал, разевая челюсти.  
«Нет, Цвейхаархкьяхаа сказал, вы высыхаете в нашем воздухе. Рекомендовал водной терапии».  
– Видел я, что он там рекомендовал, – совсем уже себе в респиратор пробормотал Йонге.  
«Великий ум», – подал голос Дылда.

Выбрав место посуше, он осторожно стащил сначала ботинки, затем перчатки и по одной пряжке расстегнул всю удерживающую его сбрую. Стоять стало чуть тяжелее, но то, как задышала кожа, компенсировало все разом. Ни респиратор, ни сканер он снимать не стал, хотя купание в резиновом наморднике было сомнительным удовольствием. Однако сканер по-прежнему показывал, что местный воздух нежелательно использовать для длительного дыхания, а вода слишком насыщена минералами.  
Обходя самые острые камни, Йонге добрался до водоема, опасливо ткнул туда босой ногой, и, убедившись, что его не ошпарит, соскользнул в воду сразу целиком. В таком бульоне утонуть было невозможно.   
Он несколько секунд просто шевелил ногами, а потом расправил плечи и мощными гребками поплыл к противоположному берегу.

За спиной зашлепали и заскребли по камням, а затем в воду с гулким буханьем поочередно плюхнулись два тела. Йонге не стал оглядываться и вовремя качнулся на слабой волне, чтобы не затекло в фильтры. На них работала автоматическая противожидкостная защита, но лишний раз рисковать не хотелось.  
Яуты догнали его и поплыли по бокам. Затем вышли вперед, закружились, словно акулы, и начали подныривать. Йонге быстро уяснил, что ему не собираются мешать, а лишь развлекаются, и плыл дальше в свое удовольствие.  
Добравшись до противоположного «берега», он остановился возле удобного камня, в естественном происхождении которого сильно сомневался – слишком точно он повторял формы гуманоидного тела. Однако едва пилот собрался оккупировать каменное кресло, как по правую руку из воды взметнулся Дылда и приземлился точно на облюбованное место, разбрызгав воду во все стороны.  
Йонге оттолкнулся и отплыл, с холодным негодованием стирая воду с респиратора. Буквально секунду спустя он наткнулся на уже знакомое брюхо и оглянулся, едва не свернув шею. Яут скалился во все перепонки и теснил его упомянутым брюхом к берегу. Йонге развернулся и скользнул в сторону. Яут поймал его за запястье в последний момент. Потянул за собой, и, невзирая на короткое сопротивление, подтащил ближе к берегу. 

Заякорившись между камней, он демонстративно выставил брюхо и постучал по нему ладонью. Йонге не выдержал и засмеялся – настолько первобытно выглядели все эти попытки объясниться жестами. Впрочем, отказываться он не стал.  
Дылда сидел в водяном кресле и накручивал дредлоки на пальцы, Толстый шумно дышал, периодически скрежеща когтями по камням, а Йонге парил в воде, опираясь затылком на мокрую шкуру яута. Поддерживающая эндокомпенсаторная программа снова намекала, что неплохо было бы вздремнуть. Йонге уже предвидел, что пребывание на яутской планете – он так и не запомнил ее названия – будет выглядеть как череда коротких снов и не слишком приятных бодрствований.  
Набрав полную грудь воздуха, он задрал респиратор и быстро умылся. Отфыркиваясь, натянул маску обратно и почувствовал, что спать хочется уже не настолько сильно.  
Тем не менее он полуприкрыл глаза и опомнился, только когда прямо перед лицом качнулась рамка переводчика. Йонге проследил взглядом по руке, державшей рамку, и обнаружил, что Дылда перевесился через приятеля и скалится сверху.  
«У тебя странное лицо».  
– У тебя тоже, – лениво отбился Йонге.  
«Ты такой же мягкий, как твой друг-в-теле».  
– Напарник. Он мой напарник. Конечно, мы одинаковые, мы же люди.  
«Дашь потрогать?»  
– Нет.  
Дылда зарокотал, словно фотонный генератор, однако переводчик выдал всего два слова: «Очень жаль».  
– Дипломатический статус, приятель, – довольно ответил пилот.  
«Что? Нет, не статус защиты. Право первой ветви».  
– Хм-м?  
«Право первого не может быть нарушено, – с сожалением сказал Дылда. – Наше только второе».  
– И как это расшифровывать?  
«Трогай, но не имей», – заклекотал Толстый.

Йонге подумал, что Цвейха не особо остановили какие-то там статусы. Хотя, если активистом выступал Рудольф, то о соблюдении юридических, этических и еще каких-нибудь правил можно было не волноваться.   
Пилот лениво поднял руку и протянул как для пожатия. Дылда завозился, перевесился окончательно и осторожно сжал человеческую ладонь в своей. Толстый заворчал и тоже вытянул ручищу. Йонге пожал и его ладонь. Перекрещенные руки неудобно вытянулись, и он почти сразу попытался высвободиться. Вместо этого его дернули, и он наполовину вылетел из воды. Звучно хлопнувшись на пузо Толстого, Йонге рывком освободился, вторым молниеносным движением выхватил у Дылды переводчик, рявкнул: «Жарко!» и снова съехал в воду.  
Все произошло так быстро, что яуты остались на своих местах, застыв в нелепых позах. Затем Дылда с ворчанием откинулся на место, а Толстый слегка пошевелился и затих. Йонге аккуратно положил переводчик себе на макушку, затем передумал и не глядя запихал назад, на пузо Толстого. По пальцам скользнули когти, и яут с фырканьем забрал устройство.  
Настороженно подождав иных сюрпризов, Йонге все же начал впадать в приятную дремоту. Дополнительно на мозги влиял синхрон: от Рудольфа устойчиво шло приглушенное удовольствие.

Йонге только на секунду прикрыл глаза – и вот уже его окружили умелые красотки из «Альковов П’ха» и принялись стаскивать с него одежду, скользя маленькими ручками по коже.  
Йонге смутно удивился – откуда на нем деловой костюм и дорогие часы – однако красотки быстро разрешили его проблему, стянув все до последней тряпочки. Сразу двое зеленоглазых прелестниц устроились у него между ног и начали умело работать ловкими язычками. Острые и подвижные, они ласкали его яйца, член, забирались под мошонку и даже пробовали проникнуть в задницу...  
О-о, боже!  
Йонге с хрипом втянул воздух, открывая глаза.

Он уже отвык пугаться яутских физиономий, даже если физиономия маячит в опасной близости от священных мужских достоинств. Но сразу две, да еще и разные по цвету заставили его вздрогнуть – и тут же замереть, чтобы не попасться на зубок.   
Не особо вдаваясь в подробности яутской анатомии, он все же хорошо запомнил, что у Сайнжи не было третьего ряда клыков: внешние четыре у него имелись, второй ряд по краям челюстей тоже присутствовал, но двух небольших и страшно острых чуть дальше на нижней челюсти – такого точно не было. С ним Йонге не рисковал получить летальное обрезание.  
У Толстого и у Дылды эти жуткие ножички едва-едва не касались вставшего и даже успевшего слегка опуститься от страха члена. Йонге машинально схватился за камень под головой, опасаясь соскользнуть и конкретно нашинковаться. Яуты диким образом пародировали типичный порно-сюжет про близняшек, и если бы не эти чертовы клыки, Йонге даже возгордился бы. В довесок к клыкам шли черные раздвоенные языки, от вида которых совсем уже ничего не хотелось, и Йонге зажмурился.  
Так было гораздо лучше. Яуты держали его за ноги, раздвинув бедра, жесткие пальцы тискали мягкую человеческую плоть, и когти то и дело проходились по заднице в опасной близости от самых нежных частей. Один такой острый крючковатый коготь то и дело щекотал под яйцами. Йонге прикусил губу, наслаждаясь влажными движениями языков и одновременно поджимаясь от прикосновений.  
На мгновение его член полностью оказался в горячей пасти, и яут сглотнул, провоцируя потрясающие по силе ощущения. Йонге оскалился и сдавленно застонал. Давление исчезло, но тут же повторилось снова – только теперь захват был другой. И снова повторение...

 

Йонге все-таки приоткрыл один глаз, чтобы убедиться в своих догадках, и получил тому полное подтверждение: яуты менялись, то и дело при этом сталкиваясь сухо пощелкивающими клыками. Как они умудрялись не оцарапать его – Йонге не понимал. Пока не заметил, что третий ряд клыков втягивается. Жутковатое зрелище.  
Снова зажмурившись, Йонге напрягся, чувствуя, что вот-вот кончит, и в этот момент обмен прекратился. Один так и продолжил отсасывать пилоту разведывательных кораблей, а второй... Йонге громко и протяжно вздохнул, почувствовав, что в многострадальную задницу все-таки пробирается тот самый страшноватый, но очень длинный и гибкий язык. Это было чересчур экзотически. Йонге даже не понадобилось сосредотачиваться на ощущениях – все тело содрогнулось, и сперма, ломившая яйца, тут же выплеснулась яуту в горло.  
– М-м!  
Вместо крепкого словца у него вырвался блаженный звук, от которого самому сделалось стыдно. А потом стало слегка страшно – его не собирались отпускать. Плеск воды, недолгое фырканье и рычание – и снова на его члене осторожно сомкнулась зубастая пасть, а в задний проход проскользнул подвижный отросток.

В полную боевую готовность Йонге пришел за считанный десяток секунд, и вот это как раз больше всего беспокоило – он не мог так быстро реагировать на обычный отсос... Не сразу после того, как кончил.  
Йонге опять застонал и уже всерьез закрутил бедрами, инстинктивно пытаясь высвободиться, но добился только, что яуты удвоили усилия, а заодно вцепились в него сразу в четыре руки. Кажется, даже порезали. Йонге из последних сил брыкнулся, потерпел поражение и сдался окончательно. Дикий неестественный стояк не позволял трезво мыслить, и рассчитывал Йонге только на задекларированное уважительное отношение к правилам насчет первых, вторых и прочих ветвей рода.  
Традиции у яутов оказались сильнее, чем интерес к человеческим мягким задницам. Отстрелявшись во второй раз, Йонге ожидал неумолимого продолжения с переходом к зверским сношениям, но вместо этого его похлопали по ногам и по животу – и отпустили.  
Яуты активно переговаривались. Может, и просто ворчали – Йонге и сам бы заворчал от удовольствия, если б хватало сил.   
Пока он мог только цепляться за камень, чтобы не утонуть.

***

Краткое забытье кончилось тем, что он все же разжал пальцы и прилично макнулся, все-таки залив фильтры. Яуты, успевшие покинуть водоем, дружно заклекотали, наблюдая, как он неловко барахтается и бьет себя по респиратору, стряхивая воду.  
Не удостоив глумливых тварей даже взглядом, Йонге нашел место поудобнее, надежно устроился между камней и подавил соблазн поискать переводчик – перестав веселиться, яуты тем не менее продолжали ворчать и щелкать.  
Таймер на экране сканера исправно отсчитывал минуты до окончания отдыха, и Йонге довольно потянулся, видя, что контакты третьего рода заняли всего полтора часа, начиная с того момента, как группа людей и яутов сошла с платформы.  
Ему хотелось остаться в воде на все оставшиеся два с половиной часа, а еще лучше – на анонсированные Сайнжей четверо суток. Но, понимая, что после искусственной антигравитации ему будет еще тяжелее, он все-таки собрался с силами и оттолкнулся от края водоема.  
Энергичное плаванье сопровождалось неотрывным надзором яутов. Они не торопились присоединиться, и Йонге в свое удовольствие занимался физнагрузкой до полного просветления.

Выдохшись, он вцепился в декоративные камни, подтянулся и титаническим усилием мышц вытащил себя на воздух. Полтора G тут же налегли на позвоночник, и Йонге поспешил занять горизонтальное положение на искусственном дерне. Яуты сидели довольно далеко от него, поэтому можно было не опасаться внезапного нападения тишком – он услышал бы их шаги в любом случае. Положив подбородок на сложенные руки, Йонге закрыл глаза и медленно выдохнул, чувствуя, как одна за другой мышцы сбрасывают напряжение.  
Не то чтобы он имел докторскую степень по психомоторному расслаблению, но успел кое-чего нахвататься, общаясь с одиозными личностями, входившими в состав экипажей других кораблей. Главное, чтобы никто не мешал, как поучал Бхати Симгва, летавший на большом разведочном «Варуна», и тогда...

Словно отзываясь на мысли, за спиной у него затопали. Йонге даже не стал поворачивать голову, не желая нарушать приятное состояние. Шаги зазвучали совсем близко, и у самой головы Йонге дерн слегка просел – но яута видно не было. Йонге поднял взгляд так, чтобы смотреть сквозь пластину сканера, и сразу же увидел тонкий контур, означавший чужое присутствие.  
– Я все вижу, – сказал он.  
Переводчика при нем не было, но Дылда наклонил голову, словно прислушивался. Затем сел, и теперь Йонге почувствовал еще и дополнительное тепло, ощущавшееся даже в общей раскаленной атмосфере. Видимо, сбрасывались излишки энергии, затрачиваемой на создание маскировочного поля.

К его спине легко прикоснулись твердым и острым, и оно заскользило от самого загривка до задницы. Йонге окончательно закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь тонким ощущением. Обычно он предпочитал уверенные женские или мужские руки, прорабатывающие забитые мышцы, но когти тоже оказались неплохим вариантом.  
От щекотки поднимались дыбом волоски на шее и даже слегка сыпали мурашки. Яут поначалу проводил строгие полоски, а затем увлекся и пошел расчерчивать узоры. От гипнотических движений спать хотелось еще больше.  
«Будильник на полтора часа от текущего времени», – мысленно скомандовал Йонге.  
Двигаться было настолько лень, что он предпочел получить легкий электрический укол от использования нейропередающей связи, чем вытащить руку и набрать команду по-простому. После этого он окончательно сдался искушению задремать.

Он все еще плавал на грани сна и яви, когда во влажной тишине раздался звук открываемой двери.  
«Ну, что тут у вас интересного?»  
Треск в динамике был таким неожиданным, что Йонге вздрогнул, почти встряхнулся. Когти царапнули спину и исчезли, а Дылда сбросил маскировку и угрожающе заворчал. Йонге все-таки вытянул из-под себя руку и, во-первых, убавил громкость связи, а уже во-вторых показал нарисовавшемуся вдалеке Рудольфу кулак.  
В динамике приглушенно выругались, сканер любезно приблизил и укрупнил изображение, и Йонге увидел, что Рудольф тоже скидывает одежду. С виду гравитация совершенно не мешала механику передвигаться. Рудольф бодро пробежался по камням, за три шага до воды ускорился и с уханьем прыгнул бомбочкой.

Йонге даже не пошевелился, рассчитав, что Дылда отлично прикроет его от брызг. Яут коротко рявкнул, приняв на себя душ. Продолжая ухать и фыркать, Рудольф начал рассекать в озерце, ухитряясь выполнять вокальные и физические упражнения, невзирая на респиратор.  
Цвейха прошел гораздо более сдержанно и, к неудовольствию Йонге, устроился рядом. Дылда поклонился, насколько это возможно для существа, сидящего на собственных пятках. Йонге закрыл глаза, но перед носом тут же раздался легкий стук, вынудивший его снова отвлечься. Йонге посмотрел на транслятор, оказавшийся на камнях, и мысленно застонал. Предстояли длинные задушевные разговоры.  
«Вопрос, сражающийся Саааржанайяахтаунир важен для вашего союза?»

Мысли пронеслись в голове Йонге так стремительно, что перед глазами замельтешили белые точки. В критических ситуациях пилоты были выучены рассматривать множество вариантов одновременно, и сейчас Йонге чувствовал себя так, будто просчитывает сложнейший маршрут. Наконец, он выбрал единственно нужный вариант.  
– Да. С его помощью мы совершили открытие, важное для людей. Поэтому нам необходимо продолжать общение.  
«Я спрашивание про союз, не общение».  
– Тогда мне нужно описание того, что означает союз.  
«Жизнь вместе. Общая охота, общая добыча, общее потомство».  
– Особенно меня пугает последний пункт, – прохладно сказал Йонге. – Не думаю, что все настолько серьезно.  
«Саааржанайяахтаунир недостоин?»  
– Нет, – говорить было лень, и Йонге не стал ударяться в культурологические изыски. – Просто нам это не нужно.  
«Статус дома Цвейгех выше, наши ветви более достойны».  
Йонге заскрежетал зубами и проклял тот миг, когда согласился на короткую остановку в доме Цвейгех вместо путешествия по столице. Он думал, что основной проблемой станут озабоченные людскими особенностями яуты, но вместо этого получил едва ли не дипломатическую миссию на свою голову. Барахтающегося в воде Рудольфа это мало волновало, судя по оптимистичному настрою, бьющему сквозь синхронизацию.  
– В нашей культуре такие отношения не предусмотрены, – унылым лекторским тоном сказал Йонге. – Пилотирование наших кораблей является исключением, когда требуются напарники. Сайнжа – исключение даже из этого правила, он наш третий член экипажа. Мы бы хотели продолжить наше общение.  
«Но без союза?»  
– Без союза.

Цвейха замолчал. То ли обдумывал новые аргументы, то ли уже выяснил для себя все интересное. Йонге хотелось перевернуться на спину, потому что дерн дерном, но живот уже примялся порядочно. Однако он не рисковал показывать незащищенность при наличии сразу двух яутов рядом. Острый коготь снова осторожно коснулся его спины и пошел рисовать замысловатые петли.  
Фырканье Рудольфа стало ближе, плеск воды тоже усилился, а затем механик с шумом и брызгами полез на берег. Словно издеваясь, он решил занять позицию строго перед лицом товарища и уселся на камни, скрестив ноги. Йонге сделал вид, что не замечает присутствия посторонних хомо сапиенсов.  
– Наслаждаешься, да?  
– Уйди, неизвестный мне мужик. Мама научила меня не разговаривать с незнакомцами.  
«Как вы можете быть незнакомцами?»  
– Он шутит, – снисходительно пояснил Рудольф. – Я бы даже сказал, что издевается. По неясным мне причинам.  
«Зависть?» – предположил Цвейха.  
Йонге стиснул зубы, но промолчал, не желая поддерживать дискуссию. Рудольф ударился в пространные разъяснения значения слова «сарказм» и роль иронии в отношениях между людьми. Дылда перестал изображать вольного художника и, судя по всему, напряженно прислушивался. Йонге даже начал опасаться, что яут закапает его слюной от умственного напряжения.

Когда Рудольф выдохся, Цвейха разразился ответным рычанием, к переводу которого Йонге не стал присматриваться, но на радостное «поесть я всегда готов!», сказанное Рудольфом, среагировал мгновенно.  
– Сухпаек? – уточнил он, пошире открывая один глаз.  
«Достойная еда», – откликнулся Дылда.

***

За исследованием «достойной еды» время шло незаметно. Йонге убедился, что у дома Цвейгех действительно высокое положение, поскольку внезапно обнаружилось, что обслуживает его толпа маленьких бледных существ, совершенно непохожих на яутов.  
Цвейха обозначил их очередным рычанием и посвистыванием, в котором переводчик безнадежно запутался и от отчаяния предложил выражение «сервантесы».  
Яуты командовали ими с упоением, иногда даже отвешивая тычки и затрещины, но напарники смотрели на это с хладнокровием людей, повидавших не один рабовладельческий строй за свою жизнь. Тем более натренированный взгляд Рудольфа вскоре приметил, что существа не простые, а напичканные механикой и, скорее всего, относятся к высшей форме вспомогательных андроидов.   
Возможно, сканеры могли бы подсказать больше, но все силы мини-искинов были брошены на попытки определить, что из множества диковинных блюд является смертельно ядовитым, что неудобоворимым, а что просто дурно воняет, но может быть съедено, пусть и под соусом из нейтрализаторов.

Внезапно больше всех за столом говорил Толстый. Йонге наконец-то расслышал его полное имя – Дахтойи, с удвоенным рычанием на первой согласной. Вооружившись опасно выглядящими столовыми приборами, Дахтойи разглагольствовал о кухне древних, сравнивал ее с кухней Распада и Возвышения, сокрушался об утраченных рецептах, но в то же время отдавал должное искусству современных мастеров.   
Заслушавшись, Йонге не глядя схватил чью-то лапку и потом долго и мрачно отплевывался крупной чешуей под издевательские смешки Рудольфа. На каждый плевок приходилось задерживать дыхание и снимать респиратор, поэтому процесс затянулся. Цвейха ворчал и похлопывал себя ладонью по груди, наблюдая за вакханалией, а Дылда просто жрал так, что все четыре клыка месили воздух, как детали механизма.

В обширном изобилии нашлось целых четыре блюда, которые можно было есть почти без опаски, и еще три – для которых пришлось бы изрядно заправиться детоксом. И, наконец, еще одно, за которое можно было браться только в том случае, когда степень голодания дошла до крайней, и выбор стоит между выживанием любой ценой либо гордой здоровой кончиной.  
К сожалению, самая усваиваемая еда была еще и костлявой. Вернее, крупнокостной. Обычные люди просто не могли позволить себе настолько задерживать дыхание, чтобы полностью обгрызать тяжелые шишковатые кости, и вскоре перед обоими выросло по приличной горке.  
Дылда, сидящий рядом с Рудольфом, косился на отходы с удвоенным вниманием, а потом прошипел нечто непереводимое, подхватил кость и закинул в челюсти. Перепонки сжались, кость хрустнула и раскололась. Провернув ее клыками, Дылда буквально засосал страшные осколочные останки.   
Йонге наблюдал за ним во все глаза, пока не понял, что вот-вот задохнется. Пришлось срочно допивать воду и надевать респиратор. Между тем Дылда продолжил дробить кости, и на этот раз движение происходило прямо у него в горле.  
«Никогда не читал о таких возможностях», – почти шепотом передал Йонге.  
«А ты разве не чувствовал?»  
«В смысле?»  
«Бугорки в горле».  
«Не понял».  
«Далине, ты такой тупой иногда бываешь, что странно, как тебя взяли в пилоты. Когда Сайнжа тебе отсасывал, ты не почувствовал эту хренову анатомию?»  
«Да пошел ты».

Отказываясь поддерживать дальнейшую беседу, Йонге отрубил передатчик и с мрачным упорством вгрызся в очередную лапку, предварительно убедившись, что с нее не посыплется чешуя, мех или перья. Рудольф постучался по синхрону, но и этот запрос Йонге игнорировал.  
Яуты, казалось, готовы были пиршествовать весь день, для развлечения попинывая служебных андроидов, но Рудольф следил за временем не менее внимательно, чем Йонге, и как раз в тот момент, когда таймер на сканере пилота показал нулевую точку отсчета, отложил зубчатый инструмент для вскрытия раковин.  
– Всем спасибо, – объявил он, поднявшись с места, – но нам пора! Не хочу пропустить церемонию встречи с вашей... как ее там...  
– Королевой, – подсказал Йонге, раздумывая, стоит ли прятать за пазухой засушенные листья неизвестного растения. Судя по сканеру, это был анестетик и энергетик в одном флаконе.  
– Императрицей! – пафосно уточнил Рудольф.  
«Это Великая Праматерь», – поправил Дахтойи.

Подспудно Йонге слегка опасался, что яуты начнут вилять и тянуть время, но приятно разочаровался. Сборы троицы были по-военному быстрыми и включали в себя не только очередные живительные пинки андроидам, но и обязательную гигиену.  
«Одежда в правой стеклянной гробнице», – сообщил Дылда, провожая человека к санузлу.  
Йонге заскочил в помесь душевой кабины и шлюзового дезинсектора, стащил с себя диковинную накидку, в которой просидел весь званый обед, и задумался над системой управления распылителями.   
В закрывающуюся дверь просочился Рудольф, на ходу снимающий точно такую же накидку, и дружески хлестнул ею напарника по спине.  
– В морду дам, – пообещал Йонге, наугад перебирая кнопки. Кожа после сернистых ванн уже начинала слегка чесаться.  
– Лучше дай мне подробностей, чем вы трое занимались в этой чудной купальне?  
– Я по большей части спал.  
– Экий ты скучный, – протянул Рудольф, явственно улыбаясь.  
– Меня не радует перспектива вторичной синхронизации через одного яута с целой кучей его родственников и побратимов.  
Йонге наконец-то нашел нужную ручку, и с потолка часто закапала неожиданно приятно пахнущая вода. Сканер радостно сообщил, что это почти чистая аш-два-о с небольшой добавкой.  
Рудольф тяжело вздохнул, но повел себя как полагается напарнику, а не гвоздю в заднице – не стал больше задавать вопросов. Йонге надеялся, что он проникся только что озвученной идеей. Она пришла к Йонге внезапно: что, если из-за синхронизации с одним яутом они так остро реагируют на других?   
Ведь ему даже не показался странным их пристальный интерес, не возникло желания послать всех нахер или испугаться. Он просто относился к ним как к данности, и Рудольф чувствовал то же самое. Какой бы чуждой не была окружающая обстановка, яуты очень подозрительно казались старыми знакомыми.

Внутренне передернувшись, Йонге поспешил завершить мытье, облачился и застегнулся по полной программе и заторопился на выход. Рудольф отставал от него буквально на полшага.  
– Лайнер-то где? – на ходу бросил Йонге.  
– Попросил Цвейху отнести к выходу, – чуть виновато откликнулся механик.  
– О-о, – многозначительно протянул Йонге и не менее многозначительно умолк.  
– Он показался мне честным яутом, – сквозь скрежет зубовный выдал Рудольф.  
– Конечно.  
Под неистовое пыхтение Рудольфа они миновали парадный коридор, спустились по лестнице и встретились с яутами, тоже успевшими как следует приодеться в стиле завоевателей. Цвейха небрежно положил лайнер на плечо, а в свободной руке покачивал связкой аккумуляторов.  
– Если он их не отдаст, считай, твоя доля в деле уменьшается на полную стоимость, – предупредил Йонге.  
Рудольф обогнал его, стремительно подскочил к яуту и дернул приклад на себя. Цвейха разжал пальцы, Рудольф от неожиданности пошатнулся и едва не упал. Вовремя поставленная яутом рука спасла положение, но не избавила Рудольфа от пронзительного взгляда напарника.  
Молча обмотавшись аккумуляторными лентами, Рудольф взгромоздил лайнер на себя и мотнул головой на выход.  
– Мы готовы, – продублировал Йонге, показывая всем переводчик.  
С рамки планшетки уже потихоньку начинала сползать защитная пленка.

Цвейха прошел первым, его компаньоны притормозили, пропуская людей вперед, и замкнули треугольник сопровождения.  
У самого парадного выхода Цвейха резко свернул налево, провел всю группу по коридору и начал спускаться по широким ступеням, ведущим как минимум в подвал.  
«И все-таки они людоеды», – констатировал Рудольф.  
«Лучше проверь, тебе батарейки не выкрутили?»  
Рудольф щелкнул чем-то на корпусе лайнера, и ствол оружия на секунду вспыхнул зеленым огнем. Яуты глухо заворчали. Цвейха оглянулся на ходу, но ничего не сказал.  
Путь завершился в ангаре. Йонге облегченно вздохнул, только сейчас осознав, что всю оставшуюся дорогу тщательно контролировал дыхание и держал мышцы в напряжении перед возможной дракой.  
Пройдясь между экзотически выглядящими машинами, Цвейха выбрал нечто отдаленно смахивающее на глайдер, но исключительно атмосферный, поскольку купола на нем не было. Зато рычаги управления торчали таким ворохом, что становилось страшно – как можно управлять такой архаикой.

Дылда и Толстый дружно перемахнули через борт и ловко разместились среди сплетения механизмов, словно всю жизнь там и сидели. Йонге почесал в затылке и полез следом, выбирая, куда наступить, чтобы ничего не сломать. Рудольф сопел за спиной, тщательно ступая след в след – под весом лайнера ему приходилось быть вдвойне осторожней.  
Обнаружив дополнительные кресла, Йонге тут же хлопнулся в одно из них, поскольку Цвейха уже запустил машинку, и псевдоглайдер медленно начал подниматься, слегка раскачиваясь. Невнятно выматерившись, Рудольф тоже плюхнулся рядом с ним, задев все, что только можно.  
Глайдер поднялся еще чуть повыше, по корпусу прошла дрожь, и двигатель тоненько запел. Йонге даже удивился – он рассчитывал услышать более приличный басовитый звук, а может, и зверский рев, который любят приписывать воздушным и наземным скоростным машинам в фантастических кинолентах.   
Например, во «Вратах Миров» во время гонок по пустынной планете Велосов каждый участник владел настоящим монстром по части звуковых характеристик. Парни из третьей бригады «Доставок Махия» рассказывали, что в кинозале даже стены тряслись.  
Но у яутов было свое представление о комфортных полетах.

Часть стены перед носом глайдера попросту растворилась, оказавшись искусно оформленным силовым полем. Подвижная машина рыскнула из стороны в сторону, слегка задрала нос и длинным плавным рывком выскользнула на свободу. Здания по обоим бортам слились в пеструю ленту, круто уходящую вниз, а мгновением спустя глайдер вынырнул в открытую воздушную зону над городом. Йонге затемнил экран сканера – красное солнце изливало потоки жара и слепящего света.  
– Круто! – заорал Рудольф, предусмотрительно цепляясь за декоративные ручки.  
Цвейха прорычал короткую фразу, наполовину унесенную ветром, переводчик в руке Йонге отобразил только «прыжок!», а затем глайдер завершил начатую дугу, отчетливо клюнул носом и точно так же стремительно ринулся вниз. Йонге со свистом втянул воздух.  
Город несся им навстречу, вырастая зубцами архитектуры и монолитами небоскребов. Цвейха рулил как настоящий ас, бросая глайдер из стороны в сторону, обходя длинные посадочные площадки, плохо заметные силовые кабели и прозрачные перекрытия.   
Как пилот, Йонге ему позавидовал. В космосе и при посадке ему тоже приходилось выкладываться на полную, но всякий раз это была работа – а яут же откровенно наслаждался. Он даже не стал садиться – прямо и гордо стоял на носу глайдера, заложив одну руку за спину. Свободной он молниеносно перехватывал рукоятки, ухитрялся тыкать по клавишам очень старинного вида и периодически рявкал по сторонам, когда они пролетали в особо сложных для навигации местах.  
Других транспортных средств в воздухе не было: вероятно, из-за прибытия альяса движение то ли запретили, то ли никому не хотелось заниматься рутинными делами.

Глайдер вынырнул из коридора, образованного двумя крышами зданий – Йонге смутно припомнил нечто похожее в земной архитектуре: многоярусные красные крыши с загнутыми вверх краями – и внезапно оказался над толпой.   
Йонге понял, что шум, принимаемый им за гул рассекаемого воздуха, издавала все та же толпа. Все четыре часа огромное количество яутов сопровождало процессию. Длинная широкая улица упиралась в обширную площадь. Сверху было видно, что ее окружили одинаково одетые в броню яуты – и не в церемониальные побрякушки, а в полную защиту, как у Сайнжи.  
Сделав круг над площадью, Цвейха срулил в сторону и приземлился на пятачке между зданиями явно исторического назначения.  
«Быстро-быстро!» – поторопил он, выпрыгнув из глайдера.  
– Что, нас могут расстрелять за неправильную посадку? – прорычал Рудольф, переваливаясь через край. – Твою мать!  
Учтя его ошибку, Йонге спрыгнул аккуратнее и приземлился более удачно, даже колени не хрустнули.  
Компаньоны Цвейхи буквально толкали их в загривки, поэтому путь до главного проспекта вся группа преодолела очень быстро. Уткнувшись в спины яутов, Цвейха огляделся, вскочил на массивный барельеф одного из задний и прицелился в толпу. Длинные голубые лучи легли по прямой до самых ворот, ведущих на площадь. Сначала неохотно, но затем все быстрее яуты расступались. Цвейха махнул другой рукой, и его компаньоны двинулись вперед, зажав людей между собой.

– Почему он такой крутой? – пропыхтел Рудольф, едва не наступая на пятки впереди идущему яуту. – Помахал лучиками, и все разбежались...  
– Наверное, местная большая шишка, – предположил Йонге.  
Ворот они достигли одновременно с приближением платформы. На месте стыковки возникла небольшая заминка – зрители отступили, расчищая место для кортежа, и проход сомкнулся прямо перед Дылдой. Но он треснул по плечу одного яута, другого и расчистил себе путь. Йонге не успел оглядеться, как им помогли вспрыгнуть на платформу.  
Последним заскочил Цвейха – оказалось, что он шел прямо за Толстым, высоко подняв руку и сжав в ладони проектор. Йонге только сейчас понял, что это были не прицельные лучи, а что-то вроде сигнальных огней.  
– Так ты крутой? – Рудольф не дождался ответа и отнял у Йонге переводчик. Под светом местного солнца наплечный голографический экран рябил, поэтому яуты вряд ли видели, что там пишется. – Цвейха, ты крутой? Почему тебе уступают?  
«Я аттури».  
– Что это? Великий воин?  
«Великий ум, – Цвейха развел челюсти и заклекотал. – Ученый».  
– Отдай ценное оборудование.  
Йонге отобрал у Рудольфа переводчик, тем самым оборвав дискуссию. Со статусом ученых он предпочел бы разобраться позднее. Явно не в тот момент, когда драгоценный груз въезжал на главную площадь столицы.  
Рудольф тряхнул головой, и через синхронизацию Йонге сразу почувствовал, как исчезают волны легкомыслия. За несколько секунд напарник превратился из беспечного сибарита в привычно собранного внимательного товарища Вебера, с которым не страшно соваться даже в столицу клыкастых охотников за черепами.

***

Едва платформа перевалила условную границу площади, идущие следом яуты замолчали, а потом и остановились. От неожиданной тишины Йонге поймал себя на нервном оглядывании. Он понимал, что на площадь не могут попасть все желающие, но все равно живо представил, как после напряженного молчания яуты с ревом начинают ломиться всей многотысячной толпой.  
Вместо этого яуты начали выходить прямо из ниоткуда. Воздух по краю свободного пространства сначала задрожал, а затем уже начал потрескивать и извиваться от многократных сбросов силового поля.   
Яуты появлялись из пустоты и стекались в большой круг, держа дистанцию от центра площади. Платформа окончательно замедлила ход и остановилась. От скопившейся торжественности Йонге почувствовал невыносимое желание чихнуть. Пришлось зажмуриться и сжать пальцами переносицу, медленно выдыхая. Щекотка в носу прошла, и тут же над площадью раскатился тяжелый металлический звон.

Далеко впереди, где полукруглый край площади встраивался в огромное здание, начали двигаться стены самого строения. Йонге только-только успел подумать о резиденции, выполненной в архаичном стиле, как был вынужден отказаться от первого впечатления.  
Стены раздвигались и разворачивались, обнажая чистый металл и пронзительное оранжевое сияние. Сканер автоматически менял поляризацию, и вскоре для Йонге стало совсем темно. Светился только сложный кроваво-красный узор.  
Рисунок непрерывно двигался, пока не сложился окончательно. Йонге честно пытался найти в нем закономерность или хотя бы вообразить, что может символизировать это извивающееся безобразие, но мозг пасовал, и перед глазами все начинало плыть. Затем части изображения сдвинулись еще раз, сложились и распахнулись. Вернее, открылись ворота, но Йонге видел это так, будто поплыл сам узор.  
После этого свечение начало слегка менять интенсивность, и поляризация сканера аналогично снижалась до тех пор, пока Йонге не начал различать все остальное.  
На мгновение он задумался – а много ли в мире людей, видевших Императрицу яутов?

Зрелище было невозможное. Яуты сами по себе отличались крупными размерами, но Императрица на две головы превосходила самых высоких из них. А ее копье возвышалось над гривой владелицы еще на пару метров. Женщина-титан. Богиня охоты. Даже огромные декорации не скрадывали ее силы и мощи.  
Йонге увидел, как яуты склоняют головы, словно волна идет по толпе, и тоже поспешил пригнуться. Рудольф из-за лайнера промедлил, за что получил тычок от Дылды.  
Разглядывая собственные ботинки, Йонге вынужденно пропустил вступительную речь Императрицы, но, судя по восторженному реву яутов, она умела обращаться с толпой. Обмен выкриками и восторгами продолжался несколько минут, а затем в дискуссию пригласили Сайнжу. Йонге подивился мощным легким яута – такого рыка от Сайнжи он не слышал ни разу за все время их общения. Видимо, охотник приберегал голосовые связки до действительно важного момента.

Краем глаза заметив движение, Йонге поспешил присоединиться к всеобщему порыву: яуты поднимались, расправляли плечи и задирали головы. Для людей это было настоящим облегчением – при повышенной гравитации стоять скрючившись было крайне неудобно с переходом в мучительно.   
Теперь Йонге беспрепятственно смотрел по сторонам и даже пользовался переводчиком, хотя тот опять колобродил, не справляясь с высоким диалектом. По отдельным высокопарным словам Йонге сделал вывод, что сейчас все прославляют Сайнжу, доставившего великое сокровище на Родину, и, между прочим, никак не упоминают тех, кто на самом деле нашел и яйцо, и самого охотника.  
«Неблагодарные сволочи», – эхом дополнил его размышления Рудольф сквозь легкое шипение канала связи.  
«Плюс десять процентов к награде», – согласился Йонге.

Рев толпы нарастал и уже начинал ощутимо давить на перепонки. К тому же яуты совершенно точно выделяли некий феромон, от которого лично Йонге чувствовал себя в толпе агрессивно настроенных хищников, возбужденных перспективой скорой охоты. Частично его самого это будоражило.  
Не говоря уже об альясе – он по-настоящему бесновался за невидимой преградой. Йонге даже видел мелкие искры, вспыхивающие на вкрученных в помост генераторах, когда альяс со всей дури лупил хвостом по силовому полю. Вторая пасть то и дело выскакивала, разбрызгивая слизь, вся фигура зверюги выражала крайнюю степень ярости.  
«Бля, надеюсь, это не религиозное помешательство!» – Рудольф нервничал.  
Йонге не успел придумать разумное объяснение происходящему, чтобы успокоить их обоих.

Великая Мать вскинула копье и заревела так, что Йонге показалось, будто на него падает как минимум глайдер из «Врат миров». Копье, легко удерживаемое уверенной рукой, развернулось, и из торца выскочило второе длинное острие. Яуты тоже вскинули руки, превратив площадь в частокол сдвоенных и зазубренных лезвий.   
Переводчик заистерил пикселями, окончательно подыхая, но все же справился и выдал единственное слово огромными буквами, видимо, желая подчеркнуть его значимость.  
Йонге очень медленно, как в кошмарном сне, повернул голову к Рудольфу и даже сквозь экран сканера увидел, как перекошено лицо напарника, освещенное красными буквами синхронного перевода:  
«Выпускай!»

***

Силовое поле исчезло, и разъяренный альяс взвился с места.

***

Рудольф сделал единственную умную вещь: как только яуты с диким ревом попрыгали с платформы, он развернул лайнер и с грохотом опустил на постамент, где мгновения назад еще сидел альяс. Повинуясь командам, оружие начало калиброваться, прогоняя плазменные дуги по всему стволу.   
Йонге отточенным до автоматизма движением встал спина к спине с напарником и с проклятьями начал собирать свое оружие. Он не любил, ужасно не любил стрелять из по-настоящему больших пушек, однако против авторитетного мнения Рудольфа возразить не смог и еще на «Фелиции» внес поправки к комплектации своего костюма. Отделяя одну за другой декоративные с виду части, он в заученном порядке собирал из них УКВД-240 с расширенным диапазоном действия.

– Это не та блядская церемония, которую я представлял! – проорал Рудольф сквозь быстро нараставший ор беснующихся яутов.  
Альяс яростно скакал по головам, и везде, где он касался живого волнующегося моря, оставались широкие полосы зеленой крови. Бешенство в рядах охотников нарастало стремительными темпами. Йонге чувствовал, как его самого трясет. Последняя часть УКВД встала на место, он стиснул короткий приклад и вжался в спину Рудольфа так, что лопаткам стало больно.  
– Что они, блядь, устроили?! – опять заорал механик.  
– Откуда я знаю! – рявкнул Йонге в ответ.  
В следующее мгновение они столкнулись скулами, резко повернувшись в одну и ту же сторону, и так же синхронно выругались.  
– Короче, я буду стрелять по всем!  
– Только давай без геноцида! Не трогай их, если не полезут!  
– И что ты предлагаешь? Держать ебаную оборону?  
Йонге понимал, что дело дрянь. Яутское безумие оказалось заразительным. Трясло не только его, но и Рудольфа. А с вооружением типа лайнера это было в десять раз опаснее, чем если бы их бросили в эту озверевшую толпу нагишом и с голыми руками. 

Йонге плюнул на все, одним движением пристегнул УКВД к бедру, развернулся и обхватил Рудольфа обеими руками.  
– Руди, слышишь меня? Тихо! Не жми на гашетку, подожди, слышишь?  
– Господи, вот херня-то, – простонал Рудольф, откидывая голову. Йонге едва успел уклониться, чтобы не получить по носу. – Признавайся, ты опять таблетки жрешь, что тебя не так накрывает?  
– Да ебаться меньше надо с кем попало, – злобно прошипел Йонге, на мгновение уступая бешенству, и тут же опомнился. – Нет, подожди, я был неправ, это оскорбительно. Слушай сюда. Ты стой тут и смотри по сторонам. Не будут лезть – не стреляй. Я разберусь, как водить эту дуру, и мы свалим отсюда.  
– Куда свалим?  
– Сначала к Цвейхе.  
– А ты как их найти собрался?  
Рудольф наконец-то отвлекся, но Йонге по-прежнему не разжимал руки.  
– Я им передатчик подвесил в темном углу. Просто так, на всякий случай.  
Рудольф засмеялся.

Теперь Йонге мог быть спокоен. Разжав хватку, от которой уже болели предплечья, он перемахнул через помост и кинулся к месту управления всей платформой. С первой же секунды стало ясно, что Рудольф разобрался бы здесь на порядок лучше и быстрее. Но Йонге не мог управляться с лайнером, а защита им была даже важнее, чем транспорт. В наушнике щелкнуло.  
«Я не вижу альяса», – сообщил Рудольф.  
«Как можно не видеть эту херню, она черная как смерть».  
«Нету. Зато уроды клыкастые совсем с катушек послетали. По-моему, уже друг друга мочат».  
Лихорадочно орудуя сразу двумя руками и рамкой переводчика, Йонге пытался уложить в голове схему работы управления, но вместо этого лезли совсем другие мысли. Приоритетность побега уступала приоритетности выяснения истины. Йонге сдался и на несколько секунд закрыл глаза.  
Озарение сформировалось моментально.  
«А я догадался, – сказал он, сам не веря тому, что пришло ему в голову. – Я точно догадался, Руди. Эта ебанутая императрица позволила альясу сбежать».  
«Чего?»  
«Она его выпустила, и тварь свалила отсюда. Он всего один, понимаешь? Яуты не могли бы решить, кому достанется право охотиться на такую добычу. А теперь эта дрянь скрылась хер знает где и будет размножаться, пока они не попрут десятками. Вот тогда будет, где охотиться. Это просто безумная, насквозь больная затея».  
«Ебать мои протезы», – коротко высказался Рудольф.  
«А теперь мы валим!»

Йонге наконец-то разобрался, как управлять застывшим транспортником. Под его руками натужно щелкало и звонко лязгало, а затем платформа резко качнулась. Йонге чуть не упал, ударился о борт и невольно посмотрел вниз. Оскаленная яутская рожа встретила его неприветливым рычанием. Охотник закатил зрачки под самый край глазницы и надсадно заревел, а потом опять ударил плечом в борт. Его сосед развернулся и прыгнул прямо на платформу.   
Йонге даже не думал – сработавший рефлекс заставил его выбросить навстречу яуту ногу. Рифленый ботинок и раскрытые челюсти встретились на полпути, Йонге отшвырнуло, но яут тоже потерял размах и грохнулся на самый край борта. Йонге рывком приподнялся на локтях, бросил себя вперед и ударил яута плечом, сталкивая с борта. Яут ухватил его за голову. Когти сомкнулись на затылке, и Йонге ослепительно ясно понял, что сейчас его шейные позвонки лопнут.  
– Йонге! – взвыл Рудольф у него за спиной.

Синхронизацию пробило ужасом, от которого Йонге сам едва не завопил. С таким он сталкивался всего один раз, но очень хорошо запомнил этот случай. Рудольф испугался, что напарника убивают, и страх этот мгновенно превратился в ярость.  
Знакомое тонкое гудение лайнера пробилось даже сквозь многоголосый ор, быстро возрастая до нестерпимого визга. Йонге схватил яута за запястья и рванул со всей силы. Дублирующие прокладки костюма щелкнули. Йонге рванулся уже сам и все-таки высвободился ценой ободранного загривка.  
– Я живой! – крикнул он. – Вправо! Нам нужно вправо!  
Рудольф в наушнике зарычал не хуже обезумевшего яута. Йонге показалось, что он слышит, как механик с диким скрежетом опор разворачивает лайнер, обвешанный аккумуляторами.  
Толстенный голубой луч прорезал воздух над правым бортом, проливаясь на головы охотников кипящей плазмой. Яуты с воем кинулись в разные стороны, освобождая дорогу. Йонге налег на примитивный руль, платформа начала разворачиваться, явственно давя чьи-то конечности.  
– Жми давай! – орал Рудольф, меняя частоту импульса. Луч частично рассеялся, потеряв интенсивность, но стал накрывать гораздо более широкую площадь. – Суки, всех поджарю!  
– Отвали! Она древняя!

Всем телом давя на руль, что, в общем-то, было бессмысленно, Йонге буквально усилием воли разворачивал махину. Наконец платформа встала на нужный курс и поперла вперед. Рудольф с очередным рыком провернул лайнер на новый курс. Йонге окинул площадь взглядом, и в этот момент на сканере пронзительным белым светом замигал маячок. Рядом всплыла пиктограмма, в которой Йонге битых пару секунд не мог распознать тип предупреждения.  
– Ложись! – гаркнул Рудольф.  
Дисциплинированно рухнув в мешанину систем управления, Йонге наконец-то вспомнил пиктограмму. Над головой шваркнуло так, что на мгновение он оглох. Пиктограмма означала «ракетное вооружение».  
– Промахнулся, сука! – прорезался торжествующий вопль Рудольфа сквозь натужное гудение в ушах.  
Йонге приподнялся и немедленно рухнул опять: Рудольф ответил по своим понятиям.   
Под страшный грохот Йонге все-таки поднялся на колени и как раз успел увидеть, как торжественно обрушивается одна из секций дворца.

Не в состоянии уже испытывать еще более сильные эмоции, Йонге опустил взгляд на рычаги и наткнулся прямиком на ограничитель. Почему-то именно обрушение здания вызвало в мозгу нужное щелканье, и Йонге действительно понял, что перед ним блокиратор двигателя.  
Беззвучно матерясь, Йонге сорвал пломбу и поднялся во весь рост. Платформа вздрогнула, приподнялась и легко качнулась, словно моментально потеряла вес. Йонге налег на рычаги управления, и многотонная махина заскользила вперед, устрашающе быстро набирая скорость.  
– Не так быстро, врежешься же!  
– Не дрейфь!  
Адреналин переполнял Йонге едва ли не больше, чем Рудольфа. Наконец-то он мог что-то сделать, чтобы спасти их задницы. Они и так вляпались по самые уши, а Рудольф завершил дипломатическую миссию так глобально, что после этого надо было бежать и как можно скорее. Даже не к Цвейха, а прямиком в коспоморт. И заодно орать SOS на всю Фузию.

Расталкивая и давя яутов, платформа ломилась, куда показывала стрелка навигатора на сканере. Йонге прикинул, сколько им потребуется на дорогу до приютившего их дома, и аж замычал с расстройства, не слыша сам себя.  
– Эй!  
Крик Рудольфа заставил его вынырнуть из лихорадочных расчетов. Прямо перед ним на платформу с грохотом приземлился яут. А потом прыгнул еще один, сорвался, но первый рывком втащил его обратно на нос. Йонге четким движением снял с бедра УКВД и направил на нежданных гостей, свободной рукой продолжая держать платформу на прежнем курсе. Мгновенно отозвавшаяся «Фелиция» смотрела сквозь его зрачки и подсказывала, куда надо стрелять, чтобы убить наверняка. Палец дернулся, снимая предохранитель. Яут раскинул руки.

– Ннненааа! Нестрааайая!  
«Бля, это ж Цвейха!»  
Йонге в последний момент судорожно отдернул палец. Рудольф выдохнул так, что треск в наушнике стал почти нестерпимым. Цвейха присел, соскользнул с бортика вперед, а Дылда просто свалился ему на спину. Времени допрашивать их у Йонге не было – платформа врубилась между двух домов, продвинулась на несколько десятков метров, обдирая архитектурные изыски, и начала замедлять ход.

– Ты что, не рассчитал?!  
Вопль Рудольфа был полон такого искреннего негодования и почти обиды, что, невзирая на ситуацию, Йонге нервно засмеялся. Но надолго веселья не хватило: Цвейха зашевелился, сбросил своего родового брата или как там его – Йонге не смог запомнить – и попер на пилота, безумно поблескивая глазами.  
Йонге приготовился бросать рычаги и стрелять в упор. Цвейха пригнулся и внезапно почти нырнул под ноги Йонге. Развернувшись там же, он выпрямился, фактически отпихнув своим телом человека, и сам взялся за рычаги. Под его когтистыми пальцами платформа живо задергалась: к большому удивлению Йонге слегка трансформировалась, потеряв метр ширины, и быстро заскользила по проходу дальше.

Здесь было куда меньше озверевших охотников, да и те при виде платформы разбегались, завывая. Йонге несколько раз оглянулся, ища запропастившуюся рамку переводчика, и, наконец, обнаружил ее у левого борта – безнадежно раздавленную сдвинувшимися частями обшивки.  
– Проклятье! – вслух сказал он и тут же перешел на прямую связь.  
«Руди! Наш переводчик сдох, остается твоя экранка и проектор».  
«Свою включи, я тут как приклеенный! И проектор этот тут не работает, мать его!»  
«У меня неактивный словарь».  
«О господи».  
Загрохотав по постаменту, Рудольф вместе с лайнером перевалился через край надстройки и съехал в носовую часть. Цвейха обернулся и зарычал, то и дело торопливо пощелкивая и спотыкаясь.  
– Медленнее! – рявкнул Рудольф.  
– Он не понимает тебя.  
Рудольф засопел. Понимая, что от товарища толку мало, Йонге начал изображать пантомимой необходимость всем успокоиться, замедлиться и начать заново. Вроде бы ему удалось, поскольку Цвейха опять заговорил, но уже с боле отчетливыми интонациями.  
– Он ученый, – начал Рудольф, – и против... так, непонятное слово... против этого бардака, короче говоря. Он покинул зону ярости, что бы это ни значило, и рад, что встретил нас. Целиком. Обосраться!  
– Это он так говорит? – уточнил Йонге.  
– Нет, это я! Я считаю, что обосраться можно от всего этого!  
Под взглядом Йонге механик на несколько мгновений замер, сжимая полусобранный лайнер, а затем медленно выдохнул и прикрыл глаза.  
– То-то же, – сказал Йонге и отвернулся, направляясь к Дылде.

Пришлось перелезть через два сиденья, а потом он едва не упал на скорчившегося яута, когда Цвейха заставил платформу резко поднять борт и втиснуться в поворот между домами. Навигационная стрелка показывала, что он держит курс к собственному жилью. Хотя бы это успокаивало.  
Раскорячившись рядом с Дылдой, Йонге попытался осмотреть его, но яут почти свернулся в клубок, и даже с усилителями простому человеку было не под силу развести согнутые руки-ноги. Цвейха вновь издал рычание пополам с шипением.  
– Он говорит – смотри голову, – перевел Рудольф.  
Йонге зарылся обеими руками в тяжелые кожистые дредлоки, начал перебирать их и почти сразу наткнулся на ранение. Кровь не текла – просто часть черепа была вмята ударом. Очень мощным ударом – Йонге посмотрел на толщину кости в месте пролома и решил, что это был не меньше чем какой-нибудь боевой топор или молот.  
– Нет, я пас, – он сел ровнее, по-прежнему держа в руках дредлоки. – Хрен знает, как черепные травмы править. Не на ходу точно!  
Выслушав еще несколько фраз Цвейхи, Рудольф неразличимо бормотал себе под нос, потом выматерился и заговорил уже внятно.  
– Нужен нейрорелаксант. Он выдал формулу, но будь я проклят и сожран, если могу понять, что это за формула!  
– А справочник тебе на что? – огрызнулся Йонге.  
– У меня вместо него словарь, – почти ехидно парировал Рудольф.  
– Пересылай.  
Получив действительно сложную формулу, Йонге скормил ее искину, поставив задачу определить, как такой релаксант может выглядеть.  
– У него в наруче должен быть инъектор, – сообщил Рудольф. – Наш умник сообразил и упростил проблему. Говорит, нужны... о боже, эту хрень я не переведу.  
– Ладно, я разберусь.

Платформа снова задрала борт, Йонге уперся ногами куда дотянулся, скрюченный Дылда проехался по полу и придавил отважного пилота. Ругнувшись, Йонге с трудом отпихнул от себя тяжеленное тело, подумал, мысленно плюнул и сел на яута верхом.   
К счастью, наруч был в открытом доступе, и Йонге не составило труда вытащить оттуда тонкий инъектор и целую пачку разноцветных капсул с непрактичными стеклянными носиками.  
– Цвейха! – позвал он. – Какую?  
Поочередно показывая капсулы ученому, он понял, какие три нужно использовать. К тому времени искин справился с задачей и точно так же разложил формулу на три составляющих, указав равное количество долей в смеси. Йонге посбивал все носики, вытянул инъектором одну за другой капсулы, хорошенько потряс и задумался, куда колоть. Цвейха хрипло рявкнул, а когда Йонге обернулся к нему – показал на предплечье.  
– Ага, понял. Никогда в жизни не лечил инопланетчиков какой-то херней наугад.  
– В крайнем случае у тебя был свидетель, – мрачно пошутил Рудольф.  
Йонге воткнул инъектор и нажал поршень. Яут слабо дернулся, а затем напряженная до каменности шея расслабилась, и Йонге почувствовал, как тяжелая башка поворачивается набок, вытягивая дредлоки у него из пальцев. Стиснув яута ногами, Йонге уселся как можно устойчивее, отбросил инъектор и вцепился в яута уже обеими руками, не давая ронять голову.  
– Товарищ Далине попирает иноземного зверя седалищем, – прокомментировал Рудольф. – Эй! А ну брысь!  
Яут, висевший на портике дома, мимо которого шла платформа, злобно фыркнул и действительно не рискнул прыгать на движущуюся цель. Йонге мог его понять. Для устрашения Рудольф сменил диапазон видимого спектра, излучаемого лайнером, так что в руках у него полыхало красным чудовищное с виду оружие.

На сканере Йонге мигнул зеленый треугольник и тут же сдвинулся с места.  
– Странно, – вслух сказал пилот. – Рудольф, у меня тут, э-э... наш идентификатор. Мой. Или твой. Где-то за углом ты или я. Или...  
Сайнжа вылетел из-за поворота, разбрызгивая кровь.  
Йонге машинально отметил, что потерю руки можно ликвидировать за полчаса. Главное, сохранить утерянное. Так же машинально он одобрил действия Сайнжи: руку он тащил с собой.  
Броню яута настолько густо покрывала зеленая жижа и ошметки, что собственно Сайнжу Йонге смог опознать в нем только благодаря той самой метке. Слава бортовым системам «Фелиции» – благодаря глюкам в задаче определения членов экипажа она самовольно пометила Сайнжу для отображения на всех связанных с ней устройствах.  
– Мать моя женщина! – с чувством сказал Рудольф. – Я даже материться уже не могу!  
Сайнжа заскочил на платформу, круто развернулся, сорвал с бедра октаэдральный подвес и метнул в ту сторону, откуда только что примчался. Йонге пригнулся и не пожалел – грохнуло так, что платформа на мгновение задрала нос, а потом с силой ухнула обратно.  
Цвейха зарычал, Сайнжа ответил ничуть не слабее, и Йонге уже решил, что драки не миновать. Однако проблему решил Рудольф. Опустив между обоими все еще полыхающий ствол, он многозначительно качнул им из стороны в сторону. Цвейха резко отвернулся, возвращаясь к управлению. Сайнжа стащил маску, оскалился и сел, где стоял.

Платформа быстро шла по широкой улице, оставляя за спиной вопли и поехавших крышей охотников. Йонге держал Дылду за дредлоки и с тупым упорством пытался подсчитать, во сколько обойдется общий ущерб, нанесенный столице их появлением, и покроют ли обещанные гонорары все расходы. Потом он спохватился – черта с два они отдадут свои кровные! Клыкастые скоты должны были еще и приплатить сверху.  
Один такой клыкастый скот раскачивался на месте, сжимая обрубок руки. Рана была чистой, так что руку наверняка не отгрызли, а отрезали – возможно, даже не специально: вооружение у яутов было такое, что не дай боже подставиться под удар хотя бы по касательной.  
– Дай посмотрю.  
Рудольф, как всегда, отзеркаливал настроения и чувства напарника. Погасив лайнер и прислонив его поближе, он потянулся к Сайнже. Тот отдернул руку, но затем медленно и неохотно вернул на место. Рудольф низко наклонился, осмотрел наложенный самопальный жгут и удовлетворенно кивнул. Потом снял с бедра нож и прижал к стволу лайнера. Металл быстро нагрелся, изменяя цвет.  
– Не дергайся, – сказал Рудольф. – Сейчас заварим.  
Сайнжа заревел, откинулся назад и выставил оставшуюся руку, угрожающе выщелкнув лезвия.  
– Оставь его, – сказал Йонге, дождавшись окончания гневных воплей. – Если прижжешь, потом с регенерацией проблемы будут.  
– А мы заново отпилим.  
Рудольф был практичен и безжалостен.  
– Слушай, ему лучше знать, как распоряжаться своими руками и их отсутствием.  
– А что будет, если он сдохнет, ты подумал? – поднял голос Рудольф. – Он, между прочим, навигатор! И я не гарантирую, что без него «Фелиция» тронется с места!  
– Никогда не слышал, чтобы корабли после потери экипажа переставали работать, – спокойно казал Йонге.  
Но червячок сомнения его все-таки грыз. О навигаторах он тоже никогда не слышал, а нынче имел дело с ним напрямую.

– Близраааахха!  
Цвейха прервал их дискуссию, явно пытаясь говорить по-человечески.  
– Чего? – переспросил Рудольф.  
Цвейха повторил уже на своем.  
– О, он говорит, что мы близко. Ладно, уговорили, не буду я никого жарить.  
Демонстративно подув на уже и без того остывшее лезвие, Рудольф повесил нож на место и снова взгромоздил на себя лайнер. Сайнжа с ворчанием согнулся, пряча руку на животе. Йонге съехал чуть ниже, устав колоться задом о броню Дылды.  
Платформа остановилась в незнакомом переулке, но навигатор уверенно показывал, что это и есть место назначения. Цвейха нарисовал в воздухе несколько жестов, и уже привычно для людей часть глухой стены растворилась, открывая вполне современные шлюзовые створки.  
Подчиняясь командам Цвейхи, шлюз развернулся, и платформа медленно вкатилась по наклонному пандусу в ангар.  
Только здесь Йонге наконец-то смог выдохнуть с облегчением.

Поток адреналина у всех иссяк одновременно, и несколько долгих минут после окончательной парковки команда из трех яутов и двух людей сидела молча, вдыхая прохладный после уличной жары воздух. Но один яут лежал и дышал через раз. Йонге уже почуял тонкий кислый запах чужой крови.   
Дылда под ним ощутимо вздрогнул, и пилот медленно разжал стиснутые ноги. Мышцы ответили воплями негодования.  
– Так, – Йонге поднялся, все еще удерживая длинные дредлоки. – Заберите своего приятеля, у меня пальцы отвалятся сейчас.  
Рудольф молча пнул борт, открывая пандус, и полез вниз первым. Следом выбрался Сайнжа, а Цвейха шагнул к пациенту. Облегченно вздохнув, Йонге выпрямился, потер спину и медленно спустился сам. Ноги пришлось переставлять осторожно, рискуя дать слабину в коленях.   
С платформы послышались раздраженное ворчание и грохот, а затем Цвейха появился вместе с нелегким грузом и потопал вниз, зло впиваясь длинными когтями в пластик пандуса.  
– А!   
Йонге хлопнул по лбу, дождался, когда Цвейха сойдет на пол, и взбежал обратно. Хотел взбежать, но получилось неуклюжее карабканье.  
Найдя переводчик, он сунул его за пазуху и поспешил покинуть платформу, пока с ней не случилось что-нибудь неприятное напоследок.   
Шестое чувство не обмануло. Стоило отойти на два шага от пандуса, как платформа тяжко заскрипела и просела, треснув вдоль правого борта. Из разлома потянулся дым.   
Цвейха махнул рукой, чем тут же запустил местное пожаротушение, и группа беглецов покинула ангар под плеск неимоверно воняющей жидкости, прицельно ударившей с потолка.


	6. Chapter 6

Сайнжа сидел возле помеси стерилизатора и перегонного куба, засунув туда руку по самое плечо. Йонге восседал в кресле напротив и с прилежанием студента медфакультета наблюдал за процессом. Яута хотелось пожалеть. Примерно как хотелось бы пожалеть Рудольфа, останься тот без руки. Но Йонге прекрасно осознавал искусственность чувства, поддерживаемого неисправной синхронизацией, и хранил каменное молчание. Яут и сам справлялся.  
Аккуратно подвешенная в недрах куба рука почти варилась в питательном бульоне, и этот бульон явно содержал в себе куда больше коллагена, белков и нанитных цепочек, чем весь протобульон на молодых планетах, вместе взятых.  
От обрубка к обрубку уже тянулись тонкие красноватые нити. Йонге прикинул, как быстро они должны сформировать новую кость и всю остальную анатомическую составляющую обычной руки - и мелочно, недостойно представителя человечества позавидовал. Сайнжа то вздыхал, то начинал сжимать и разжимать свободную кисть, и в целом выглядел так, будто ему неимоверно скучно. Периодически он щелкал челюстями и дергал головой. Видя, как то и дело подрагивают клыки, Йонге решил, что с анестезией, в отличие от хирургии, у яутов не очень хорошо.

Без переводчика, унесенного Цвейхой, разговаривать они не могли, а у Йонге накопилась масса претензий, которые он хотел видеть тщательно переведенными.  
То ли Сайнжа чувствовал его настрой, то ли просто мучился совестью, но на Йонге он зыркал чуть ли не каждые двадцать секунд.  
– Что смотришь? – мстительно сказал Йонге. – Поджилки затряслись?  
Сайнжа заворчал, наклоняя голову, словно пытался прислушаться и разобрать сказанное. Йонге поднялся, потер занемевшую шею – кресла на людей никто не проектировал – заложил руки за спину и направился к выходу. Ворчание стало громче, потом Сайнжа отчетливо дернулся, звякнув всей броней, но даже привстать ему не удалось.   
Под раздраженное ворчание Йонге покинул медотсек – в голове упорно билось, как все-таки им повезло, что Цвейха ученый – и неторопливо пошел по длинному коридору, рассматривая сложные узоры на стенах. Абстракция абстракцией, но почти через раз в ломаных линиях угадывались силуэты охотников и их добычи. Почти спотыкаясь взглядом о хищные сплетения, Йонге ускорил шаг.

Выйдя в зал, он сразу наткнулся взглядом на вертикально стоящее на столе блюдо. С высшей степенью вандализма на предмете культурно-исторической ценности было нацарапано: «Третий коридор направо, дверь под синей аркой. Заходи».  
Почерк Рудольфа отставлял желать лучшего, зато был отлично узнаваем.  
Большой яутский дом по-прежнему был тих и безлюден. Еле слышно журчали системы вентиляции, пахло чем-то незнакомым. Йонге упорно мерещилось, что это оружейный полироль или, на худой конец, специальный раствор для замачивания врагов и трофеев в кунсткамерном виде.  
Проследовав предложенным маршрутом, Йонге толкнул дверь, и та внезапно поднялась, вместо того чтобы открыться. Настороженно оглянувшись, Йонге все-таки вступил в прохладный полумрак. И обрадовался – внутри и впрямь было прохладно.  
– Заходи-заходи, не жмись! – поприветствовал знакомый голос. – Чуешь, как тут холодно?  
– Ты нашел их систему кондиционирования?  
– Ага, – довольно сказал все еще невидимый Рудольф. – Выкрутил на самый максимум.  
– А управление светом ты не нашел?  
– Зачем? Все равно дрыхнуть собирался, только тебя ждал.  
– Серьезно?  
– Должен же кто-то прикрывать мне спину, пока я набираюсь сил.  
Подавившись смешком, Йонге обогнул то, что выглядело как взорванная и тут же зафиксированная в таком состоянии колонна. Рудольф нашелся на просторной даже по яутским меркам кровати. Горы подушек и тяжелых кусков ткани просто кричали о любви хозяина к роскоши. Сам Рудольф даже терялся на общем фоне.

Йонге подошел ближе, стащил ботинки, скинул бронежилет и рубашку, и хотел уже рухнуть с размаху, но вовремя спохватился и переместился в горизонтальное положение более аккуратно. Казалось, собственные мышцы работают как не совсем исправные механизмы.  
– Цвейха сказал, нужно отсидеться хотя бы день, – Рудольф зевнул. – Народные волнения, праведный гнев высоких персон и прочие мелкие неприятности. Не знаю, как ты, а я буду отсыпаться.  
– Главное, чтоб за нами не пришли императорские службисты. Стрелял-то по дворцу ты, но казнят обоих.  
– Не казнят, – Рудольф завозился, переворачиваясь набок. – Цвейха говорит, это входит в какую-то их долбаную концепцию.  
– Цвейха, Цвейха... Да ты никак запал на него, а? – Йонге попытался дотянуться и треснуть Рудольфа локтем в бок, но кровать оказалась слишком большой. – Один яут, один поломанный модуль, и все покатилось по кривой дорожке извращений?  
– Зато я не сидел возле Сайнжи два с половиной часа. По таймеру.  
Йонге не нашелся, что ответить, да Рудольф, похоже, и не ждал этого. Йонге услышал, как выравнивается и замедляется дыхание напарника, а следом и синхронизация потихоньку сошла на нет. Йонге пару минут лежал, глядя в высокий потолок и пытаясь разобрать, что там изображено, а потом глаза закрылись сами собой.

***

Подушка сделалась неудобной. Йонге показалось, что он по ошибке прихватил кожаную версию вместо обычной тканевой, да еще и с подогревом. Потыкав в нее кулаком, он убедился, что подушка жесткая, и пришлось проснуться окончательно. Подушка заворочалась и хлопнула его по спине.  
– Ах ты зараза, – вполголоса пробормотал Йонге.  
Он уже нащупал изгибы, несвойственные постельным предметам, и наткнулся на целый ворох дредлоков. Даже в полумраке Йонге сразу определил, что компанию им составляет Сайнжа, ухитрившийся пробраться в комнату и при этом никого не разбудить.  
Вывернув голову, Йонге воочию убедился, что яут пихнул ему под голову руку. Качественно прирощенную, теплую руку. Ему показалось, что оттенок кожи ниже бывшего среза светлее, но в темноте он мог и ошибаться. Чудеса восстановительной техники были поистине выдающимися.

Йонге развернулся на спину, отдавливая круглое твердое плечо, и съехал пониже, чтобы не соприкасаться со слишком горячим яутом. Сайнжа пощелкал клыками, рука снова зашевелилась, и, не просыпаясь, Сайнжа опять потянул Йонге к себе. Сообразив, что тот пытается согреться, Йонге уперся, сел, дотянулся до скомканной ткани и накинул ее на яута. Ткань была толстой, вроде даже с одной стороны нащупывался короткий густой мех. Заодно Йонге проявил капитанскую бдительность и убедился, что Рудольф дрыхнет как младенец.   
Большая площадь позволяла развернуться, поэтому Рудольф устроился почти перпендикулярно Сайнже и сложил на него обе ноги. Усмехнувшись, Йонге поправил слегка съехавший респиратор и тоже опустился на место. Придавив плечо яута подушкой, он откинулся на возвышение. Таймер, снова поставленный на обратный отсчет, показывал, что прошло всего шесть часов. За целый день сонных часов уже накопилось на парочку недель экстремальной разведки, когда даже пожрать некогда, что уже говорить про сон. Однако на Найхави у всего экипажа было железное медицинское обоснование, и пилот с чистой совестью вновь погрузился в сон.

***

– Йхо-о...  
– Отстань, – пробормотал Йонге.  
Глаза слиплись и категорически не открывались. На всякий случай Йонге положил руку себе на грудь и упреждающе сжал кулак. Даже в полудреме легко угадывалось, кто может так страшно сипеть, почти рычать, при этом пытаясь звучать как можно тише.  
Сайнжа замолчал, но вместо этого по животу Йонге двинулся коготь, заставляя ежиться от щекотки и волей-неволей просыпаться окончательно. Йонге неохотно расклеил затекшие веки, поморгал и даже потер глаза кулаком. Сайнжа маячил в темноте гладко обтесанной глыбой. Коготь убрался, на грудь Йонге легла широкая горячая ладонь и так же медленно двинулась вниз. Предсказуемо добравшись до паха, Сайнжа зацепил когтями пояс штанов и потянул. Йонге закрыл лицо локтем. Вторичный адреналиновый выброс угомонился, вытек капля за каплей сна, и во вкрадчивой темноте чужой спальни реагировал Йонге так остро, что на мгновение самому сделалось стыдно.

Сайнжа сопел настолько громко, что должен был неминуемо разбудить Рудольфа. Йонге убрал локоть и прижал палец к респиратору. Сайнжа неуверенно склонил голову. Йонге уже обеими руками изобразил затухающую волну, яут кивнул, и сопение почти исчезло. Но рука никуда не делась, и Сайнжа упорно продолжил ковырять когтем магнитную застежку. Йонге приподнялся на локте и оттолкнул его. Помедлив, все-таки нажал на язычок, и застежка тихонько щелкнула. Сайнжа тоже щелкнул клыками и вновь засопел, но спохватился, едва Йонге продемонстрировал ему сжатый кулак.   
Убедившись, что Сайнжа все понял, Йонге откинулся на подушку и демонстративно заложил обе руки за голову, не собираясь помогать.

Гравитационный пресс делал очень затратным активное участие в процессе, поэтому Йонге с чистой совестью отдал все на откуп Сайнже. Он даже не был уверен, что в таком состоянии возможна полноценная эрекция, однако не прочь был убедиться во всем экспериментальным путем. Яут почти не шевелил второй рукой, но Йонге даже не думал ему сочувствовать.   
В списке его твердых убеждений появилось еще одно, совсем свежее: кто к пилоту пристает, тот и старается.   
Сайнжа наклонился, раскрыл челюсти и коснулся внешними клыками его живота. Йонге глубоко вздохнул. Легкие прикосновения делали свое дело даже быстрее, чем биохимия.  
Сайнжа стащил с него штаны до колен и сам начал сдвигаться ниже, пока Йонге не почувствовал знакомое прикосновение к члену. Сайнжа сглотнул, забирая его целиком – и тут Йонге прошибло до глубины души. Стояк возник так резко, что даже в ушах тонко зазвенело.

Сайнжа разжал челюсти, просунул ладонь под задницу партнера и дернул вверх. Йонге схватился за простыни, а яут уже пропихивал под него ворох ткани и, судя по ощущениям, пару подушек. В такой позе колени сгибались сами собой, мешали только штанины, запутавшиеся на щиколотках. Йонге брыкнулся, беззвучно ругнулся, но Сайнжа быстро стащил с него лишнюю одежду.  
Он склонился над Йонге, упираясь одной рукой рядом с его головой, а второй – она точно была светлее – осторожно провел по лицу. Пальцы подергивались, и Йонге на всякий случай зажмурился. Затем предупредительно уперся в грудь яута – при полуторной гравитации он не выдержал бы веса, вздумай Сайнжа опуститься на него целиком. Сайнжа вместо этого опустился на локоть, поерзал и оперся уже на оба локтя. По животу Йонге влажно шлепнуло и быстро заелозило.  
В который раз машинально поразившись гибкости и подвижности яутского члена, Йонге пошевелил ногами, развел колени, подтянул ноги ближе к груди и с первого же раза сумел поставить пятки прямиком на выступающие кости таза. Для яута у Сайнжи было вполне атлетическое телосложение, но по человеческим меркам все было широким – плечи, грудная клетка, бедра. И все еще костлявым. Переставляя ступни поудобнее, Йонге машинально прикинул, чем кормить такую тушу.  
Член заизвивался еще сильнее, ткнулся в пупок, вызвав у Йонге сдавленный смешок, а потом соскользнул в нужном направлении. Оба члена соприкоснулись на мгновение, и Йонге приподнял плечо, легко вздрагивая от приятного мимолетного ощущения. Почти вибрирующая головка уперлась в анус, явственно брызнула пара капель, и привычное уже легкое онемение позволило Йонге полностью расслабиться.   
Мысль, что раньше яут делал «анестезию» языком быстро испарилась. Член заскользил внутрь, по пути слегка твердея и утолщаясь.  
– Ну ты и быстрый, – пробормотал Йонге.  
Сравнивать было не с кем, но в голове успела осесть твердая уверенность, что поначалу яут обязательно будет затейливо крутить хреном, однако на члене уже вовсю отчетливо набухали те самые удивительные гребешки и поперечные ребра, которые доставляли столько удовольствия при движении туда-сюда.   
Сайнжа беззвучно открыл пасть, капая на Йонге слюной и обдавая запахом растворителя.  
Йонге снова зажмурился, радуясь, что от лишней жижи на лице его спасает респиратор. Потом вцепился в дредлоки и подтянулся. Шея, грудь, щеки – повсюду разливалось покалывающее тепло, а в животе от удовольствия словно каменело.

Член яута почти полностью затвердел, сохраняя гибкость ровно настолько, чтобы не причинять вреда. Упругий широкий конец равномерно и безжалостно толкался в простату, прежде чем проскользнуть еще глубже. Следом проскальзывал первый изгиб и даже, казалось, какой-то второй. Снова и снова по одному тому же месту. Йонге стискивал зубы, чтобы не стонать и не будить Рудольфа. Мутно толкалось удивление, как напарник до сих пор не проснулся, но удовольствие от торопливого секса мешало задаваться серьезными вопросами.  
Сайнжа задвигался быстрее, наклоняясь и прижимая член партнера к животу. Чертову синхронизацию будто закоротило, Йонге беззвучно застонал и всего через несколько секунд со всхлипом кончил, почти выдирая дредлоки партнера. Правая нога безвольно соскользнула на прохладные простыни. Йонге повернул голову, судорожно вдыхая через респиратор воздух, пропитанный чужим запахом.  
Клыки скользнули по лбу и скуле, Сайнжа захрипел, но двигаться не перестал. И снова неестественно быстрое восстановление пронзило Йонге с ног до головы.  
Он не успел отойти от короткого оргазма, как ему на пятки уже наступал следующий. Рано или поздно это должно было плохо кончиться. Но пока кончалось хорошо, горячо и помногу…   
– У-ух!

Йонге заходил на третий круг, а Сайнжа все еще продолжал разгоняться. Сквозь тянущее удовольствие Йонге уже смирился с тем, что его заебут до смерти, но почти сразу же яут встряхнулся всем телом и напрягся. Секундой позже резко подался назад. Член сделался неимоверно жестким, резко увеличился в размерах, и спасло Йонге только то, что Сайнжа успел выдернуть свою дубинку, прежде чем ушибить чужие кишки. Головка почти выскочила из влажного ануса с отчетливым звуком, и этот звук вкупе с острыми ощущениями подбросил Йонге до третьего оргазма.   
Не такого яркого, как предыдущие, но мучительно затяжного.  
Сайнжа уже не трогал его, а Йонге все продолжал стонать вполголоса и тереться собственным членом о живот яута, размазывая быстро остывающую сперму. Наконец соскользнула и вторая нога, пятки проехались по простыням, и он прекратил елозить.

Сайнжа тихо-тихо заворчал, и Йонге нашел в себе силы, чтобы опять показать ему кулак, мимоходом удивляясь, почему партнер не завис, как во все предыдущие разы.   
Рудольф так и не проснулся, чему Йонге был откровенно рад – не хотелось комментариев от напарника. Пусть они трижды по десять раз ближе друг другу, чем любые пары, пусть они уже были вместе с яутом одновременно, но…  
Сайнжа подался назад и сел на пятки. Потянул к себе простыню, одним махом вытер живот Йонге, а затем тщательно обтер свой и швырнул простыню на пол. Йонге глупо улыбнулся под респиратором, чувствуя, как все же попавшая в него яутская сперма медленно вытекает из расслабленного ануса.   
Неотступно преследовала мысль, как Цвейха возмутится, когда придет в гостевую… И тут же возникла еще более уверенная - сам не придет, пришлет слуг, а им плевать.  
Сайнжа мягким движением поднялся во весь рост, примерился было спрыгнуть с кровати, но в последний момент передумал и осторожно спустился на пол.   
Йонге проводил взглядом массивную широкоплечую фигуру, оценил гриву дредлоков и почувствовал совершенно неуместное чувство влюбленности. Не той, что случается на втором курсе, а той, которая происходит, когда впервые видишь своего кумира. Так что сердце колотится в горле, и в голове пляшут даже не мысли, а их обрывки.   
Йонге медленно выдохнул, сжимая кулаки, полюбовался напоследок на силуэт яута на фоне открывшегося дверного проема и закрыл глаза одновременно с тем, как опустилась створка.

Тягостная лень владела каждой клеточкой тела, но сон упорно не шел. Взбудораженная нервная система почти пела, будто сквозь первого пилота пропустили не одну ниточку синхрона, а сразу десять тысяч – и за каждую настойчиво дергали.  
Рудольф дышал тихо и размеренно, и Йонге начало одолевать любопытство. Не мог же напарник искусно притворяться. А в искренний крепкий сон Йонге верил все меньше. Стянувшая их воедино синхронизация должна была отдаться еще когда Сайнжа только-только полез к первому пилоту в штаны. На секунду Йонге задумался, стоит ли чуть позже начистить яутскую рожу за молниеносный похотливый налет, но затем беспокойство пересилило.   
Йонге перекатился поближе и заглянул Рудольфу в лицо, наполовину закрытое респиратором. Ничего. Он прислушался к себе и с медленно холодеющими ладонями понял, что упустил самое важное.  
Синхронная связь погасла полностью.  
Как будто перед ним лежал труп.

– Руди! А ну проснись!  
Йонге потряс его за плечо. Голова безжизненно качнулась, повернулась набок, и Йонге увидел сползшие лямки, а заодно и широкую щель между краем респиратора и щекой.  
– Твою мать!  
Йонге вскочил. Метнулся к краю кровати, спрыгнул на пол и взвыл – под босой ступней хрустнуло, тут же впиваясь осколками. Запрыгав на одной ноге, Йонге машинально мазнул пальцами по лбу, опуская сканер, и не обнаружил его.  
– Нет! Ну нет же, мать твою!  
На полутора ногах домчавшись до двери, Йонге заколотил по всем подходящим для сенсорных датчиков поверхностям. С десятого раза он попал куда нужно, дверь открылась, и в пролившемся свете Йонге увидел то, чего и опасался – он раздавил собственный сканер.  
Выдернув осколок, Йонге еще раз подпрыгнул, встал на всю ступню, убедился, что кроме режущей боли, не ощущает уколов засевшего пластика, и, как был, рванул по коридору.

Едва не сбившись в подсчете дверей, он все-таки затормозил у нужной и только-только собирался вновь отбить себе ладони, как дверь открылась. Йонге рванулся вперед и немедленно налетел на яута. Еле успел повернуться, чтобы не расшибить нос.  
– Ар-рхйоон?  
– Где ваша лаборатория? – заорал Йонге.  
Цвейха взял его за голову одной рукой и заставил отклониться назад. Вторую, до сих пор высоко поднятую, он опустил и торжественно протянул Йонге переводчик.  
После ремонта выглядел он очень по-яутски. Теперь им можно было наносить тяжкие телесные повреждения или совершать массовые убийства. Внушительная оправа из рыжего металла, острые углы, громоздкие, пусть и удобные ручки…  
Йонге выхватил переводчик, мотнул головой, высвобождаясь, отступил на шаг и поднял прибор обеими руками как щит.  
– Лаборатория! – повторил он. – Мне нужно производство детокса!  
«Что случилось?»  
– Мой напарник отравился! Надышался вашим гребаным воздухом, и у меня не хватит детокса, чтобы ему помочь – нужно промышленное производство!  
«Прекращай кричать. Тебе нужна помощь?»  
– Я же сказал…  
«Твоя нога. Вы хрупкие».  
– Что?  
Йонге глянул вниз. Вокруг ступни расползалась крохотная лужица, а у него за спиной так и протянулась цепочка кровавых отметин.   
– Потом! Ты слышал, что я сказал про лабораторию?  
«Отравление воздухом? У тебя есть первопричинники нужного средства?»  
– Чего-чего?  
«Малые дозы, из которых можно сделать большие».  
– Ах, образцы… да, есть, – он машинально хлопнул себя по бедру, обнаружил, что стоит нагишом, и хлопнул уже по лбу. – Все осталось, иди за мной, я…  
«Стой. Вторая от этой дверь, два раза правый поворот, прямо до конца. Лабораторный кабинет. Я редко провожу химические следствия, необходимо стартование заново».  
– Что включать?  
«При входе слева три рычага. Сначала дальний, потом средний, потом первый».  
– Штаны мои принеси! – крикнул Йонге вслед удаляющемуся яуту, но тот даже не обернулся.  
Йонге вспомнил, что бросился на поиски помощи, даже не поправив респиратор на напарнике, и застонал. Выбитые межрасовым перепихом мозги совсем не работали.

Прихрамывая, он поспешил по указанному яутом маршруту, благодаря всех богов, что Цвейха успел починить передатчик, а также проклиная Сайнжу за ебливость, себя – за невнимательность и всё на свете – за стечение обстоятельств.  
Он как раз успел запустить лабораторию и сесть под первой попавшейся лампой, чтобы поковыряться в ступне, когда дверь открылась. Обернувшись, Йонге увидел, что Цвейха принес не только Рудольфа, но и одежду обоих.  
В ярком освещении лаборатории Рудольф выглядел чудовищно бледным, однако широкая грудь равномерно поднималась и опускалась. Йонге подавил бесполезное желание вскочить и засуетиться, дождался, когда Цвейха уложил Рудольфа на хирургический стол, и только после этого подошел к ним, вновь капая кровью из только-только подсохшей раны. Переводчик он бережно нес с собой.  
«Где твои первоисточники?»  
Йонге порылся в куче одежды, почти вывернул наизнанку бронепластины и безошибочно вытащил нужную капсулу, отцепив от нее тончайшую полимерную трубку.  
– Вот. Этого нужно много, раз в двадцать больше. Десять грамм детокса на один килограмм веса… Он весит девяносто пять.  
«Очень странное лекарство».  
– Он широкого профиля, поэтому такая доза. Дорогой. Давай запускай свои автоклавы, не стой!  
Цвейха неодобрительно пошевелил челюстями, однако взял капсулу, которую Йонге настойчиво пихал ему в руки, и удалился к стойке с многочисленными приборами. Йонге снова вознес хвалу богам за научное образование Цвейхи и еще два раза проклял Сайнжу с его тщеславием.

Цвейха обернулся, ткнул в белый ящик с красным кругом и снова занялся химическим анализом. Дохромав до ящика, Йонге обнаружил там запас перевязочных материалов и пару пузырьков. Без сканера он не мог определить их содержимое, но наудачу рискнул понюхать. Резкая спиртовая вонь явственно продемонстрировала, как использовать эти запасы.  
Вновь усевшись, Йонге принялся за самолечение. Цвейха привлек его внимание рычанием, но на этот раз тыкал уже в неизвестный прибор.  
– Что это?  
«Просветитель тканей. Какой содержание материалов твоего ранения?»  
– Э… ты про осколки? Пластик.  
«Зеленый рычаг на позицию два и просматривание в экране».  
Яутский рентген помог убедиться в отсутствии частиц сканера, и Йонге уже с немалым облегчением полил себя спиртовым раствором и накрепко забинтовал ногу. Хотел напялить штаны, но в лаборатории было так жарко, что он махнул рукой. Цвейху больше занимали приборы, нежели мелькание человеческой задницы.  
Не зная, чем занять себя дальше, и не в силах смотреть на Рудольфа, Йонге подошел ближе к яуту и поставил переводчик на стол. Цвейха даже озаботился сделать для него раскладную опору.  
– Что стало с твоим другом? – спросил Йонге. – Тот, который… хорошо разбирается в еде.  
«Он отправился на вечную охоту».  
Йонге помолчал. Он должен был выразить сочувствие, но не мог. Все-таки яуты оставались для него чужими и уж точно не могли сравняться с Рудольфом.  
– Жалеешь?  
«Нет».  
– Почему? Вы не были друзьями?  
«Больше, чем друзья. Близкие ветви. Мы не сожалеем. Каждый сам выбирает дорогу. Почему сожалеть?»  
– Потому что это твой друг, и ты больше с ним не увидишься, – с тоской сказал Йонге.  
«Вы, умансоо, странные. Сожаление не исправляет и не очищает».  
– Да, мы странные, – Йонге подхватил передатчик. – Вам никогда не стать такими, как мы.  
Яут заговорил, но Йонге демонстративно опустил переводчик, чтобы не видеть трансляцию, и пошел обратно к Рудольфу.   
Чертовы бездушные яуты. Отчаянно хотелось, стесывая кулаки, набить всем им морды до кровавых соплей. А особенно Сайнже.

Йонге успел в красках представить, как бьет по клыкастой роже, а минуту спустя дверь вновь распахнулась и впустила владельца той самой рожи.  
Не иначе как яуты обладали чутьем на свое упоминание в чужих мыслях, примерно как телепаты. Сайнжа держал в здоровой руке огромную кружку, а в больной – легкий стакан с заботливо перевешенным через край питьевым шлангом.  
Раскрыв челюсти, яут зашипел. Йонге глянул на переводчик.  
«Почему вы ушли?»  
Стиснув транслятор, Йонге стремительно двинулся навстречу, не обращая внимания на боль в ступне. Сайнжа даже не подумал отступить, и Йонге пришлось со всего размаху толкнуть его в грудь выставленным локтем. Яут качнулся и все-таки сделал широкий шаг назад. Йонге сделал за ним два шага в коридор, и дверь закрылась.  
«Мне непонятно происходящее»  
Йонге не выдержал и замахнулся на яута переводчиком. Сайнжа скрестил руки на груди, не проливая содержимое сосудов, и посмотрев на человека сверху вниз. Йонге потряс головой и попробовал мыслить рационально. Вновь взяв переводчик как щит, он прочувствованно заорал:  
– Это не та церемония, о которой ты говорил! Сайнжа, вы гребаные уроды! Все вы, чертовы яуты! Какого хрена ты притащил нас на бойню?! Из-за тебя мы сидим здесь! Из-за тебя Рудольф может умереть! Сука зубастая!  
Сайнжа вздрогнул и аккуратно поставил стакан и кружку на барельефный выступ. В барельефе снова кто-то кого-то убивал, и Йонге со свистом втянул воздух, чувствуя, как вновь накатывает злость на воинственных кретинов.  
«Я не знал. Со мной не согласовывали традиции восходящей древности. Императорское переосмысление!»  
– Тихо! – Йонге поднял руку. – Я не понимаю, когда ты на своем лопочешь! Современный язык, слышишь? Говори по-современному!  
«Я не знал, что императорским домом будет изменена традиция. Это иктальса… ярость… это химическая, нет биологическая… иктальса даут’на…»  
– Стоп! Еще раз и медленно.  
«Запах. Сводит с ума, боевая ярость».  
– Ублюдки, – с чувством сказал Йонге. – Надо было мочить всех нахер и вашу главную бабу тоже.  
Сайнжа передернулся, услышав грубое обозначение Императрицы, но не возразил. Раскрытые челюсти нервно подрагивали.  
– Короче, слушай сюда, жаба. Если Рудольф умрет – взамен я тебя замочу.  
«Ты угрожаешь мне, умансоо?»  
– Я предупреждаю. Я убью тебя голыми руками, отпилю твою башку и повешу ее в кают-компании на «Фелиции».  
«Бросать вызов глупо, мы неравные положения и…»  
– Заткнись!  
Вместе с воплем Йонге окончательно растерял остатки хладнокровия. Он вскинул руку, и между пальцев заплясали искры, обжигая кожу. Он с трудом сдерживался, потому что по металлической рамке переводчика тоже посыпалось электричество, а терять транслятор окончательно ему не хотелось. Сайнжа тоже поднял руку, но уже отгораживаясь.  
«Ты слишком волноваться».  
– Да, я волнуюсь, – процедил Йонге сквозь зубы. – Я очень волнуюсь. Ты видел, что происходит, когда я очень сильно волнуюсь, да? На тебя моих сил точно хватит.  
Сайнжа схватил его за запястье. Йонге почувствовал, как волоски на шее начинают медленно вставать дыбом, а в позвоночнике скапливается знакомое напряжение.  
– Отпусти, – сказал он все так же сквозь зубы. – Пять секунд. Четыре. Три.  
Сайнжа разжал хватку, но Йонге даже не подумал утихомирить электрическое бешенство, уже отзывавшееся не только в пальцах, но и до самого локтя.  
– Молись, чтобы Рудольф выжил. Всех своих долбаных богов умоляй.  
«Я не могу. У нас нет таких молитв. Но мне очень жаль».  
– Жаль? – Йонге чуть не подавился и уже зашипел. – Где врать научился? Твой ученый дружок сказал, что вы не умеете сожалеть!  
«Так было. Но стало иначе, – возразил Сайнжа. Он приложил обе руки к груди. – Я чувствую сожаление… и боль».  
– Боль? – снова повторил за ним Йонге. – Чью?  
Лично он ощущал, как начинает першить в горле. Йонге Далине не плакал никогда, если не считать сопливого детства, в котором у любого мальчишки бывают такие моменты, когда хоть умри, а сдержать рыданий не можешь. Сейчас Йонге понимал, что готов заплакать от отчаяния и бессилия.  
«Твою. Мою. Общую».

Йонге беззвучно открыл рот, но горло окончательно сжалось, и ему пришлось заморгать, чтобы яут перестал расплываться перед глазами. Конечно, от напряжения, просто глаза устали всматриваться сквозь ненормальное освещение…  
Сайнжа протянул руку и быстрым движением провел по его глазам согнутым пальцем. Йонге инстинктивно зажмурился, когда жесткая шкура прошлась по векам, стирая выступившую соленую воду.  
Сайнжа что-то сказал, но Йонге не видел переводчик и слишком медленно реагировал. Яут стиснул его поверх рук и слегка приподнял с пола. Йонге чувствовал, как нервически дергаются пальцы на восстановленной руке, и когти скребут по лопаткам. Сайнжа наклонил голову, дредлоки рассыпались ворохом, закрывая и человека, и яута.  
– Шею свернешь, кретин, – прорычал пилот, отчаянно пытаясь спасти транслятор от поломки, а свои ребра – от трещин.   
Электрическая судорога медленно угасала. Йонге судорожно дышал в плечо яута и считал – сто, двести, триста. Секунда за секундой капали, сливаясь в бесконечное отчаянное ожидание.  
Сайнжа заворчал и качнулся из стороны в сторону, поставил Йонге на пол и отстранился, продолжая держать человека за плечи. Йонге поднял транслятор, словно выставил между ними стену из металла и силовых полей.  
«Я ожидаю, что будет исправление…»

Йонге рывком высвободился, попятился и прислонился к двери. Он не знал, что ему делать сейчас и что будет потом. Он не мог думать ни о чем вообще, кроме того, что Рудольфу нужен почти литр детокса, и если Цвейха не сможет его сделать или сделает неправильно…  
Над головой запищало. Йонге почти отпрыгнул. Сайнжа подхватил стакан и щелкнул пальцами. Дверь открылась. Йонге развернулся и сделал шаг в лабораторию. Возле стола возвышался смутной громадой Цвейха, скрестив руки на груди.

– Эй! – Рудольф сидел там же, свесив ноги, и откровенно потягивался. – Блин, кто украл мою кровать? Йонге, это твои шуточки?  
Сайнжа наклонился через плечо Йонге, схватил его за руку и всунул в скрюченные пальцы стакан.  
– Так, а почему вы голые? – изумился Рудольф, перестав крутить плечами. – Я что, опять пропустил оргию?  
Чувствуя непоколебимую поддержку в лице яута за своей спиной, Йонге прислонился к нему и нервно засмеялся.

***

На почве нервных потрясений у отважного первого пилота случилось расстройство желудка.   
Йонге оставил Рудольфа разбираться с историей о коллективном сумасшествии, а сам засел в санитарной комнате, посылая страшные проклятья в адрес яутских инженеров, занимавшихся разработкой унитазов.  
Казалось, по их задумке отважный воин не должен задерживаться в стыдном месте более чем на пятнадцать секунд, поэтому сиденье проектировалось как можно более неудобным.  
Йонге мрачно рассматривал собственные ноги, болтающиеся в воздухе, и вспоминал рассуждения Стилина. Тот многословно доказывал всем желающим, что в такой важной вещи, как дефекация, недопустима небрежность, и приводил в пример всеобщее заблуждение в виде удобных высоких сидушек, на которых при этом совершенно не работают мышцы малого таза.  
Согласно теории Стилина необходимо было восседать на корточках, продуманно включая в работу все мышцы. Сейчас Йонге даже готов был разделить эти странные взгляды, но нога не позволяла вскарабкаться на пьедестал, и он продолжал страдать на угловатом и слегка наклонном сиденье.

Убедившись, что организм наконец-то пришел в себя и больше не пытается вывернуться наизнанку, Йонге сполз на пол и прошествовал в уже хорошо знакомое помещение для принятия ванн. Правда, на этот раз никто не позаботился о его одежде, и пришлось натягивать все как есть.  
Пригладив волосы и тщательно одернув рубашку, Йонге выпрямил спину и почти чеканным шагом вышел в коридор. Пафос несколько портила вынужденная босоногость: замотанная ступня была по настоянию Рудольфа еще и укреплена фиксирующим бинтом, поэтому в ботинок не вмещалась.

Добравшись до общей залы, Йонге с облегчением устроился в одном из кресел, присоединившись к светскому рауту. Транслятор занимал почетное место на столе – между клыкастым черепом и еще чем-то круглым. В обстановке, рассчитанной на свою расу, яуты выглядели монументально, и на всякий случай хотелось говорить, почтительно понизив голос.  
– А вот и капитан! – трагически воскликнул Рудольф, откидываясь на спинку кресла и складывая руки на груди. – Йонге, ты в курсе, что нас пытаются надуть?  
– Почему-то я не удивлен, – вздохнул пилот. Креслу явно не хватало мягкости.  
– Сайнжа готов выплатить нам вознаграждение, но только когда его выплатят ему. А для этого надо явиться к их бешеной бабе!  
«Великой Матери!» – хором рявкнули яуты.  
Эхо откликнулось под высоким потолком, и Йонге с подозрением бросил туда взгляд – показалось, в тенях что-то шевелится.   
– Мы не договаривались, что за нашими деньгами придется бегать, рискуя головой, – строго сказал он.  
«Я имел только честные намерения. В моих планах была передача груза и получение награды с передачей вашим двум необходимой доли. Но…»  
– Но? – повторил Йонге.  
«Но императорское изменение условий игры испортило мое планирование. Я должен встречаться лично, чтобы подтвердить свою доблесть. Я хотел бы взять вас…»  
– Ни за что.  
Теперь хором высказались напарники.  
«Но я размышляю, что Великой Матери не будут приятны особы, портившие Белый Клык».  
– Это он про дворец, – догадливо сказал Йонге.  
– Отвратный был дворец, – хладнокровно откликнулся Рудольф. – Я существенно улучшил его дизайн, факт.  
Цвейха громко раскашлялся и заклекотал. Сайнжа негодующе побарабанил по ручке кресла, пережидая припадок веселья у хозяина. Йонге покосился на Рудольфа, и обнаружил, что напарник самодовольно улыбается. Сайнжа, явственно не выдержав, показал механику кулак. Рудольф тут же ответил сходным жестом, только добавил оттопыренный средний палец.  
«Прошу меня извинять, - наконец сказал Цвейха. – Отважные маленькие умансоо. Забавно»  
Йонге все-таки подтянул здоровую ногу, поставил ее на сиденье и обхватил обеими руками. Так было куда удобнее. Сайежа перестал тискать подлокотник и наклонился вперед.  
«Я буду представляться лично. Умалять ваши заслуги и возвышать свои».  
– О, мы как-нибудь переживем отсутствие наших памятников на вашей главной площади, – отмахнулся Йонге. – Но имей в виду. Ты делал для нас дипломатический запрос. Мы делали в нем отметки по грузовой декларации. Если нам не заплатят, любой юрист в Фузии истолкует это как нарушение договора.  
«Мелочность и торговля!» – фыркнул Сайнжа.  
– Богатство и расчетливость, – поправил Йонге.  
– Вот за это я тебя люблю, – восхищенно сказал Рудольф. – Сказал, как припечатал.  
«Я направляюсь после завтрашнего восхода. Ожидайте одни сутки. Вам лучше оставаться в доме Цвейгех».  
«Будьте гостями», - щедро согласился сам Цвейха.  
– Идет, – быстро сказал Рудольф. – Кормят тут неплохо, удобства есть… Правда, Йонге?  
– Да уж. Только не засыпай, бога ради, сняв респиратор.

***

Заявленные сутки превратились в двое. К счастью, Сайнжа добросовестно отчитывался едва ли не каждые восемь часов. Йонге решил, что это следствие шока от осознания, что ему не плевать на состояние людей. Оставалось только дождаться, когда на видеофон Цвейхи начнут падать иллюстрированные сообщения типа «не забудьте поесть» и «пора чистить зубы».  
Яут мотался по императорскому дворцу, собирая почести. Цвейха назвал это минутой славы, и при всей снисходительности тона – насколько можно было разобрать яутский шипящий говор – явно позавидовал.   
На исходе второго дня радушный хозяин и сам удалился по каким-то своим яутским делам, недвусмысленно приказав лишних кнопок в его доме не нажимать.

– На конференцию какую-нибудь полетел, – завистливо сказал Рудольф, глядя сквозь огромное панорамное окно на взмывший глайдер. – Будет рассказывать о ксенопсихологии в условиях этого… короче, в условиях.  
– Ограниченного социума, – подсказал Йонге и в сотый раз принялся перебинтовывать ногу. Ходить босиком ему категорически не нравилось, а в ботинок он по-прежнему не влезал.  
– Да выкинь ты эти бинты уже, без них обойдешься.  
– Ты сам настаивал, – нахмурился Йонге.  
– Переволновался. Снимай, не дрейфь.

Йонге облегченно вздохнул и начал разматывать полосу жесткой микрофибры. Лично он не видел надобности в повязке, но когда Рудольф чего-то требовал с угрюмой серьезностью, лучше было послушаться – интуиция у него работала прекрасно. Если механик говорил, что надо заклеить рот скотчем и лечь под стол, то следом случалась авария с пробоем кислородных танков и фейерверком с потолка.   
В вопросе таких важных вещей, как функциональность собственных ног, Йонге тоже был склонен ему доверять - и с удвоенной радостью избавлялся от надоевшей повязки.  
Краем глаза он посматривал на напарника – тот сидел на кресле, скрестив ноги и сняв респиратор, и быстро водил одноразовым лезвием по надутым щекам. Сверхлегкий пластик соскабливал щетину, и Йонге вдруг страшно захотелось подойти ближе и потрогать гладкую кожу пальцем. Почесав собственную скулу под респиратором, Йонге решил, что мужественная щетина пока достаточно мужественна, чтобы не превращать его в бородача. К тому же он пользовался заботливо прихваченным роликом, смягчавшим кожу и защищавшим от постоянного контакта с резиной. Иначе не миновать бы раздражения.

Покончив с бинтом, он осторожно натянул ботинок, зашнуровал и встал с места. Основная тонкая повязка отлично сидела, а нога уже почти не болела, только слегка тянуло место самого глубокого пореза. Йонге оправил рубашку – не придавливаемая бронежилетом, она все время норовила выбиться из-за ремня – и пошел на традиционную проверку в спальню, где отлеживался Дылда. Все-таки яуты оказались не настолько непробиваемыми, как можно было о них подумать. Или же стоило записать Сайнжу в особо противоударные анабиозные войска.  
Посмеиваясь, Йонге сверился с записями в памяти транслятора, которые частично нарисовал, а частично надиктовал Цвейха. Все показатели были в норме, главный монитор, где светилась единственная полоса с показателями умственной активности, тоже отражал стабильное улучшение. В комнате пахло чем-то неуловимо медицинским, да так, что щекотало ноздри, и хотелось чихнуть.  
Дылда медленно, но уверенно выкарабкивался из комы. Особо резких изменений за два дня не произошло, и Йонге опять посмотрел на починенную голову яута: Цвейха срезал часть дредлоков, и в густой гриве теперь ярко светилась проплешина, вдобавок залепленная чем-то вроде строительного пластика.  
Йонге уже развернулся, собираясь уходить, но тут от мониторной стойки басовито крякнуло. Он повернулся и увидел, как резко рванулась вверх линия нейроактивности. Дылда дернул ногой и заворочался.

– Опа, ты только спокойно, спокойно, – забормотал Йонге, торопливо кидаясь к яуту.  
Он плохо представлял, как выглядят только что вышедшие из глубокого беспамятства охотники, а на ум лезли только истории о буйных психопатах. Не зная, за что хвататься, Йонге положил руку на все еще закрытые глаза и слегка надавил, унимая беспокойные движения. Дылда фыркнул и прекратил елозить ногами. Линия на мониторе так и застыла в пиковом положении.  
То ли яут стабилизировался, то ли у него стремительно закипали мозги.  
Йонге почувствовал движение жестких щетинок под ладонью и очень осторожно приподнял руку.  
Дылда мигнул. Сонная муть утекла из желто-оранжевых глаз, расширенные черные зрачки медленно сжались в точки.  
– Доброе утро, – сказал Йонге первое, что пришло в голову.  
Переводчик остался в главном зале, поэтому рассчитывать на полноценное общение было довольно сложно. Йонге медленно показал яуту обе руки, развернув их ладонями вперед. Дылда вяло поднял руку, толкнул его ладонью в ладонь и тут же уронил кисть обратно. Йонге почесал в затылке, попробовал общаться жестами, понял, что это бессмысленно, и почти бегом поспешил в главный зал. Уже ставшие привычными пустые коридоры гулко отражали эхо шагов. 

Рудольф встретил его у дверей – настороженный и щурящий глаза, словно уже искал, в кого стрелять.  
– Что?  
– Дылда проснулся, – выложил Йонге. – Давай переводчик, а то хрен его знает, что пациенту нужно!  
Рудольф молча вернулся к столу, забрал транслятор и двинулся к лечебной спальне сам. Йонге хмыкнул, но не стал спорить.  
Перед тем как отбыть, Сайнжа успел побеседовать с Рудольфом. Точнее, это был перепих в душевой, который Йонге не наблюдал лично, но прекрасно чувствовал через синхронизацию. И именно после этого Рудольф начал то и дело подсовывать напарнику то куски чужеземной жратвы получше, то воды почище, а пару раз даже порывался помочь с передвижением.  
Когда Йонге не выдержал и спросил, что за херня творится, Рудольф выложил, как на духу, что Сайнжа поделился с ним историей о «соленой глазной воде», случившейся у Йонге от больших переживаний.   
Йонге пригрозил списать механика на сушу за лишнее слюнтяйство, тем самым заставив слегка сбавить обороты. Но периодически Рудольф все равно отмачивал что-нибудь странное. Например, как сейчас – решил пойти первым и принять все возможные опасности на грудь.

Дылда опасности не представлял. Транслятор добросовестно перевел скупые жалобы на головную боль, жажду и почесуху, а также холод. Рудольф смущенно прокашлялся: он опять возился с охладительной системой и изменил настройки по всему дому.  
Пришлось искать дополнительные укрывные материалы, чтобы защитить мерзнущего яута. Вломившись в несколько чужих спален, Йонге ограбил хозяина, утешая себя рассуждениями о том, что все исключительно на пользу сердечного друга Цвейхи. С этими же утешениями одно из одеял он умудрился преступно порвать и по пути стыдливо спрятал за статуей.  
Почти заваленный одеялами Дылда сделал непрозрачный намек, что греться лучше вдвоем и втроем, но взамен получил только общественное осмеяние.  
– Инвалидам благотворительных оргий не подаем, – напоследок выпендрился Рудольф.  
– И лучше больному сохранять покой, - подытожил Йонге.  
Сердито хрюкающий яут остался наедине с покрывалами и собственными фантазиями.

***

– Мне интересно, почему они так на людей западают? – рассуждал Рудольф, вертя в пальцах статуэтку, изображавшую, как яут пронзает копьем точно такого же альяса, что бродил по городу. И, возможно, размножался. – Мы же типа низшей расы.  
– Вот ты баб любишь?  
– Ну, люблю…  
– А они не могут, кроме как по праздникам. Понимаешь, где засада?  
– Так летали бы по борделям, – пожал плечами Рудольф.  
– Тебя не спросили. Они, небось, пару-тройку тысяч лет в матриархате живут, а ты… По борделям, ха!  
– Хорошо, идейные пидарасы, – согласился Рудольф. – Но почему люди?  
– А тессианок ты любишь? – снова задал каверзный вопрос Йонге.  
– Хм-м… Их все любят!  
– А ведь они не нашей расы, – засмеялся Йонге. – И рук у них четыре. Но красивые же?  
– Да-а, – мечтательно протянул механик.  
– Аррха-а! – подтвердили от двери.

Йонге проявил чудеса изворотливости в самом прямом смысле – крутанувшись всем корпусом и одновременно сдернув с бедра наполовину облегченный УКВД. Рудольф благоразумно присел, уходя из сектора возможного обстрела, поскольку лайнера под рукой у него не было.  
Дылда, закутанный в одеяла, поднял руку и неуверенно помахал.

– Идиоты!  
Осудив разом всех яутов, Йонге убрал оружие, потер заболевшую от рывка спину и на всякий случай аккуратно развернулся еще и в противоположную сторону, проверяя, как позвонки приняли такой фокус при полутора G. Предательскими щелчками никто не отозвался.  
Яут отлепился от косяка и медленно пошел к центру комнаты. Его не только шатало, но еще и вело вправо. Припадая на одну ногу, он неумолимо выходил на кривую.  
– Мозги набекрень, – диагностировал поднявшийся Рудольф. – Надо его вернуть обратно.  
– Я не потащу, – категорически отказался Йонге.  
Рудольф отобрал у него переводчик, поставил статуэтку на место и пошел налаживать взаимоотношения.  
Дылда наотрез отказался возвращаться и долечиваться. Единственной уступкой он позволил довести себя до сооружения, что Йонге мысленно называл диваном прошлой эпохи. С явным облегчением устроившись на широченном сиденье, яут сделал несколько хитрых движений кистью, и на противоположной стене медленно разгорелась проекция.  
– О, кинотеатр, – одобрил механик. – Пойду схожу за хрустками.  
– Ты серьезно, что ли?  
– Ну да, а чего? Еда нормальная, да и этот, небось, после капельниц жрать хочет. Кстати, ты помнишь, как его зовут?  
– Не смог запомнить, – честно признался Йонге. – От их имен уши сворачиваются.  
– Ладно, – Рудольф помахал, привлекая внимание яута, и показал ему транслятор. – Как тебя зовут?  
Дылда разродился длинным кашлем, переходящим в глухой рев.  
– Предлагаю звать Коклюшем, – после напряженного молчания сказал Йонге.  
– Шутник. Я вот одну часть услышал, она даже переводится. Это… Вайхта. Вроде так.  
– Вайхта? – повторил Йонге, глядя на яута.  
Тот кивнул.  
– Отлично. Будешь есть? Я хочу такие маленькие листья, в коробках хранятся.  
«Принеси мне желтых початков. Они в крытых хранилищах возле холодной камеры».  
– Договорились, вегетарианец.

Пока Рудольф промышлял на кухне, Йонге пытался смотреть местное телевидение вместе с яутом. Привычных репортажей тут не было, трансляция шла сплошняком и сопровождалась быстрым и резким говором комментатора. Переводчик не справлялся с диалектом или, на что больше походило, профессиональным сленгом, поэтому оставалось только наблюдать за событиями.  
Рудольф явился как раз к эпическому моменту, когда показывали обрушение части дворца. Видимо, оно стало мощнейшей новостью за последнее десятилетие, если сводки крутили даже спустя два дня после событий.   
Йонге знал, как все зыбко в медийном пространстве – не успеет выйти одна горячая новость, как ее тут же сменяет другая, еще более раскаленная. Конкуренция на рынке всегда была жесточайшей. Но не исключалось, что у яутов довольно мало событий, а внешние источники они могли и не любить. Йонге даже не смог вспомнить, случались ли какие-то громкие межрасовые взаимоотношения, включающие яутов как участников.  
– Да, хорошо я постарался, – протянул Рудольф, на ощупь вручив Вайхте разящие йодом початки и едва не промахнувшись. – Ой епта…  
– А вот это уже неслабо. Как там Цвейха говорил? Минута славы, да?  
На экране хорошо знакомая обоим платформа таранила живую массу яутов, пробиваясь к окраинам. Когда крутые бока врезались в дома, Йонге поежился. Не верилось, что он управлял всей этой разрушительной допотопной мощью, но запись ошибаться не могла – он хорошо видел и себя, повисшего на рычагах, и Рудольфа, державшего пылающий лайнер.

Яут заклекотал, перекрывая шум, идущий от экрана.  
«Слабые, – сказал он, видя, что напарники пялятся на него. – Гипнотическое влияние силы. Вы их побеждали».  
– Так ты вроде тоже в толпе слабых был, – Рудольф оттянул респиратор, не преминул ухмыльнуться и только потом закинул в рот сразу несколько хрустков. – Вон башку как проломило, – добавил он уже сквозь резину и собственное чавканье.  
«Я уходил оттуда. Напал одержимый, и я его сломал».  
– Суровые решения, – опять не удержался от констатации фактов Рудольф.  
Йонге отнял у него хрустков и тоже принялся зажевывать скандальные репортажи. Показывали уже совсем непонятные события, но вроде бы связанные со всеобщей истерией. Вайхта смотрел внимательно, перемалывая початки, но потом тяжелая голова начала клониться, и Йонге беспокойно толкнул напарника в бок. Яут то ли засыпал, то ли норовил потерять сознание.  
Рудольф выразительно пожал плечами. Они действительно не могли ему помочь. Яут еще пару минут боролся с собой, а потом громко вздохнул и завалился набок. Йонге едва успел отодвинуться, чтобы ему на колени не приземлилось массивное плечо. Обошлось ударом головы, впрочем, достаточно мягким.  
«Спать», – выговорил яут.  
– Ну, хотя бы жить будет, – вздохнул Йонге.  
– Это точно, – Рудольф постучал по сканеру. – Я, кстати, вижу, что в доме появился наш старый знакомый.  
– Ключики ему, что ли, выдали?  
Пожав плечами, Рудольф выгреб из коробки остатки хрустков. На экране продолжали стремительно развиваться события, но теперь уже Йонге было неинтересно. Появление Сайнжи обещало большие новости, какими бы они ни оказались – плохими или хорошими.  
Вайхта зашевелился, повернулся, и длинная рука почти безжизненно свесилась с дивана. Тяжелая голова тоже повернулась, и защитная нашлепка оказалась прямо перед Йонге. Он не удержался, оттянул дредлоки, частично скрывавшие светлый пластик, и потыкал пальцем. Нашлепка была твердой. Йонге постучал по ней костяшками.

Чего сканер Рудольфа не показывал, так это второго яута. 

На порог залы ступили сразу двое. Йонге отдернул руку. Цвейха толкнул Сайнжу плечом, шагнул вперед и зарокотал как генератор, расправляя сначала нижние, а затем верхние челюсти.  
– Я тут не при чем, – быстро сказал Йонге.  
– Он зол, – вежливо перевел Рудольф. – Спрашивает, какого черта мы вытащили больного из его покоев.  
Йонге потянулся к столу, еле-еле кончиками пальцев достал переводчик и отгородился им от яута.  
– Он вышел сам, включил проектор, а потом уснул! Идите в задницу!  
Сайнжа клекотнул, но Цвейха явно не собирался отпускать шуточки.  
«Тогда зачем ты пытаешься вскрыть его ранение?»  
– Я наоборот, проверяю, надежно ли. Мало ли что!  
– Медконтроль, - поддержал Рудольф. – Прошу оплатить курс сиделки.  
Сайнжа заклекотал еще громче, растягивая челюстные перепонки.  
Прошествовав через всю залу, Цвейха склонился над больным, повернул его голову, оттянул верхнее веко и всмотрелся в затянутый белесой пленкой глаз. Потом фыркнул, присел, перекинул через плечи повисшую руку и легко поднялся, снимая с Йонге тяжеленного охотника.  
– Я ничего не делал, – повторил Йонге.  
«Я вижу. Прекрати оправдываться».  
– С вами надо быть осторожнее. Вчера ты говорил, что вы не сожалеете о погибших, а сегодня готов меня порвать за то, что я лезу к твоему приятелю в голову.  
«Позавчера. И я не сожалею. Он должен мне».  
Йонге внимательно посмотрел на яута, тот тряхнул гривой, перехватил Вайхту за пояс и буквально потащил к выходу. Голова охотника болталась, но при этом он удивительным образом ухитрялся переставлять ноги, пусть и через раз.

– Смотри, как они наловчились, – Рудольф ухмылялся под респиратором. – Не-не, не подумайте, он мне никто. Просто денег должен.  
– Насчет денег он, конечно, не говорил, но теорию я поддерживаю.  
«Он должен жизнь», – поправил успевший подойти ближе Сайнжа.  
– Даже так? Отличный повод. Но нас больше интересует, что насчет награды?  
Рудольф выхватил из пальцев яута маску и подкинул. В неярком освещении она вспыхнула новой окантовкой. Цвет наводил на мысли о золоте. Поймать он ее не успел – Сайнжа перехватил маску в высшей точке и одним движением повесил на бедро.  
«Не играй с моими вещами. Моя аудиенция была успешна».  
Йонге торжественно протянул руку Рудольфу, и тот с таким же большим чувством ее пожал.  
«Великая Мать изрекала, что чужеземцев, внесших смятение в общественный праздник, следует казнить».

Не расцепляя рук, напарники одинаково повернулись к нему. Йонге успел заметить, как по опущенному сканеру Рудольфа мелькнули цифры и тут же сменились недвусмысленной меткой прицела.  
«Однако, – продолжил Сайнжа, – из-за дипломатической договоренности решено сменить казнь бесчестьем».  
– Обалдеть, – сухо сказал Йонге.  
«Ваши имена не будут внесены в летопись науду, оказавших великие услуги всему роду. Ни один охотник не предложит вам родовой союз, и ни одна воительница не согласится на создание новой жизни».  
– Безусловно, это все очень страшные кары, но что насчет денег? – не выдержал Йонге.  
«Имя славы было передано мне, и награда переведена в…»  
Переводчик запнулся, высветил значок обработки запроса, а потом заявил, что это понятие ему незнакомо, однако может относиться к категории имущественного права.  
– Тебе что, заплатили, не знаю, рабами? – Йонге выдернул руку из хватки Рудольфа и встал с дивана, воздвигнувшись в полный разъяренный рост.  
Он точно прибавил сантиметра три-четыре. Еще чуть-чуть – и будет два метра. Йонге почти довольно прикинул, что не придется очень высоко подпрыгивать, чтобы бить Сайнжу по голове.

Яут повторил непереводимое определение, и Йонге потер переносицу пальцами, удерживаясь от крика. В последнее время собственная неуравновешенность начинала его нервировать. После окончания катавасии с яйцами, яутами и придурочными императрицами следовало бы записаться на прием к психоаналитику. А может, сразу к нейропсихоаналитику – чиниться так чиниться.   
Рудольф сочувственно поглядывал на него, и его состояние выдавала только нервная дробь пальцев по бедру, затянутому в форменные штаны. Йонге мимоходом отметил, что Рудольф тоже прибавляет в габаритах – всего ничего прошло с момента примерки, а сейчас форма уже была впритык.  
– Используй другие слова, – наконец, посоветовал он. – Я не могу понять, что за плату тебе выдали.  
«Это… наше завоевание территорий. Отдельная внешняя земля».  
– Колония, что ли? – спросил Рудольф.  
«Да!»  
– Зашибись, – подытожил механик. – И что мы с этого поимеем?  
– Геморрой, – внятно определил Йонге.  
«Это не просто колония. Она развивающая. Погружение в руды и поиск сокровища».  
– Звучит неплохо, но я уже ни в чем не уверен, – вздохнул Йонге.

Сайнжа прошелся от стены к стене и под напряженными взглядами людей снял с полки пульт управления – такой же основательный, как и все, что производили яуты. Пощелкав кнопками, он превратил выпуск новостей в инфодоску, и после еще одной серии манипуляций на экране высветилось объемное изображение кристалла.  
– Ничего не понимаю, – сказал Рудольф и плюхнулся обратно.  
– А я… черт, я без сканера не могу. Сайнжа! Здесь есть выход в сетевой кластер первого и второго уровня Фузии?  
Сайнжа молча прощелкал кнопками, и экран растаял, а вместо него образовалась голограмма, отображающая знакомые уже уровни кластеров. Подумав, Сайнжа добавил такую же трехмерную клавиатуру. Йонге подошел ближе к этому творению и без особой уверенности провел пальцами по мерцающим кнопкам. Перевод на человеческий или какой-нибудь еще более-менее понятный язык отсутствовал. Йонге вздохнул.  
– А активный курсор есть?  
Сайнжа вновь поколдовал над пультом, и клавиатура сменилась на копию яутской кисти. Йонге осторожно подвел к ней ладонь и аккуратно нырнул, как в перчатку. Пошевелил пальцами, убедился, что голографический интерфейс успешно отзывается на производимые человеческой кожей микротоки, и уже гораздо увереннее нырнул в громоздящиеся уровни.  
Ему понадобилось около четверти часа, чтобы пробраться сквозь безобразие, творящееся в секторе, куда сваливалось все, что мало-мальски касалось науки.  
Сайнжа успел занять диван и развалиться на нем полностью, вытянув ноги. Отжатый к самому подлокотнику механик недовольно ерзал.  
«Чеши», - неожиданно подсказал транслятор.  
Йонге отвлекся от многоуровневой схемы и уставился на диван. Рудольф почти неуверенно положил пятерню на мощный череп. Сайнжа сложил клыки и прикрыл глаза.  
– Докатился, - сказал Рудольф. – Ищи давай!

Ориентируясь на слабо зудящие под черепом воспоминания, Йонге зарылся в разделы, касающиеся современного кораблестроения, и там застрял еще на добрых полчаса, перелопачивая тонны информации. Просеяв все, что касалось топливных разработок, и убедившись, что кристалл не подходит ни под одну из них, он ненадолго задумался, а потом полез в не менее обширный раздел навигационных систем.  
И вот здесь его ожидала удача. Йонге сжал зубы, чтобы не выдать обуявшие его чувства, и быстро свернул все открытые окна, чтобы яут не начал присматриваться к ним слишком внимательно. Стряхнув «перчатку», он пошевелил пальцами, избавляясь от онемения, и вновь вооружился транслятором.  
– Что там? – нетерпеливо спросил Рудольф.  
– Хорошая сделка, – буднично ответил Йонге. – В минусах не останемся.  
Сайнжа моргнул и медленно поднялся.

Кристаллы, продемонстрированные им, не были совсем уж страшно редкими и бесценными, иначе разработку уже давно присвоили бы себе ушлые корпорации. Но они существенно облегчали процесс настройки тонких систем искинов, большая часть которых была нагружена расчетами продвижения корабля в межзвездном пространстве.  
В отличие от представлений людей прошлого, люди настоящего прекрасно знали, что в космосе чихнуть нельзя, чтобы не влететь в гравитационное искажение – и это в самом лучшем случае. Навигационные траектории помогали обходить ловушки пустоты, но для этого требовались такие мощности, что искины горели один за другим. С кристаллами система становилась на сорок пять процентов надежнее. В пересчете на промышленное производство – громадные деньжищи.

– Мы согласны. Давай документы. Нет, стой. Я вижу, что ты уже готов озвучить какое-то «но». Давай начни с плохого и закончи хорошим. Пожалуйста.  
«Я нахожусь в затруднении наследования, – начал Сайнжа. – Поскольку мое отсутствие продлилось долго, было принято считать меня постоянно ушедшим. Сейчас мои нижние ветви владеют имуществом, и мое восстановление должно пройти без вреда чужих интересов. Я обращался к родовому правнику, он взимал на себя труды».  
– Ладно, сдаюсь, я не понимаю, – вздохнул Рудольф.  
– Все просто, друг мой: его признали умершим, а наследство раздали детям, поэтому юрист…  
Йонге запнулся и замолчал. Фразу он говорил почти на автомате, и только секунду спустя понял, что в ней странного. Наследство. Все имущество Сайнжи перешло по наследству. Но к кому?  
– И кто же забрал все твое имущество? – озвучил он вслух.  
«Мои сыновья, – с легким сожалением сказал Сайнжа. – Они выросли. Я не видел их взросления и первой охоты».  
Напарники переглянулись.  
– А сколько тебе лет? – с подозрением спросил Рудольф.  
Ответ Сайнжи переводчик переваривал секунд десять, подгоняя метрические системы и биологическое соотношение продолжительности жизни. Йонге некстати вспомнил, что люди считаются одним из наиболее короткоживущих видов. Наконец транслятор выдал итоговый вариант:  
«Тридцать пять и еще семьдесят сна».

– Сколько? – взвыл Рудольф, вскакивая с места. – Да ты педофил!  
«Кто? Не посягательство на младшие…»  
Яут начал возмущенно клацать челюстями, однако Рудольф вскинул руку, останавливая пламенную речь.  
– Умолкни! Я не хочу ничего знать!  
Йонге поспешил вклиниться в беседу, прежде чем обмен оскорблениями перешел в активную фазу.  
– Эй, спокойнее. Чего ты психуешь, он же спал семьдесят лет, а не доживал до пенсии.  
– Да? – Рудольф потер лоб. – Слушай, точно. Что-то я того…  
«Сколько лет каждому из вас?» – немедленно поинтересовался яут.  
– Надо соврать, – прошипел Рудольф, – а то я как дурак буду…  
– Тридцать четыре, – отмахнулся от него Йонге. – Каждому.  
Сайнжа помолчал, раскрыл челюсти в усмешке и молча показал большой палец.

– Мы ушли от темы, – Йонге помахал транслятором. – Это были все плохие новости?  
«Ситуация в том, что правник регулирует наши отношения месяц. Этот период моя способность передавать права отсутствует. И через это время я не буду иметь прав торговать с теми, кто признан бесчестным».  
– А хорошие новости?  
«После восстановления прав я смогу осуществлять подарок».  
– Это ж нам целый месяц за ним следить придется, – вздохнул Рудольф. – Сплошные расходы.  
– Да ладно, мы и так собирались тащить его на патентные исследования. Сайнжа, ты же не сбежишь?  
«Почему я должен скрываться?»  
– Не должен, не должен, – Рудольф потянулся. – Черт, я жрать хочу. А следить придется, чтоб не сдох где-нибудь. Иначе хрен нам лысый, а не колонии. Только учти, великий нищий охотник, за пассажирство принято платить.  
«Разве я не навигатор?» – возразил Сайнжа, сворачивая голограмму со своего пульта.  
Он тоже потянулся, и Йонге проникся подозрениями, пытаясь определить, является ли это признаком синхронизации, или яут просто устал от своих аудиенций.  
– А члены экипажа все расходы делят между собой, – быстро исправился Рудольф. – Пойду я пошарю в холодильнике. Где взять калорий честному космоплавателю?  
«Минус две тысячи шестьсот липатов», – уточнил Сайнжа ему вслед.  
– Чего? Чтоб ты ими подавился, жмот!

Йонге фыркнул, не сдержавшись. Сайнжа поглядел на него, щелкнул клыками, и пилот примирительно поднял руки. Сайнжа поднялся, откинул наруч, потыкал пальцем и в два широких шага оказался возле пилота. Йонге упредительно развернулся плечом вперед, но Сайнжа только провел ладонью у него над макушкой, после чего опять заглянул в свою мини-консоль. Буркнув короткую фразу, он кивнул на транслятор. Йонге демонстративно поднял его и вздохнул.  
«Ты стал выше. Сильная кровь».  
– Значит, не галлюцинации, – скорее сам для себя сказал Йонге. – В каком смысле кровь?  
«Наша генетика. Она высокая. Совмещается со многими расами, однако успех низок».  
– Не все способны жрать вашу еду и не обгаживаться? – неуклюже пошутил Йонге.  
«Большинство умирает».

Яут развернулся и пошел к выходу. Йонге сглотнул и невольно провел рукой по лбу. Некоторые вещи он не хотел бы узнавать.  
Запоздалый гнев схлынул так же быстро, как и накатил. Йонге уже понял, что в психологии яутов отсутствует понятие заботы о ближнем своем, замененное на сложные ритуалы, когда каждый делает вид, что на другого ему плевать, и отношения между ними сугубо деловые. Что уж говорить про чужаков, которые вообще относятся к другому блоку Фузии.   
Всем этим ребятам не помешал бы курс хорошей психотерапии.

***

С возвращением яутов в доме Цвейгех развилась бурная деятельность. Сам Цвейха собирал многочисленные, научно выглядящие склянки и странного вида аппараты, целеустремленно унося их в ангар. Попутно он раздавал пинки слугам, и те суетились с утроенной энергией, судя по всему, консервируя жилище. Йонге попробовал выследить, куда скрывается вся эта ватага дроидов – за два дня ни одна гадина не показывалась им на глаза – но потерпел неудачу.  
Дом постепенно наполнялся отчетливым запахом стерильности.  
Сайнжа как бы между делом упомянул, что разрешенный срок пребывания обесчещенных в столице и на планете – шесть часов, после чего немедленно намылился по делам. Рудольф вежливо остановил его вытянутой ногой и поинтересовался, как именно будет проходить депортация людей до космопорта. Осмотрев ногу, Сайнжа аккуратно переступил через нее и пообещал вернуться через час-другой и все уладить.

– Неужели вопросы наследования так важны? – не выдержал Йонге, понимая, что не его это, в общем-то, дело. Но шкурный интерес совокупно с инстинктом самосохранения пересиливал.  
«Мне нужно встретиться. По пути к моей дарованной колонии…»  
– Нашей, – поправил Рудольф.  
«По пути мне необходимо доставить груз».  
Йонге понял, что сейчас Рудольф опять затянет волынку насчет пассажиро- и грузоперевозок, они с Сайнжей начнут ругаться и потеряют еще больше времени. Жестом велев напарнику заткнуться, он по привычке попытался выставить таймер, споткнулся об отсутствие сканера и раздраженно поморщился.  
– Сайнжа, у вас есть… я не знаю, рации? Системы линка? Смарты? Двусторонняя беспроводная связь.  
«Конечно».  
– Нам нужна такая. Каждому из нас троих.  
«Не следует волноваться, я сдержу слово и не скроюсь».  
– Мы тебе верим. Но мне не нравится, что второй день по столице бегает альяс. В смысле, Зверь. Твой друг, вон, спешит скрыться в убежище, и это заставляет нас нервничать.  
«Он не скрывается. Он занимался делами».  
– Лучше бы за своим должником ухаживал, – буркнул Рудольф.  
«Не тебе, умансоо, решать, что лучше. Пока ты сидел и ел за его счет, Цвейхантаурри обращался в Госпиталь Милосердной Матери. Единственный, где могут спасать теряющих разум. Туда принимают только достойных».  
– Прошу прощения, – угрюмо сказал механик, пряча руки за спину.  
«Полтора часа. Я вернусь».  
– Связь, – напомнил Йонге.  
Сайнжа раздраженно зашипел, взъерошил гриву, но потом похлопал себя по бокам, достал два капсульных передатчика и перекинул их напарникам. Йонге тут же нажал единственную кнопку в торце, и на бедре у Сайнжи коротко пискнуло.  
– Плохо, общаться мы не сможем, – констатировал Йонге.  
«Не нужно общаться. Жми, если катастрофическое событие».

Проводив яута до ангарного коридора, напарники еще не успели определиться, куда пойти, чтобы провести полтора часа в мучительных ожиданиях, как в том же коридоре нарисовался второй яут. Цвейха тащил на себе шатающегося «должника». Йонге машинально поднял переводчик.  
«Вот вы где, – Цвейха поманил людей пальцем. – Я искал. Наблюдайте за Вайхтааралаари, мне необходимо время. Я ухожу».  
– Сколько? – сквозь зубы поинтересовался Йонге.  
«Час».  
– А куда? – не выдержал Рудольф.   
«Неудивительно, что вы интересны, умансоо. Так любопытны».  
Вайхта поднял голову и быстро защелкал клыками, одновременно непрерывно рокоча. Переводчик пошел обрывками слов, и Йонге просто убрал его. Цвейха повернулся к повисшему на нем яуту и зарычал в ответ, переходя на длинное шипение. Секунд пятнадцать они рявкали друг на друга, в буквальном смысле цепляясь клыками, а потом Вайхта уступил. Замотал головой и махнул свободной рукой. Йонге бдительно вернул транслятор на место. Рудольф сдавленно хрюкнул, и напарник с удовольствием наступил ему на ногу.  
«Помет личинки не желает отдыхать, – объявил Цвейха. – Размещайтесь у главного выхода в ожидательной комнате».  
– А сюда на кой хрен потащил? – возмутился Йонге.  
«Доказать, что он бессилен».

Людям не оставалось ничего, кроме как проследовать за хозяином дома обратно. По пути Рудольф свернул в кухню. Догнал остальных он, уже вооружившись двумя плотно закрытыми желтыми боксами.  
– Это что? – уточнил Йонге.  
– Паек. Жопой чувствовал, что отсюда мы будем валить, как подстреленные, собрал заранее.  
Йонге уважительно кивнул. Еще большее уважение он почувствовал, когда в «ожидательной комнате» обнаружился лайнер. Когда Рудольф его туда притащил, Йонге не отследил, но от вида оружия испытал приятное облегчение.  
Цвейха сгрузил яута на резную скамью, ткнул в него пальцем, нашипел напоследок и ломанулся уже к обычному выходу.   
Если бы конструкция главной двери позволяла, он непременно хлопнул бы ею от души.  
– Интересно, куда все-таки намылился? – риторически озадачился Рудольф.  
Вайхта немедленно зарычал. Йонге выпятил челюсть, твердо подошел к яуту и всучил ему транслятор, после чего невольно повторил жест Цвейхи, тыкая пальцем.  
– Сам держи, – объявил он. – Задолбали. И повтори, что ты сказал.  
«Он собирает свидетельства того, что я его должник», – выразительно ухмыльнулся-раззявился Вайхта.  
– У вас еще и свидетельства регистрируют? – неподдельно изумился Рудольф.  
«Да, надо собрать много свидетельств, что я ему должен. И все мои свершения, которые доказательства моих поступков. Без них Госпиталь Милосердной Матери откажет. Упрямый трехлетний помет, – яут раздраженно поскреб нашлепку. – Мне не нужен Госпиталь!»  
– Наверное, ты ему очень много должен? – улыбаясь, предположил Йонге.  
«Ха!»  
Яут зафыркал и потянулся, чтобы положить транслятор на подставку с унылым фиолетовым цветком в горшке, и едва не сверзился с лавки, промахнувшись сантиметров на тридцать.  
– Эй!  
Йонге отнял у него транслятор и слегка толкнул охотника в плечо, пробуя вернуть на место. Рудольф скептически хмыкнул.  
– Да, с таким отвалом координации только в госпиталь.

Более-менее усадив яута как положено, напарники разошлись.  
Рудольф непринужденно занял место у большого окна и совершенно не нарочно прикрылся занавесью из плотной тяжелой ткани. Йонге плюхнулся на широченный мягкий цилиндр, тщетно попытавшись вспомнить его название – пфык или фьюк?   
Как бы то ни было, с него удобно просматривались главный холл и коридор. Потратив на пристальное разглядывание чужих интерьеров уйму времени, Йонге поймал себя на том, что нервно постукивает ботинком по полу. Силой остановив движение, Йонге постарался войти в состояние наведенного спокойствия. Последние события изрядно попортили его умение концентрироваться и сохранять хладнокровие.

Он ровно дышал, закрыв глаза. В наушнике зашелестело, словно Рудольф хотел что-то сказать, но потом смолкло. Вайхта опять провалился в сон и уже вовсю сипел и клокотал горлом, выводя рулады, которым обзавидовался бы Сантьяго Рыжий, имевший славу самого отчаянного храпуна во всей Альмангаме.  
А это не какая-нибудь зачуханная планетка - целый здоровенный ломоть Фузии, включающий в себя аж восемь обитаемых систем и славящийся чистым пространством, сквозь которое прыгать – одно удовольствие. Там мигом понастроили узловых станций и объявили, что отныне Альмангама – доминион. Прижимать их Фузия не стала, снисходительно разрешив пыжиться в свое удовольствие – лишь бы налоги платили.  
Сантьяго болтался по доминиону последние лет пять, честно нанимаясь ко всем, кто предлагал более-менее приличное жалование. Брали его охотно, поскольку такого повара еще надо было поискать, но потом крупно жалели и стремились как можно скорее избавиться от, казалось бы, ценного члена экипажа.  
Сантьяго храпел. Храпел так, что даже умудренные невзгодами космолетчики скрежетали зубами и поминали всех богов и демонов, включая инопланетных. Никакие изысканные блюда и волшебство превращения биоэссенций в произведения пищевого искусства не могли перевесить этот недостаток. Разве что по-настоящему большие корабли могли обеспечить необходимое персональное пространство для столь могучей глотки – но они обычно были укомплектованы заранее.  
В общем, так никуда Сантьяго и не прибился.

А теперь Йонге убеждался на собственном опыте, что приюти хоть один борт яута у себя на недельку – и Сантьяго покажется милейшим человеком с небольшой проблемой в носовом дыхании.  
Впасть в состояние медитации все эти воспоминания не помогли, но сумели развеселить. Йонге закинул ногу на ногу и взялся тщательно проверять состояние суставных накладок на своем костюме. Был соблазн соединиться с «Фелицией» и начать готовить красотку к взлету, но Йонге отдавал себе отчет энергоемкости такой связи и потому оставался глух к собственным желаниям.

***

И все-таки они не были профессиональными выживальщиками.  
Йонге честно предупредил Рудольфа по связи, что отойдет минут на пять, и выразил надежду застать всех в этом же положении по возвращении.  
«Быстрее давай, – пробормотал Рудольф. – Я тут давно наблюдаю, как какой-то говнюк по улице шляется, да еще и с грузом. Я бы его превентивно замочил».  
«Я бегом».  
Йонге действительно очень торопился и старался управиться как можно быстрее, невзирая на гнусные архитектурные решения по части унитазов и раковин.   
Уже выскакивая из санузла и застегиваясь на ходу, он услышал негромкий крякающий звук сигнала, а затем приглушенный вопль: «Куда?»  
Йонге махнул на застрявшую пряжку ремня и побежал. Чертовы яуты строили слишком большие дома!  
Следующим неприятным звуком был грохот и резкий вскрик. Йонге содрогнулся от короткой приглушенной боли, рванувшейся к нему по синхрону, и ускорился еще больше.  
Влетев в комнату ожидания, он сразу же оценил масштаб бедствия.  
Яута на скамье не было.  
– Останови его! Не дай открыть!  
Йонге кинулся к выходу. Раскачивающийся на ходу Вайхта целеустремленно пер к двери. Ему оставалось три шага, и Йонге уже не успевал.

Краем глаза он видел, как Рудольф отчаянно пытался выкарабкаться из обломков, но стол, на который он приземлился, был слишком массивным и надежно стиснул механика в щербатых объятиях изломанных досок.  
Словно в кошмарном сне, Йонге бежал изо всех сил, но каждое движение было слишком медленным. Он рвался сквозь гравитацию и душный воздух, но не мог их победить. Вайхта уперся рукой в притолоку, а другой знакомо щелкнул пальцами. Дверь открылась. В оранжевом световом потоке кто-то стоял.  
– Сто-ой!  
Йонге сам не понял, кто из них с Рудольфом так кричит – может, оба сразу.  
Он последний раз оттолкнулся от пола и прыгнул. Бустеры, до сих пор тщательно оберегаемые, щелкнули, и ноги Йонге почти выбросило вперед, переворачивая его в воздухе. Он врезался обеими подошвами под колено яута, приземлился на локоть и плечо, отдавшиеся немедленной пронзительной болью, и еще успел перекатиться, чтобы монументально опрокидывающийся яут не придавил его.  
Но в этот же миг он увидел, как следом за падающим Вайхтой летит наездник.

Отвратительно белесое тело с жадно растопыренными лапками, словно привязанное, падало на лицо Вайхты, и Йонге, все еще не вышедший из режима замедления, даже смог разглядеть, как из брюшка выстреливает длинная гибкая трубка яйцеклада.  
Превозмогая боль и тяжесть, давящую на плечи, Йонге выбросил руку вперед, пробивая ладонью воздух между яутом и наездником.  
Мягкая с виду трубка с такой силой ударила в тыльную сторону руки, что ладонь сама собой прилипла к наполовину раскрытым челюстям яута и вбила их в лицо охотника. Вторую руку Йонге подставить физически не успевал. Вайхта со всего маху грянулся затылком об пол. Наездник душераздирающе зашипел, и время наконец-то вернулось в привычный темп.  
– Твою мать!  
Йонге рванулся вперед, отрывая ладонь от лица яута, и швырнул елозящего наездника куда глаза глядели. Бледная тушка мелькнула в полумраке, шлепнулась на пол, тут же перекувыркнулась и заскользила-засеменила в дальний угол, неистово мотая хвостом.  
Йонге поднял взгляд на того, кто стоял в дверях, и тут же зажмурился – лазерный прицел резанул по глазам. Йонге вскинул ладонь, загораживаясь от света, неизвестный шагнул внутрь и пнул человека с размаху. Йонге успел увернуться, удар пришелся в бедро и по касательной – но все равно очень больно. Первый пилот взвыл.  
Из комнаты ожидания донесся рев взбесившегося маула. Яут резко мотнул головой, отвлекаясь, и Йонге немедленно пнул его в ответ, целясь в низ живота. В отличие от охотника, он не промахнулся, а бил от души: яут хрипло булькнул и согнулся.  
Он был без маски – Йонге отлично видел его харю и видел, как вспыхнули яростью круглые глаза. Яут распахнул челюсти, зарычал и замахнулся двойным лезвием. Йонге оттолкнулся обеими ногами, скользя на спине, яут пригнулся еще больше, стремясь за ним.

– Эй, ты!  
Рудольф орал так, что Йонге невольно втянул голову в плечи. В паре сантиметров от лица грохнул об пол ботинок, второй пронесся над головой, и Йонге изо всех сил толкнулся еще раз. Рудольф приземлился между его раскинутых колен, довершая размах лайнером.  
Тяжелый приклад встретился с головой нежданного гостя, врезавшись сбоку.  
Яута снесло, будто тот самый маул языком слизнул. Йонге даже показалось, что он услышал громкий хруст шейных позвонков. Огромное тело крутанулось и грянулось об пол, лязгнув многочисленными обвесами.   
Рудольф сам едва не улетел следом за охотником, но вовремя удержался, использовав все тот же приклад уже в качестве опоры. Застыв на мгновение, он вздрогнул, затем выпрямился и громко вздохнул, расправляя плечи. Словно сбросил полуторную тяжесть.  
– Ладно, у меня бустеры, – сказал Йонге, кося на тело незваного гостя. – А у тебя что? Чем ты его так оприходовал?  
– Корпусная тяга на два с половиной, - Рудольф потер поясницу. – Но, кажись, на этом она и кончилась. В следующий раз буду брать на четыре. У! Спина!  
Секунда за секундой быстро капали, но яут так и не пошевелился.  
– А выстрелить ты не мог? – поинтересовался Йонге, все еще лежа на спине. Бедро отчаянно болело. Плечо и локоть делили второе почетное место.  
– Я разозлился, – ответил Рудольф после короткой паузы. – Твои яйца спасал. Давай вставай, – и, шагнув к нему, протянул руку.  
– Дверь закрой, – сказал Йонге, не двигаясь с места. – И смотри в оба, тут наездник бегает.  
– Я знаю, – без удивления откликнулся Рудольф. – Вижу на скане. Мы еще когда на «Фелиции» охотились, я этих ублюдков подвесил в распознавание. Если высунется, сразу размажу. Стрелять не хочу, еще внимание привлекать, между прочим.

По ходу монолога он прохромал к двери, помахал руками, пытаясь активировать видеосистему, но не добился успеха – и приложился уже стволом, на этот раз метя в панель управления, обозначенную голубым контуром. Дверь грохнулась обратно и, похоже, намертво. Йонге медленно сел и на всякий случай пощупал себя за яйца. К счастью, оба-два были на месте.  
– Спасибо, – наконец, сказал он. – Что ж за блядская неделя такая, а?  
– Понятия не имею. Но я точно знаю, что с больными яутами дел иметь нельзя. И вообще… – Рудольф засопел, подошел к поверженному противнику и с наслаждением пнул его пару раз. – Ты видел, а? Ты видел, что эта сука натворила? Он же бросил! Наездника! Прямо! В рожу!  
С каждым словом Рудольф распалялся все больше, пинки делались все яростнее. На последнем выкрике вдоль спины прямо на рубашке явственно сверкнула накачка тяги, и механик с пугающей легкостью замахнулся лайнером.  
– Стоять! – гаркнул Йонге. – Прекрати! Сломаешь!  
– Кого, урода этого? – запальчиво спросил Рудольф.  
– Лайнер, – усмехнулся Йонге. – И себя, только окончательно. Оставь этот мешок с костями, лучше помоги Вайхту поднять.  
– Надорвемся, – мрачно сказал Рудольф, но лайнер опустил.   
Тяга погасла.

Совместными усилиями они перетащили тяжеленного яута обратно на скамью. Несмотря на удар головой, Вайхта все еще дышал. Йонге мысленно уже попрощался с наличием сознания в толстом черепе. Скорее всего, после пробуждения Вайхта должен был превратиться в слюнявого идиота. Причем слюна уже сейчас текла вовсю.  
Йонге как раз закончил запихивать постоянно падающую руку яута на место, когда Рудольф возбужденно зашипел и начал толкать его локтем. Повернувшись туда, куда недвусмысленно указывал механик, Йонге поморщился. Наездник выбрался из своего угла и торопился к распростертой на полу туше.  
– Поджарь его.  
– Еще чего, – Рудольф злобно хмыкнул. – Пусть теперь эта рожа попробует свою же примочку.  
Йонге вспомнил лезвия, едва не пропоровшие его насквозь, и тут же избавился от малейших признаков яутолюбия. Наездник шустро вскарабкался по груди яута, завис над мордой и одним молниеносным движением припал к раскрытым челюстям. Хвост обернулся вокруг толстой шеи и стиснулся. Яут даже не вздрогнул.  
– Ну, здравствуй, мамочка, – продекламировал Рудольф.

***

Сайнжа, как и обещал, вернулся ровно через полтора часа. Заблокированная дверь его не обрадовала, а когда Рудольф помахал ему из окна и ткнул пальцем на обходные пути, он и вовсе упер руки в бока, насмешив тем самым механика до легкой икоты.

Вломившись в комнату ожидания, Сайнжа предсказуемо заревел, но захлебнулся собственной речью, едва все еще хохочущий Рудольф ткнул ему на свежий альясов инкубатор.  
Йонге в очередной раз положил на место руку Вайхты и пожалел, что у него нет скотча, а лучше – строительного пистолета.  
«Откуда он?»  
– Ваш больной на всю голову пошел открывать на звонок, – сообщил Йонге. – А там в него швырнули наездником.  
Яут нервно раскрыл и свел мандибулы, и Йонге заметил, как дернулась рука – словно Сайнжа вновь хотел схватиться за грудь.  
«Вы хорошо справились», – наконец сказал он.  
– Не лучшим образом, – Рудольф тяжело вздохнул, успокаиваясь. – Вайхта об пол долбанулся.  
Сайнжа тряхнул гривой, подошел к яуту и небрежно повертел ударенную голову из стороны в сторону.  
«Живой. Но отсюда нужно уходить. Игра становится очень большой и опасной».  
– Какая такая игра?  
Сайнжа уже развернулся спиной и отвечать не стал. Махнув рукой над плечом, он быстро направился в сторону ангара. Напарники переглянулись и не сдвинулись с места.   
До яута не сразу дошло, что за ним никто не идет: он успел отдалиться метров на двадцать и только потом остановился. Развернулся и раздраженно зарычал.  
«Почему вы медлите? Быстро идти!»  
– Во-первых, здесь недотруп с наездником, – в том же недовольном тоне отозвался Рудольф. – Во-вторых, полутруп с ушибленной головой!  
– В-третьих, что еще за игры с разбрасыванием паразитов? – поддержал Йонге.

Сайнжа так же стремительно вернулся, обошел обоих, шагнул вперед, оказавшись между ними, схватил за плечи и силком потащил за собой.  
«Это не мой дом и не мой должник, до них мне нет дела. Игра большая – на выживание рода».  
Рудольф молча уперся в пол, Йонге последовал его примеру, и яут вынужденно тормознул. Сразу двое людей не были таким уж легким грузом.  
«Что?!»  
– Цвейха попросил нас присмотреть за его должником. Берем с собой.  
Сайнжа начал с низкого шипения, но Рудольф наклонил лайнер, и дуло пока что легонько стукнуло яута по голове.  
– Я сказал – забираем. Можешь рассматривать как долг чести, если твоей рогатой башке так удобнее.  
«Отсутствие рогов», – возразил Сайнжа.  
– Я рад, что по первой части вопросов не возникло.  
Оскал Рудольфа ощущался даже сквозь респиратор. Сайнжа еще секунду стоял на месте, сжимая плечи людей, а потом резко оттолкнул обоих в стороны и направился к бессознательному пациенту.  
– Ебал я такие игры, – сквозь зубы сказал Рудольф. – Просто вижу, как они такие – а давайте кидаться друг в друга паразитами? Кто не увернулся, тот инкубатор.

Сайнжа протащил яута мимо них, злобно щелкая челюстями и бормоча на ходу. Транслятор вежливо сформулировал несколько упоминаний про личинок, помет и извращенные совокупления в различных комбинациях.  
– Йонге, доставай свою пукалку, – приказал Рудольф, – и смотри в оба.  
Пилот со вздохом снял УКВД с самодельного ремня, повесил на освободившийся крепеж транслятор и приготовился стрелять во всех, кто не свои.   
Рудольф пристроился в хвост маленькой колонны. Йонге пару шагов слышал, как он натужно пыхтит, а затем по всему коридору прошелся сноп рассеянного голубоватого света и погас.  
Сайнжа обернулся на ходу, тут же активруя собственное наплечное оружие.  
– Спокойно, – Йонге кое-как приподнял транслятор. – Это сканирование.  
«Я думал, оружие».  
– Очень совершенное оружие, – добавил Рудольф.  
Яут отвернулся и продолжил движение.

В ангаре он выбрал очередную копию глайдера, но мудро взял версию с куполом защиты. Запихнув Вайхту на задний ряд сидений и едва не утрамбовав, он хлопнулся в кресло пилота и начал запускать многочисленные системы.  
Напарники молча устроились в неудобных пассажирских креслах, купол закрылся, и глайдер слегка подпрыгнул. Йонге поморщился и поморщился еще больше, когда глайдер так же судорожно прыгнул вперед, выбираясь из ряда запаркованных соседей. Сайнжа снова изрек несколько крепких слов, на этот раз забравшись в энтомологические дебри, и послал упрямую машину прямо в стену.   
Йонге был прекрасно осведомлен, как работает силовое поле, но все равно на мгновение екнуло под ложечкой.  
Глайдер вырвался на свободу и взмыл свечкой. На задних сиденьях раздалось глухое рычание. Одновременно обернувшись, напарники так же одновременно дернулись, видя, как Вайхта пытается подняться, бестолково шаря руками.  
– Черт! – Йонге отстегнул только что найденный и освоенный ремень безопасности. – Где этот долбаный транслятор!  
Глайдер завис в верхней точке и по дуге устремился вниз. Вайхта заревел, глайдер резко вздрогнул, и Рудольф с хрустом выдернул застрявший между сиденьями транслятор.  
– Да я тут наблюю!  
– Тихо! – Йонге окончательно развернулся и выставил перед собой рамку, держась за кресло буквально коленями. – Лежи спокойно! Мы отвезем тебя в госпиталь!  
«Не хочу в госпиталь!» – страдальчески зарычал отважный охотник, падая на сиденья.  
Глайдер снова рыскнул, заваливаясь на правый бок. Йонге окончательно съехал, ушибив локоть.  
– Кто так водит? Скотина! – вышел из себя Рудольф, приложившийся головой о часть коммуникационной дуги, висевшей над креслом.  
В прозвучавшем рычании отчетливо слышался посыл нахрен. Рудольф плюнул себе под ноги и тоже взялся пристегивать ремень. Йонге, наоборот, полез в секцию пилота, по возможности оберегая транслятор.  
– Надо связаться с Цвейха!  
Несмотря на закрытый купол, глайдер, в противовес предыдущему, оказался шумным. Равномерный гул заполнял всю кабину, и из-за этого постоянно приходилось говорить на повышенных тонах.  
«Зачем?»  
– Мы же не будем брать Вайхту с собой!  
«А зачем тогда мы его взяли?»  
– Чтобы передать! Свяжись с Цвейха, пусть летит в космопорт! И про сюрприз дома скажи!  
«Глупые умансоо! Почему не говорили сразу о ваших планах?»  
– Ну, извини!

Сайнжа отпустил гашетку управления и принялся тыкать по панели. Движения выглядели абсолютно хаотическими. Йонге не выдержал и схватил его за запястье.  
– Ты точно знаешь, как настроить связь?  
«Не пилот, охотник!»  
– Ладно, оставь! У нас еще есть время, свяжемся после приземления!  
Сайнжа зло кашлянул и полностью вернулся к управлению. Йонге для очистки совести пошарил взглядом по панели, но не смог обнаружить ничего, хотя бы слегка похожего на коммуникатор. Сайнжа пнул куда-то под массивную навигационную панель, и внезапно гул смолк.

– Он что, сломал глайдер?  
Вопрос Рудольфа в наступившей тишине прозвучал неестественно громко.  
Однако глайдер не пытался рухнуть, и Йонге вздохнул с облегчением, не став переадресовывать вопрос. Яут наконец-то сосредоточился на вождении, и легкую машину даже не особенно бросало из стороны в сторону. Йонге даже позволил себе отвлечься, но на пассажирское место возвращаться не стал.  
Он осторожно прислонился ладонями к куполу, фильтруя солнечный свет, и вгляделся в город под крыльями. Особых разрушений он не увидел, но насчитал около пяти пожаров, причем один из них был довольно сильным, захватывая целый квартал.  
– Тебе нравится, что тут происходит? – почти риторически спросил он у Сайнжи.  
«Не нравится. Поэтому я передавал правнику все полномочия и покидаю родину на время. Умам необходимо охладиться».  
– Прилетел, напакостил и улетел, – язвительно прокомментировал Рудольф сзади.  
«Ради ваших исследований, умансоо. И моего особого груза».  
– И наших колониальных владений, – уточнил Йонге.  
«И это».  
Рудольф свесился через высокую спинку кресла еще больше и ткнул в мигающий огонек на панели.  
– Это что? Надеюсь, не топливо?  
Сайнжа потянулся и нажал на кнопку под огоньком. Кабину тут же заполнил рев и клекот. Рудольф заткнул уши, Йонге втянул голову в плечи – руки были заняты треклятым корпусом транслятора. Сайнжа потыкал еще раз и громкость уменьшилась. Вернувшись к управлению, яут ответно зарычал, уснащая свою речь шипением и плевками. Длинную тираду он завершил горловым клекотом. Собеседник коротко пощелкал, а затем огонек погас.  
– Йонге, спорим, что это была охрана космопорта?  
– Даже если так, то нас не спешат сбивать.  
«Цвейха, – прорычал яут. – Сам нашел нас, будет в порту».  
«Мне не нужен Госпиталь!»  
– Заткнись!  
Напарники высказались хором, а на экране транслятора вспыхнуло то же пожелание, но в исполнении Сайнжи.  
Вайхта хрюкнул, но больше не сказал ни слова. Сайнжа продолжал ворчать, однако так глухо и неразборчиво, что переводчик оказался бессилен.  
Йонге поерзал, мучительно пытаясь найти удобное положение, и озадачился вопросом – насколько быстро должно распространяться всенародное помешательство, чтобы яуту вздумалось аж свалить с собственной планеты. Результатом стала твердая уверенность, что клыкастый паразит нагло врет, имея целью использовать людей в сугубо личных и, может быть, даже корыстных целях.

***

Всего через час на горизонте взмыла игла орбитального лифта. С каждой минутой она становилась все больше и толще, обрастая конструкциями. И, наконец, превратилась в гигантское сооружение, закрывшее весь обзор.  
Сайнжа затормозил минутах в пяти ходу, повозился с управлением и отпустил обе гашетки. Йонге нервно покосился на приборную панель, однако глайдер не торопился валиться в неуправляемое пике. Засветившиеся на приборной панели огоньки тоже оказались безобидными, и всего лишь сигнализировали о связи с досмотровыми службами.

Этап переговоров Йонге умышленно прослушал, отложив переводчик на заднее сиденье. Он сомневался, что с пропуском будут проблемы, поскольку депортация персон, получивших отлуп из императорской семьи, должна была проходить максимально быстро и беспрепятственно.  
Так и получилось – Сайнжа вновь тронул глайдер с места, и тот медленно вплыл между решетчатыми фермами.  
По самому космопорту они тащились еще минут пятнадцать, а потом Рудольф радостно вздохнул и постучал по сканеру. Йонге посмотрел на его экран и сразу же опознал приветственный рисунок - «Фелиция» уведомляла их о входе в зону прямого доступа и управления системами корабля.  
– Наконец-то цивилизация, – обрадовался Йонге. – Ну и заповедник тут!  
–Холодный запуск и расчет маршрута для атмосферного на орбиту, – Рудольф вслух дублировал команды для Йонге, лишенного возможности отслеживать происходящее. – Дополнительная очистка воздуха и даже, слава всем богам, подача холодного пива для хозяев.  
– Последний пункт самый важный, – довольно потер руки Йонге. – На этого клыкастого еще насинтезируй… но без пива, обойдется.

Глайдер завис над куполом, дождался сигнала и нырнул в открывшийся проем. Сверху открывалось удивительное зрелище на небольшие корабли. Самые гиганты висели на орбите, но меньшие собратья выглядели не менее внушительно.  
Сайнжа закрутил спираль, отыскивая нужный корабль, и Йонге нетерпеливо ткнул пальцем в нужное место. Уж он-то мог узнать «Фелицию» среди сотен других.  
Глайдер опустился прямо перед посадочным шлюзом, едва не задев скошенным крылом обшивку. Рудольф заворчал не хуже яута, но говорить ничего не стал.  
«Ожидание Цвейха!» – объявил Сайнжа, откидываясь на спинку кресла.  
– Ну, ты можешь ждать, а нам пора. Потом постучишься…  
«Нельзя проникать в корабль без отсылки доставочного транспортного средства».  
Поднявшийся Йонге уже хотел сказать все, что думает о правилах космопорта и о тех, кто их выдумывал, но вместо этого сел на место и сложил руки на груди. Усложнять и без того неприятную ситуацию с их позорным статусом ему не хотелось. Рудольф на всякий случай устроился так, чтобы лайнер лежал поверх всех неудобных кресел, и вдобавок изменил режим сканера на поиск биологических объектов.  
В противовес недавней церемониальной обстановке и полностью этнической столице, космопорт вполне отвечал современным требованиям. На верхних уровнях деловито грохотали ремонтные манипуляторы, парочка чужерасных кораблей стоически выносила сухую чистку, а здесь, внизу, царили разнокалиберные погрузчики. Йонге даже успел заприметить нескольких яутов, одетых вполне цивильно, и снова покосился на Сайнжу. Тот задумчиво крутил запястьем и тыкал пальцем в прирощенную руку. Шрам закрывал тяжелый металлический браслет. Ничего легкого и ультрасовременного в его экипировке не было.  
Сайнжа поднял взгляд.  
«Что?»  
– Думаю, какой ты устаревший, – честно сказал Йонге.  
Яут протянул руку и ухватил его за загривок. Рудольф тут же поднял ствол лайнера вертикально.  
«Возможно. Но летаю я совершеннее тебя»

Еще полчаса протянулись мучительно медленно. Сайнжа успел поковыряться под всеми когтями, включая ножные, и извести на своеобразные гигиенические процедуры пачку настоящих бумажных салфеток. Йонге пытался подсчитать их стоимость, но все время застревал на определении экологичности производств.  
А затем у них над головами почти бесшумно закружил глайдер.  
– Я так и знал, – встрепенулся Рудольф. – Это точно за нами. Мы не уложились в сроки депортации, и нам хана. Ты все перепутал!  
Сайнжа недоуменно заклекотал.  
– А может, – почти с наслаждением сказал Йонге, – это лига экологического контроля. Они очнулись, оценили ущерб, и нам кранты!  
– Я ставлю на эстетический комитет, – твердо сказал Рудольф. – По дворцовой архитектуре.  
Сайнжа взревел.  
«Умансоо, отверзайте глаза! Включите разум!»  
Глайдер мягко зашел на посадку и аккуратно приземлился перед шлюзом. Притерся почти встык, до их собственного оставалось всего метров пять. Купол поднялся, Цвейха спрыгнул на бетон и вскинул руку. Сайнжа встал с места, и напарники немедленно последовали его примеру.  
«Об этом я изрекал, глупцы»  
– Всегда нужно готовиться к худшему, - значительно сказал Рудольф.  
Йонге поймал уже собравшегося выбираться яута за плечо и молча указал на пассажира с задних сидений. Сайнжа отмахнулся и спрыгнул через борт. Людям оставалось только повторить за ним.  
– Я тут без ног останусь, – мрачно прокомментировал Йонге собственное приземление.

Рудольф барабанил по стволу, пока яуты быстро переговаривались – словно непрерывно падали камни, то рокоча, то почти неслышно постукивая. Потом Цвейха кивнул, хлопнул Сайнжу по плечу и прошел к позаимствованному глайдеру.

Проходя мимо напарников, он остановился, несколько секунд рассматривал обоих, склоняя голову то вправо, то влево, а затем резко шагнул к ним. Рудольф сжал лайнер, Йонге стиснул кулак, пытаясь вызвать электричество – но Цвейха просто раскинул руки и тут же сгреб обоих.  
– Ух!  
Йонге тут же почувствовал, что он куда сильнее Сайнжи – мускулы на руках буквально вдавливались в спину, а широкие ребра ощущались как доски.  
– Только без поцелуев! – прохрипел Рудольф.  
Цвейха отпустил их, чуть шагнул назад, все еще придерживая за плечи, и коротко рыкнул. Не дожидаясь ответа, развернулся и вскочил на борт глайдера. Купол закрылся, и глайдер мягко, неслышно поднялся в воздух. За ним стартовал и тот, на котором прилетел сам Цвейха.  
– Прощание вышло сжатым, – почти удивленно сказал Йонге.  
– Зато он водить умеет, – заметил Рудольф. – Ну что, можно уже идти?  
Йонге ткнул пальцем в корабль, яут кивнул, и Йонге собирался уже направиться ко входу, когда вспомнил одну деталь. Гнусная история с наездниками, врывающимися в честные яутские дома, произошла благодаря этой детали.  
– Эй, великий охотник, – он помахал транслятором. – Ты же хотел забрать какой-то груз?  
«Я забрал».  
– И где же он? Мне казалось, ты забьешь весь корабль своим хламом.  
– На борт без сертификата и досмотра не пущу! – грозно крикнул от шлюза Рудольф.  
«Все при моем теле».  
В наушнике щелкнуло, и Рудольф кратко и емко выразился, какие ассоциации у него возникают на словах «при моем теле». Йонге тоже первым делом подумал о паразитных эмбрионах и молча протянул руку. Сайнжа склонил голову и оскалился. Йонге пошевелил пальцами.   
Безмолвное противостояние длилось больше, чем хотелось бы пилоту, но Сайнжа все-таки уступил. Задрав голову, он полез под ленты, стягивающие броню на ключицах, и достал прозрачную капсулу. Йонге сам подошел и забрал у него пробирку.  
– Что это?  
Внутри тяжело и густо перетекала черная жидкость.  
Что-то она ему неприятно напоминала.  
«Зверь».

– Что?  
Йонге почти взревел, стискивая транслятор.  
«Базовая форма. Извлечение структура клетки. Герметичность безопасности».  
– И куда ты хочешь протащить эту вытяжку?  
«Великая мать удостоила меня посеять зерно Зверя в одном из наших миров. После очищения Найхави достойнейшие смогут доказывать свое право в чужих мирах».  
– Нахайви? – тупо повторил Йонге, пытаясь перевести смысл всего сказанного с яутского на человеческий.  
Сайнжа молча покрутил пальцем, давая понять, что имеет в виду ни много ни мало, а целый город или даже планету. Осознав суть сказанного, Йонге осторожно вернул капсулу яуту.  
«Сумасшедшие. Слышишь, Руди, у них тут имперский геноцид!»  
«Ничего не понял».  
«Ладно, потом объясню», – он отключил микрофон. – Хорошо, берем твой груз. Но хранить его будешь в грузовом отсеке. Мы настроим капсулу…  
«Можно заморозить, – перебил Сайнжа. – Сверхустойчивость».  
– Опять трупы в морозилке всю дорогу, – пробормотал Йонге.  
«Все будет хорошо», – оптимистично заверил его Сайнжа.

***

Однако даже на «Фелиции» вздохнуть с облегчением не удалось.  
Искин настолько обрадовался возвращению всего экипажа сразу, что набросился на них с рвением застоявшегося в сезон спаривания хелиоптрикса.   
Едва переступив через кромку шлюза, Йонге получил удар по всей нервной системе. Шагнувший одновременно с ним Рудольф покачнулся, сделал два шага в сторону и врезался в стену.  
Сайнжа изумленно зашипел и схватился за голову обеими руками, а потом замотал башкой, словно выглядывая нападавшего. Лезвия выскочили из наручей, наплечник с жужжанием сервоприводов поднялся и закрутился, полосуя шлюзовой предбанник лазером прицела.  
Йонге сделал к нему шаг, ухватился за плечо и с размаху ударил ладонью по оружию, заставляя опустить ствол.  
– Фе… Фелиция, – простонал он, почти повисая на яуте. – Прекрати!  
Страшное давление тут же исчезло, но осталось ощущение жадных рук, шарящих внутри тела, прощупывающих насквозь и пытающихся приласкать как можно горячее. Рудольф схватился за штаны и бухнулся на короб охладителя. Потом содрал респиратор и часто глубоко задышал, разевая рот. Йонге все еще держался за яута, и сквозь раскаленные волны синхронизации еле-еле выплыла мысль, что респиратор наконец-то можно снять.  
Свежий воздух, беспрепятственно хлынувший в легкие, мигом навел в голове порядок. Йонге тряхнул головой, отцепился от негромко пощелкивающего яута и хлопнул в ладоши.  
– Фелиция! Отмена тактильного интерфейса!  
«Принято», – чуть обиженно ответил искин.  
– Посторонние биологические объекты на корабле есть? Химический фон?  
«Отсутствуют».  
– Прекрасно. Программа взлета… Сайнжа, у вас есть спутники базирования со стандартом Фузии?  
«Фелиция» деликатно прорычала вопрос для яута. Сайнжа перестал щелкать, прищурился, пошевелил пальцами и наконец коротко кивнул.  
– Позиционирование взлета через спутники базирования, выход с точки геостационарной орбиты на ближайший автоматический буер.  
– Принято, – вздохнула «Фелиция» уже вслух.  
К огромному облегчению дальнейших слов насчет необходимости подтвердить прыжок через навигатора не прозвучало. Заранее просчитанные курсовые программы остались в неприкосновенности, несмотря на порядком протекшую крышу их верного кораблика.  
\- Обмен с Башней-1 завершен, разрешение на взлет получено, – отрапортовал искин.  
Переходной шлюз открылся, и из коридора потянуло привычным запахом: немного охладителя, чуть-чуть плавленой изоляции и тысяча остальных запахов жилого помещения.

Отрыв от площадки прошел почти неощутимо. «Фелиция» предусмотрительно нашептала на ухо, что силовые лучи проводят их через уровень первый, второй, третий и далее по списку вплоть до открытого воздушного коридора.  
«Умансоо, мы летим или нет?»  
– Парим, - поправил Йонге, – готов признать, что ваша техника не самая устаревшая.  
«Что ты знаешь о величии флота Найхави, червяк?»  
Рудольф прижал к лицу респиратор. По вздрагивающим плечам Йонге догадался, что напарник сдерживает смех. Синхронизацию он пытался блокировать, но Сайнжа все равно с подозрением покосился на него и многозначительно провел когтями по наручу.   
– Ладно, убедил, – торопливо сказал Йонге. – Это экскурсия на меня так плохо повлияла. Сейчас как выйдем в открытое пространство, так я сразу уверую.  
– Неужели мы наконец-то валим? – простонал Рудольф, вставая. – Прямо не верится! Я в мойку!  
– А я на камбуз, – мечтательно сказал Йонге. – Нормальная жратва. Йезус Мария!  
– И пиво, – добавил Рудольф, волоком таща лайнер к выходу в жилой сектор.  
Йонге подтянул измочаленный ремень, на котором болтались УКВД и транслятор.   
За спиной секунду царила тишина, а затем раздались тяжелые шаги.

На развилке Йонге притормозил Рудольфа.  
– Первым делом я хочу избавиться от этого долбаного переводчика. У нас же найдется третий сканер? В смысле, два запасных.  
– Спрашиваешь. Еще и запасной к запасному.  
– Ради бога, давай уже навесим на Сайнжу персональный визор. Мне уже в кошмарных снах видится, что я повсюду с этим чертовым приемником. Даже в борделе!  
Рудольф кивнул и повернул налево. Яут потоптался на месте, покрутил пальцем в воздухе, «Фелиция» тут же что-то коротко прошипела, и яут уверенно двинул в сторону дока.   
– Почему он шляется тут как у себя дома, – пробормотал Йонге.  
«Общие приоритеты для членов экипажа, первый пилот».

Добравшись до камбуза, Йонге вытащил из охладителя ангажированное пиво, устроился на любимом месте, и мгновением позже его отпустило.  
«Достигнута геостационарная точка, – сообщил искин. – Выход на буер в пределах пяти часов».  
– Ничего себе очередь, а поближе ничего нет?  
– Следующий вектор открывается через шесть с половиной часов, - почти недовольно ответила «Фелиция», явно намеренно сделав это вслух.  
Полуторная гравитация исчезла. Йонге застонал от счастья и сковырнул крышку. Каждая косточка расправлялась и занимала положенное место. Казалось, даже легкие расправляются и начинают получать больше воздуха. Только сейчас он в полной мере ощутил, что даже при поддержке химии и механики человеческое тело чувствует себя далеко не лучшим образом, когда на него непрерывно давит гравитационный столб.

В коридоре раздался металлический грохот. У Йонге дернулась бровь, и он немедленно вызвал окно активного слежения. Убедившись, что это яут, и он не ломает корабль, а тащит какую-то дрянь вроде церемониального щита, Йонге вздохнул с облегчением и одновременно с досадой. Он старательно пытался не вспоминать, что Сайнжа до предела нагрузил их корабль трофейным барахлом. Вероятно, и сам яут предполагал, что заберет свой груз, как только получит всеобщее призвание.   
Теперь они были обречены таскаться с этими килограммами.  
– Сгрузи их в трюм, – сказал он.  
Яут в окне просмотра резко обернулся на звук, и Йонге ухмыльнулся. «Фелиция» без дополнительных требований включила громкую связь. Сайнжа вскинул ладонь и пару раз махнул скрюченными пальцами, полосуя воздух. Затем перехватил щит поудобнее и неторопливо пошел дальше.   
Потягивая пиво, Йонге продолжал наблюдать за ним, беззастенчиво пользуясь правами всевидящего командира. Яут унес щит в кают-компанию и уложил на свою варварскую постель. Отойдя на шаг, он начал на пальцах примеряться к стенам. Выглядело так, будто он пытается сделать мгновенный снимок и страшно смешило. Йонге веселился ровно до тех пор, пока Сайнжа не выщелкнул лезвия.  
– Ах ты скотина! – ругнулся пилот.  
Яут воткнул лезвия в стену чуть выше уровня глаз, резанул и отступил назад, с явным удовлетворением разглядывая причиненный ущерб. Потом подхватил щит, покрутил крепежи на обратной стороне, легко поднял тяжелый даже с виду кусок металла выше головы и одним движением прибил к стене.   
Крепления провалились в стену, и щит прилип к ней, будто так и было изначально.  
Сайнжа взъерошил дредлоки, отступил на два шага, снова полюбовался и немедленно завалился на постель. Йонге хотел уже вырубить обзор, но тут яут начал потягиваться, и пилот ухмыльнулся, делая очередной глоток. В отсутствие наблюдателей Сайнжа крутился и извивался так, словно пытался составить конкуренцию одной из тех телочек, отплясывающих в «Синем жуке» на второй узловой станции пресловутой Альмангамы.

За дверью раздалось шлепанье босых ног, и Йонге торопливо свернул окно. Если наедине с собой он еще был готов признаться в вуайеризме, то услышать тот же диагноз от Рудольфа категорически не хотел.  
– Сидишь? – механик ввалился на камбуз, источая кошмарный запах «Кастель № 5». – Пиво все выжрал? Я так и думал.  
– Только начал, – отбился Йонге. – На тебя точно хватит.  
Рудольф нырнул в холодильник едва не по пояс и зазвякал.  
– Интересно, яуты пьют пиво?  
Йонге ответил мычанием. К счастью, напарник не стал предлагать позвать третьего члена экипажа и устроить дружескую вечеринку.  
– Вот сейчас я напьюсь… нажрусь… и возьмусь… за эти… сканеры!

Рудольф говорил между крупными глотками и опустошил бутылку вместе с завершением фразы. Йонге молча отсалютовал ему посудиной и тоже допил. Биостекло тут же поползло в пальцах, норовя принять рекомендованную для утилизации форму. Йонге разжал ладонь, зеленая масса шлепнулась на стол, стянулась сама в себя и замерла, скрутившись в компактный шарик. Йонге покатал его, глядя, как от тепла его пальца в глубине вспыхивают искорки. Рудольф со стуком поставил перед ним вторую бутылку – уже коричневую.  
– Надо еще чип для этого… навигатора поставить, – наконец сказал пилот. – Думаю, без него мы долго не полетаем. Как минимум колония у них в стороне от спейсштрасс, туда обычными схемами тащиться упаришься.  
Теперь мычанием ответил Рудольф.  
– Или ты каждый раз предлагаешь делать прыжок через жопу?  
Механик фыркнул, загоготал, подавился и долго обстоятельно откашливался. Йонге успел уговорить вторую бутылку и пришел в исключительно благодушное состояние. Даже сомнительная шуточка стала казаться верхом остроумия и изящной словесности.  
– Поставим ему, что надо, – наконец, смог заговорить Рудольф. – Но ты уверен, что заработает?  
– Кто не рискует…  
– Того на Земле не хоронят, – закончил Рудольф известную фразу всех авантюристов и исследователей. – Но нас и на Берлине-три неплохо встречают.  
– Опять ты за свое, – лениво сказал Йонге, скатывая второй шарик. – Берлин, Берлин…  
– Не просто Берлин, а Берлин-три, – начал Рудольф. – Прекрасная планета с умеренным континентальным климатом…  
– Холодная до жопы, – дополнил Йонге в той же тональности.  
– Да иди ты.

Йонге встал и пошел. Дошел до холодильника и достал оттуда по третьей. После скудных яутских угощений, от которых уже тревожно шевелилось в животе, родное пиво шло так гладко, что Йонге даже не заметил, как начал терять связность мыслей.

***

Пришел он в себя лишь обнаружив, что стоит перед дверью в кают-компанию, а в руках у него здоровенный нож. Рудольф стоял рядом, и при нем был контейнер с маркировкой биомеханического содержимого. От контейнера валил пар. Вокруг царил полумрак.  
– Ты их в холодильнике хранишь, что ли? – изумился Йонге.  
– Это как пиво. Надо холодненьким! – убежденно сказал Рудольф.  
– А что, я кроме ножа ничего не взял? – испугался Йонге.  
Напарник ткнул в него пальцем, Йонге наклонил голову, от усердия чуть не вывернув шею, и тут же увидел у себя в нагрудном кармане радиоскальпель, заряженный одноразовой анестезирующей капсулой. Попытавшись протереть глаза, Йонге обнаружил на себе визор.

Пилот отчаянно попытался взять себя в руки и отменить идиотскую операцию, но вместо этого сдавленно хихикнул, ткнул в панель и на цыпочках прокрался в бесшумно открывшуюся дверь. Рудольф шел за ним совершенно беззвучно. Выдавало его только негромкое сопение. Йонге машинально повертел рукой, пытаясь найти переключатель микрофона, и чуть не побрил себя ножом начисто.  
Добравшись до платформы, где безмятежно дрых яут, не подозревающий о скором своем единении с высочайшими человеческими технологиями, Йонге отложил нож, достал свисающие из второго нагрудного кармана тонкие перчатки, заботливо встряхнул их и тщательно натянул на обе руки. Тыльную сторону ладоней обожгло коротким электростатическим уколом.

– Надо его перевернуть, – сиплым шепотом сказал Рудольф. – Может, по башке сначала?  
Смерив напарника снисходительным взглядом, Йонге обошел платформу и склонился над растянувшимся во весь рост яутом.  
– Са-айнжа, – почти ласково позвал он.  
Яут открыл глаза резко, будто и не спал. Клыки растопырились, из глотки вырвалось предупреждающее шипение. Прижмурясь от ацетонового запаха, Йонге бесстрашно уперся ему пальцем в грудь и погладил вдоль шрама.  
– Повернись, – добавил он и пальцем же показал, что надо сделать.  
Сайнжа хрипло вздохнул, сложил и раскрыл челюсти, а затем перекатился на живот.  
«Все просто», – одними губами сказал Йонге напарнику и улыбнулся так, что увидь его яут – немедленно начал бы стрелять.  
Недолго думая, Йонге уселся верхом на широкую спину, для маскировки несколько раз провел ладонями вдоль позвоночника, затем профессионально ощупал загривок и оставил одну руку на месте, прорабатывая шейные позвонки, а второй достал из кармана скальпель. Наклонился, всматриваясь в место для имплантации.  
Рудольф подошел ближе, беззвучно прищелкнул пятками и вытянулся во фрунт. С невероятно торжественным лицом открыл контейнер. Крышка щелкнула, Сайнжа дернулся и попробовал обернуться, но Йонге сжал пальцы, как клещи.  
– Тихо-тихо, – сказал он, выдерживая умиротворяющие интонации. – Сейчас мы тебя слегка порежем, будешь мучиться головными болями, проблемами с координацией и шизофренией…

Рудольф сдавленно хмыкнул. Сайнжа снова дернулся, но Йонге успел раньше.  
Скальпель воткнулся в толстую шкуру. Как Йонге и рассчитывал, радиоволновое лезвие резало даже яутскую броню, а последовавшая за этим автоматическая субдуральная инъекция практически лишила яута возможности двигаться.  
Но на голосовые связки это не влияло, и Сайнжа взревел так, что «Фелиция» немедленно зажгла все освещение. Зеленая кровь слегка потускнела в ярком свете, но все равно изрядно светилась, мешая рассмотреть операционное поле.  
– Фелиция, скажи ему, что все в порядке! – возмущенно крикнул Йонге. – Я даже перчатки надел!  
Искин послушно разразился ответным шипением и ревом. Некоторое время они с Сайнжей переругивались, что не мешало Йонге с энтузиазмом ковыряться в опасной близости от позвоночника яута, а потом «Фелиция» перешла на человеческий.  
– Почтенный сын Великой Матери передает вам, что ваши кишки будут развешаны по стенам этого убогого корабля. Но я не убогий, не так ли?  
– Императорский сынок? – изумился Рудольф, ставя на край платформы ботинок и склоняясь над распростертым яутом, будто собирался отыскать на нем надпись «сделано из имперских яйцеклеток». – Серьезно? Этот… императреныш?  
– Фелиция, детка, ты самый прекрасный корабль в этой Вселенной! – экзальтированно воскликнул Йонге. – Мы сами за тебя кого угодно развешаем!  
В голове всплыло мутное понимание, откуда у простого с виду яута берутся счета в Первом Галактическом, но тут же утопло в алкогольных парах.   
– Руди, подай мне нашу маленькую холодную коробочку.

Вряд ли бы Йонге взялся за операцию, даже в полной трезвости, если бы не был уверен, что чип успешно встанет на место самостоятельно. Биомеханические имплантаты отлично подстраивались под владельца, а развитие микроминиатюризации позволяло даже в крошечный кусочек пластика запихнуть едва не полноценный искин, что говорить о шелтер-посредниках. Для чипов, устанавливаемых в целях нейросвязи, шелтер-модель списывалась с насекомых.  
Устав сидеть прямо, Йонге наклонился и облокотился на лопатки Сайнже. Он с любопытством рассматривал чип, активно гнездящийся в новом месте. Тонкие вспомогательные лапки двигались, зарываясь в пласты мышц, и одна за другой исчезали, уже невидимыми прорастая дальше. Сайнжа перестал рычать, но начал вздрагивать.  
– Хреновая анестезия, – не преминул высказаться Рудольф.  
– Нормальная, – почти трезво ответил Йонге. – Это ж мидалозам! Я полторы дозы брал. Кажется.  
– Значит, у яутов нейропроводимость выше, – тоже неожиданно вменяемо высказался напарник. – Логично, чем больше туша, тем быстрее должен идти сигнал, чтобы туша быстро прыгала.

Закончив цепочку размышлений, Рудольф сел на постель, снял один ботинок и тут же лег, после чего накрылся куском одеяла и моментально уснул.

– Фелиция, а точно пиво там было? – с тоской спросил Йонге, окончательно ложась на яута и понимая, что ему-то точно не удастся уснуть, потому что разрез нужно еще залатать.  
– Содержание алкоголя – семь процентов, – бодро ответил корабль. – В сочетании с активными белками действие усиливается до шестикратного эквивалента.  
– Какими-какими белками?  
– Активный белок зафиксирован в организме всего экипажа, для навигатора считается природным, для пилота и механика – получен извне. Возможно, с приемом пищи.  
– Я так и знал, – сказал Йонге сам себе. – Теперь даже нажраться нельзя.  
Яут заревел, вздрагивая, Йонге скатился с него, зарылся лицом в ворох ткани и отрубился, успев беспомощно подумать, что это ему выйдет боком.

***

Пробуждения после пьянок всегда были неприятными, особенно если им предшествовали драки, нелепые планы по освоению дальних миров или поход в бордель для любителей экстремального времяпрепровождения. Даже не открывая глаз, Йонге делал ставку на последний вариант. Потому что штанов на нем точно не было. Он не помнил, чем закончился вчерашний… день? Вечер? Или провал в памяти занимал только несколько часов?  
По животу скользнуло острое, и он немедленно открыл глаз.

Вместо злобных бордельных красоток, требующих оплатить счета, он увидел нечто гораздо худшее – и даже еще хуже. Яут скалился во всю пасть, продолжая чертить когтем в опасной близости от человеческого паха. Йонге инстинктивно подался назад, однако уперся в знакомые плечи, и тут же обнаружил, что руки у него тоже за спиной, и вдобавок нещадно скручены. Даже можно нащупать чужие потные пальцы. Он дернул головой и стукнул Рудольфа по затылку. Хоть и болезненный, метод был эффективным. Рудольф тут же невнятно заругался, перейдя на берлинский, и лишь в конце добавив несколько крепких выражений на универсальном.  
– Мы по уши в дерьме, Руди, – нервно прошептал пилот, неотрывно следя за когтем.  
– Если можно, то вкратце, – пробубнил Рудольф, яростно шевеля пальцами.   
Биопласт, сжавший запястья, не поддавался.  
– Он меня сейчас кастрирует, – поднял голос Йонге. – Са-айнжа!

Яут отдернул палец и пощелкал клыками. Затем извлек из-под наплечного щитка очередную пробирку. В содержимом её Йонге углядел тошнотворно бледную лапу наездника, начисто срезанную на фаланге. Сайнжа сковырнул пробку, достал лапку и пощелкал ею по ладони. Бледный срез лопнул и запузырился.  
Йонге взвыл и ударил ногой, метя в челюсти. Сайнжа уклонился, перехватил пилота за ногу и подвинулся ближе.  
– Ты что задумал, гадина? – Йонге ударил второй ногой, но опять промахнулся. – Рудо-ольф!  
Напарник рванулся, наклоняясь вперед, Йонге подбросило, спина выгнулась, выкрученные руки чуть не сломались обе разом.  
– Твою мать!  
Яут двинулся еще чуть дальше и быстро, всего двумя движениями провел лапкой по низу живота Йонге. Обжигающая боль заставила отважного пилота заорать во весь голос.   
Рудольф вновь рванулся, но на этот раз Сайнжа тоже наклонился и поставил обе руки на платформу так, что ни вправо, ни влево Рудольф дернуться не мог. Резко нагнувшись, Сайнжа накрыл пастью только что изувеченное место, и Йонге втянул воздух, чувствуя, как длинный язык быстро скользит по горящей коже, слизывая боль. Рудольф внизу рычал и вырывался. Наконец, Сайнжа отпрянул, обхватил пилота обеими руками за пояс и потянул, отрывая от напарника.  
– С-сука!

Вынужденный точно так же подниматься Рудольф уже не дергался, опасаясь вывернуть руки как себе, так и Йонге. Сайнжа вынудил обоих снова сесть, чуть отодвинулся и заворчал, щелкая клыками.  
– Высшая честь, отметка ветви рода, – любезно перевела «Фелиция».  
– Предупреждать же надо, сукин ты сын! – возопил Йонге, вытягивая шею и рассматривая выплавленный на животе узор. Хрень не была похожа даже на приличную татуировку.  
– И мелкое отмщение, – добавила «Фелиция».  
– Я тебе так отомщу, что зубов не соберешь, урод!  
Сайнжа оставил его без внимания, переместился и занялся посвящением Рудольфа. С ним оказалось не так просто, поскольку наученный горьким примером напарника механик пинался куда более успешно, страшно матерясь сквозь стиснутые зубы.  
Йонге между тем пытался убедить «Фелицию», что ему нужна прямая накачка стигматизаторов, чтобы усмирить сошедшего с ума навигатора. Искин в ответ успокаивающе плел про древние родовые традиции третьего члена экипажа и отсутствие прямой угрозы здоровью.  
– Предательница! – возопил Йонге.  
Рудольф за спиной вздернулся и заорал так, словно его поливали расплавленным железом. Впрочем, Йонге был готов поспорить, что даже с железом так больно не бывает.

Механик перестал орать, закончив всхлипом. Йонге чувствовал, как по их соединенным спинам катятся струйки пота, а затем Рудольф опять содрогнулся и зашипел. Йонге попробовал повернуть голову, едва не свернул шею и задергался.  
– Осторожнее, – сквозь зубы прошипел Рудольф. – М-м… обкусает…  
Йонге послушно застыл, даже не сообразив, что имеет в виду напарник, но затем до него начало доходить, а резко потяжелевшее дыхание Рудольфа окончательно расставило все точки над «i».  
– Сайнжа! – взревел он с новой силой. – А ну! Рудольф, пни его!  
– Не хочу, – пробормотал напарник и всем весом подался назад.  
Йонге уперся в платформу обеими ногами и налег в ответ, поджимая пальцы. Ему совершенно не хотелось участвовать в оргии яута и Рудольфа.   
Но его мнения никто не спрашивал.

Острые когти царапнули по спине, вес Рудольфа исчез, а руки потянуло назад. Затем механик так застонал, что у Йонге моментально нагрелись уши.   
Сайнжа довольно фыркнул и вкрадчиво заклекотал, а потом начал двигаться, и Рудольф вместе с ним – и все это почти на спине разъяренного пилота. Сайнжа подвинулся, и жесткие колени почти толкнули Йонге под зад. Рудольф обхватил его за обе кисти и сжал, снова застонав.   
– Да вы издеваетесь!  
Никто не ответил, и Йонге страстно возмечтал приложить разрядом обоих. Удерживало только понимание, что потом придется возиться с пострадавшими, а Рудольф благодарен за электрошок посреди секса точно не будет.  
Йонге скрипел зубами и злился под аккомпанемент стонов напарника, получая от него по синхронизации все прилагающиеся эмоции, а заодно в самом натуральном виде ощущая половину бурного взаимодействия на себе.  
Закономерным результатом порнографической возни вплотную к нему стало медленное, но верное возбуждение. Йонге и так, и эдак пытался усмирить взбунтовавшийся гормон, даже пробовал дышать по медитативным практикам, но успехов не добился – и у него встал.  
Йонге тут же возненавидел яута еще больше – теперь уже за невозможность подрочить. Яйца болели от переполнявшей их спермы, член аж дергался, и Йонге уже посетила безумная мысль – попробовать наклониться так, чтобы достать себя ртом.  
Рудольф вскрикнул так, что Йонге сделалось в два раза жарче. Он резко согнул колени, пытаясь сжать член между бедер. Судорожное напряжение и мгновенное блаженство оргазма передались ему через синхрон. Йонге застонал от невозможности получить все то же самое.  
Механик тяжело приземлился на платформу и тут же начал заваливаться набок, утаскивая Йонге за собой. Пилот безуспешно сопротивлялся несколько секунд, но руки были дороже, и он все-таки свалился, неудобно уткнувшись плечом в постель. Но собственный член все же оказался в нужном положении, и Йонге осторожно двинул ногами, вздрагивая от особенно острого после чужого оргазма удовольствия.

Сайнжа возник в поле зрения как призрак – внезапно и слегка пугающе. Почти переставший двигаться член изогнулся в полной боевой готовности. Йонге зажмурился, повернул голову и зарылся лицом в очень кстати подвернувшуюся складку ткани. А потом еще и вцепился в нее зубами. Он точно знал, чего ждать, и дико хотел этого.  
Член яута проник в него с пугающей легкостью, раздвинув нетерпеливо сжимающийся анус. Йонге хрипло замычал, содрогаясь с головы до ног и судорожно стискивая пальцы. Сайнжа подхватил его под колено, приподнял, едва не отрывая от постели, и натянул на себя до упора, пока их тела не соприкоснулись. Йонге на мгновение ужаснулся, потом сообразил, что столько в него не влезло бы, а значит Сайнжа опять втянул добрую половину пениса.  
Гребешки скользнули по чувствительной плоти – сначала вперед, потом назад… Йонге опять замычал, сжимаясь и напрягаясь так, что заболела шея. Он почти готов был кончить, еще чуть-чуть, пару движений этим охрененным членом…  
– М-м!  
Приглушенный стон весь ушел в постель, а Йонге неожиданно даже для себя выгнулся и уже после этого брызнул на полную катушку. Яйца поджались так, как не бывало в самом лихом дрочеве, в паху даже потянуло…  
И удовольствие затянулось так, что Йонге зарычал, поджимаясь всем телом.  
Подвижный член в нем задрожал, сделался еще чуть больше и уже привычно моментально затвердел. Сайнжа дернул назад, наполовину вышел, и тоже как следует зарядил партнеру.  
«Получение активных белков», – совершенно неуместно прокомментировала «Фелиция».  
Йонге застонал, расслабляясь. Прошло несколько секунд, но Сайнжа не двигался. Йонге разжал зубы, выпустил залитую слюной простыню и неохотно повернул голову.  
Злоебучий яут снова завис.

– Сайнжа! – Йонге дернул ногой. Когти не разжимались, яут не двигался. Его член тоже. – Сайнжа, мать твою ебали личинки! Пусти, скотина!  
Йонге заизвивался, чувствуя знакомую тяжесть в животе. Яутская сперма, будь в ней сколько угодно активных белков, действовала на обычного человека как лютое слабительное. На мгновение возмутившись, почему с Рудольфом такого безобразия не происходит, Йонге задергался вновь. Удалось сдвинуться только на пару жалких сантиметров.  
– Рудольф! – прорычал он, дергая руками. – Очнись, ленивый боров!  
– Что? – неохотно отозвался напарник. – У меня катарсис.  
– Какой, нахер, катарсис? Если мы не сдвинемся на полметра вперед, и я не освобожусь от этой херни в моей личной заднице, то все кончится плохо!  
– И чем же? – полусонно уточнил Рудольф.  
– Я обделаюсь.

Полметра спустя, подстегиваемый угрозой Рудольф проявил невероятную мыслительную активность и предложил угробить биопласт экстремальными воздействиями.  
– Начни сразу с электричества!  
– Какое электричество, я пуст, – простонал Йонге. – Твою налево!  
– А ну не сметь, – яростно велел Рудольф. – Ползком до стенки!  
Марш-бросок наверняка выглядел со стороны чудовищно, но Йонге изнемогал от гнусных резей в животе, и предоставил напарнику не только дотащить себя до стенки, но и варварски обойтись с проводкой. Под аккомпанемент ругани механик выдрал кабель из штрека, в три приема пропустил его сквозь упругие петли и громко выдохнул  
– Фелиция, а ну жахни!  
– Прошу прощения, первый механик, требование сопровождается угрозой причинения вреда экипажу…  
– Живо! – заорал Йонге, вне себя от злости.  
Искин правдоподобно изобразил кашель, трагически приглушил свет – и жахнул.   
Слегка поджаренные, но абсолютно свободные напарники с одинаковой руганью почти разлетелись по углам. 

До санузла Йонге домчался быстрее, чем прыгали некоторые корабли.  
Здесь яутских архитекторских изысков не было, и Йонге почти с нежностью привалился к прохладной стене, ощущая под ногами твердый надежный пол.  
– Чтоб у тебя самого на этот белок аллергия началась! – от души пожелал он.

Вернувшись, он обнаружил, что Рудольф не отпиливает Сайнже голову, как можно было ожидать, а хладнокровно копается на платформе в поисках одежды.  
– Это ваше, – поприветствовал он Йонге. – Лови!  
– Лучше штаны отдай.  
Рудольф попробовал сдвинуть яутскую ногу, но не преуспел, и силой потащил наружу придавленное.  
– Лови номер два!

Ровно в тот момент, когда Йонге застегивал пряжку ремня, Сайнжа тряхнул головой, судорожно стиснул пальцы, словно пытаясь нащупать чужую ногу, и недоуменно защелкал челюстями.  
– Сюрприз, – недовольно сказал Йонге, – меньше хлопать глазами надо.  
«Неудобные особенности оплодотворения, – посетовал Сайнжа, садясь в более подобающую позу. – Умансоо слишком быстры».  
– Считаем, что мы квиты? – поинтересовался Йонге, инстинктивно потрогав живот, где все еще слегка пекли ожоги.  
«Хирургическое вмешательство без согласия имеет много негодования. Однако, пока длилось ваше опьянение, я подтвердил маршрут через другой вектор».  
– Вот сволочь!  
– Как это подтвердил? – в унисон завопил механик. – Фелиция, детка, ты что, послушалась эту жабу?  
– Навигатор является членом экипажа, – с достоинством отозвался корабль. – Поправочный вектор позволяет сократить время ожидания до трех часов.  
«Пилот в состоянии болезни, поэтому навигатор имеет право», – добавил Сайнжа.  
– Еще и табель рассказала, зараза! – не выдержал Йонге.  
– Дальнейшая беседа неуместна, пилот Йонге, – почти фыркнула «Фелиция».  
Сайнжа поерзал, небрежно провел рукой в паху, где кончик члена как раз скрылся окончательно, потер чуть ниже и поднялся.  
«Я отправляюсь за омовением».  
Напарники переглянулись. Не требовалось никакого синхрона, чтобы объединенная мысль о мщении вспыхнула точно на пересечении этих взглядов.   
За яутом они поспешили с большим рвением.

Сайнжа гордо ступал по коридору, крутя гривастой башкой, словно обозревал собственные владения. На людей он обращал ровно столько же внимания, сколько Цвейха и компания – на прислужников. Следуя за ним, Рудольф начал топать все громче, и Йонге краем глаза отмечал, как под рубашкой напарника перекатываются мышцы – словно Рудольф из последних сил удерживается, чтобы не броситься на обнаглевшего навигатора.  
«Пилот в состоянии болезни, поэтому навигатор имеет право».  
На синхроне висело смутное ощущение, в котором Йонге не мог уловить, с чем именно хочет накинуться напарник – с хреном на перевес или все же с пожарным багром.  
«Башня-1 сообщает: корректировка маршрута принята, транспортный корабль с приоритетным грузом на борту получает доступ через полтора часа».  
– Спасибо, - почти ошарашено сказал Йонге.  
Сайнжа не оглянулся. Рудольф метнул вопросительный взгляд.  
– Нам выдали какой-то приоритетный статус, - почти шепотом сказал Йонге. – По запросу, оставленному догадываешься кем?  
Рудольф снова вонзил взгляд прямо между яутских лопаток, словно мог проковыряться им сквозь дредлоки и впиться в позвоночник.

Сайнжа безошибочно нашел душевую, вошел и остановился, рассматривая кабинку. Оглянувшись, он вопросительно покрутил запястьем.  
«Увеличивается обогрев?»  
– Спину потереть? – ласково улыбаясь, предложил Рудольф.  
«Отсутствие места для всех. Небольшая площадь омывательной кабины, да?»  
– Но мы и здесь можем развлечься, – еще шире разулыбался Рудольф.  
– Нахрена я одевался, – пробормотал Йонге себе под нос.  
Рудольф наступил ему на ногу. Пилот скривился и тут же постарался улыбнуться. Сайнжа смотрел на него пару секунд, а затем широко шагнул и оказался вплотную. Оттолкнул Рудольфа плечом и сделал еще шаг. Попятившись, Йонге стукнулся о стену. Сайнжа уперся обеими руками у него над головой и низко склонился, оскалившись.   
Рудольф быстро ткнул в панель ручного управления. Предбанника в первоначальной сборке не было, они сами решили поделить душевую на самостоятельные части. Но водоснабжение Рудольф убирать не стал. Потолок с легким гудением раздвинулся, яут вскинул голову, но сверху уже тонкими струйками полилась техническая вода. Сайнжа замотал башкой, а потом снова наклонился, смаргивая воду.  
Йонге усмехнулся и помог ему – стер костяшками пальцев. Рудольф сунулся в кабинку, вытащил оттуда обе коллекционных экологически-чистых мочалки и бутыль чистящего средства. Последнее он немедленно опрокинул на плечи Сайнже и взялся за обещанные услуги.   
Сайнжа поежился, но Йонге видел, как подергивается третье веко, норовя закрыть глаза довольной пленкой. Сайнжа раскрыл пасть еще шире и заворковал. Йонге между делом начал наматывать дредлоки на оба кулака.

Рудольф работал быстро и методично, опускаясь все ниже. Йонге увидел руки механика на уровне пояса Сайнжи, а затем они исчезли, и обе мочалки со шлепками упали на пол.  
Сайнжа ощутимо напрягся и попробовал выпрямиться. Йонге вцепился в гриву, почти повисая на ней. Яут раздраженно задергался, однако Йонге держал крепко.  
– Р-раха!  
– Нашел, – ухмыльнулся невидимый Рудольф. – Уже мокрый.  
Сайнжа взревел снова, пытаясь вырваться, однако усилие было явно слабее, чем обычно, и Йонге потянул еще раз, всего в половину усилий удерживая яута на месте. Рудольфа он по-прежнему не видел, но синхронизация передавала глубокое удовлетворенное злорадство. Сайнжа задергался, а потом Йонге отчетливо ощутил, как задрожали мелкие мышцы под кожей, и яут почти обмяк, подгибая колени. Голова опустилась, челюсти щелкнули и остались наполовину раскрытыми.  
Йонге отпустил гриву, вспомнил недавний – даже недели не прошло, подумать страшно – опыт, обхватил яута за голову обеими руками и ткнулся лицом прямо между оскаленных клыков. Несколько мгновений Сайнжа медлил, а затем раздвоенный язык пощекотал губы Йонге и охотно скользнул в рот.  
Убрав одну руку, Йонге потянулся вниз, вслепую шаря по брюху яута, и почти сразу поймал извивающийся отросток, едва-едва покинувший убежище. Сжатый в кулаке член запульсировал, дергаясь и пытаясь высвободиться, но Йонге не уступил и медленно потянул. Рычание оглушило его, язык больно ткнулся в небо. Сайнжа вскинул голову, прерывая поцелуй, и тяжело, с хрипом застонал. Член сделался больше, в буквальном смысле не помещаясь в пальцах.   
Рудольф пробормотал что-то на своем языке. Фраза была длинная, всю Йонге понять не смог, но показалось, что там отчетливо прозвучало «шлюха».  
– Опускайтесь, – велел Рудольф.  
Йонге поочередно поджал ноги, Сайнжа резко наклонился, и пилот вдобавок потянул его за член. Сайнжа упирался недолго – видно, Рудольф тоже помог.

Корячась и ушибаясь локтями, все трое разместились на полу. Яут стоял даже не на четвереньках – он разъехался так, что почти лежал на Йонге. Пилот не видел перед собой ничего, кроме широкой груди. А еще ему казалось, что он различает светящиеся узоры на кайилах.  
Почувствовав прикосновение к паху, он дернулся. Напарник расстегнул на нем тяжелые, мокрые штаны и бесцеремонно вытащил напрягшийся член на волю. Йонге сердито нахмурился и порадовался, что туша яута скрывает их друг от друга. Тем более что от ловких прикосновений чужих пальцев возбуждение только усиливалось. Чувствуя, как стремительно краснеют уши, Йонге почти стыдливо ухватился за яутские клыки и потянул в стороны. Сайнжа заклекотал.  
– Ниже… еще ниже… – командовал Рудольф. – Во! Давай!  
Йонге с силой качнул бедрами и безошибочно попал в скользкий проход. Сайнжа у него над головой глухо застонал. Йонге сделал несколько движений, опять чувствуя невероятное напряжение в яйцах, а затем к нему присоединился напарник.   
Яут замотал головой, сразу сбросив ослабевшую хватку, пару раз задел Йонге клыками по макушке. Длинные когти впились в пол, обдирая пластик, как шелуху.  
Йонге сдавил обеими руками его за ребра, пытаясь достать ладонью до ладони. Пальцы дрожали от напряжения, он сам уже почти задыхался, и от этого все ощущения делались только острее, будто кровь отливала от головы и полностью устремлялась в пах.   
Рудольф приглушенно застонал, и синхронизация тут же подкинула чужое дыхание. Пару мгновений Йонге действительно задыхался, не в состоянии втянуть хоть немного влажного воздуха, но затем поймал предложенный ритм, и они слаженно задышали вдвоем, так же абсолютно одинаково раскачивая бедрами и в четыре руки лаская грубую шкуру.  
Йонге двигался все быстрее, лихорадочно заколачивая содрогающийся член в тугую расщелину. Яутское достоинство извивалось на животе, и сквозь короткий стон Йонге почти умехнулся – удивительный пенис забрался к нему под рубашку и бесчинствовал там совершенно самостоятельно.  
Смазка перемешивалась с водой, Сайнжа умудрялся ронять на него тягучую слюну, и сам Йонге уже тоже готов был спустить все жидкости, какие только есть в мужском организме.  
– О-ох!  
Движение в тесных объятиях каал-ли прекратилось. Зажатый член напарника коротко вздрогнул. В эйфории, хлынувшей по синхрону, Йонге успел сообразить, что это кончил напарник, и следом кончил сам, инстинктивно приподняв бедра, пытаясь загнать член как можно глубже  
Ответный удар почувствовался физически – Йонге задрал голову, и в подбородок ему плеснуло горячим. Не в силах даже негодовать, Йонге из последних сил уперся локтями в пол, а ладонями – в ребра яута. Раздавленным он быть не хотел.

– Эй, Йонге! Ты живой?  
– У-у…  
Вода с потолка больше не лилась. Йонге попробовал согнуть ноги, но обувь скользила в воде, и он сдался. Яутская туша так никуда и не делась, угрожая опуститься сверху.  
– Йонге! Я о тебе беспокоюсь, приятель!  
– Отстань! Твою мать…   
– У тебя есть единственный шанс выбраться, когда я…  
Яут всхрапнул и резко приподнялся. Йонге от неожиданности дернулся и стукнулся головой об пол. Конкретно сдавший в размерах яутский пенис выскользнул из-под рубашки чуть ли не со свистом. Сдавленно матерясь, Йонге схватился за затылок. Оба запястья болели.  
«Синхронизация завершена», – прошелестел искин.  
Сайнжа резко выпрямился, рывком оттолкнувшись от пола.  
 _– Чтоб тебя, умансоо!_

Напарники шарахнулись в разные стороны. Йонге отчетливо услышал, как Рудольф врезался в стену. Сам первый пилот все же ударил об пол пятками, проскользил на спине и налетел на решетку вентилирующей системы. Беспорядочно пошарив руками, Йонге сел и торопливо начал стягивать рубашку. В голове все гудело. Он никак не мог сосредоточиться.  
– Что за херня?  
Голос напарника слышался будто издалека, да еще и сквозь слой изолята.  
– Я не хр…  
Йонге поймал себя на попытке зарычать и испуганно замолчал. Сжатая в руках рубашка шлепнулась на пол.  
«Scheisse, что тут происходит?»  
Сайнжа покрутил головой и кашлянул. Для слуха человека это был короткий рявкающий звук, но Йонге совершенно точно знал, что это кашель. Разминочный, не совсем уверенный, как перед долгой речью.  
– Это ваш чип так работает?  
– Он разговаривает! – заорал Рудольф, тыкая пальцем в яута.  
– Я никогда не был немым, это вы… – Сайнжа замолчал и склонил голову к плечу.  
– А ну скажи еще что-нибудь, – потребовал Йонге, судорожно застегивая штаны. – Я думал, у вас непереводимый язык!  
– Нормальный язык, умансоо. Общение всегда дублируется мысленно.  
– Нихрена себе повороты!  
Рудольф уже поднялся на ноги и замахал руками. «Фелиция» помедлила и включила сушку. Потоки теплого воздуха хлынули со всех сторон. Сайнжа поднялся, потянулся и встряхнулся всем телом. Брызги с гривы полетели веером, Рудольф недовольно прикрылся ладонью.  
– Хорошо помыл спину, – почти промурлыкал яут.  
– Я… Господи боже, говорящий яут! Не могу поверить!

Сайнжа протянул руку и внезапно щелкнул Рудольфа по лбу. Механик отшатнулся, схватился за ударенное место обеими руками и заморгал.  
– Не трогай мои каал-ли без предупреждения. В следующий раз оторву голову, козявка.  
– А сам-то! – Рудольф попятился, но теснота предбанника не давала этого сделать толком. – Ты зачем лапой наездника меня в живот тыкал? А Йонге зачем?  
Яут оставил его выпад без ответа, развернулся к пилоту и протянул руку. Йонге машинально ухватился за широкую ладонь и поднялся. Изгаженная рубашка осталась мокнуть на полу.  
– Черт, – он потер затылок. Голос яута накладывался на его же рычание и звучал абсолютно чужеродно. – То есть вы все время копаетесь в мозгах? А рычите просто так, чтоб связки тренировать?  
– Разве я сейчас копаюсь? – удивился яут. – Мы разговариваем. Чистая речь.  
– Фелиция, прервать синхронизацию, – скомандовал Йонге.  
Сдвоенный голос исчез. Сайнжа захрипел с присвистыванием. Рудольф поморщился – неприятное ощущение потери напарника кольнуло совершенно одинаково.  
– Вернуть синхронизацию.  
– …кишки, но теперь передумал.  
– Знаешь что? – Йонге решительно указал пальцем на яута. – Не разговаривай. Просто не разговаривай. Во всяком случае, старайся говорить поменьше. Я… мы не можем нормально тебя слушать.  
– Не понимаю, что плохого в прямом общении?  
– Сайнжа, пожалуйста!  
Яут раздраженно поднял обе руки и ответил рычанием. Обычным, не скрывавшим никакого смысла. Йонге судорожным движением пригладил волосы, протиснулся мимо яута и с неприличной поспешностью выскочил из душевой.   
Мгновением позже к нему присоединился Рудольф.   
– Я-то думал, наши неприятности закончились, – горестно сказал механик на ходу. – А они только начинаются!  
– Вот именно. Я уже начинаю бояться высадки на эти колонии, которые нам обещали. Но еще больше я боюсь, что у меня кончилась одежда. В какой уже раз я вынужден менять форму? Может, мне уже ходить в набедренной повязке?  
– Ну да, а еще…  
Рудольф не успел развить мысль. Они добрались до того места, где коридор поворачивал, и прямо на углу была каюта Йонге. Пару мгновений глядя на косо прибитую сувенирную табличку, Йонге пытался сообразить, что ему следует делать дальше.  
«К ознакомлению предлагается текущий гравии-прогноз», - подкинула идей «Фелиция».  
– Я пошел, – пилот уставил палец на приятеля. – Посмотри, каким курсом мы следуем, и запиши его. Чтобы в случае чего вернуться без всяких тройственных подтверждений. Хорошо?  
Рудольф молча кивнул.  
На своей родной территории Йонге на деревянных ногах прошел до постели и рухнул на нее, как подкошенный. Перевернувшись, втянул тщательно провентилированный и увлажненный воздух, медленно выдохнул и уставился в потолок. Там медленно кружилась установленная настроками панорама Орионова пояса.  
Говорящий яут. Внятно говорящий яут. Да это хуже, чем одержимая похотью «Фелиция»!

***

Выход на буер прошел в автопилоте. «Фелиция» отчиталась об успешном завершении предварительного маршрута и перешла в режим ожидания. Поборов желание командовать из личной каюты, Йонге неохотно выкарабкался из утешительных объятий одеяла и направился в рубку.  
Он уже успел привести в порядок мысли, хотя где-то на задворках сознания копошилось что-то невыразимо чуждое, явно нелюдское – и он силой загнал это странное как можно дальше. На корабле все принадлежало ему, его напарнику, и никакие самовольные навигаторы не могли изменить текущий порядок вещей.  
Прямо у входа на мостик он столкнулся с яутом, и Сайнжа церемонно пропустил его вперед.  
Он избавился от большей части церемониальной брони, оставив только несколько элементов. Даже снял наручи и то и дело рассеянно проводил пальцами по голым предплечьям.  
Йонге убедился, что в рубке уже присутствует Рудольф, штатно занявший второе кресло, прошествовал через маленькое помещение, уселся, попытался приладить на место сломанный подлокотник, потерпел неудачу и грозно посмотрел на Сайнжу. Тот выразительно развел руками, в точности копируя манеру Рудольфа. Затем попятился и примостил зад на демонстрационный стол.

– Я так думаю, переводчик нам теперь точно не нужен? – уточнил Рудольф.  
Сайнжа замотал головой, послушно соблюдая недавнюю отчаянную просьбу.  
Рудольф вздохнул, почесал в затылке и покосился на терминал. На нем настойчиво мигала пиктограмма только что полученного по блик-связи сообщения.   
– Если там никто не сообщает нам о секретных месторождениях, – сказал Йонге в спину напарника, – я предлагаю ближайшую ремонтную станцию. А уже следом всякие исследовательские центры…  
– И мой груз!  
Йонге заткнул уши, содрогаясь от пробирающего насквозь ощущения чужой речи.  
Рудольф поманил пиктограмму к себе, развернул в стандартный экран, несколько секунд вглядывался в текст, а потом грохнул кулаком по подлокотнику. Сайнжа зашипел и оскалился.  
– Да чтоб их всех разорвало!  
– Что еще? – устало спросил Йонге.  
– Чертовы бюрократы! Их не устраивает неподтвержденный патент, они хотят видеть нас лично, иначе право снимут! И заберут образец!  
– Ну, это логично… – начал Йонге. Потом до него дошло, что имеется в виду под образцом. – Какого хрена?  
– Они выставили нам сроки! – рявкнул Рудольф. – И они истекают сегодня! Мы не успеем развернуться и пройти курсом до самой Ятранги!

Йонге застыл на несколько секунд, машинально связываясь с «Фелицией» и уже начиная подсчеты, хотя заранее видел их бесполезность – ведь сначала требовался путь до ближайшего маяка, затухание, потом разгон, пристрелка на движение между узловыми станциями…   
А потом Йонге встряхнулся и мысленно дал себе подзатыльник.  
– Все мы успеем, – сказал он. – У нас же есть навигатор.  
Рудольф перестал измываться над легким гаечным ключом, который на свою беду попался ему под руку, и механик успел уже раз пятнадцать согнуть его в разные стороны, вымещая злобу.  
– Что? А вообще… Ну!   
– Вы нуждаетесь во мне? – с интересом уточнил яут.  
Пластик не выдержал, ключ треснул. Сайнжа сдвинул надбровные щетинки. Рудольф откашлялся и сунул обе половинки под кресло.  
«Ноль три мультиены», - прокомментировал Йонге.  
Заново выстроившаяся синхронизация чисто тянула сигнал, соблазняя полностью перейти на глейтерную связь. Рудольф откашлялся еще раз.  
– Сайнжа, смотри сюда, – он нажал пару клавиш, и чуть в стороне сформировалась карта звездного неба с точки зрения «Фелиции». – Сможешь протащить нас вот сюда, – он указал на созвездие Ятры, – за… ну, скажем, за четыре прыжка? В обход.  
– Реух-ца учтите, – буркнул Йонге. – Половину сектора лихорадит. 

Сайнжа поднялся, неторопливо прошел к пилотному креслу, перегнулся через Йонге и погладил кнопки. Получив дублирующий экран от «Фелиции», он несколько мгновений изучал карту с наложением узловых станций, то и дело корректируя ее разворот по неким собственным соображениям.   
Поднял взгляд, посмотрел сначала на Йонге, потом на Рудольфа и заклекотал.  
– Без проблем.


End file.
